


Megszerezni és Megtartani

by Herika



Series: To have [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg Harry, Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 75,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herika/pseuds/Herika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry – miután megszabadult Luciustól és Perselustól – új életet kezd. Noha sokan akarják őt megszerezni maguknak, az őt sújtó átok és a csodálói közepette vajon képes lesz megtalálni a beteljesülést és a szerelmet? És milyen esélyei vannak Perselusnak, hogy visszaszerezze mindazt, amit botor módon elveszített?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. fejezet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To have and to keep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/63867) by Raewhit. 
  * A translation of [To have and to hold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/84467) by Montana Dan. 



**  
Megszerezni és Megtartani**

  
  
  
  
  
**Eredeti cím:**  To Have and To Keep  
 **Írója:** Montana Daniels  
 **Eredeti történet megtalálható:**  http://montana-dan.livejournal.com  
 **Fordította:**  Herika  
 **Béta:**  Gernon  
 **Előzmények:**  Megfogni és Megszerezni; Elveszíteni  
 **Páros:**  HP/PP, HP/LM, HP/más szereplők  
 **Korhatár besorolás:**  NC 17  
 **Műfaj:**  Slash, románc, némi humor, némi angst, AU - mivel az események a hatodik évtől kezdődtek, és csak néhány eseményt használtam a Főnix rendjéből.  
 **Spoiler:**  az első öt könyv  
 **Figyelmeztetések:**  Mpreg. Ez a történet a Megfogni és Megszerezni sorozaton alapul, amelyben a HP 5. könyvének - Főnix Rendje - néhány eseménye (név szerint Sirius halála) nem történt meg, és a hatos könyvet teljesen figyelmen kívül hagytam, mivel az akkor még nem jelent meg.  
  
 **Nyilatkozat:**  A Harry Potter Univerzum és annak összes csodálatos karaktere J.K. Rowling és az alkalmilag összeállt társaságok tulajdonát képezik, nekem pénzbeli hasznom belőlük nem származik.  
  
 **Összefoglalás:** Harry – miután megszabadult Luciustól és Perselustól – új életet kezd. Noha sokan akarják őt megszerezni maguknak, az őt sújtó átok és a csodálói közepette vajon képes lesz megtalálni a beteljesülést és a szerelmet? És milyen esélyei vannak Perselusnak, hogy visszaszerezze mindazt, amit botor módon elveszített?   
  
 **Az író megjegyzése:**  Piton (és immáron Harry) belső hangját Diagonalist: ’Flawed lines’ c. írása inspirálta, és engedélyt kaptam a felhasználására. Ha még nem olvastad az ő munkáját, akkor javaslom, tedd meg, hiszen ő a belső hangok királynője, és emellett egy nagyszerű író.   
  
És akkor kezdődjön a történet:

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
1\. fejezet  
  
Harry ellenőrizte a fedőbűbáját, mielőtt kilépett a hálószobája ajtaján. Egy teljes nap állt előtte. Egy út vissza Gregor’s „Nagyszerű bútorok az egész családnak” boltjába, hogy megvegye azt az íróasztalt, amit elfelejtett beszerezni. Egy találkozó Neville-lel, aki biztosította, hogy megtalálta a tökéletes boltot, amibe Harry befektethet. Valamint még el kellett intéznie a bútorai végleges elrendezését is…  
  
 _És a lakás levédését!_  
  
Harry akaratlanul is elvigyorodott. Perselus átlátott a hazugságán, még ha Harrynek időnként sikerült magának Perselusnak is hazudni. De az is igaz, hogy nem akart csalódást okozni a férfinek, akinek kétségtelenül lesz valami mondanivalója Harry otthonának hiányos védelmét illetően.  
  
És ott volt még a randevú.  
  
 _És a szex._  
  
Hát, legalábbis remélte. De akaratlanul is eltűnődött, vajon hova fogja vinni őt Perselus. Nem mintha számított volna. Ameddig együtt volt Perselusszal.  
  
 _Vajon miért van ez?_  
  
Harry gondolatban lehordta saját magát.  _Nem_  fog beleesni ugyanabba a csapdába. Egy-két randi még elmegy vele, ameddig nem válik érzelmileg függővé tőle. Ismét.  
  
 _Esetleg szexuálisan függővé?_  
  
Eltökélten összeszedte a pénzes erszényét, és a talárja zsebébe dugta, mielőtt egy gyors védőbűbájt szórt a bejárati ajtajára. Épp a kandalló felé fordult, hogy azzal is ugyanazt tegye, amikor ijedten észlelte, hogy az életre kelt.  
  
\- Harry?  
  
Dumbledore feje tartózkodott a zöld lángok között, oly komfortosnak látszva, mintha csak a kényelmes karosszékében pihenne az irodájában.  
  
\- Professzor? – viszonozta a gesztust Harry.  
  
\- Ó, milyen okos álca. – A férfi szemei csillogtak, miközben elmosolyodott.  
  
Harry elpirult kissé.  
  
\- El kell mennem vásárolni – magyarázta, remélve, hogy nem kell tovább részleteznie.  
  
\- Tökéletesen megértem – mondta Dumbledore. – És mivel épp indulni készülsz, rövidre fogom magam. – Harry bólintására folytatta. – Azon töprengtem, hogy eljönnél-e ma este a kastélyba, hogy velem vacsorázz. Van valami, amit szeretnék megvitatni veled.  
  
\- Attól tartok professzor úr, hogy a ma este nem alkalmas.  
  
\- Harry mindazok után, ami történt, úgy hiszem, kiérdemelted a jogot, hogy a keresztnevemen szólíts.  
  
 _Melyiken?_  
  
Harry elfojtott egy horkantást.  
  
\- Öhm…  
  
 _Ó, gyerünk, hívd őt Wulfricnak!_  
  
\- Vagyis Albusnak – tette hozzá Dumbledore, mintha csak olvasott volna Harry gondolataiban. – Ezek szerint mára már más terved van?  
  
\- Öhm, igen – válaszolt Harry némi késlekedéssel a hirtelen témaváltás miatt. – Randevúm van – ismerte be egy mosollyal, amit képtelen volt elfojtani.  
  
Az igazgató kedvesen elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Ah, fiatalság – sóhajtott reflexszerűen. – Valakivel, akit ismerek?  
  
\- Ööö… – Harry egész biztosan nem akarta megvitatni a szerelmi életét Albus Dumbledore-ral, de azt is tudta, hogy az igazságot lehetetlen eltitkolni a férfi elől. – Igen, így van.  
  
A férfi pillantása veszített csillogásából, de továbbra is mosolygott.  
  
\- Értem – szólt. – Nos, nem kíváncsiskodom. Talán holnap?  
  
Harry ugrott a lehetőségre, hogy kikerüljön a beszélgetésből.  
  
\- Igen, a holnap este az jó – mondta.  
  
\- Nagyszerű – jelentette ki Dumbledore. – Akkor holnap este nyolc körül találkozunk. A jelszó: Rebarbarás Morzsa.  
  
\- Akkor a holnapi viszontlátásig – bólintott Harry.  
  
\- További szép napot, fiam – mondta Dumbledore, és eltűnt a lángokból.   
  
Harry mély levegőt vett, miközben az üres lángokat bámulta. Néha kicsit olyan volt Dumbledore-ral beszélni, mintha egy hullámvasúton száguldott volna – pillanatnyi tájékozódási zavar fog el, amikor véget ér.  
  
Egy sóhajjal felállt és lesimította talárját. Nem mintha ráncos lett volna. Fritz elborzadt volna, ha Harry olyan talárban mutatkozna a nyilvánosság előtt, amelyet nem kezeltek anti-ránc bűbájjal. Halványan elmosolyodott, miközben visszaemlékezett a fontoskodó férfire, akit Lucius alkalmazott, hogy gondoskodjon Harry ruhatáráról.  
  
A lángok ismét zöldre váltottak, amikor újabb hívás érkezett.  
  
 _Túl lassú vagy a védőbűbájaiddal, nemde?_  
  
Harry keresztapjának feje tűnt fel a lángok közepén, mire a fiú elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Szia, Sirius.  
  
Sirius egy pillanatig bámult rá, aztán viszonozta a mosolyt.  
  
\- Helyes kis álca – jegyezte meg.  
  
Harry eltűnődött, vajon mennyire sikerült az inkognitója, ha az emberek átlátnak az álcáján.   
  
\- Épp indulófélben voltam – magyarázta.  
  
\- Jó-jó – felelte Sirius büszkén, aztán hátrafordította a fejét. – Megmondtam, hogy jól van. – Visszafordulva egy elnéző pillantás vetett Harryre. – Remus ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ellenőrizzelek. Aúúú! Ne rugdoss, Holdsáp!  
  
Harry felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Jól vagyok – mondta. – Valójában ma este randevúm van.  
  
Sirius felvillanyozottnak látszott.  
  
\- Ez nagyszerű, Harry. Tudtam, hogy nem tart sokáig, mielőtt talpra állsz.  
  
Harry bólintott, remélve, hogy Sirius tovább fecseg, és elfelejti megkérdezni, ki is az illető.  
  
\- Mondtam Remusnak, hogy erősebb fából faragtak, mint amilyennek ő gondolta. James fia, meg minden. Nem beszélve arról, hogy Lily makacsságát örökölted.  
  
\- Azt hittem, azt tőled kaptam – ugratta őt Harry.  
  
Sirius ugatásszerűen felnevetett, amitől felröppent néhány izzó parázs. Harry egy kézlegyintéssel elintézte őket, miközben a keresztapja tovább fecsegett.   
  
\- Nos, nyugtass meg engem, mert én már mondtam neki – mármint Remusnak –, hogy te nem fogod hagyni, hogy néhány meddő románc a hatalmában tartson téged.   
  
Harry lelkesen, hogy témát váltson, megszólalt.  
  
\- És holnap kezdem az átoktörő tanfolyamot is.  
  
\- Na, látod, ez aztán az energia – vágta rá Sirius. – Új lakás, új udvarló, új karrier. És  _áthívsz_  minket, hogy megnézzük az új otthonodat, igaz?  
  
\- Természetesen – felelte erre Harry. – Bár most tényleg mennem kell.  
  
\- Akkor jó. Csak ellenőriztelek. Tudod, még mindig a keresztapád vagyok.  
  
\- Tudom, Sirius – mosolygott rá Harry.  
  
\- Nos, akkor majd hívj az órád után – tette hozzá Sirius. – Szívesen hallanék róla.  
  
\- Rendben, akkor majd hívlak.  
  
\- Vigyázz magadra, kölyök – vigyorgott Sirius. – Mi az? Ne kiabálj már, Holdsáp. – Visszanézett Harryre. – Remus tudni akarja, hogy ki az új udvarló.  
  
\- Ez csak egy randi, Sirius – közölte Harry. – Nézd, már így is késésben vagyok. És még Neville-lel is találkoznom kell később. Majd holnap hívlak.  
  
\- Ó, ugyan már, Harry. Ismered Remust. Csak egy nevet…  
  
\- Viszlát. – Harry egy kézlegyintéssel kilökte Siriust a lángokból, és gyorsan védőbűbájt helyezett a kandallóra.  
  
 _Valamikor muszáj lesz neki megmondanod._  
  
Harry nem is figyelt belső hangjára. Elhoppanált az Abszol útra. Mr. Gregor emlékezett rá, és miután mindenféle típusú íróasztalt végigmutatott neki, amit csak tartottak (szerette volna, ha Perselus is vele van, és segít kiválasztani egyet), egy nagy, egyszerű fa színű asztal mellett döntött, ami illeni fog a nappali bútorzatához.  
  
Lekicsinyített szerzeményével felszerelkezve elhoppanált egy Londoni sikátorba. Egy gyors leplező bűbájt szórt a talárjára, és elindult, hogy lesétálja azt a néhány háztömbnyi szakaszt a boltig, ahol Neville-lel volt találkozója.  
  
Neville útbaigazítása, amit Hermionének adott, értékes volt, és Harry egész könnyen megtalálta a régiségboltot. Elvigyorodott a lágy harang csengőhangon, ami megszólalt, amikor kinyitotta az ajtót, és belépett a boltba. Mágia lüktetett körülötte a helyiségből. Nem volt túláradó, de elengedő volt ahhoz, hogy Harry megállapítsa, mágikus tárgyak hevertek szerte az üzletben.  
  
\- Ah, már itt is van. – Harry átnézett a helyiségen keresztül, és kiszúrta Neville-t a pénztárnál egy idősebb férfi társaságában. – Nézz csak körül – szólította meg Neville.  
  
Harry intett és bólintott, aztán böngészni kezdett, feltérképezve a boltocska jellemzőit. A falak mentén egyre másra sorakoztak a könyvespolcok, és csipkével borított asztalok töltötték meg a helyiséget. Mindegyik szobrokkal, órákkal és egyéb családi ékszerekkel volt megrakva. Az egyik sarokban találomra elrendezett festmények álltak. A legtöbbjüket egymásnak döntötték, mintha arra várnának, hogy felakasztják őket, ami meglepte Harryt, mivel néhányuk meglehetősen kidolgozott keretben állt.  
  
Ékszer kollekció széles választéka volt üvegvitrinbe zárva, és felfedezett egy elválasztott részt is bútoroknak és más kacatoknak fenntartva. Harry felkapott egy-egy tárgyat, hogy eldöntse, mágikus eredetűek-e, és noha nem mind volt sötét mágiával átitatott, talált néhányat, amelyek valóban meg voltak átkozva.  
  
Ismét körülnézett, és azt kellett mondja, hogy a bolt ugyan egy kicsit elhanyagoltnak tűnt, de határozottan volt benne lehetőség. Odalépett Neville és az idősebb férfi mellé, és a fiú bemutatta őket egymásnak.  
  
\- Mr. Winston Nash, ő Harry Carlson. – Neville tétovázás nélkül használta Harry álnevét.  
  
Harry kezet rázott Mr. Nash-sel, és figyelmesen hallgatta, ahogy a férfi beszámolt neki a bolt történetéről. Úgy tűnt, az üzlet éveken keresztül a feleség családjáé volt, és a nő vezette azt élete legnagyobb részében. Mrs. Nash néhány hónappal ezelőtt meghalt, és a férfi immáron nyugdíjasan nem bírta a munkát, ami a bolt fenntartásához szükségeltetett.  
  
Három nagyon kvalifikált és lelkes részmunkaidős alkalmazottjuk volt, de egy sem, aki irányítani tudta volna a boltot, még ha a férfi meg is akarta volna tartani.  
  
Mr. Nash megfontoltan körülnézett a boltban és nyelt egyet.  
  
\- Egyszerűen túl sok itt az emlék – mondta halkan. Aztán megfordult és eltökélten nézett Harryre. – Nem fogom eladni senkinek, aki csak szétszedi és valami divatos kávéházzá változtatja, hallja?  
  
\- Megnyugtatom önt, Mr. Nash – mondta Harry körülnézve –, úgy tetszik, ahogy van. Ámbár talán egy kicsit átrendezném.  
  
A férfi felnevetett.  
  
\- Akkor sok szerencsét önnek, fiatalember – mormolta. – Az én Olíviám maga is próbálta, isten nyugosztalja szegényt. Sosem sült ki belőle semmi hasznos. Mindig az lett a vége, hogy úgy nézett ki… nos, pontosan így. – Ezzel gyámoltalanul körbemutatott a helyiségen.   
  
 _Akkor ez egy kicsit olyan, mint a te hajad._  
  
Harrynek mosolyogni támadt kedve. A bolt talán meg volt bűvölve, vagy esetleg egy régi családi átok ült rajta a tulajdonos tudta nélkül. Harry rögvest tudta, hogy meg akarja venni.  
  
Az idős férfihez fordult.  
  
\- Nagyon szeretném megvásárolni, Mr. Nash – mondta.  
  
Mr. Nash egy megkönnyebbült mosolyt küldött felé viszonzásképpen.  
  
\- Én pedig nagyon szeretném, ha a magáé lenne.  
  
Harry bólintott, és szólt Neville-nek, hogy készítse el a papírokat. Mivel számított néhány nap várakozási időre, nagyon meglepődött, amikor Neville előhúzta a pálcáját, és egy pergamentekercset varázsolt elő.  
  
Kiderült, hogy Mrs. Nash boszorkány volt. Mr. Nash elmondta, hogy a részmunkaidős segítők is ismerik a mágiát… az egyikük kvibli, aki azt állította, hogy „látó”, a másik pedig egy mugliszülött boszorkány. Mindkettő idős nő volt, akik a kevésbé forgalmas napokon szerettek hímezni, és nagyon örülnének annak, ha Harry Potter lenne a főnökük. Mr. Nash arról is biztosította őt, hogy habár a hölgyek szerettek kézimunkázni, nagyon is képesek a diszkrécióra, amennyiben Harry így óhajtaná. És több mint valószínű, élvezni fogják, hogy ekkora titkot őrizhetnek.  
  
A harmadik alkalmazott egy Gareth nevű helybéli fiú volt, aki hetente csak néhány napot járt be iskola után, hogy megbízásokat teljesítsen Mrs. Nashnek. Mr. Nash elmondása szerint kedves fiú volt, keményen dolgozott, és hogy feladatonként fizettek neki.  
  
Harry büszkén és izgatottan hagyta el az üzletet. Neville biztosította őt, hogy minden szükséges jogi részletről gondoskodik, és még azt is felajánlotta, hogy átnézi a könyvelést neki. Úgy tűnt, Mr. Longbottom melléküzlete teljes körű kiszolgálást nyújtott. Harry megkapta a korábbi alkalmazottak elérhetőségét, és kapcsolatba akart velük lépni, hogy lássa, szeretnék-e folytatni a munkájukat az ő irányítása alatt.  
  
Harry épp elköszönt Neville-től, aki ezután rögtön dehoppanált, amikor egy ismerős hangot hallott.  
  
\- Szervusz, Harry.  
  
Lucius hangja duruzsolt a fülénél. Valójában annyira közel volt a füléhez, hogy Harry megijedt, megperdült, és már húzta is elő a pálcáját. Lucius bizonyára számított erre, mivel megragadta Harry csuklóját, és a levegőbe rántotta. A dermesztő átok haszontalanul szállt a magasba.  
  
\- A fenébe, Lucius – szólalt meg Harry erősen zihálva. – Ne csináld ezt!  
  
\- Bocsánatodat kérem – kuncogott Lucius.  
  
\- Meg is ölhettelek volna, ugye tudod? – kérdezte Harry mérgesen. Eléggé kedvelte a férfit, és szörnyen érezte volna magát, ha megátkozta volna.  
  
Lucius megemelte a szemöldökét, miközben röviden Harry pálcájára nézett, amit a fiú még mindig abban a kezében tartott, amelyiket Lucius szorosan fogott a markában.  
  
Harry bosszúsan rántotta ki a kezét Luciuséból, és zsebre dugta a pálcáját. Motyogott valamit a trükköző mardekárosokról, és az ő lopakodós szokásaikról.  
  
Lucius lágyan felnevetett.  
  
\- Hiányoztál, Harry – mondta őszintén. – Ebédelj velem.  
  
Harry még mindig bosszankodva épp el akarta utasítani, ám hasának megtetszett az ötlet, és válaszul nagyot kordult.  
  
\- Gyere – csábította őt Lucius. – Enned neked is kell, és ismerek egy bájos kis olasz éttermet a sarkon.  
  
\- Honnan tudtad, hogy én vagyok az? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
Lucius gyengéden végighúzta az egyik ujját a fiú arcának élén.  
  
\- Lehet, hogy a hajad és a szemed színe más, de a tökéletes arcvonásaid igen egyediek.  
  
Harry elhúzta az arcát.  
  
\- Hogyan találtál rám? – kérdezte gyanakvóan.  
  
Lucius megvonta a vállát, felhívva ezzel Harry figyelmét a remek sport dzsekire, amit a férfi viselt. Valójában a férfin tetőtől talpig mugli öltözékvolt: nadrág, cipő, ropogós fehér gallérú ing és nyakkendő.  
  
\- Becserkésztelek, nem tudtad? – felelte lezserül.  
  
Harrynek leesett az álla.  
  
\- Hogy mit csináltál?  
  
Lucius ismét kuncogott.  
  
\- Harry, a hoppanáló pont ehhez a területhez a háztömbnél van – magyarázta. – Két órakor találkozóm van Draco gyakornok mesterével. – Lucius egy viktoriánus építészeti stílusban épült nagy épületre mutatott. – Számos varázsló vezet ezen a környéken boltot vagy céget.  
  
Harry már eltöprengett rajta, hogy ez az épület, ami két modern épület között van, mennyire kilóg a sorból. Ez megmagyarázta a régiségboltot és azt, hogy az alkalmazottak tudtak a mágiáról.  
  
\- Tehát csak varázslók láthatják? – kérdezte az épületről, ahol nyilvánvalóan Draco tanonckodott. Nem volt egészen biztos, hogyan érzett afelől, hogy az olyan közel esett saját újdonsült boltjához.  
  
\- Természetesen – felelt Lucius. – A muglik csak egy lezárt utcát látnak. Gyere, Harry – nyújtotta a fiú felé az egyik karját. – Ebédelj velem. Egyébként is terveztem, hogy itt eszem, mivel utálok egyedül vacsorázni.   
  
Harry nem karolt belé, de sóhajtva a férfiéhez igazította a lépteit, ahogy elindultak a sarok felé. Lucius egy apró étterembe kísérte őt, és mivel kevesen voltak, azonnal oda is vezették őket egy asztalhoz.  
  
Étkezésük kellemesen folyt, miközben változatos témákról beszélgettek; Harry képzéséről, a fejfájásairól, Draco gyakornokoskodásáról, és meglepő módon, Lucius állásvadászatáról. Nyilvánvalóan Lucius úgy döntött, hogy az unalom túl sok neki, és most egy megfelelő állás után keresgélt.  
  
 _Talán egy másik Sötét Nagyúr talpnyalókat keres, hogy segédkezzenek neki a világuralomban._  
  
Lucius Draco új barátnője felől is érdeklődött, mármint hogy Harry találkozott-e már vele.  
  
 _Lefogadom, hogy Hermione az._  
  
Harry meglepődött, hogy pont ez ugrott be neki. Noha igaz volt, hogy jóval barátságosabbak lettek egymáshoz, miközben mindketten segíteni próbáltak Harry fejfájásain, nem tudott nem emlékezni arra, milyen „meghittnek” látszottak aznap, amikor bulizni mentek a klubba. Mégis… ez kész őrületnek tűnt. Hermione mondott volna valamit… nem?  
  
Harry úgy döntött, nem említi gyatra agyament elméletét, és helyette mesélt Luciusnak az új boltjáról. Lucius nagyon fellelkesült. Még azt is mondta, hogy ha keres valakit, aki irányítaná helyette, boldogan beszállna, és érvként ismét felhozta az unalmát. Harry biztosan tudta, hogy nem akarja Lucius segítségét. Még most is magán érezte a szőke férfi éhes tekintetét.  
  
 _Perselusnak tartogatod magad._  
  
Harry határozottan nem akarta Perselust megvitatni Luciusszal, de a férfi következő kérdése elpusztította minden ilyen irányú reményét.  
  
\- És Perselusról hallottál már? – kérdezte elég nemtörődöm módon, de arckifejezése gyanakvó volt.  
  
Harry felnézett a tésztájáról.  
  
\- Voltaképpen igen – ismerte be. – Segített nekem megvenni néhány új dolgot a lakásomba tegnap, és ma este együtt vacsorázunk.  
  
Lucius drámaian felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Ismét meg fog téged sebezni, Harry.  
  
\- Nem fogom hagyni neki – vonta össze a szemöldökét Harry.  
  
\- Harry…  
  
\- Nézd – szakította félbe Harry letéve a villáját. – Egyikőtök sem érdemel második esélyt, mégis itt vagyok most veled, nem? – Lucius bólintott, és Harry folytatta. – És később Perselusszal leszek.  
  
Lucius hirtelen elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Szóval akkor legyen így, igaz?  
  
\- Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte Harry összezavarodva.  
  
Lucius úgy vette szemügyre őt, amiről Harry úgy vélte, a férfi azt próbálta kitalálni, hogyan fogalmazza meg a mondandóját.  
  
\- Azt szeretnéd, hogy udvaroljunk neked – mondta. – Hogy így magad választhasd ki, ki a legjobb a számodra.  
  
Harry pislogott párat.  
  
\- Nem, ez igazából meg sem fordult a fejemben – ismerte be.  
  
\- Miért nem? – vitázott Lucius. – Ez egy bölcs eljárási módszer lenne.  
  
 _Hogy a varázsvilág két leghatalmasabb varázslója harcoljon érted?_  
  
Ron is épp ezt mondta, de Harry határozottan nem akart egyik férfinek sem olyan sok reményt adni.  
  
\- Igazából, hogy úgy mondjam, szabad pályán futok –felelte inkább. – Randizom, amikor lehetőségem van rá… élem az életemet.  
  
Lucius elmosolyodott, de valahogy úgy tűnt, az olyan…  
  
 _Ördögi?_  
  
Mindentudó. Mintha ez örömmel töltené el.  
  
\- Ez egy kiváló döntés, Harry – jelentette ki Lucius felemelve a borospoharát. Egy kicsit megforgatta a benne lévő vörös nedűt, mielőtt elkapta Harry tekintetét. – Nagyon  _normális_.  
  
És ez így volt normális – jött rá Harry. Pontosan ez volt az, amit a legtöbb frissen diplomázott ember tett, amikor elkezdte a felnőtt életét. Elmosolyodott.  
  
 _Nagy kár, hogy semmi sem normális annak, akit Harry Potternek hívnak._  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
  
Harry egyetlen pálcaintése helyreállította a rendet a szobában. Legalább öt különböző öltözéket próbált fel, és tíz inget húzott elő a szekrényéből annak érdekében, hogy csinosan nézzen ki a randevújára. Az ágy frissen vetett volt, és készen állt.  
  
 _Minden eshetőségre felkészülve._  
  
Már épp le akarta védeni a lakást, amikor a kandalló életre lobbant. Harry térdre ereszkedett az új szőnyegén, a zöld lángok előtt.  
  
\- Szia, Perselus – szólalt meg Harry egy mosoly kíséretében, amit nem tudott elfojtani.  
  
Perselus visszamosolygott, és boldognak tűnt, hogy látja Harryt, amitől a fiú bőrén vibrálás futott át.  
  
\- Annyira sajnálom, Harry – szólalt meg Perselus -, de el kell halasztanom a vacsoránkat.  
  
Harry összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
\- Miért? – kérdezte, és még önmagának is elkenődöttnek hangzott.  
  
\- Tanári értekezletem van – válaszolt Perselus egy hosszú-szenvedő sóhajjal.  
  
Harry egy pillanatig csak bámult rá, mielőtt elöntötte a méreg.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
Perselus látta a csalódottságot Harry szemeiben, mielőtt azok kissé elkerekedtek, aztán összeszűkültek. A harag, ami felvillant Harry gyönyörű arcán dermesztő volt, de hamarosan az egyik álarca csapódott a helyére, amitől arcvonásai ismét kiolvashatatlanná váltak.  
  
Harry összefonta a karjait.  
  
\- Értem – közölte szimplán. – Tudod, Piton, megmondhattad volna az igazat is.  
  
Perselus megvonaglott a nevének használatán.  
  
\- Mi…  
  
\- Ha nem akartál ismét látni, megmondhattad volna – folytatta a fiú. – Legutóbbi szakításunk után úgy hittem, rájöttél, hogy el tudom fogadni.  
  
\- Miről beszélsz, Harry?  
  
\- Dumbledore megkért, hogy ma este menjek át a kastélyba találkozni vele – közölte egy csúfondáros mosollyal. – Miért tett volna ilyet, ha már tanári értekezletet szervezett?  
  
Perselus csak pislogni tudott.   
  
\- Meghívott?  
  
\- Igen, azt tette. Szóval élvezd, bármi az, amit valójában terveztél ma estére – jelentette ki Harry hűvös hangon. És legközelebb, amikor egy jó dugásra van szükséged, majd hívj!  
  
Harry egy pálcaintéssel kiröpítette Perselust a kandallóból és visszahajította roxfortbeli lakosztályába. Perselusnak mindene szúrt. Hogy hihette Harry, hogy egy ilyen kifogással állna elé? Hogy csak szexre használná őt?  
  
 _Öhm, gondolkodjunk csak, rendben? Soroljam?_  
  
Perselus figyelmen kívül hagyta átkozott belső hangját. Ez határozottan kedvezőtlen fordulat volt… sőt, több mint kedvezőtlen. Ez egy átkozott dilemma. A fene vigye el Albust, és az ő utolsó pillanatban kihirdetett értekezletét. Valószínűleg csak azért hívta össze az értekezletet, mert Harry elérhetetlen volt.  
  
 _Mi van, ha pontosan azt tette?_  
  
Perselus hirtelen eltűnődött azon, hogy vajon Albus tudott-e Harry terveiről, ami megakadályozta abban, hogy eljöjjön az iskolába. Vagy még pontosabban, hogy kivel is voltak azok a tervek. Lehet, hogy az igazgató még mindig haragszik rá, amiért megbántotta Harryt, és meg akarja akadályozni, hogy az ismét megtörténjen?  
  
 _Kotnyeles vén bolond._  
  
Ez elfogadhatatlan volt. Lépéseket kell tennie, hogy biztosítsa, Harry tudjon arról, mi folyik itt.  
  
 _Ó, igen. Erősítsd meg a tényt, hogy te teszel az, aki tájékoztatja róla. Azt Harry mindig is szerette._  
  
És meg kell nyugtatnia Harryt a szándékai felől.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
Harry úgy érezte, kész megütni valamit. Hogy történhetett meg ez ismét? Egy törölt randevú, és máris úgy érzi, hogy a mellkasában lyuk tátong. Hogy lehet, hogy egy egynapos vásárlás és egy egyéjszakás szex…  
  
 _Egy nagyon jó szex!_  
  
… annyit jelentsen neki, hogy ha Perselus lemond egy randit, az ilyen mértékig felzaklassa őt?  
  
 _Talán tényleg tanári értekezlete van?_  
  
De miért tenne Dumbledore ilyet? Hogy meghívja őt a kastélyba, amikor már értekezletet szervezett?  
  
 _Nos, kezd felettébb vénülni._  
  
Harry beletúrt a hajába, miközben azon csodálkozott, miért nem volt mostanra fejfájása. Tényleg nem akart most ezzel foglalkozni. Egyébként is, mi a fenéért kell az életének ennyire komplikáltnak lennie? Mit tett, hogy megérdemelje ez a szívfájdalmat? Mindössze egy egyszerű kis életet, egy jó állást akart, és valakit, akit szerethet. Mennyire nehéz volt ez?  
  
 _Nyugodj le, és igyál egyet._  
  
Igen, egy ital. Körülnézve a lakásban rájött, hogy semmi megfelelőt nem talál. Gyorsan átöltözött mugli ruhába (farmer és ing), és felhelyezte a fedőbűbáját. Bizonyára van egy söröző lejjebb, ahol ihat egyet, és eltöltheti az időt, amit  _elvileg_ Perselusszal akart.  
  
Talán tartanak scotchot. Emlékezett rá, hogy az a skót whisky meglehetősen ízlett neki.  
  
Sajnálatos módon nem emlékezett arra, ami akkor történt, amikor legutóbb belemerült az élvezetekbe.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
\- Szia, Harry.  
  
Harry átnézett a válla fölött, és meglátta, hogy Grant Montgomerry áll fölötte.  
  
\- Tehát  _tudod_ , hogy én vagyok.  
  
Grant bólintott, és megvonta a vállát.   
  
\- Tényleg nem olyan nehéz téged felismerni, ha valaki  _ismer_.  
  
\- Talán akkor dolgoznom kellene a fedőbűbáj szakértelmemen – morogta Harry.  
  
\- Én nem aggódnék miatta. A célodnak megfelel.  
  
\- Mármint?  
  
\- Mármint a nyilvánosság úgy általában nem ismer téged – mutatott rá Grant. – Azok, akik ismernek, képesek felismerni, de nem fogják veszélyeztetni a titkodat, igaz? Úgy értem, sétálgathatsz az utcákon anélkül, hogy megrohannának, miközben mégis belefuthatsz barátokba, és beszélhetsz velük.  
  
Harry fontolóra vette ezt a nézőpontot. Igaz volt. Perselus ismerte őt; ahogy Lucius és Grant is. Csaknem normális érzés volt. Elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Ez igaz. – Rámutatott a köztük levő székre. – Iszol egyet?  
  
Grant felült a mellette levő bárszékre.  
  
\- Nem bánom.  
  
Harry nem tudott visszaemlékezni pontosan, hogy hány sarkon fordult be, vagy, hogy hány kocsmát hagyott el, míg megtalálta ezt a csendes kis lyukat a falban. Ez – akár a fedőbűbáj – megfelelt az igényeinek, és kellemesnek érezte, hogy csak üldögéljen a bárnál és kortyolgassa a whiskyjét. Még Grant társasága sem zavarta őt annyira, mint amennyire gondolta, hogy fogja.  
  
Három whiskyvel és tizenkét jelentéktelen beszélgetéssel később Grant megkérdezte tőle, hogy mit ivott, hogy felejtsen.  
  
\- Ó, semmiség. Randevúm volt, de az a szemétláda lemondta.  
  
\- Van egy hírem a számodra, Harry. Egyáltalán nem szokatlan lemondani egy randit. Néha szarul sülnek el a dolgok.  
  
Harry összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
\- Nos, ezt tudom. Mindössze arról van szó, hogy tudom, hogy hazudott.  
  
\- Szemétláda? Szóval egy fickóról van szó, igaz?  
  
Homlokráncát elfeledve Harry elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Igen, nos, én valahogy afelé hajlok.  
  
Grant összeütötte vele a vállát.  
  
\- Na, ja, én is. – Ezzel felkapta a poharát, és megforgatta a benne levő italát. – Tegyél keresztbe neki – motyogta.  
  
Harry hozzákoccintotta a poharát Grantéhoz, és lehúzta, ami benne volt. Aztán intett a csaposnak. Miután rendelt egy újabb kört, Harry megkérdezte Grantet, hogy ő mivel tölti a napjait.  
  
Kiderült, hogy Grant bájitalkészítő egy cégnél, amely számos különböző háztartási bájitalokat főzött, palackozott és árult. Amivel egy újabb jelentéktelen beszélgetés vette kezdetét, ezúttal a futóférgek függőséget okozó természetéről.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
\- Tény’eg jó’ vagyok.  
  
Grant elkapta Harryt a válla alatt, és egyik karjával átölelte a derekát.  
  
\- Ja, persze – motyogta. – Mindketten tök részegek vagyunk, ne is próbáld tagadni.  
  
Harry felhorkant, miközben mindketten botladozva elindultak kifelé a kocsmából.  
  
\- Ren’ben.  
  
\- Hé, srácok, ugye nem akartok vezetni?  
  
\- Ne aggódj, haver – szólt oda Grant a csaposnak. – Sétálunk.  
  
A csapos bólintott, és felkapta a busás borravalót, amit a pulton hagytak.  
  
\- Gyertek máskor is.  
  
Grant kivezette Harryt a kocsma elé, és elkezdtek ballagni lefelé az utcán.  
  
\- A fenébe, minden egy kicsit homályos – dörmögte Harry körülnézve. – Innen csak elhopp’nálok a lakásomba.  
  
\- Ó, nem. A barátok nem hagyják egymást ilyen állapotban hoppanálni.  
  
\- Bad’rság. Remekül t’ok hoppanálni. Csak eltökélem a célomat, és öhm… ilyesmi.  
  
Grant felnevetett.  
  
\- Gyere. Kialudhatod magad az én házamban. Nincs túl messze.  
  
\- Nem tudok. Nem tudok senkivel sem aludni.  
  
\- Ez nem egy javaslat volt, Harry. Habár egy más alkalommal nem bánnám. Nem hiszem, hogy akár egyikünk is készen állna most rá.  
  
Harry felhorkantott.  
  
\- Csak a magad nevében beszélj. Én mindig készen állok.  
  
\- Majd egy másik alkalommal megmutatod.  
  
Eljutottak Grant lakásához, ami a közelben volt és átbotladoztak a bejárati ajtón. Grant gyorsan lezárt egy pár ajtót a pálcájával, aztán gondoskodott a függönyökről, miközben Harryt a kanapéhoz vonszolta.  
  
Harry arccal lefelé a párnákra zuhant.  
  
\- Ez sokkal jobb – motyogta bele a kárpitba.  
  
Grant odahajolt Harry hason fekvő alakjához, és kisöpörte a hajat a fiú homlokából. A villámalakú sebhely nyomai kivehetőek voltak az elkenődött mugli alapozón keresztül. Az ijedt zöld szempár néhány pillanatra megrebbent, mielőtt alkohol okozta álomba csukódott.  
  
Nem kellene, hogy ilyen kibaszottul gyönyörű legyen. És most… rájött, hogy Harry Potter úgyszintén egy  _jófajta_  fickó.  
  
Miért nem tudja elereszteni a megszállottságát?  
  
Mélyen beszívta a levegőt, miközben felállt, és közben majdnem hátrazuhant. Merlinre, de be volt rúgva!  
  
Harry Potternek fizetnie kell! De nem ma éjjel.


	2. Új barátok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry találkozik a leendő alkalmazottaival, tisztázzák Perselusszal a nézeteltérést, túlesik Dumbledore-ral egy vacsorán, és megtörténik az első átoktörő leckéje is.

**2\. fejezet**

**Új barátok**

 

* * *

 

Harry résnyire nyitotta az egyik szemét, ám azonnal meg is bánta.

\- Jöjj el napfény… – Az éneklő hang túlontúl élénknek hangzott. – Ideje felébredni.

Harry ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, gyomra összeszorult és feje lüktetett. Még mindig nem nyitotta ki a szemeit.

\- Te pont ugyanannyit ittál, mint én, Montgomery – zsörtölődött. – Hogy a pokolba vagy te ilyen átkozottul vidám?

\- Hát, nekem van egy varázslatos bájitalom. – Grant hangja visszatért, ezúttal közelebbről és határozottan szórakozottan. – És ha kinyitnád a szemed és elvennéd, te is jobban érezhetnéd magadat.

Harry résnyire nyitotta a szemét, és megpillantotta maga előtt a frissen felöltözött Grantet, aki egy bájitalt nyújtott feléje. Harry elvette a fiolát és megnézte. Egyetlen szippantás elárulta neki, hogy az valóban másnaposság elleni bájital. Magába döntötte, ismét behunyta a szemét és várta, hogy kifejtse a hatását.

\- Hány óra? – kérdezte Harry.

\- Majdnem kilenc – válaszolt Grant. – És meg kell bocsátanod nekem, ha siettetlek. Némelyünknek ugyanis normális állása van, és időben meg kell jelennie.

\- Bocs – motyogta Harry összeszedve magát. Igazán nem akarta, hogy Grant bajba kerüljön. Jó szolgálatot tett azzal, hogy hazahozta őt. Merev mozdulatokkal felállt és kinyújtózott. A pálcája után tapogatózott, majd egy gyors suvickust végzett magán és a száján. Amikor valamelyest ismét emberinek érezte magát, Granthez fordult.

A férfi őt bámulta.

\- Mi az?

Grant megvonta a vállát, és a közeli asztalhoz fordult valami összetekert pergamenért.

\- Semmi – mondta. – Csak fura látni Harry Pottert a nappalimban. Elmúlt a fedőbűbájod.

Harry kuncogott.

\- Meg vagyok lepve, hogy azzal a mennyiséggel, amennyit ittam, addig is kitartott, amíg.

Grant rávigyorgott.

\- Kösz – szólalt meg Harry, mire Grant elfordult tőle. – Igazán. Komolyan gondoltam.

\- Semmi gond, haver – fordult vissza Grant. – Legközelebb te leszel a megbízható fél.

Harry elmosolyodott.

\- Áll az alku. – Körülnézett. – Tehetek bármit, mielőtt elmegyek?

Grant odalépett hozzá.

\- Mit szólsz egy csókhoz a gondoskodásomért cserébe?

Harry kíváncsian nézett rá.

\- Egy csók?

\- Nos, baszásra nincs időm – közölte Grant.

Harry leesett állal bámult, míg meg nem látta Grant vigyorát. Felnevetett, és megfogta a másik férfi arcát. Harry – hogy a csók említésre méltó legyen – mindent beleadott. Nyelvét Grant szájába csúsztatta, mire meghallotta a másiktól érkező nyögést. Egymáshoz érintve a nyelvüket megízlelte a másik fiú száját.

Amikor Grant hozzádőlt és megragadta az igét, Harry elsiklott előle. Hátrahúzódva látta, ahogy Grant lassan megnyalja az ajkait megízlelve Harry szájának zamatát.

\- Ez átkozottul nagyszerű volt – mormolta Grant.

Harry szégyenlősen elmosolyodott, aztán megvonta a vállát.

\- Hagylak dolgozni menni – mondta. – Hamarosan találkozunk. – És anélkül, hogy válaszra várt volna, elhoppanált a lakásába.

Saját kanapéjára zuhanva Harry a lüktető sebhelyére nyomta a kéztövét. Gyomra úgyszintén felfordult. Rohadt átok!

Átok? Átok! Harrynek eszébe jutott, és káromkodva pattant talpra. Aznap reggel kellett találkoznia Billel az átoktörő tanfolyama miatt. Villámgyorsan lezuhanyozott és átöltözött, majd ismét hoppanált. Ezúttal a hotelhez, ahol a Gringotts Harry képzésének időtartamára elszállásolta Billt.

A hoppanálási pont egy kis bolthoz tartozó melléképületben volt Mayfairben, ami elég forgalmas volt Harrynek ahhoz, hogy behoppanáljon és távozzon, mielőtt bárki közelebbről is szemügyre vehette volna. Aztán, amikor ismét London utcáin volt megnyugodott, és kisétált a 18. Century útra.

Az ajtónálló szkeptikusan végigmérte őt, miközben nyitva tartotta neki az ajtót, és Harry eltöprengett, hogy talán mégsem farmert kellett volna felhúznia. Az asztalnál ülő lányok maguk között csevegtek, talán élvezték a csendet, mivel az előcsarnok üres volt. Harry meggyőződött róla, hogy frufruja takarja sebhelyét. Ez már szokásává vált, nem számított, hogy hol volt. Bill elmondta neki, hogy ez egy „vegyes” hotel, de Harry nem tudta biztosan, hogy mit jelentett az, hogy vegyes. Semmilyen mágiát nem érzett, amikor belépett, nem úgy, mint tegnap az új boltjában.

\- Segíthetek önnek? – szólalt meg kedvesen az egyik nő – a kitűző szerint Melanie. Mindhárman egyforma, tökéletes mosollyal rámosolyogtak.

\- Öhm… Bill Weasleyhez jöttem – mondta Harry.

Melanie keresni kezdte az íróasztalán álló számítógépben, de egy másik lány kuncogni kezdett.

\- Mr. Weasley a Kipling lakosztályban van – szólt a kuncogó lány.

Melanie egyetértett vele, és a telefon után nyúlt.

\- Ki keresi? – érdeklődött.

\- Csak mondja meg neki, hogy Harry van itt.

A nő bólintott, elhallgattatta a munkatársát, miközben megnyomott néhány gombot.

\- Mr. Weasley, egy Harry nevű úr van itt, hogy lássa. Rendben. Igen, uram. – Letette a kagylót és ismét mosollyal az arcán Harryre nézett.

\- Ötödik emelet, uram. Mr. Weasley várja önt.

Harry bólintott köszönetképpen, és a háta mögött folytatódó kuncogásokat figyelmen kívül hagyva elindult a lift felé. A lift mellett álló fiatalember rávigyorgott, és pillantása Harry homlokára siklott.

\- Csak Harry mi? – szólt, megnyomva a gombot, hogy hívja a liftet. – Jó dolog, hogy azok a bolond libák ott nem jöttek rá.

Az ajtó kinyílt és mindketten beléptek a fülkébe.

\- Hányadikra?

\- Ööö… az ötödikre – mondta Harry, szemügyre véve a férfit, aki megnyomta a megfelelő gombot. – Maga… öhm – nem tudta kitalálni, hogyan mondja ki.

\- Varázsló? – segítette ki a férfi, mire Harry bólintott. – Igen. Ez csak egy részmunka nekem. Egyetemre fogok járni. Tanítani szeretnék. Roxfort az álmom, de egy kisebb iskolával is beérem.

\- Igazán? – kérdezte Harry érdeklődve. – Milyen tárgy?

\- Mágiatörténelem a fő szaktárgyam, habár jó vagyok a mugli tanulmányokban is – mondta – a névtáblája szerint Steve. – Nem hiszi, hogy Bins professzor nyugdíjba vonul, igaz?

Harry felnevetett, de válaszának gátat vetett a kinyíló ajtó. Bill állt a folyosón.

\- Helló, Harry – üdvözölte őt Bill.

Harry kilépett a liftből, és kezet rázott Billel.

\- Jó látni téged – mondta. Megfordult és odaintett Steve-nek, miközben bezáródott közöttük az ajtó. – Sok szerencsét – szólt a fiú után.

Legközelebb egyenesen ide a folyosóra tudsz hoppanálni – mondta neki Bill. – Inkább, mint keresztülmenni az előcsarnokon. Steve lyukat beszél a hasadba, ha hagyod neki.

Harry mosolyogva bólintott.

\- Igen, azt sejtettem.

Bill felborzolta a haját, majd végigvezette Harryt a folyosón. Megfogta a „Kipling lakosztály” jelzésű szoba ajtógombját, ami egy másodpercre felizzott, mielőtt kinyílt az ajtó.

\- Üdvözöllek az ideiglenes otthonomban – mondta Bill, és karja intésével jelezte Harrynek, hogy beléphet.

Harry egy nagyon barátságos lakosztályba lépett be. Elismerése jeléül füttyentett egyet, miközben körülnézett, és akaratlanul is le volt nyűgözve.

\- Ez varázslattal megbűvölt lakosztály?

\- Dehogy – felelte Bill. – Ez a valóság. Még azt sem kérdeztem meg, hogy mennyibe kerül. – Megállt, hogy elvigyorodjon. – Én csak aláírtam a nevemet, a többit a bank intézi.

Harry visszamosolygott, és végigmérte Bill karcsú alakját, aki hétköznapiasan farmert és pólót viselt. Ettől legalább jobban érezte magát a saját öltözéke miatt. Sejtette ő, hogy nem igazán tudnának dolgozni, ha kiöltöztek volna.

Felettébb szemrevaló ez a Bill Weasley.

Harry egyet kellett, hogy értsen. Az összes Weasley közül Bill állt a „jóképűségi” ranglétra legmagasabb fokán. Míg akár csak Ron, ő is magas és karcsú volt, Billnek ugyanakkor széles vállai voltak, és testalkata azt sugallta, hogy a sápadt, alig szeplős bőr erős izmokat rejt.

\- Készen állsz elkezdeni? – kérdezte Bill.

\- Persze – felelte Harry, s félretolta a gondolatait. – Az idő pénz. Hol akarsz engem?

Bill elvigyorodott.

\- Hát ez jó kis beugrató kérdés.

Harry érezte, hogy arca felforrósodik, de Bill már el is indult lakosztályon túl egy nappaliféleség felé, és észre sem vette.

Igen, persze, hogy nem vette észre. Bill nem Ron.

Bill közölte vele, hogy üljön egy nagy asztal elé, amelynek felszínén több sorban elhelyezve számos tárgy állt, és Harry érezte a feléje lüktető Sötét mágiát. Sebhelye pulzált kicsit, de nem ordított azért, hogy táplálják, így türelmesen leült, és várta az utasításokat.

\- Az első dolog, amit meg kell tennem – mondta neki Bill, elhelyezkedve az asztal másik oldalán –, hogy leteszteljem az érzékeidet. Sok átoktörő annyira ráhangolódott a sötét mágia bizonyos típusaira, hogy már nincs szükségük rá, hogy bűbájt használjanak a kimutatásukra. A legtöbben mindamellett képesek azonnal érzékelni a sötét mágia jelenlétét. Segít a szakmában, ha te az a típus vagy, aki már a kezdettől fogva érzékelni tudja azt.

Harry bólintott. Ez logikusnak hangzott neki.

\- Szóval mit akarsz, mit tegyek?

Bill a tárgyak felé intett.

\- Természetesen azt, hogy válaszd ki a tárgyak közül azt, amelyet sötét mágiával átkoztak meg – mondta.

Harry szemöldöke a magasba szaladt. Most viccel? Már csak itt ülve is meg tudta mondani, hogy legalább két olyan volt, amit megátkoztak. De Bill volt a tanár, így Harry kinyújtotta a kezét. Hagyta egy gyöngy nyaklánc fölött lebegni. A sötét mágia gyenge volt abban a darabban, de attól még benne volt.

\- Felveheted őket – jegyezte meg Bill.

Harry az ajkába harapott.

\- Inkább nem – válaszolta. Ha a sebhelye nem okozott fájdalmat neki, inkább nem etetné. Azt túlzásba vitt gyógykezelésnek érezte, és azt nem akarta.

\- Rendben, akkor haladj tovább – vont vállat Bill.

Harry a tárgyakat tanulmányozta, és mindegyik fölött elhúzta a kezét. A hat tárgy közül ötben érzett sötét mágiát. – Óvatosan nézett fel Billre.

\- Mit gondolsz? – kérdezte Bill.

Harry kinyúlt és felvett egy kis Merlin szobrot. Bill felsóhajtott, amelynek hallatán Harry elvigyorodott.

\- Ez az egy – kezdte Harry –, amelyikben nincs sötét mágia.

Bill pislogva nézett rá.

\- Tényleg?

Harry bólintott. Miközben beszélni kezdett, minden egyes cikkre rámutatott.

\- A nyakláncon és az öngyújtón már gyenge; a váza csak úgy lüktet tőle; a penna csak akkor tűnik sötétnek, amikor a kezem közvetlenül fölötte tartom, és a gyertyatartón nagyon erősen kimutatható.

Bill meglepődve húzta elő a pálcáját és szórt ki egy varázsigét a nyaklánc, az öngyújtó és a penna fölött.

\- Érdekes – mondta. – A gyertyatartó és a váza volt a feladat. Amikor kiadjuk a tesztet, reméljük, hogy a jelentkező meg tudja nevezni a gyertyatartót és örülünk, ha eljutnak a vázához. – Egy újabb varázsigét mondott a pennára. – Ez egy határozottan érdekes átok – jegyezte meg Bill és Harry szemébe nézett. – Biztosan érezned kellett valamit felvillanni magadban minden alkalommal, valahányszor feléje nyúltál.

\- Én…

\- El akarod mondani nekem mondani, hogy mi folyik itt most? – kérdezte Bill karba tett kézzel. - Az egész sztorit. Eltekintve attól, hogy veled született tehetséged van ehhez, határozottan történik valami. Varázsige kiszórása nélkül nem lenne szabad érezni az átkot a nyakláncon.

Harry felsóhajtott. Bill talán egyébként is segíthet.

Amikor egy órával később Harry elhagyta a hotelt, Bill mindent tudott, titoktartást fogadott és megígérte, hogy minden segítséget megad, amit csak tud. Odaadott neki egy, az élettelen tárgyak átoktöréséről szóló tankönyvet, és noha Harrynek még nem volt szüksége varázslatot használni ahhoz, hogy megtörjön egy átkot, tudnia kellett az anyagot. Elvégre a varázslatot – amelyik hatással volt Harryre – végül meg fogják törni.

Reméled.

Ez egy nagyon kellemes találkozó volt Billel. Segített, hogy tizennégy éves kora óta ismerte Billt, és hogy a fiú a legjobb barátja bátyja volt. Harrynek az volt az érzése, hogy még ha egész életében nem is ismerte volna Weasleyéket, a legidősebb báttyal valószínűleg akkor is jól kijött volna.

Nem fogsz belezúgni egy újabb tanárodba!

Harry lerázta magáról a gondolatot. Billbe belezúgni nem is lett volna annyira rossz – vette fontolóra. Legalább a családja már kedvelte őt, és csak csalódottak lennének, ha bármelyikük is megsérülne.

A gondolat megmosolyogtatta, amíg a feje lüktetni nem kezdett. Szórakozottan dörzsölte meg a sebhelyét. Ez a sok beszéd a sötét átkokról kezdte őt nyugtalanítani. Még ha kéznél is voltak neki az átokkal sújtott tárgyak, nem volt benne biztos, hogy továbbra is táplálni akarta a sebét.

Talán felállítja a bájital felszerelését és elkezd dolgozni azon a kísérleti bájitalon, amit Perselusszal megkezdett. Ha ki tudná vonni belőle azt a tulajdonságot, amely függőséget okoz, egy biztonságos ellenintézkedése lenne, hogy bevegye anélkül, hogy sötét mágiával táplálná a sebhelyét.

Ezzel az elgondolással készített egy szendvicset és előásta a jegyzeteit. Az asztalra tette a pergamenjeit és elhelyezkedett, hogy megebédeljen, és közben megpróbálja kitalálni, hogyan készítsen kiinduló alapot anélkül, hogy futóférget használna benne.

Megpróbált felidézni néhányat azok közül a dolgok közül, amelyeket az elmúlt éjjel ő és Grant emlegettek. Grant Montgomery szintén jóképű volt – ezt sem tudta kiverni a fejéből.

Belső hangja – ami Harry lelki nyugalmának továbbra is túlságosan Perselusosan hangzott – otromba megjegyzést tett az ízlésével kapcsolatban.

Harry nem is hallgatott rá.

 

~~^^To have and to keep^^~~

 

Harry a futóféreg-mentes bájital tesztelésének közepén tartott, amikor lakásának védőbűbájai jelezték, hogy valaki áll az ajtaja előtt. Erőfeszítései ellenére munkája a legkevésbé sem volt kielégítő, de balsikerét a valószínűleg a némileg állott bájital hozzávalóinak tulajdonította. Bagolyrendelést kell küldenie néhány új anyagért, vagy el kell ugrania az Abszol útra.

Szemétre dobta a kupacot, felkapott egy rongyot a kezeinek, majd a külső szobába indult. A helyiséget, amit munkára használt, mágikusan hozta létre. Meglehetősen elégedett volt azzal, ahogy sikerült.

Ami azért van, mert annyira hasonlít Perselus magánlaborjára.

Eredménytelensége és bosszantó belső hangja végett irritáltan, kivágta az ajtót.

\- Mit ak…

Perselus Piton fölé tornyosuló alakja belé fojtotta a szót.

Fesd csak a falra az ördögöt, azonnal megjelenik!

A bájitalmester pillantása végigfutott a fiún, szemrevételezte foltos kötényét és elhordott ruházatát. Felvonta egyik szemöldökét.

\- Főz, Mr. Potter?

Harry megtörölte a rongyban a kezét.

\- Ööö… igen – sikerült kinyögnie. Hátrébb állt, hogy beengedje Perselust. Nem akart a folyosón jelenetet. A folyosó másik oldalán lakó vén Mrs. Higgins kíváncsiskodó fajta volt. – Mit tehetek önért, professzor?

A férfi most a szobát vette szemügyre, rácsodálkozva a lakásban történt változásokra. Harry meglehetősen büszke volt rá. Perselus a homlokát ráncolva fordult vissza Harry felé.

\- Nem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy szimplán azért mondtam le a randevúnkat, mert valami jobb dolgom volt, ugye?

Ez a te Perselusod! Egyenesen a lényegre!

Harry félrenézett. Visszagondolva el tudta ismerni, hogy egy kicsit túlreagálta.

\- Nem – ismerte be. – Csak csalódott voltam.

Perselus Harry elé lépett, és felemelte az állát, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

\- Ahogy én is.

\- És az igazgató hívott meg a kastélyba.

Perselus összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Igen, ezen én is tűnődtem – motyogta. – Történetesen nem említetted neki véletlenül, hogy miért nem tudnál találkozni vele?

\- De igen – felelt Harry. Perselus közelsége részegítő volt, és elfelejtette, milyen könnyű volt elveszni abban a szempárban.

\- Mondtad, hogy velem találkozol?

\- Öhm… Nem. De azt igen, hogy ismeri azt, akivel találkozom.

Perselus bólintott és arrébb lépett. Harry kieresztette az eddig bent tartott levegőjét. Azt hitte, Perselus meg fogja csókolni őt.

Mármint remélted.

\- Gondolod, hogy Dumbledore próbálja megakadályozni, hogy lássuk egymást? – kérdezte Harry, Perselus gondolatfonalát követve. Perselus a természeténél fogva mindig gyanakvó típus volt.

És még csodálkozol, hogy te honnan szedted?

\- Megvan rá az okom, hogy gyanakodjam – erősítette meg Perselus.

\- De miért?

\- Te olyan vagy, mintha a fia – vagy legalább az unokája – lennél neki – mutatott rá Perselus.

\- Ahogy te is – vágott vissza Harry.

Perselus türelmesen felsóhajtott.

\- Szükségtelen mondani, hogy nem akar téged ismét sebzetten látni.

Harry magasra emelte az állát.

\- Én sem akarom magamat ismét sebzetten látni.

Perselus megrázta a fejét, azután egyenesen Harryre nézett.

\- Esküszöm, nem foglak újból megsebezni, Harry. Ezúttal én leszek az, aki összetört szívet fog dajkálni, ha ellene döntesz egy velem való kapcsolatnak.

\- Kapcsolatunk lesz? – kérdezte Harry, képtelenül féken tartani szívét, hogy ne ugorjon meg kissé a mellkasában. – Nem csak egy „társulás” leszek?

Perselus enyhén megvonaglott, majd elvigyorodott. Mindig értékelte Harry humorra tett gyatra kísérleteit.

– Nem „randizunk” máris? – kérdezte nyomatékosan, habár összevonta a szemöldökét, miközben kimondta a szót.

\- Azt tesszük? – kérdezte Harry kihívóan. – Még egyetlen randevúnk sem volt.

\- Igaz. – Perselus lépett egyet előre, és oldalra billentette a fejét. – Azt javaslom, hogy teszteljük le az igazgatóval kapcsolatos elméletemet, valamint a randevúzgatós kapcsolatunk kiépítését.

Harry szíve a szívverésével megegyező ütemben szorult össze.

Igazán szánalmas.

\- Hallgatlak – szólt Harry.

\- Ma este ellátogatsz a kastélyba, igaz?

\- Igen.

\- Akkor tervezzük a találkát e hét szombatjára – mondta Perselus. – Megkísérlünk ismét elmenni vacsorázni. Mondjuk 7:30 körül.

\- Rendben – egyezett bele Harry némileg elfulladva.

\- Szándékosan említsd ezt meg Albusnak a találkozótok alatt.

\- Értem – bólintott rá Harry. – Ha szombaton ismételten feltartóztat, tudjuk, hogy ő próbál közbeavatkozni.

\- Igen – válaszolt Perselus ismét Harryhez lépve. – Csakhogy ezúttal, ha kések, akkor az O’Malley sörözőben találkozom veled este 10:00-kor. Ők 11:00-ig szolgálnak fel ételt.

Harry elvigyorodott.

\- Ah, egy „B” terv. Még ha az igazgató úgy is hiszi, hogy keresztbe tett nekünk.

\- Pontosan.

\- És mi van, ha nem avatkozik közbe?

\- Akkor, ahogy terveztük, 7:30-kor érted jövök.

Harry mosolya még vidámabb lett. Mielőtt azonban válaszolhatott volna, Perselus lehajtotta a fejét és ajkait Harryére tapasztotta. Harry a férfi mellkasára olvadt, miközben a hosszú, erős karok átfogták, és biztonságosan megtartották.

Ajkaik egymáshoz tapadtak, nyelvük táncot járt, miközben átadták magukat a szívből jövő csóknak. A másodpercek percekké váltak, míg szájuk egymás kóstolta. Amikor Perselus elhúzódott, kezét gyengéden Harry arcára tette.

\- Bárcsak maradhatnék, de muszáj visszatérnem az iskolába.

Harry bólintott.

\- Megértem. – Harry az ajtóhoz kísérte Perselust. – Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél elmondani nekem. Tényleg.

Perselus röviden elmosolyodott.

\- Szívesen – mondta, habár önelégült vigyora alaposan tönkretette mondandóját. – A védőbűbájai már jobbak, Mr. Potter.

Harry csak vigyorgott.

\- Akkor szombaton találkozunk.

\- Igen. És mesélhetsz a kísérletezésedről – felelte a férfi és Harry koszos ruhájára intett.

Harry beleegyezett, és lágyan betette az ajtót Perselus mögött. Aztán egy elégedett sóhajjal az ajtónak dőlt.

Úgy vigyorogsz, mint egy mamlasz.

Harryt nem érdekelte. Könnyebb szívvel tért vissza a dolgozószobába, és kezdte újra a munkát. Ezúttal több szerencsével. Semmi nem robbant fel, és az alap is szinte elfogadható volt.

 

~~^^To have and to keep^^~~

 

Aznap este a kastélyban Harry kellemesen töltötte az idejét az igazgatóval. Kihívás volt, hogy ne kérdezzen rá nyíltan, hogy a férfi közbeavatkozik-e vagy sem, de Harrynek sikerült türtőztetnie magát. Adni akart egy esélyt Perselus tervének.

Igen. Hagyd Perselusra a gondolkodást.

Harry lelkesen mesélt Albusnak az új régiség boltjáról és arról, hogy Bill átoktörésre képzi őt. Dumbledore elfogult szeretettel nézte Harry élettel telt leírásait, és tekintete valami büszkeségfélétől csillogott. Harrynek ez meglehetősen tetszett.

\- Mindig visszajöhetsz ide és taníthatsz, Harry – ajánlotta Albus, miközben a teáját kortyolgatta és a csészéje pereme fölött figyelte Harryt.

Harry eltűnődött, hogy az igazgató vajon felfogta-e, hogy ha Harry visszajönne, azzal megkönnyítené, hogy folytassák a kapcsolatukat Perselusszal. Habár – vélte – az igazgató nem bolond.

Talán úgy véli, könnyebb lenne közbeavatkozni, ha itt lennél.

Na, ezt el tudta képzelni. Dumbledore mindig szeretett beleavatkozni az életébe. Harry eltöprengett a kérdésen. Akármennyire szeretett volna visszajönni a kastélyba, nem gondolta, hogy ezt jó ötlet lenne azonnal megtenni.

\- Félre ne érts – tette hozzá Albus, mintha ismét olvasna Harry gondolataiban. Harry okklumenciával automatikusan lezárta az elméjét. – Csak arról van szó, hogy hiányzol.

Harry elvigyorodott.

\- Engem hiányolsz, vagy a bajokat, amelyekbe belekevertem magam? – viccelődött.

Albus elmosolyodott.

\- Be kell ismerned, bármerre is jársz, a dolgokat mindennek lehet mondani, csak egyhangúnak nem.

Csak egyhangúnak nem… Valóban.

Harry felhorkantott.

\- De, ahogy emlékeim szerint már az ötödéved után is említettem – folytatta az igazgató –, óriási csapdába estem, és a jelenléted nélkül búskomornak érzem magam.

Harry az ajkába harapott. Albus többé-kevésbé azt fejtegette, hogy szerette Harryt.

\- Profes… – Harry a szavakkal küzdve felsóhajtott. – Albus, te is hiányzol nekem – ismerte be. – És úgy gondolom, egy nap visszatérek ide tanítani, de amíg ez az átok nincsen megoldva…

Dumbledore megértőnek látszott.

\- Nem érzem helyénvalónak, hogy itt, gyerekek között legyek.

Albus elkeseredetten bólintott, mindazonáltal elmosolyodott.

\- Mindig másokra gondolsz – mormolta. – Megértem, de tarts minket észben. A tudás és a tehetség, ami a birtokodban van és át tudsz adni, felbecsülhetetlen lenne az iskolában.

\- Így lesz – bólintott Harry.

Albus újratöltötte a teáscsészéiket, és magukhoz varázsolt még egy kis kekszet.

\- Szóval, hogy is áll a kutatás ezzel az átokkal? – kérdezte.

Harry felsóhajtott, és felvette a csészéjét. Beszélt Albusnak az átokról és annak néhány mellékhatásáról. Valójában Harry kezdte elfelejteni, hogy ki mennyit tudott, amikor ez az átok került szóba.

\- Néha reménytelennek látszik.

\- Bátran ki merem jelenteni, hogy a sötét átkokat sosem lehet könnyedén venni.

Harry ezzel egyet is értett.

\- De ez úgy tűnik, hogy a szerelmi életemre fókuszálódott – ismerte be.

\- Ami logikusnak is látszik – felelte erre Albus, miközben a cukorkás tálkában kotorászott egy megfelelő darab után. – Mivel a szeretet volt az, ami végül elpusztította Voldemortot. Kétség nem fér hozzá, hogy ő valami visszamaradt mágiát hagyna, ami megnehezítené számodra, hogy megőrizd a szeretetet.

Harry kiegyenesedett ültében. Mi van, ha erről van szó? A kulcs, amit keresnek? Az átok nem akarja, hogy szeressen, és ezért lobban fel minden egyes alkalommal, amikor közel kerül valakihez.

De a sebhelyed nem fáj, amikor Perselusszal vagy.

Ismét hátradőlt a székében és átkozta belső hangját, amiért az annyira logikus.

\- Ennek egyszerűen nincs értelme – sóhajtotta.

Albus felnézett a cukros tálkájából.

\- A szerelemnek ritkán van értelme, Harry.

Nem sokkal a távozása előtt esélyt kapott rá, hogy elejtse a szombati tevékenységeire való utalást. Az igazgató ugyanis megkérdezte, hogy mikor tudja őt ismét meglátogatni.

Harry felsóhajtott, és megpróbált elmélkedőnek látszani.

\- Nos, ott vannak az óráim Billel, az új boltom és a szombati randevúm – mondta. – Valamint megígértem Siriusnak, hogy áthívom őt és Remust vacsorára. – Mit szólnál a vasárnaphoz? Ugyanekkor?

Albus egy pillanat erejéig kíváncsinak látszott, de aztán elmosolyodott.

\- Örömmel várlak.

 

~~^^To have and to keep^^~~

 

Harry az új régiségboltjának nyilvántartó könyve mellett ült a pulton. A „Davenport antikvitásai” immáron az ő tulajdonát képezte. Neville megkérdezte tőle, hogy meg akarja-e változtatni a bolt nevét, de Mr. Nash iránti tiszteletből, valamint az üzleten valószínűleg rajta ülő bűbájt figyelembe véve Harry ellene döntött. Az üzlet feltehetően úgyis csak visszaváltoztatná.

Mildred Chesterfield és Cassiopeia Abbott hamarosan megérkezik. Harry kicsit ideges volt az alkalmazottakkal való találkozás miatt. Korában még soha nem volt a főnöke semminek (nem számított bele, hogy meg kellett ölnie Voldemortot) vagy senkinek. Nem vette számításba a D.S.-t sem, hiszen csak egy csoport gyerekről volt szó, és az egyébként is sokkal inkább hasonlított egy tanulócsoportra.

Tudsz főnök lenni?

Harry eltűnődött. Az felhangzó csengőszóra felnézett. Az a kis csilingelés ismét mosolyra fakasztotta. Két ősz hajú hölgy lépett be némiképp hangosan beszélgetve egymással. Az egyikük egy kissé ziláltnak látszott, de az csak a másik kifogástalanul elegáns megjelenése miatt lehetett.

\- Ó, Millie, ne butáskodj – mondta a makulátlan kinézetű. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő nem egy emberevő óriás.

Harry remélte, hogy nem róla beszéltek. Nézte, ahogy a két hölgy körülnéz, valószínűleg észrevéve, hogy a bolt ugyanolyannak látszott, és várta, hogy megpillantsák őt.

\- Ön nem lehet Mr. Carlson – szólalt meg az elegáns hölgy, amikor tekintete megállapodott Harryn. – Túlságosan fiatal.

\- Nem igazán – felelt Harry. – Kérem, ha helyet foglalnának – mutatott két túlkárpitozott, szárnyas háttámlájú székre, amelyeket korábban változtatott át, és helyezett el a pult előtt –, akkor szeretnék mindkettőjükkel beszélni.

\- Hol az ifjú Jack? – kérdezte a ziláltabb.

\- Az iskolában, te dinka – mondta az ápolt külsejű, bár hangsúlya kedves, szinte ugrató volt.

\- Ó, igen. Hát persze.

\- Nemsokára ő is itt lesz – tájékoztatta őket Harry, miközben a két hölgy elhelyezkedett a várakozó székeken. – Előbb önökkel akartam beszélni.

\- Oooh. Ez rosszul hangzik – jegyezte meg a borzasabb. Felnézett Harryre, aki még mindig a pulton ült, és Harry kényelmetlenül érezte magát, amikor az éleslátó kék szempár végigmérte őt. – Maga fedőbűbájt visel.

\- Tényleg? – Az elegáns nő csokoládébarna szeme végigfutott rajta. – Hol?

Harry feltételezte, hogy Cassiopeia volt a zilált boszorkány. Igaza volt – fedezte fel, amikor a két nő megfelelően bemutatkozott. Mindkettő özvegy volt. Millie szívproblémák miatt veszítette el mugli férjét, Cassiopeia pedig a Sötét Nagyúrral folytatott első háborúban az övét.

Harry megvonaglott a háború említésére, ami nem kerülte el Cassiopeia figyelmét, és azonnal rá is pirított, hogy ő még túl fiatal ahhoz, hogy emlékezzen.

\- De számunkra, akik emlékszünk – mormolta töprengőn –, azok sötét idők voltak.

Millie közbeszakította a nőt, mielőtt „belelendült volna”, és Harry felsóhajtott.

\- Harry Carlson egy álnév, amit a fedőbűbájommal használok – magyarázta Harry. – Ez egyszerűsíti számomra az utazást.

\- Oooh – gügyögött Cassiopeia ismét. – A cselekmény szálai bonyolódnak.

Harry önkéntelenül is rájuk mosolygott. Folytonos civódásukkal Ronra és Hermionére emlékeztették őt. Hogy rövidre szabja a mesét, Harry intett kezével az arca előtt, és ezzel megszüntette a bűbájt.

A két hölgy egy pillanatig csak bámult.

\- Nos, sokkal csinosabb fedőbűbáj nélkül – jelentette ki Cassiopeia.

\- Azt hittem, ő el lett torzítva – tette hozzá a homlokát ráncolva Millie.

Oh, mutasd meg nekik az eltorzulásodat.

Egy Perselushoz is méltó önelégült mosollyal Harry lehúzta ingujja mandzsettáját, és letörölte az alapozót a homlokáról.

\- Nos, ez megmagyarázza a fedőbűbájt – dünnyögött Cassiopeia.

Millie ténylegesen felnevetett.

\- És te még az „első háború sötét időszakáról” akartál beszélni.

Cassiopeia elpirult.

\- De hát, azok voltak – felelt védekezőn. – Honnan sejthettem volna, hogy ő ténylegesen harcolt a Sötét Nagyúrral? Elvileg te vagy a látó.

\- Hát még nem érintettem meg. Igaz?

Egy kicsit dilisek, nem?

\- Hölgyeim – szakította félbe őket végül Harry. – Bízom benne, hogy ezt titokban tarthatjuk, igaz?

Miközben ők helyeseltek, Jack, egy fiatal, majd tizenegy éves fiú ugrált át a hátsó ajtón. Nem látszott lopakodó fajtának, mivel Harry hallhatta őt végig a raktárhelyiségen keresztül az iroda, és végül a bolt első része felé.

A fiú hirtelen megtorpant, amikor meglátta Harryt.

\- Az ördögbe, te Harry Potter vagy – mondta kerekre tágult mogyoróbarna szemmel.

Harry pislogott.

\- Azt hittem, te mugli vagy.

\- A nagybátyja varázsló – mondta neki Cassi. – Millie pedig „látta”, hogy meg fogja kapni a roxforti levelet.

\- Ó? – Harry érdeklődve fordult a fiú felé. – Mutatod a varázserő jeleit?

A fiú még mindig levegő után kapkodott, így Millie válaszolt.

\- Láttam néhány váratlan lebegtetést.

Leültették Jacket a székére, Harry pedig ismét felpattant a pultra. Elmagyarázta, hogy a hét hátralévő részét a bolt szervezésével és elrendezésével fogja tölteni, és hétfőn akar újból kinyitni. Az alkalmazottakat szívesen látja vissza régi állásukban azzal a feltétellel, hogy titokban tartják valódi kilétét.

A hölgyek tétovázás nélkül beleegyeztek, Jack pedig azt mondta, hogy meg kell kérdeznie a szüleit. Természetesen a szüleinek el kell mondania az igazat Harry személyazonosságáról, de Millie megesküdött, hogy ők egy jó „fajta” család, és mivel nem járnak gyakran varázsló körökben, a titka biztonságban lesz. Cassi – mivel ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy így hívják – és Milli megígérték, hogy gondoskodni fognak róla.

Harry – hogy kipróbálja a „főnök” szerepkörének megszemélyesítését – úgy döntött, hogy rájuk testálja azt a munkát. Mikorra végeztek, Harry elégedett volt az egész találkozóval. Az alkalmazottak között máris volt egy közelség, és remélte, hogy ennek ő is részesévé tud válni.

\- Öröm volt megismerni önt, Mr. Potter – mondta Millie és feléje nyújtotta a kezét. Harry elbizonytalanodva nézett rá, hogy vajon megrázni vagy megcsókolni kellene-e azt.

\- Kérem, hívjon Harrynek – mondta, miközben megfogta a vékony kezet. Millie azonnal levegő után kapott és hátraugrott, miközben szemei egy pillanatra üvegessé váltak. Aztán mélyen beszívta a levegőt és Harryre meredt.

\- Mi volt az? – követelte Cassi. – Mondd el nekünk! Múlt vagy jövő?

\- Annyira sajnálom, Harry – szólalt meg szomorúan Millie.

\- Mit? – kérdezte Cassi újra.

Millie megragadta a nő karját és az ajtó felé rángatta.

\- Gyere, Jack – csattant fel a nő, mire a fiú ugrott, hogy kövesse, aztán a hölgy még visszaszólt. – Nos, hamarosan találkozunk, Harry.

Harry csak pislogott rá. Ez a nő legalább nem esett transzba és kezdett mély, ünnepélyes hangon motyogni.

A mágiának ez az egész ága egy nagy rakás sületlenség

Felsóhajtott, felnézett a boltra, és mindkét ajtón megerősítette a védőbűbájokat. Amikor hazahoppanált, egy csapat baglyot talált az ablakában, akik rá vártak. Magában feljegyezte, hogy be kell szereznie egy dobozt az ablakba a baglyok számára. Látott néhányat a „Gregor’s”-ban.

Miután összegyűjtötte a leveleket az asztalára dobta azokat és bagolycsemegével kínálta a baglyokat. Amikor a madarak elrepültek Harry átböngészte a postát. A legtöbbjük hirdetés volt Harry Carlsonnak címezve. Csak az őt ismerő emberek levelei juthatnak be a lakásába és a fenyegető szándékúak azonnal elégnének, amint keresztüljutnak a védelmen.

Két levél volt Harry Potter nevére címezve. Az első Billtől érkezett.

Kedves Harry,

A főnököm engedélyezte, hogy használjam a Gringotts kobold levéltárát. Felettébb érdekelte az első beszámolóm, mely szerint „veled született tehetséged” van a Sötét mágia felfedezésében (ez volt minden, amit említettem) és ő már tudott a rajtad levő „átokról”. Valószínűleg a Prófétából, amikor még Malfoyjal jártál.

Mindenesetre biztosított róla, hogy szeretne „segíteni” neked a nyomorúságoddal kapcsolatban. Ez nem lepett meg, mivel a Gringotts azt akarja, hogy az összes legnagyobb tehetség nekik dolgozzon.

Alattomosak ezek a koboldok. Mivel azonban a könyvtár tartalmaz néhányat a varázsvilág legritkább könyvei közül, úgy gondoltam, senkinek nem árt, ha használjuk őket.  
Csak tudasd velem, és bárki, akit kijelölsz, átnézheti a széfet.

Baráti üdvözlettel

Bill

Ui.: Pénteken találkozunk

A második levél Grant Montgomerytől jött, és az állt benne, azon gondolkozott, hogy aznap este megint beugrik a sörözőjükbe, és megkérdezte tőle, hogy akar-e jönni. Harry visszaírt, és azt válaszolta, hogy egy bájital projekt kidolgozásán fog ügyködni.

Mialatt Harry épp a vacsoráját fogyasztotta, egy újabb bagoly érkezett.

Kedves Harry,

Akkor lehet, hogy én is otthon maradok. Talán megmosom a hajamat. Nyitva hagyom a hopp-hálózatot, szóval nyugodtan kiabálj át, ha szükséged van egy segítő kézre.

Grant

Harry egy vigyorral az arcán az asztalára dobta a levelet, és néhány bűbáj segítségével eltakarította a vacsora romjait. Imádta a mágiát. Aztán a laborjába ment és elővette a jegyzeteit.

Jó néhány órával később elég frusztrálttá vált ahhoz, hogy valóban átszóljon kandallón Grantnek. Harry eltöprengett, mi van, ha Grant – az ő jó kinézetével és bájával – félrevezeti őt, hogy milyen kevés társasági életet él. Egy kicsit valószerűtlennek látszott, hogy Grant szabadon tartaná az éjszakáját, csakhogy segítsen Harrynek olyan evilági dologban, mint egy bájital kísérlet, ám ez esetben hízelgőnek találta, hogy igaznak bizonyult.

Valójában Grant boldognak látszott, hogy átjöhet a kandallón és segíthet Harrynek a bájitalával.

Harry a dolgozószobájába vezette a fiút és Grant lenyűgözöttnek látszott.

\- Nos, akkor, mi a gond? – kérdezte Grant, miközben a munkaasztalon fekvő alapanyagokat tanulmányozta.

\- Eljutottam addig, hogy stabilizáltam az alapot – magyarázta Harry. – De szükségem van egy magra, hogy aktiváljam a fájdalomcsillapítót.

Grant belenézett Harry jegyzeteibe.

\- A napraforgó magot próbáltad már?

Harry összeráncolt homlokkal futtatta le a fejében a lehetőségeket.

\- Az reakcióba lépne az aszfodélosszal, és azonnal nullává tenné az eltarthatósági időt.

Grant elgondolkozva bólintott.

\- Csak nem használsz napraforgó…

\- Olajat – fejezte be Harry vigyorogva. Aztán a vigyor el is tűnt. – Akkor viszont további savra van szükségem, hogy lebontsam a viszkozitást. Amit relatív gyorsan kell metabolizálni.

Grant bólintott, és tett néhány lépést.

\- Hacsak… – kezdte, majd elhallgatott.

\- Mi az?

\- Nos – elmélkedett Grant –, néhány kígyóméreg rendelkezik metabolizáló tulajdonsággal.

Harry fontolóra vette ezt.

\- Ez működhet, mivel a bájitalban máris van porított bezoár, hogy ellentételezze a mérget.

Grant lekapott egy könyvet az egyik polcról, és lapozgatni kezdte.

\- Ah, itt is van. – Elkezdte megnevezni a kígyófajtákat, amelyeknek alkalmas volt a mérgük.

\- Várj egy percet – szakította félbe a felsorolást Harry. – A viperasiklóknak van mérgük?

Grant felnézett és bólintott.

\- Nem halálosak, és persze jobban ismertek a tojásaik miatt – amik a szépítő krémekben és a sebkenőcsben hasznosak –, de igen, mérgesek.

\- Ez nagyszerű – nevetett fel Harry.

\- Öhm… jól vagy Harry? – nézett rá Grant aggódva.

Harry az ajtóhoz lépett, és Sarumant szólította. Miután lehajolt, hogy a kígyója a csuklójára tudjon tekeredni, kiegyenesedett, majd szembefordult Granttel.

Grant kerekre tágult pupillákkal és leesett állal bámult rá.

\- Történetesen egy viperasikló a háziállatod?

Harry vigyorogva lépett a munkaasztalhoz.

\- Igen, ő még fiatal, de megteszi – mondta. – Luciustól kaptam ajándékba.

Grant bólintott erre.

\- És hogyan fogod megszerezni a mérget?

\- Kérek tőle.

Grant egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, megmerevedett, mintha azt fontolgatná, mit mondjon. Aztán felröhögött.

\- Kérsz tőle? Ez jó volt, Potter.

Harry megsimogatta Saruman fejét.

~ Szükségem lenne egy kevésre a száj nedvedből. Segítesz nekem? ~

~ Természetesen, gazda. Mit kell tennem? ~

Grant kicsit sápadtnak látszott.

\- Azt hittem, a világon mindenki tudja, hogy Harry Potter párszaszájú – jegyezte meg Harry.

Grant felrázta magát a kábulatból.

\- Ó! Öhm, igen. De tudni, és ténylegesen hallani is, az két különböző dolog.

Harry megvonta a vállát, de Grant továbbra is meredten bámult rá.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte.

Grant elvigyorodott.

\- Csak nem emlékszem, hogy ilyen jó voltál bájitaltanból – magyarázta.

Harry felnevetett.

\- Hát, aligha emlékezhetsz rá, mivel nem voltál ott.

\- Ööö… igaz. – Grant elpirult kissé. – Nos, mindenesetre sosem hallottam – folytatta. – Tulajdonképpen az unokatestvérem mondta, hogy te egy kicsit nehézfejű voltál ebből a tantárgyból. Mesélt valami bájitaltan korrepetálásról.

\- Igen, Nott mondhatta ezt – felelt Harry, miközben összegyűjtött néhány fiolát. – De azt nem tudta, hogy valójában védelmi leckéket vettem Pitontól.

\- Te külön védelem leckéket kaptál Pitontól?

\- Igen – ismerte be Harry. – Az szolgált biztosítékul. A bájitalokat a nehéz úton tanultam meg.

Grant úgy nézett ki, mintha a dolgok kezdenének értelmet kapni a számára.

\- Milyen út volt az?

\- A szükség – mondta Harry, visszaemlékezve a látomásokból kapott fájdalomra.

Lerázta a gondolatokat, és megkérte Sarumant, harapjon rá az egyik fiola tetejére néhányszor, amíg elegendő mennyiségű méreghez jutottak, amivel dolgozni tudtak. Az est további részét a hozzávalók különböző mennyiségének elemzésével töltötték, hogy megtalálják a helyes keveréket.

A bájital nem volt még készen, még csak ahhoz sem volt elég, hogy teszteljék, de nagy lépéssel közelebb állt ahhoz, mint ahová Harry korábban valaha is képes volt eljutni. Mire Grant elment, Harry teljesen kimerült lett. Duplán ellenőrizte a jegyzeteit, hogy meggyőződjön, minden pontos és világos legyen a következő alkalomra, aztán kitakarította a laborját.

Az eredmény különös érzésével zuhant az ágyba.

Ez a Grant igazán nem is egy rossz fickó.

Fejezd be, hogy a hormonjaiddal gondolkozol, és menj aludni.

Harry belehorkantott a párnájába, aztán elsodorta az álom.

 

~~^^To have and to keep^^~~

 

Harry péntekre feladta, hogy átrendezze az üzletet. A bolt egyszerűen megtagadta, hogy megváltozzon. Minden alkalommal, amikor átrendezte vagy elmozdította a dolgokat, abban a pillanatban, amikor félrenézett, a tárgyak visszarendeződtek. És ez nem egy sötét átok műve, hiszen arról tudna; ez valamiféle bűbáj volt.

Hiábavalóan frusztráló volt. De legalább az iroda együttműködött. Harry épp átnézett néhány régi számlát az asztalon, amikor meghallotta a bejárati ajtónál felhangzó csengettyűszót.

\- Még nem vagyunk nyitva – szólt ki bosszús hangon.

\- Aha, ezt tudtam – szólt vissza egy ismerősen vontatott hang. Túlontúl ismerős.

Harry felállt és az iroda ajtajához indult. Bárhol felismerné azt a szőke fejet.

\- Draco?

Draco, aki épp körülnézett a boltban, megfordult.

\- Szia, Harry – szólt vigyorogva. – Tudtad, hogy pont az utca másik oldalán töltöm a gyakornoki időmet?

\- Öhm, igen, az apád említette – felelt Harry. – Gondolom, ő mondta neked, hogy itt van az új üzletem.

\- Azt mondta, hogy közel van – ismerte be Draco. – Hermione árulta el nekem a címet.

\- Igazán? – fonta össze a karját Harry. – Sokat beszélsz mostanában Hermionével?

\- Ööö… – Draco félrenézett és – nos – zavartnak látszott. Egy kicsit.

Harry felnevetett – muszáj volt neki. Annak a fránya belső hangjának igaza volt.

\- Mikor beszélsz róla az apádnak?

\- Draco gyorsan visszafordult felé.

\- Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte gyanakvóan.

\- Rád és Hermionére?

\- Nincs semmi, amit el kell mondani – válaszolt Draco. – Neked próbálunk segíteni, te idióta. Emlékezz… az átok után kutatunk.

\- Ó, rendben – felelte Harry mindent tudó mosollyal. – Persze, bármit is mondasz.

Draco összeráncolta a homlokát.

\- Rendben, Potter – szólt kihívóan –, és te mikor mondod meg az apámnak, hogy semmi esélye veled, mert még mindig Perselusba vagy szerelmes?

\- Ki mondta, hogy még mindig szerelmes vagyok Perselusba? – kérdezte számon kérően Harry, és összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Senkinek nem kell mondania semmi. Ez annyira nyilvánvaló, hogy…

\- Miért nem egyezünk meg abban, hogy kimaradunk egymás szerelmi életéből? – csattant fel Harry.

\- Nem tehetem, Potter – sóhajtott Draco. – Harry… az apám tiszta megszállott. Vissza akar kapni téged. Még sosem láttam őt ilyennek. Csak járkál a házban, és olyan elveszettnek látszik. – Draco járkálni kezdett. – Minden alkalommal, amikor hazamegyek, csak rólad tud beszélni. Azt hiszem… nos, hogy valóban törődik veled. És ezt nehéz kimondanom, mivel az anyámmal határozottan nem törődött.

Harry enyhe bűntudatot érezve támadásba lendült.

\- És mi a helyzet veled? – vágott vissza. – Az egyik legjobb barátommal találkozgatsz titokban, mintha ő valami mocsok lenne! Még azt sem tudod beismerni, hogy együtt vagy vele.

És miért is nem mondta ezt el neked Hermione?

Harry azzal majd később fog megbirkózni.

\- Egyáltalán nem arról van szó – ment át védekezőbe Malfoy. – Nézd, még nem mondhatom el az apámnak. Én annyira átkozottul boldognak érzem magam, amikor Hermionével vagyok. És nem tudom, apa hogyan reagálna erre.

\- Mire hogyan reagálna? – kérdezte gúnyos mosollyal Harry. – Hogy ő egy mugli születésű?

\- Nem vágott vissza Draco – Arra, hogy én boldog vagyok, amikor ő nem az.

Sarokba szorítva meredtek egymásra.

Harry egyáltalán nem akarta megvitatni az érzéseit, különösen azért, mert még ő sem tudta kibogozni az értelmüket, és főleg nem Malfoyjal akarta megvitatni. Így inkább témát váltott.

\- Mellesleg, miért is vagy itt?

\- Csak látni akartam az új üzletedet – ismerte be Draco. – Tényleg. – Szünetet kaptam a mestertől, és úgy döntöttem, hogy beköszönök.

\- Gondolom, be kell számolnod Hermionének – morgott Harry.

Draco elvigyorodott.

\- Hát, jól ismered őt.

\- Igen, így van – vigyorgott vissza Harry.

\- Ez egy kicsit pórias – vette ismét szemügyre Draco a telezsúfolt boltot.

\- Ami nem az én hibám. Megpróbáltam helyrehozni, de ez ellenáll neki.

\- Ez ellenáll neki?

Harry felsóhajtott és elmagyarázta, hogy a tárgyak visszarendezik magukat.

\- Akkor miért nem kéred meg az átoktörő oktatódat, hogy vessen rá egy pillantást?

\- Azt nem tehetem – válaszolta Harry méltatlankodva.

\- Miért nem? Most nem azért, de te vagy Harry Potter, a Férfi-Aki-Legyőzte-A-Sötét-Nagyurat – mutatott rá Draco. – Ha ez nem érdemel hébe-hóba egy kis segítséget, akkor nem tudom, hogy mi igen.

\- Tudod, hogy nem szeretem tisztességtelenül felhasználni a nevemet.

\- Igen, de… – Draco félbeszakította magát. – Ó, gondolom, azt sem akarod, hogy tudjon róla, hogy van egy boltod. Gondolom, ez kiderülne, ha megkérnéd…

\- Bill voltaképpen már tud az üzletről – jegyezte meg Harry.

\- Bill? Az oktatód?

\- Igen, Bill Weasley.

\- Weasley? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Draco. – Egy barátot sem kérsz meg, hogy segítsen?

\- Ööö…

\- Átkozott Merlin, ez egyszerűen szánalmas. Az oktatód gyakorlatilag a családod része, és te nem akarod a segítségét kérni.

Hát, tulajdonképpen ez tényleg szánalmas!

\- Jól van, jól van, felfogtam. Idióta vagyok. Perselus szokta… – Harry félbeszakította magát. A fenébe, nem akart egy lenni azok közül a szerelembeteg seggfejek közül, akik a partnereiket idézgetik egy hétköznapi beszélgetés során.

Nem mintha, ő igazából a tényleges partnered lenne. Még nem.

A kandallóhoz lépett, és felkapott egy marék hopp-port. Beledobta, majd megszólalt.

\- Mayfair, London, Brown Hotel, Kipling lakosztály.

\- Ki szállásolta őt el a Brown-ban? – pislogott Draco.

\- A Gringotts.

\- Nem rossz – szólt Draco. – Nem voltam tudatában, hogy Weasleynek ilyen rangos állása volt.

Amikor Bill megnyitotta a hopp-híváshoz a kandallót, Harry a lángokba hajolt. Elmondta Billnek, hogy mi volt a gondja, és megkérdezte, hogy lenne-e némi ideje, hogy egy pillantást vessen rá. Bill fontolóra vette a kérést.

\- Van bármilyen sötét átokkal megátkozott tárgy a boltban?

\- Ezért vásároltam meg.

\- Rendben, Harry – nevetett fel Bill. – Akkor ma egy gyakorlati oktatást végzünk. Megkíméllek téged egy későbbi ideúttól. Néhány perc és ott leszek.

\- Köszönöm, Bill – mosolygott rá Harry. – Értékelem. A hely neve: Davenport antikvitásai.

Amikor Bill megérkezett a kandallón keresztül, vetett egy pillantást Dracóra, aztán összeráncolta a homlokát.

\- Szóval ő a versenytársam, igaz? – kérdezte.

Harry zavarodottan pislogott.

Draco azonban felnevetett, és megrázta Bill kezét.

\- Igazából az utca másik oldalán a St. Clairben gyakornokoskodom. Csak átugrottam beköszönni Harrynek. Majdnem a mostoha apám lett.

\- Ó, rendben. Malfoy – biccentett Bill.

\- És némiképp Hermionével randizik – szúrta közbe Harry.

A vörös szemöldök a magasba ívelt.

\- Valóban? Bele akarok én menni ebbe?

\- Nem – érkezett két irányból a válasz.

Bill felnevetett.

\- Rendben, szóval mi itt a gond?

A varázslatok – amelyek beazonosították a bűbájt, ami az üzleten volt – sokkal haladóbb szinten álltak, mint ahol Harry jelenlegi tanulmányai tartottak, de Bill ettől még elvégeztette azokat Harryvel. Harrynek sikerült is túl nagy gond nélkül kiszórnia őket, ami úgy tűnt, nem lepte meg sem Billt, sem Dracót.

Bill Status Quo bűbájnak sorolta be, ami biztosítani tudja, hogy az üzlet minden változtatást elsimítson, és mindig ugyanolyan maradjon. Ugyanakkor, amikor Bill felajánlotta, hogy megszünteti, Harry elutasította a segítséget. Nem hitte, hogy helyes lenne megtörni egy családi varázslatot.

Még amikor Draco vitázni kezdett, hogy az üzlet így soha nem fog pénz hozni, akkor is kitartott amellett, hogy nem azért vette a boltot, hogy pénzt keressen vele.

Ezután Bill letesztelte Harryt, és megneveztetett vele néhányat a tárgyakon levő sötét varázslatok közül a helyiségben. Harry úgy vélte, egész jól teljesített. Amikor Bill megmozdult, hogy távozzon, egyik kezét Harry vállára tette, és megdicsérte a munkáját.

Harry nézte, ahogy Bill visszaindul a kandallón keresztül a hoteljébe, és felsóhajtott. Büszkeség és elégedettség telepedett rá.

\- Flörtölt veled.

Harry megperdült. El is felejtette, hogy Draco még ott volt, és végignézte az egész dolgot.

\- Nem is – vágta rá Harry.

Tényleg nem?

Draco felhorkant és távozni készült.

\- Hát persze – motyogta ajtót nyitva. A kis csengettyű felcsendült. – Még látjuk egymást, Harry.

Harry nézte, ahogy Draco távozott, és ismét felsóhajtott. Miért volt ilyen bonyolult az élete? Levédte a boltot és hazahoppanált.

Amint hazaért a lakásába, kezdetét vette a pánik. Elfelejtette, hogy vacsorára hívta Siriust és Remust, akik fél órán belül megérkeznek. Csüggedten nézett végig az üres konyhán. Mi a fészkes fenét fog most tenni?

Varázsló vagy, vagy nem?

Igen, varázsló volt. De nem csodatevő.

Felsóhajtott, és megtette az egyetlen dolgot, ami az eszébe juthatott.

\- DOBBY!


	3. Sejtelmek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry próbál előrehaladni az életével. Találkozik Luciusszal, együtt vacsorázik Siriusszal és Remusszal, miközben már nagyon várja a randevúját Perselusszal. És hogy hogyan sikerül? Hát nem túl jól...

  
**3\. fejezet**   
**Sejtelmek**   


 

* * *

  
  
Draco az asztalnál ült, és megpróbálta eldönteni, milyen témakört vessen fel először. Apja mindkettőjüknek töltött egy pohár bort, és időközben a vacsorájuk is felbukkant előttük. A fiú úgy érezte, határozottan tennie kell valamit apja Potter iránti epekedésével. Talán javasolhatná neki, hogy fesse ki újra a kúriát. Az elfoglalná őt. Lucius mindig is utálta a házban, hogy az anyjának befolyására emlékeztette őt.  
  
Az talán elterelné őt arról, hogy folyton Harryre gondoljon, és akkor esetleg felhozhatná apjának jelenlegi kapcsolatát. Ami olyan témakör volt, amelynek felvetésétől ugyanannyira félt, mint amennyire várta. Meg akarta osztani izgatottságát az apjával, hogy valószínűleg megtalálta álmai nőjét… ám tudta, hogy választása talán nem az, amit az apja óhajtott volna neki.  
  
\- Harry megígérte, hogy holnap beugrik – szólalt meg Lucius, amivel eltérítette Draco figyelmét az elmélkedéstől. – Azt hiszem, elmegyünk lovagolni. Harry mindig szeretett lovagolni, amióta megtanulta, hogyan kell. És a lovakat is kedveli. Egész lelkes az állatokat illetően, nem gondolod? Ezt felettébb szerethetőnek tartom. És úgy gondolom, ideje párt szerezni a Sarumanjának is.  _Mondtam_ , hogy szerzek egyet neki – mosolyodott el elfogódottan. – Annyira szeretem hallani, amikor párszaszóul beszél.  
  
Draco megvonaglott a választott beszédtémát meghallva; már megint Potter. Mivel szerette volna megváltoztatni az est jelenlegi beszélgetésének irányát, felvetette, hogy apja társadalmi helyzete milyen nagymértékben javult.  
  
\- Mostanában sok meghívást kaptál társasági eseményekre – kezdett hozzá. – Ahogyan én is.  
  
Lucius egy vállvonogatással elintézte, mint akit nem érdekel az egész. És ez nem volt valami jó jel.  
  
\- Igen, úgy tűnik, a Harryvel együtt töltött időm helyreállította a társadalmi megítélésemet. Mivel egyikünk sem tárta a nyilvánosság elé a szakításunk okait, a varázslóvilág mindössze barátságos szétválásnak látta az egészet. – Megállt, hogy elmosolyodjon. – A sajtó imádni fogja, amikor majd ismét egy párt alkotunk. Mind szentimentális bolondok.  
  
Draco rettenthetetlenül folytatta.  
  
\- Elmész valamelyikre? A Parkinson estélyeket mindig élvezted – tette hozzá szuggesztíven.  
  
Lucius oldalra döntött fejjel vette fontolóra a kérdést.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, megkérdem Harryt, hogy szeretne-e megjelenni velem rajta. Szeretek vele táncolni. Annyira tökéletesen illik a karjaimba.  
  
\- Talán találkozol valaki mással a…  
  
\- Miért akarnék valaki mással találkozni? – nézett Lucius Malfoy meglepetten a fiára.  
  
\- Ööö…  
  
\- Harry vissza fog jönni, kis sárkányom. Egyet se félj – biztosította őt a szőke férfi. – Én vagyok neki a legjobb választás. Amint ezt belátja, vissza fog térni hozzám.  
  
Draco felsóhajtott. Néhány dolog egyszerűen meghaladta a szakértelmét.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
\- Igazán kitettél magadért, Harry – szólalt meg Remus, miután hátradőlt a székében.  
  
\- Semmiség volt – válaszolt Harry. – Tényleg. – A lakomát Dobby készítette elő, és Harry összes kedvenc étele szerepelt köztük.  
  
\- Természetesen tudjuk, hogy neked kellett főznöd azoknál a borzasztó mugliknál – szólt Sirius. – Ne szóld le a tehetségedet, Harry.  
  
\- Igazából Dobby csinálta a legnagyobb részét – magyarázta Harry. – Nekem órám volt Billel, és Draco is beugrott a boltba – rántott egyet a vállán. – Késésben voltam.  
  
\- Malfoy? – kérdezte Sirius gyanakvóan.  
  
\- És hogy van Bill? – kérdezte Remus, hogy megváltoztassa a beszélgetés irányát.  
  
Harry hálás volt érte.  
  
\- Nagyszerűen. Azt mondja, tényleg jól csinálom, és hogy született tehetségem van hozzá.  
  
 _Mondd el nekik, milyen aranyos Bill!_  
  
Az határozottan megnyirbálná a szerelmi életébe való vég nélküli beavatkozásokat. Ám nem akarta erre használni Billt.  
  
\- És kivel is randevúztál a múlt héten? – kérdezte Remus, miközben mindegyiküknek töltött egy csésze teát.  
  
 _Tudtad, hogy ez meg fog történni!_  
  
Harry inkább beszélgetett volna a vacsoráról.  
  
\- Valójában az a randevú elmaradt – tért ki a válaszadás alól. – Tulajdonképpen most találkozgatom néhány sráccal.  
  
\- Tényleg? – kérdezte érdeklődve Sirius. – Kikkel?  
  
\- Nos, együtt ebédeltem Luciusszal…  
  
\- Malfoyjal? – mordult fel ismét Sirius. – De én azt gondoltam…  
  
\- Csak egy ebéd volt – állította meg a kirohanást Harry, mielőtt Sirius belelendülhetett volna. – És ittam egyet Grant Montgomeryvel is. Emlékszel rá, igaz? Ő volt az, akit odalökdöstél hozzám a saját eljegyzési partimon.  
  
Sirius jóindulatúan elpirult.  
  
\- Aligha okolhatsz érte – mormolta.  
  
\- Ráadásul, azt hiszem, Bill is flörtöl velem – ismerte be Harry.  
  
\- Azt hittem, őt Fleur Delacour érdekelte – jegyezte meg Remus.  
  
Harry vállat vont.  
  
\- Talán. Lehet, hogy csak ugratott. Néhány Weasleyvel sosem tudom.  
  
\- Ez érthető – nevetett fel Sirius. – Bill egész jóképű.  
  
Harry egyet kellett, hogy értsen ezzel.  
  
\- De elég már rólam – szólalt meg és remélte, hogy eltántoríthatja őket a szerelmi életének megbeszélésétől. – Mi újság veletek? Mivel foglalatoskodtok?  
  
Mire Siriusék elmentek, Harry fáradt, de elégedett volt. Ez egy kellemes látogatásnak bizonyult, és a Perselus téma egyszer sem került szóba.  
  
Perselus. Harry felsóhajtott. Három másik férfi – vonzó férfi – flörtölt vele, és próbálta meg vele tölteni az idejét, mégis, ő csakis Perselusra tudott gondolni.  
  
 _Akkor… felhívod?_  
  
Harry pillantása a kandallóra röppent. Az elég könnyű lenne. Erővel vette rá magát, hogy elforduljon. Igazán nem kellene.  
  
 _Miért nem?_  
  
Nem volt rá válasza. Eltakarította a vacsora romjait, és visszaidézte azt a legutóbbi néhány alkalmat, amikor az általában mogorva bájitalmesterrel találkozott. Azokon az alkalmakon Perselus más volt, olyan…  
  
 _Kedves?_  
  
Nem mintha a „kedves” nem lett volna jó, mindössze Harry szerette az évődéseiket és civódásaikat. Az mindig készenlétre sarkalta őt; kihívást jelentett és izgalmas volt.  
  
 _Akkor szólj át neki. Kapd el felkészületlenül a saját környezetében._  
  
Csábító volt, valóban csábító.  
  
A mágia tényleg egy lendülettel elvégezte a takarítást. Még tíz óra sem volt. Nyugtalansága és belső hangja között őrlődve Harry végül döntésre jutott. Előbb egy marék hopp-port szórt a kandallóba, aztán a lángokba dugta a fejét.  
  
\- Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola, Perselus Piton magánlakosztálya.  
  
\- Mi az? – érkezett egy igen bosszús hang, és Harry majdhogynem önelégülten elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Üdv, Perselus – szólt. – Átjöhetek?  
  
\- Potter? Hát TE meg mit akarsz?  
  
Ezek szerint, ma este ilyen volt, mi? Harry nem segíthetett szíve dübörgésén.  
  
\- Csak válaszolj arra az átkozott kérdésre, Piton.  
  
A férfi intett a kandalló felé, és feloldotta a védelmet.  
  
\- Hát persze, feltétlenül. Amit Harry Potter akar, azt megszerzi. Gyere át, ha muszáj. És ha megkérhetlek, akkor tartózkodj attól, hogy túlzott mennyiségű hamut hordj a szőnyegemre.  
  
\- Igen paprikás hangulatban vagy ma este – jegyezte meg Harry mosolyogva, miközben kilépett a kandallóból.  
  
\- Micsoda éleslátás! – csattant fel Perselus. – Azért jöttél, hogy a hangulatomat becsméreld?  
  
\- Nem – felelte Harry és elvigyorodott. – Mit szólnál egy jó dugáshoz?  
  
 _Igen, kitűnő, Harry!_  
  
Perselusnak leesett az álla. Amikor egy csattanással bezáródott, szeme fényesen ragyogott.  
  
\- Nem foglak szexre használni téged!  
  
Harry felsóhajtott. Talán nem azt a célzást kellett volna használnia.  
  
\- Tudom, de nyilvánvalóan rossz napod volt. Az pedig mindig segíteni szokott – védekezett. – Segíteni akarok benne.  
  
\- Hát persze, segíteni akarsz – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Perselus. – A nemes Harry Átkozott Potter az ő „megmentési kényszerével”.  
  
A férfi szavaiból kicsendülő bosszúság dacára Harry akaratlanul is eltűnődött azon, hogy milyen kellemes is volt az, ahogy Perselus ismét rácsattant. Korábban a héten mindig kellemes és bocsánatkérő volt, és ez némileg természetellenesnek hatott. Be kellett ismernie, hogy pontosan ugyanúgy kedvelte Perselust, amikor goromba pokrócként és szarkasztikusan viselkedett egy nehéz nap után.  
  
\- Ó, tehát szerencsétlennek  _akarod_  érezni magad? – kérdezte tőle kihívóan.  
  
\- Amit én akarok az az, hogy békén hagyjanak. Tudom, hogy a te csökött értelmednek ezt nehéz felfogni, de…  
  
\- Te szemétláda – szakította őt félbe Harry nem túl nagy hévvel. Ugyanakkor a hév más helyeken… – Elfelejtettem, milyen fasz tudsz lenni, amikor legyűrnek téged a gyerekek, de ezt nem rám kell kivetítened.  
  
 _Azt nyilvánvalóan nem felejtetted el, mennyire bezsongasz a Perselusszal vívott csatákban._  
  
\- Nem én kértem, hogy szólj át.  
  
\- Rendben – csattant fel Harry, és elfordult. Elindult vissza a kandalló felé. – Idd magadat kábulatba vagy borogass fel dolgokat a vérmérsékleted hevében. Én csak visszamegyek a lakásomba és rejszolok egyet.  
  
Harry időben fordult hátra a tűztől, hogy meglássa, ahogy Perselus pislog párat.  
  
 _Valaki biztosan megsérült az órán._  
  
Harry fontolóra vette a lehetőséget. Perselus mindig akkor volt a legmogorvább, amikor az óráján kicsúsztak az ellenőrzése alól a dolgok. El kellett térítenie a férfi gondolatait, vagy felemészti magát a bűntudattal.   
  
\- Legyen szép éjszakád, és majd holnap találkozunk – fordult vissza a lángokhoz. – Remélem, a holnapi randinkon jobb hangulatban leszel.  
  
Belekotort a hopp-poros tálkába, és látványosan felkészült a távozásra.  
  
 _Nem kellene, hogy ilyen sokáig tartson._  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
_Átkozott bolond! Mindjárt elmegy!_  
  
\- Potter.  
  
Harry visszafordult, és válaszképpen felvonta szemöldökét.  
  
\- Miért hívtál?  
  
\- Mert látni akartalak ma este – válaszolt Harry.  
  
\- Miért?  
  
Harry elpirult kissé.  
  
\- Én csak együtt töltöttem néhány órát Siriusszal és Remusszal – mondta, mintha ez mindent megmagyarázna.  
  
 _Hát nem magyaráz meg mindent?_  
  
Sajnálatos módon igen. Bármilyen mennyiségű idő eltöltése azzal a két túlzott rajongásban szenvedő szerelmes törpepapagájjal bárkit tökéletlenné tesz. Harry biztosan magányosnak érezte magát.  
  
 _És ki volt a legelső személy, akit hívott?_  
  
Perselus ez után a gondolat után már nem is érezte annyira szűknek a mellkasát.  
  
\- Így a legelső gondolatod az volt, hogy engem hívj egy „jó dugásra”? – érdeklődött.  
  
 _Még mindig olyan megkapóan tud elpirulni._  
  
\- Nos, nem, de… – Úgy tűnt, magához tért a zavarából és kihúzta magát. – Csak beszélgetni akartam, de amikor érzékeltem a hangulatodat, tudtam, hogy biztosan durva napod volt.  
  
 _Mindig  megvolt hozzá a trükkje, hogy érzékelje a hangulataidat._  
  
\- Valóban – ismerte be Perselus.  
  
Harry odalépett hozzá, szeme a férfi morcos arckifejezését kutatta. Perselus legalábbis remélte, hogy azon morcosság látszott. Feszült és merev volt a napjától, de Harry korábbi javaslata visszaidézett néhány emléket, amelyek távol álltak a morcosságtól.  
  
\- Perselus, te ostoba alak – szólalt meg Harry lágyan elmosolyodva, és karjait a férfi vállai köré fonta. – Emlékszem, hogy milyen volt. Néha alig léptem be a szobába, és már rajtam is voltál.  
  
A férfi kezei Harry derekára mozdultak, miközben nézte, ahogy a zöld szempár szemügyre veszi őt. Aztán a fiú előredőlt, és Perselus nyakába csókolt. A melegség attól a nedves ajaktól egészen az ágyékáig hatolt.  
  
\- Potter – mordult fel figyelmeztetően. Minden további ugratás kettétörheti a nehezen kezelt önuralmat, amit a reagálása ellen tett.  
  
 _Miért harcolsz?_  
  
Harry szája fájdalmas céltudatossággal járt körbe a gallérjánál.  
  
\- Te szoktad azt mondogatni, hogy ha itt voltam neked, az a mérges kirohanásaid után mindig egy csomó munkától kímélte meg a házimanókat.  
  
 _A szex valóban jobb, mint a laborod elpusztítása._  
  
Perselus önelégülten elvigyorodott. Most már a legkevésbé sem érzett dühöt.  
  
 _Harry mindig másfelé tudta irányítani a szenvedélyedet._  
  
A fiú levette Perselus mellényét, kigombolta ingének legfelső gombjait, és a férfi még mindig nem tudta, mit mondjon. Ádázul akarta a fiút, de küzdött az erkölcseivel, hogy enyhülésre használja őt. Ezt meg is mondta, pont akkor, amikor Harry szája megérintette az egyik meredező mellbimbóját.  
  
\- Akkor engedd, hogy én használjalak téged – szólalt meg Harry a nyalintások között. – Meséld el, mi történt?  
  
Perselus halványan bólintott erre, miközben áthaladtak a helyiségen.  
  
\- Három felrobbanó üst és egy komolyan megégett harmadéves hugrabugos – mondta, miközben Harry átmőverezte magukat a dolgozószobán. Még mindig maga előtt látta a rémületet Bettina Richard arcán, amikor a lány meglátta partnerének elszenesedett bőrét.  
  
\- Meg tudta őket gyógyítani Pomfrey?  
  
\- Hát persze.  
  
\- Akkor hagyd abba az aggódást. Nem a te hibád volt. – Harry ajka a férfi torkáról elindult felfelé a füle felé.  
  
\- Agyatlan, figyelmetlen bolondok. Meg kellett volna…  
  
Harry röviden beleharapott a férfi fülcimpájába.  
  
\- Nem lehetsz ott egyszerre mindenhol – bizonygatta, miközben kihasználta a lehetőséget, hogy a férfinek nyitva volt inge, és végighúzta a kezét a sápadt bőrön. – Kevesebb sérült van a te óráidon, mint a világon bármelyik másik bájitaltan órán.  
  
Perselus emlékezett rá, hogy ezzel hencegett egyszer. Mindezek ellenére…  
  
\- Tudom, de…  
  
\- Semmi de. Ha nem szeded le rólam a ruháimat, feltételezem, nem is akarsz engem, és itt hagylak téged a palack Ogdeneddel.  
  
 _Hogy hagyhatsz figyelmen kívül egy ilyen invitálást?_  
  
Perselus nem tudta. Észrevette, hogy a hálószobájába vezető folyosón voltak, és úgy döntött, elfogadja. Egy ördögi mosollyal elkezdte Harryt hátrafelé tolni a folyosón, át a hálószobájának ajtaján – amit egy erős rúgással bezárt –, egészen az ágyához. Harry lábai elérték az ágy oldalát, és egy apró lökés segített neki, hogy a hátára érkezzen.  
  
Perselus szemrevételezte a hátán terpeszkedő Harryt, és azon nyomban lecsapott rá. Lerángatta a nadrágját és alsóját, aztán egy éles pillantást vetett rá, ami megakadályozta a fiút, hogy az levegye az ingét.  
  
\- Azt bízd csak rám! – mordult fel, majd fölé hajolt, és kezeit végighúzta Harry combjain. Ujjaival cirógatni kezdte a sima bőrt a csípőtől a térdekig, aztán vissza fel a belső oldalon, végül széttolta a fiú lábait. Gyengéden simogatta a herezacskó finom bőrét, és körbe a bimbózó erekciót a hasához.  
  
Harry a könyökére támaszkodott és lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelt; Perselus észrevette őt, és belenézett a zöld szempárba. Lassan végighúzta nyelvének hegyét a szivárgó csúcson, mire Harry felnyögött, és visszahanyatlott az ágyra.  
  
A fiú csípőjét fogva tartva Perselus a szájába vette a duzzadt szerszámot, és miközben megszívta, körbefuttatta körülötte a nyelvét. Harry légzése szaggatottá vált, mire abbahagyta, amit művelt, hogy felemelkedjen, és a fiú fölé hajoljon.  
  
Perselus figyelmen kívül hagyta a gyenge, nyöszörgő tiltakozást, és elkezdte szép lassan kigombolni Harry ingét. Amikor a szépséges mellkas fedetlenné vált, megkezdte támadását a ruganyos izmok és a sötét mellbimbók ellen. Végigharapdálta és nyaldosta a Harry állkapcsához vezető útját, majd rátalált az érzékeny pontra a fiú torkán és megszívta. Harry combjai összezáródtak körülötte, miközben testét Perseluséhoz feszítette és vágyával megragadta őt.  
  
Harry kezei ökölbe szorultak a hajában és addig húzta, amíg Perselus felemelte a fejét.  
  
\- Kellőképpen befejezted a játszadozást? – kérdezte rekedt hangon.  
  
Perselus magasba emelte az egyik szemöldökét.  
  
\- Még távolról sem.  
  
Harry egy szépséges mosollyal viszonozta ezt, és magához húzta a férfit egy csókra. A fiú csókjának ereje, valamint az, ahogy egész testével átölve tartotta, teljesen tűzbe hozta Perselust, és nem volt több szüksége arra, hogy „játsszon”. A vágy, hogy ismét birtokba vegye az ő Harryjét, felülkerekedett az érzékein, és felállt, hogy mielőbb megszabaduljon ruháinak maradékától. Harry vagy megérezte, vagy osztozott ebben vele ebben a sietségben, mert az éjjeli szekrény felé mozdult az ágyon, hogy megszerezze a síkosítót.  
  
Kikanalazott belőle egy adag masszát, és szétterpesztett lábai közé nyúlt, hogy tágítani kezdje magát. Perselus teljesen kábulatba esett, és csak nézni tudta, ahogy Harry magába mártja az ujját, és elkezdi mozgatni benne be és ki. Már egy második ujj hatolt be, mire le tudta rázni magáról a meghökkentséget, hogy lassan meginduljon az ágyon a zsákmánya felé.  
  
\- Perselus.  
  
Felnézett az elsuttogott szóra és látta, hogy Harry őt nézi. Szemei fényesek voltak, vággyal teliek, és teljes sikerrel kizökkentették őt a transzból. Gyorsan a kezébe vette a dolgok irányítását, a saját ujjaival töltötte meg Harryt, míg megtalálta a pontot, amitől a fiú csípője elemelkedett az ágytól.  
  
\- Igyekezz – könyörgött Harry. – Akarlak. – Megemelte lábait, hogy Perselus dereka köré fonja, amikor a férfi elhelyezkedett, és magába húzta a férfit, aki közben lehajtotta a fejét. Testük és szájuk egyszerre kapcsolódott egymásba.  
  
Nem volt idő a megszokásra, mivel a beteljesülésre való igény gellert kapva száguldott át mindkettőjükön. Szorosan a másikba kapaszkodva löktek egymás felé; testük síkossá és simává vált, ahogy együtt vágtattak a szakadék felé.  
  
Perselus közel járt és érezte, ahogy Harry megfeszül, miközben megerősíti fogását körülötte, és szorosan összetartva a testüket, Perselus hasa felé lök. Harry egy halk kiáltással ívbe hajlott és elélvezett. Erre a férfi még gyorsabb és erősebb ütemben kezdett pumpálni, míg követte Harryt a szakadékon túlra.  
  
Végigremegte orgazmusuk további részét, aztán az oldalára gördült, és Harry is magával húzta, míg végül elhelyezkedtek. Légzésük és végtagjaik elnehezültek. Harry felemelte egyik fáradt kezét, hogy kisimítsa a hajat Perselus arcából. Mosolyogva emelte fel az arcát, és édes csókra nyújtotta ajkát, amit Perselus mohón fogadott.  
  
Megízlelte Harry bágyadt csókjait, felfedezte a fiú száját és nyelvét cirógatta a sajátjával. Harry beleolvadt a csókjaiba, csipkedésekkel viszonozta azokat, miközben kezeit gyengéden végighúzta a férfi hátán.  
  
Szelíd földet érés volt ez a szenvedélyük magasságaiból, és Perselus teltséget és elégedettséget érzett. Mérhetetlenül jobban érezte magát, és ezen eltöprengett.  
  
A könyökére támaszkodva felemelkedett és lenézett Harryre.  
  
\- Játszottál velem, igaz?  
  
Harry elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Ismerlek téged. A bűntudat szétszaggatott volna, és magadat okoltad volna. Most már lehiggadtál, és képes vagy ésszerűen és logikusan gondolkozni. Látod, mi sikerült félre. Bármit ki tudsz javítani, ami korrekcióra szorul. Annak fogod látni, ami volt – egy balesetnek.   
  
 _Varázslatos._  
  
\- Nagyon mardekáros – mosolyodott el önelégülten Perselus. – Mikor lettél te ennyire bölcs?  
  
Harry előrehajolt és megpuszilta a férfi orrát.  
  
\- Volt néhány nagyszerű tanárom.  
  
\- Azt sugalmazod, hogy Hagrid tanított téged a bölcsességre?  
  
Harry felhorkant.  
  
\- Nem, a „nyugodj meg és gondolkozz” dolgot tőled tanultam. Az „előítéletektől mentes megfigyelés” dolgot pedig azt hiszem Albustól. – Harry felemelkedett, és elkezdte összeszedegetni a ruháit.  
  
Perselus – feje mögé tett kézzel, a párnáira dőlve – csodálta a látványt.  
  
\- Tehát rávett, hogy most már Albusnak szólítsd?  
  
\- Igen – válaszolt Harry, miközben magára húzta a nadrágját. – Habár az a bosszantó belső hang, amiről beszéltem neked – és amit úgy szintén tőled szereztem, nagyon szépen köszönöm – azt akarta, hogy Wulfricnak hívjam őt, de nem voltam olyan merész. – Ezzel leült az ágy szélére, hogy felhúzza az edzőcipőit.  
  
Perselus felnevetett, felült és maga felé fordította Harry arcát.  
  
\- Kezd megmutatkozni a mardekáros oldalad, Potter. – Erősen szájon csókolta őt, aztán lenézett a fiú duzzadt, összehúzott ajkaira.  
  
 _Szándékosan hívtad őt úgy!_  
  
Perselus szemöldöke a magasba ugrott Harry mogorva pillantására.  
  
\- Teljességgel szívesen fogadom, hogy levetkőzz és visszagyere az ágyba, ha kifogásolod, hogy minek szólítalak.  
  
Harry egy csókot nyomott a férfi homlokára.  
  
\- Nem. Számomra nincs többé semmi szentimentalizmus és szexet követő beszélgetés.  
  
 _Ah, egy nyom!_  
  
\- Miért nincs?  
  
Harry áthúzta a feje fölött az ingét.  
  
 _Igazán kár. Olyan bájos mellkasa van._  
  
\- Túl fájdalmas – nézett nyomatékosan a fiú Perselusra.  
  
\- Potter…  
  
Ám Harry már elindult az ajtó felé. Kinyitotta és visszanézett. Még mindig maga volt a megtestesült csábítás képe; haja még kuszább, mint valaha, ajka piros és puffadt, ruhái ferdén lógnak rajta. Egy tökéletes mosolyt villantott a férfire.  
  
\- Akkor a holnap esti viszontlátásra.  
  
Perselus hátradőlt a párnáira, amikor meghallotta a kandalló lángjainak jelzésén, hogy Harry távozott.  
  
 _Orvosolnunk kell azt a kis új beszólást._  
  
Valóban. Harry mindig nagyon szeretett ölelkezni. Amint Perselus kezdett hozzászokni, úgy találta, a közösülésüket követő összebújás pont olyan kielégítő, mint az azt megelőző tevékenységek.  
  
 _Talán ez Harry egyik módszere, hogy biztosítsa, ne érje bántódás. Nem enged közel másokat. Azzal, hogy megtagadja magától azt a közelséget, magát védelmezi._  
  
Hmm. Ami bizonyosan logikus magyarázat a maga Harry féle módján.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
\- Én mondom neked, Perselus, az apám veszített – morgolódott Draco. – Teljesen becsavarodott Potterrel kapcsolatban.  
  
Perselus önelégülten elmosolyodott.   
  
\- Valóban?  
  
\- Igen, azt hiszem, valóban szereti őt – mondta Draco ámulattal a hangjában.  
  
Perselus megvonta a vállát.  
  
\- Határozottan semmi nincs, amit ez ügyben tehetnék. – Nem, mintha akart volna. Az előző éjszaka emlékei még mindig frissen éltek az elméjében, és kellemes fájdalommal a testében.  
  
 _Magabiztosak vagyunk, mi?_  
  
Draco, mintegy frusztráltan, összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
\- És Harry – jelentette ki. – Tudtad, hogy más férfiakkal is találkozgat?  
  
Ez már felkeltette Perselus figyelmét.  
  
\- Hogy mondod?  
  
\- Igen, látták néhányszor azzal a Grant Montgomery fickóval. És tudtad, hogy az átoktörő oktatója Bill Weasley?  
  
Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
 _Az ifjú Grant Montgomery pasas még jelenthet gondot._  
  
\- És Weasley flörtöl vele.  
  
Perselus homlokán még jobban elmélyültek a ráncok. Az a bizonyos Weasley nem az az ugratós fajta.  
  
\- Flörtöl? – kérdezett rá. – Harryvel?  
  
\- Ó, igen – erősítette meg Draco. – A saját szememmel láttam. Megérinti őt, dicsérgeti, és ismered Pottert. Bekajálja.  
  
 _Éhezik a figyelemre. Merem állítani, ezt tényleg megenné._  
  
A legidősebb Weasley fiú? Na, ha létezik férfi, akit mindenkiről mindenki helyeselné, ha foglalkozna Potterrel, akkor az ő. És szintén griffendéles. A korcs biztosan helyben hagyná. Mollyt szétfeszítené a büszkeség, hogy Pottert  _végre_  a családjában tudhatja.  
  
Hatalmas Merlin, ez a verseny kezdett nehézzé válni.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
Harry pont időben hoppanált a lakásába, hogy meghallja a védőbűbáj jelzését, mely szerint valaki állt az ajtajánál.  
  
A reggeli találkozója kellemesen telt Luciusszal. Körbelovagolták a Malfoy birtokot, kellemes dolgokról beszélgettek, és megálltak egy villásreggeli erejéig az egyik klíma-szabályozott kertben. Harry boldog volt, hogy viszontlátta Persephonét, és rájött, hiányzott neki a Malfoy birtok nyugalma. Lucius egyszer megcsókolta őt, de nem erőszakoskodott vele többért. A sebhelye nem fájt, így úgy érezte, kiruccanása egészen elfogadható volt, már ahogy a randevúi teltek.  
  
Egy varázslat felfedte, hogy Hermione áll a folyosón, mire Harry kinyitotta neki az ajtót.  
  
\- Szia, Harry.  
  
\- Szia, Hermione – invitálta be a lányt. – Épp most értem vissza. Remélem, nem vártál túl régóta.  
  
\- Nem, csak néhány percet – hessegette el a lány az aggodalmát, miközben körülnézett a lakásban. – Ez a hely tényleg javulófélben van.  
  
\- Kösz. Érezd magad otthon – intett a kanapé felé. – Én megyek és gyorsan lezuhanyozom.  
  
Harry lezuhanyozott és magára kapott néhány friss ruhát. A másik helyiségben csészék csörömpöltek, így Harry rájött, Hermione épp teát főzött.  
  
\- Szóval merre jártál? – kérdezte a lány.  
  
Harry kilépett a hálószobájából, és a haját dörzsölgette egy törülközővel.  
  
\- Elmentem lovagolni Luciusszal – felelte.  
  
\- Elmentél lovagolni Luciusszal? – ismételte a lány meglepetten.  
  
Harry visszatért a nappaliba és csalódottan nézte a teáskészletet. Igazából valami erősebbre vágyott.  
  
\- Igen, miért?  
  
Hermione elfordult a könyvespolctól, ahol az iskoláskori fényképeket nézegette  
  
\- Mármint hogy lovon lovagolni?  
  
\- Igen, van egy saját lovam – vonta meg a vállát Harry, és a bárszekrényhez lépett, hogy keressen magának egy poharat. – Lucius adta nekem. Persephone a neve, és igazán nagyon édes ló. – Töltött magának egy italt és belekortyolt.  
  
\- Harry, te mit iszol?  
  
A fiú letette az üveget, és a barátja felé fordult.  
  
\- Scotchot. Kérsz egy kicsit?  
  
Hermione összeráncolta a homlokát, és elvette tőle a poharát.  
  
\- Hé!  
  
A lány arcára kiült a „kioktató” kifejezéseinek egyike.  
  
\- Nem kellene innod.  _Vagy_ , ami azt illeti, lovagolnod sem.  
  
\- Mi van? Miért nem? – Mivel végre magasabb volt Hermionénél, sikerült visszaszereznie a poharát.  
  
\- Mert emlékezz rá, hogy valószínűleg terhes vagy.  
  
Harry megfeszült.  
  
\- Nem, nem vagyok.  
  
Hermione pislogott, és csalódottnak látszott.  
  
 _Nem vagy?_  
  
Harry nem foglalkozott a belső hangjával.  
  
\- Biztosan nem.  
  
\- Ó, nos… akkor rendben. – Miközben Harry ismét poharának tartalmát kortyolgatta, Hermione gyanakvóan méregette őt. – Öhm… elvégezted a tesztet?  
  
\- Nos, nem – ismerte be Harry. – De nem vagyok terhes.  
  
\- Akkor honnan tudod biztosra?  
  
\- Hát… én… öhm… semmilyen tünetét nem mutatom – jelentette ki büszkén.  
  
\- Tünetét? Harry ez nem egy betegség.  
  
\- Nos, nem csinálok… hát… semmi terhesszerűt.  
  
 _Mintha tudhatnád._  
  
Hermione elvigyorodott erre.  
  
\- Mint például?  
  
\- Nos, ööö…  
  
 _Hányás?_  
  
Igaz.  
  
\- Nincsenek – hogy is hívják? – reggeli rosszulléteim. Igen. Ez az.  
  
Hermione megrázta a fejét, és felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Még túl korán van ahhoz – mondta a fiúnak.  
  
\- Hát, akkor sincs semmi más. – És kirobbanó éleselméjűséggel hozzátette. – És nem hízom.  
  
 _Ez jó volt!_  
  
Hermione türelmesen csóválta a fejét.  
  
\- Harry, tudod egyáltalán, hogy milyen tüneteket produkál egy varázsló, amikor terhes?  
  
\- Nem – morogta Harry, ám volt egy olyan érzése, hogy bármelyik pillanatban meg fogja tudni.  
  
\- Hát, én utána néztem.  
  
 _Naná, hogy megtette._  
  
\- Na, szóval, az első trimeszterben – ez az első három hónapot jelenti – megjelenik a fáradtság… ami elég állandó…  
  
\- Értem – szólt közbe Harry megkönnyebbülten. –  _Semmilyen_  energiahiányban nem szenvedek.  
  
Hermione a homlokát ráncolva nézett rá.  
  
\- Az újabb jel az ingadozás a varázserődben.  
  
Harry ekkor önelégülten a lányra vigyorgott.   
  
\- Újfent… semmi ilyesmi.  
  
\- Túlzott érzelmi lobbanékonyság? Érzékenység?  
  
\- Semmi.  
  
\- Mi a helyzet a vérmérsékleteddel?  
  
\- Úgy mégis, volt az nekem normális bármikor is?  
  
Hermione ezúttal rosszalló tekintettel nézett rá.  
  
\- Ámbár mindenki különbözhet is – mutatott rá. – És én továbbra is úgy gondolom, hogy meg kellene vizsgáltatnod magadat. Csak hogy biztosan tudjad. Úgy nem kell majd nyugtalankodnod a diétád, az ivászatod, vagy bármi miatt.  
  
\- Rendben, Hermione. Megteszem – sóhajtott fel Harry.  
  
\- Tényleg? – derült fel a lány arca.  
  
\- Igen.  
  
\- Mikor?  
  
\- Amint lesz rá időm.  
  
 _Bah! Jó válasz. Mikor van neked egyáltalán időd?_  
  
Hermione rosszalló arccal nézett rá.  
  
\- Megígéred?  
  
\- Igen, Hermione – mosolygott rá Harry. – Megígérem, hogy legelső adandó alkalommal megvizsgáltatom magam.  
  
Hermione – némiképp megbékélve – hagyta, hogy témát váltson.  
  
\- Szóval, mikor akartál mesélni nekem rólad és Malfoyról? – szegezte neki egyből a kérdést Harry, miközben belehuppant az egyik magas támlájú foteljébe. Azok valóban egész kényelmesek voltak. – És Ron tud róla?  
  
Hermione jóval nagyobb keccsel ereszkedett le a másik székre, miközben Weasley-vörös arcot öltött.   
  
\- Hogy találtad ki?  
  
 _Nem igazán áll jól neki ez a szín._  
  
\- Láttam őt tegnap a boltban. Ő mondta, hogy veled tölti az idejét.  
  
\- Hát, rengeteget kutakodtunk az átkod végett – mosolyodott el a lány. – Azt hiszem, valamiképpen kivirultam tőle. Magam sem jöttem rá mennyire, amíg… nos, amíg meg nem csókolt. El akartam mondani neked. Esküszöm. De ez az első alkalom, hogy láttalak, mióta otthagytad a kúriát.  
  
\- És Ron?  
  
A lány az ajkába harapott.  
  
\- Neki egy kicsit nehezebb lesz elmondani.  
  
Harry felhorkantott erre.  
  
\- Hát mi sem hallunk sokat az ő szerelmi életéről – vitázott Hermione. – Tudom, hogy Christine óta két másik barátnője volt.  
  
\- Tényleg?  
  
 _Egy kicsit tájékozatlan vagy._  
  
\- Igen – folytatta a lány –, és ez a dolog Dracóval valahogy engem is meglepetésként ért.  
  
\- Azt mondta, hogy „annyira átkozottul boldog” volt veled.  
  
\- Igazán? – Hermione boldogan felsóhajtott, és Harry attól tartott, a lány bármelyik pillanatban vihogni kezd. – Mi mást mondott még? – kérdezősködött izgatottan.  
  
 _Mi ez a lányokkal?_  
  
Harry felsóhajtott. Aha, a lány reménytelen volt. És muszáj volt, hogy pont Malfoy legyen az? De mivel ő majdnem összeházasodott eggyel, úgy vélte, némiképp megértőnek kell lennie.  
  
\- Csak, hogy nem tudta, hogy mondja el az apjának.  
  
Hermione erőteljesen bólintott.  
  
\- Igen, szegény Lucius. Az a férfi tényleg epekedik utánad, Harry.  
  
\- Hogy?  
  
\- Abból, amit hallottam, nem lesz boldog, amíg újból együtt nem lesztek.  
  
\- Mit kellene tennem? – sóhajtott Harry.  
  
\- Talán nem kellene olyan sokat találkoznod vele – mutatott rá ésszerűen a lány. – Az hamis reményeket adhat neki.  
  
\- Ki mondta, hogy azok hamisak?  
  
Hermione bagolyméretű szemeket meresztett rá.  
  
\- Mikor találkozol ismét Perselusszal? – kérdezte sokatmondóan.  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát és visszatért az italához. Perselusról sem akart beszélni Hermionével.  
  
\- Ha már Perselusról beszélünk – szólalt meg – akarsz nekem segíteni bűbájokkal levédeni a lakásomat? Beszélt nekem azokról a vérségi védővarázslatokról és adott nekem néhány instrukciót.  
  
\- Igazán. Nagyon szívesen segítenék.  
  
Harry előkotorta az utasításokat, és a következő néhány órát főzéssel töltötték. Perselus még az iskolában beszélt a vérségi védelemről, és elmondta neki, hogy az egy bájital és egy varázslat kombinációja, ami lezárja a lakást mindenki elől, akinek a vérét nem adták hozzá a védelemhez, hacsak meghívást nem kapott. A férfi elmondta neki, hogy sok varázsló otthonában megvan ez a fajta védelem, ám az egy összetett bájital és egy nehéz varázslat következménye, így sokan biztonsági varázslót alkalmaznak, hogy elhelyezze azt. Harry úgy becsülte, hogy az ő és Hermione közreműködésével viszonylag könnyen fog menni.  
  
Miután a vérét tartalmazó bájital leülepedett és kitisztult, a sűrű, festékszerű bájitallal körbejelölték a falak, az ablakok és kandalló kerületét.  
  
Amikor Harry kiszórta a varázslatot, a mágia pókhálóként szőtte át a levegőt és bevilágította a helyiségeket. Hermione körbefordult a nappali szoba közepén és körülnézett.  
  
\- Nahát – szólalt meg –, ez bámulatos!  
  
Harry maga is így gondolta, miközben nézte, ahogy a fények elhalványodnak.  
  
Hermione az utasításokra pillantott.  
  
\- Most, hogy a háló eltűnt – mondta –, rögződnie kell. Csináljam én a tesztet, ami itt áll? – Harry bólintott, mire Hermione útjára indította a teszt varázslatot. A fényháló felvillant, és egy színspektrum vonult végig, mielőtt ismét elhalványult. – Ejha, ez tényleg erős – állapította meg.  
  
 _Ingadozó mágiaszint?_  
  
Harry lerázta magáról a gondolatot. Nem látta be, hogyan lehetne ez összeegyeztethetetlen. Mindig mindenki azt mondta róla, hogy erős volt. Elég normálisnak érezte magát. Miért ne lennének a védőbűbájai is erősek?  
  
 _Mert még csak nem is erőlködtél?_  
  
Hermione nem kérdőjelezte meg az erejét, így kiverte a fejéből, és miközben eltakarították a rendetlenséget, amit a bájitalfőzés okozott, beszélgettek. Harry elvetette Hermione javaslatát, hogy menjenek el enni, és miközben kikísérte őt az ajtóhoz, barátnője rávillantotta mindentudó vigyorát.  
  
\- Terveid vannak vacsorára? –találgatott.  
  
\- Igen. És akkor?  
  
Hermione megpuszilta az arcát.  
  
\- Nincs semmi és akkor – felelte. – Érezd jól magad. És ne feledd az ígéretedet – tette hozzá szigorúan. – Hallani akarom az eredményt.  
  
Harry lágyan elnevette magát.  
  
\- Igen, anya. – Majd becsukta mögötte az ajtót.  
  
 _Anélkül távozott, hogy megkérdezte volna, kivel fogsz vacsorázni._  
  
Hermione valószínűleg egyébként is tudta. Mindig meg tudta mondani.  
  
 _Nem kétséges._  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
\- Szeretném, ha feljönnél az irodámba, Perselus. Még vacsora előtt, ha megtennéd.  
  
Perselus hezitált.  
  
\- Terveid vannak, fiam?  
  
\- Számítana, ha lennének? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a férfi.  
  
\- Ó, ne fogd fel ilyen drámaian, Perselus. Nem tart sokáig.  
  
 _Hát persze, hogy nem. Sosem tart sokáig._  
  
Perselus komoran elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Ahogy óhajtod.  
  
\- Nagyszerű. Akkor később találkozunk – mondta Albus és elsétált.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
Harry este nyolckor már fel-alá járkált a nappalijában. Perselus fél órája késett. Korgott a hasa és tudta, nem fog kitartani némi étel nélkül. Dobby – anélkül, hogy kérte volna – néhány tápláló ételt készített elő Harrynek, hogy falatozni tudjon.  
  
\- Harry Potternek muszáj jó ételt ennie. Dobby csakis a legjobbat hozza Harry Potternek.  
  
Harry a homlokát ráncolva nézte Dobby furcsa sürgetését, de megette, amit a manó hozott. Úgy tűnt, elkerülhetetlen volt a „B” terv. Remélte, hogy nem Albus avatkozott közbe, de úgy látszott, Perselus sejtelmei beigazolódtak. Harry felsóhajtott, és befejezte a vacsoráját. Beszélni fog erről a férfivel a második találkozási pontjukon.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
Az O’Malley egy kis söröző volt, és szerencsére sötét. Harry a bárpultnál ült, a pint sörét szopogatta és fejét – attól való félelmében, hogy felismerik – leszegve tartotta. Amint belépett a helyiségbe, megérezte a mágia jelenlétét, és annak legtöbbje rosszindulatú volt.  
  
Senki nem látszott észrevenni őt, amikor végzett a sörével, de Harry akaratlanul is eltűnődött azon, hogy vajon Perselus egy régi halálfaló tanyára küldte-e őt. Úgy látszott, sötét mágia szólítja őt az árnyékból. Figyelmen kívül hagyta, megmaradt a kis zugában, ám kellő mennyiségű várakozási idő után úgy döntött, inkább nem marad egyedül az O’Malleyben.  
  
Tekintélyes borravalót hagyott a bárpulton a csapos diszkréciójáért, és miután kilépett a sörözőből a roxforti kapu elé hoppanált. Továbbindult a kastély felé, majd folyosóin bolyongva haladt előre az igazgató iroda irányába. A vízköpő szobrok már félre voltak húzódva, így Harry fellépett a mozgó lépcsőre és annak tetején észrevette, hogy számos tanár lép ki Albus irodájából.  
  
\- Ó, üdvözlöm, Mister Potter.  
  
\- Jó estét, McGalagony tanárnő – viszonozta Harry a köszönést. – Értekezlet volt?  
  
\- Igen, az igazgató úr egy rögtönzött értekezletet hívott össze. – A nő összevonta a szemöldökét. – Az utóbbi időben sokszor tette ezt.  
  
Harry nézte, ahogy a nő távozott, és miközben az ajtó felé közeledett, belülről hangokat hallott meg.  
  
\- És most elkéstem miattad.  
  
\- Ha terveid voltak, Perselus, akkor mondanod kellett volna.  
  
\- Mondtam, de szokás szerint teljesen figyelmen kívül hagytad az időbeosztásomat. Vagy arról lehetett szó, hogy téged egyszerűen nem érdekel az én napirendem.  
  
\- Mi akarsz sugallni ezzel, Perselus?  
  
\- Tudtad, hogy Harryvel találkozom ma este, és úgy döntöttél, hogy közbeavatkozol.  
  
\- Perselu…  
  
\- Albus, te tavaly elnézted a kapcsolatunkat. Valójában beismerted, hogy alapvetően a te ötleted volt. Most miért…  
  
\- Ha emlékszel, nem én voltam az, aki semmilyen alapvető indok nélkül, kegyetlenül elküldte Harryt, összetörte a…  
  
\- Hogy mit tettem, vagy mit nem tettem, az nem rád tartozik! Beismered, hogy beleütöd az orrod a dolgunkba?  
  
\- Beismerem, hogy eléggé szeretem Harryt ahhoz, hogy megvédjem őt a további szívfájdalmaktól.  
  
\- Ami a Harryvel való tetteimet illeti, sok mindent kell jóvátennem, de én fogom megtenni neki. Megvoltak az okaim, amelyek személyesek, és nem fogom ezeket a játékokat játszani veled. Ő az egyetlen, akit kárpótolnom kell, nem pedig te.  
  
\- Talán, de én vagyok az, aki gondoskodott róla, mióta…  
  
\- És micsoda remek munkát végeztél…  
  
 _Ezek ketten kezdenek eldurvulni._  
  
Az utolsó, amit akart, hogy az a két ember, akit szeretett, egymás torkának essen. Nem akart kettőjük közé állni. Közel álltak egymáshoz és ez már azelőtt így volt, hogy bármelyiküket ismerte volna. Düh lángolt fel benne civakodásuk és a vitájuk tárgya végett, és egy rúgással benyitott az ajtón.  
  
\- Hagyjátok abba, hogy úgy vitáztok rajtam, mintha gyerek lennék! – kiáltotta, és mágia sistergett körülötte a levegőben. – Merlin szerelmére, rosszabbak vagytok, mint Sirius.  
  
Mindketten ijedten fordultak az ajtó felé.  
  
\- Harry! – hördültek fel egyszerre.  
  
\- Felnőtt férfi vagyok – folytatta tovább Harry. – Gondoskodtam Voldemortról, és tudok gondoskodni…  
  
Harry hirtelen kétrét görnyedt, amikor egy görcsös fájdalomroham érte el az alhasát. Az izmok satuként szorultak össze. Térdeire rogyott, és rázkódott a fájdalom erejétől.  
  
\- Harry?  
  
\- Harry!  
  
A két férfi odasietett hozzá.  
  
\- Nem, ne érintsd meg – szólt Perselus feltartva egyik kezét. Egyik karját Harry köré fonva próbált segíteni neki felállni vagy a földre feküdni.  
  
Harry nem akarta, hogy megmozdítsák. A fájdalom kártékony lángokban járta őt át, és burkolta be a testét. Aztán ívbe hajlott és felsikoltott az óriási fájdalomtól.  
  
A sötétség szerencsére magával ragadta őt.


	4. Veszteségek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cím mindent elárul...

**4\. fejezet**

**Veszteségek**

  
  


* * *

  
  
Harry kínzó gyötrelmek közepette tért magához. Elfojtott fájdalomkiáltása azonnal odavonzott egy alakot a Roxfort gyengélkedőjén levő betegágyához, miközben ő magzati pózban gömbölyödött össze. Egy kéz szorította meg az övét, ő pedig kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott bele, biztosan tudva, hogy a kéz Perselushoz tartozott.  
  
\- Mi történik velem? – kérdezte összecsikorduló fogakkal.  
  
\- Poppy úgy véli, hogy a tested elutasítja a magzatot – mondta neki Perselus lágyabb és megnyugtatóbb hangon, mint amilyennek Harry valaha is hallotta őt.  
  
Magzat? Milyen magzat?  
  
 _Emlékszel a terhességi bájitalra?_  
  
Ó, igen. Az a dolog, amire folyton próbált nem gondolni. Nehéz volt szemet hunyni fölötte most, amikor az alhasából sugárzó fájdalom szinte szétszakította a testét. Újabb kínhullám érte el, és szorította össze az izmait.  
  
Gyengéd ujjak söpörtek ki egy hajtincset a homlokából.  
  
\- Ó, istenem – zihálta, amikor alábbhagyott a fájdalom. – A  _cruciatus_  semmi ehhez képest. – Megmozdult, hogy belenézzen Perselus sötét szemébe, amely aggodalommal telt meg. – Mit fog tenni Poppy?  
  
\- Előkészít egy helyiséget, hogy mágikus operációt végezzen – válaszolt Perselus, és ujjaival beletúrt a fiú nyirkos hajába. – Át akartak szállítani téged a Szent Mungóba, de Poppy nem hitte, hogy alkalmas lenne rá az idő. A szakorvos már úton van ide.  
  
Harry csak bólintani tudott, mivel egy újabb fájdalomhullám érte el. Most már az egész teste rázkódott, és a keze, ami még mindig erősen kapaszkodott Perseluséba, hátborzongatóan természetellenes módon izzani kezdett.  
  
\- Ó, már értem! – Egy férfihang szólalt meg a közelből, és Harry érezte, ahogy Perselus felállt, bár nem engedte el Harry kezét. – Nem említette, hogy a páciens Harry Potter volt.  
  
\- Idióta – mormolta halkan Perselus. Harry el akart mosolyodni, amikor meghallotta ezt, de állkapcsa kapocsként szorult össze, hogy visszatartsa a sikolyait.  
  
Hallotta a hangokat, amik tovább folytatódtak, miközben ő összegömbölyödve feküdt, és továbbra is markolta Perselus kezét. Felismerte Poppy és Dumbledore hangját, akik azon tanakodtak, hogy felvágják őt.  
  
 _Hát nem mókás lesz az?_  
  
Aztán meglátta maga fölött az idegen arcot.  
  
\- Mr. Potter – kezdte a férfi –, én Horatius Cato gyógyító vagyok, és szakterületem a férfi terhességek minden féle formája. – Hangja nyugodt és tájékoztató jellegű volt, ám nem nélkülözte a szimpátiát. – Úgy tűnik, egy mágikus csata folyik az ön szervezetében. Két lehetőség van. Vagy a magzat mágiája nem kompatibilis a magáéval, vagy több mint egy magzat van odabent, és az  _ő_  mágiájuk nem fér össze egymással.  
  
Harry küzdött, hogy lépést tartson a doktor mondandójával, de koncentráló képessége hullámzott a testét elborító fájdalom miatt.  
  
\- Akármelyik is áll fenn, attól tartok, ezt a terhességet meg kell szakítani – mondta együttérzően. – Az ellentétes varázserővel bíró jelenlétek nem tudnak létezni egyazon mágikus térben anélkül, hogy ne rongálnák a maga varázserejét, valamint ne deformálódna a fejlődő magzat is. Érti?  
  
Harry bólintott, és elárasztotta a bűntudat. Kezdettől fogva nem akarta ezt a gyermeket, és most meg lett az óhaja. Önvédelemből azon gondolkodott, hátha a sebhelyéből feltörő sötét mágiának volt hozzá valamiféle köze.  
  
\- A beleegyezésére van szükségem az operációhoz – folytatta tovább a gyógyító, mire Harry bólintott. – És beszélni szeretnék a másik apával.  
  
A fiú pillantása Perselusra tévedt. A gyógyító ide-oda pillantgatott kettőjük között – felfogva a kapcsolatot –, ám ha mondani is akart valamit, jobbik eszét elővéve meggondolta magát.  
  
\- Rendben. Madam Pomfrey, kérem, készítse elő Mr. Pottert a műtétre. Piton professzor, ha válthatnék önnel egy szót…  
  
Miközben Harry ágyát ellebegtették, ujjai kicsúsztak Perselus markából.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ~~^^

  
  
  
Perselus nézte, ahogy ellebegtetik az ágyat, amelyben kedvese feküdt. Nem számít, milyen szakképzett volt az orvos, a mágikus operáció kockázatos volt. Az, aki előtte állt,  _elvileg_  a legjobb volt a saját területén, de ez egyáltalán nem könnyített Perselus nyugtalanságán.   
  
\- Professzor? – szólalt meg kérdő hangsúllyal az orvos, amivel visszanyerte Perselus figyelmét. – Csak azt szeretném, ha tudná, hogy fennáll a kockázat veszélye.  
  
\- Cato gyógyító, tisztában vagyok a statisztikával – felelte erre Perselus, és hálát adott, amiért hangja nem csuklott el az érzelemtől.  
  
Cato megrázta a fejét.   
  
\- Még sosem láttam ilyen változékony reakciót korábban, és nem tudom biztosan, mire számíthatok, amikor elérem a méhet.  
  
\- Tekintetbe véve Mr. Potter varázserejét, én nem vagyok meglepve.  
  
A gyógyító elgondolkozva bólintott.  
  
\- Van valami különleges a fogantatás körül, amelyről tudnom kellene?  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott. Ha bármit visszatartana a medimágustól, azzal Harry életét kockáztatná. Ő pedig előbb mondana le a sajátjáról. Így beszélt a bájitalról és a rejtélyes sötét átokról is. Cato átgondolta az összes lehetőséget, végül értően bólintott.  
  
\- Az adott körülmények között – tette hozzá Perselus –, tekintve, hogy ki a páciens…  
  
Cato feltartotta a kezét, hogy félbeszakítsa őt.  
  
\- Biztosíthatom, hogy az orvosi esküm garantálja a tökéletes titoktartást.  
  
Perselus biccentett.  
  
\- Nem akartam megsérteni, de…  
  
\- Megértem. És  _én_  köszönöm az őszinteségét.  
  
Perselus bólintott, és kezet rázott a férfivel.  
  
\- Minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek – ígérte Cato.  
  
Nézte az orvost, aki elindult, hogy előkészüljön a műtéthez, és közben nagyot nyelt. Ez egy hosszú éjszakának ígérkezett.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ~~^^

  
  
  
Perselus dermedten állt, karjaival átölelte magát, miközben olyan félelem tartotta a markában, amelyet korábban sohasem ismert. Még amikor a Sötét Nagyúr előtt állt, és azon aggodalmaskodott, hogy a Nagyúr átláthat a védelmén, tudván, hogy halála lassú lesz, sem érezte sosem a rettegésnek ezt a fajtáját, amely most elszorította a szívét.  
  
 _Miért sikoltozik?_  
  
Harry sikolyai áthatoltak az ajtón, amely mögött az operációja folyt, visszaverődött a falakról, majd újra és újra felcsendült Perselus mellkasában. Gyötrelme ott visszhangzott a férfi szívében, és a fenyegető veszteség érzésével egyre csak dagadt, hiszen, ha Harry nem éli túl ezt az éjszakát, ő elveszik.  
  
Tudta, hogy pontosan ugyanolyan hang törne fel belőle, ha az valaha megtörténne…  
  
Hirtelen csend támadt körülötte, jóval elsöprőbb, mint az azt megelőző iszonyú sikoltozás, így azon törekedve, hogy meghallja, mi folyik a másik oldalon, gyorsan az ajtóhoz lépett.  
  
Egy robaj és egy kiáltás érkezett odabentről.  
  
\- Albus, jól vagy?  
  
Ez Poppy hangja volt.  
  
\- Igen, Poppy.  
  
\- Még sosem láttam ilyesmit korábban.  
  
 _Cato hangja_  – ismerte fel Perselus.  
  
\- Miért nem használ a nyugtató? – kérdezte számonkérően Poppy.  
  
\- Túlságosan erős a varázsereje ahhoz, hogy hasson a bájital – felelte sietősen az orvos. – Csak próbálja tartani őt.  
  
Újabb sikoly csendült fel a helyiség belsejéből, aztán ismét síri csend lett.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ~~^^

  
  
  
Perselus hátraugrott, amikor kinyílt az ajtó, és Albus felbukkant mögüle. Fáradtnak és öregnek látszott, ám Perselus a szemét erőltetve a férfi válla fölött a helyiségbe lesett. Az igazgató elhúzta őt.  
  
\- Hogy van?  
  
\- Még túl korai megmondani, Perselus. – Az agg varázsló átment a helyiség másik oldalára, és lassan leereszkedett az egyik fotelbe.  
  
-  _Te_  jól vagy?  
  
Az idős mágus bólintott.  
  
\- Attól tartok, mágikus segédkezet kellett nyújtanom. Mivel Harry varázsereje annyira erős volt… nem akarta elereszteni a babákat.  
  
 _Babákat?_  
  
\- Babákat? – kapott levegő után Perselus. – Mármint többes számban?  
  
 _Tehát két magzat volt?_  
  
\- Az lenne a legjobb, ha a doktor magyarázná el. Nem szeretnék helytelen információkat továbbítani.  
  
\- Albus…  
  
Szerencsére felbukkant az orvos. Perselus felállt, és közben elborzadt a férfi orvosi talárjának elejét átáztató vér láttán.  
  
\- Mr. Potter rendbe fog jönni – biztosította őt a gyógyító. – Madam Pomfrey mindjárt végez vele. Bár különleges bánásmódra lesz szüksége a felépülése alatt.  
  
\- Mi…?  
  
Cato felemelte az egyik kezét.  
  
\- Kérem, Piton professzor. Úgy vélem, sokkal helyesebb lenne megvárni Mr. Pottert, mielőtt magyarázatba kezdek.  
  
Perselus a fogát vicsorgatta. Válaszokat akart.  
  
\- Mikor láthatom őt?  
  
\- Úgy gondolom, amint Madam Pomfrey elhelyezte őt egy ágyon. Bár egy ideig aludni fog. Jó néhány bájitalt adtunk neki, hogy nyugodtan tartsuk és álomba helyezzük – mondta Cato. – Ő testileg és mágikusan is kimerült.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ~~^^

  
  
  
Perselus azonnal mozdult, hogy Harry fölé hajoljon, amint a fiú megmoccant. Egy apró sóhaj értesítette a férfit arról, hogy Harry ébredezik. Amikor kisöpörte a hajtincset a sápadt homlokból, megérezte a fiú bőrének melegét.  
  
 _Láz? A gyógyító nem említett lázat._  
  
Nem tűnt magasnak, de mindenképpen meg fogja említeni Catónak. Harry szempillái megrebbentek, és Perselus elég közel hajolt, hogy a fiú lássa őt, mivel nem volt benne biztos, hogy a látását rögzítő bűbáj még mindig működik.  
  
\- Perselus? – szólalt meg Harry rekedt hangon.  
  
 _Az órákig tartó sikoltozás miatt olyan._  
  
Felemelte Harry fejét, és egy csésze vizet tartott az ajkához. A fiú nyelt néhány kortyot, aztán a férfi óvatosan visszafektette őt a párnára.  
  
\- Sajnálom – krákogta Harry.  
  
Perselus pislogott. Sajnálja? A szemöldökét összehúzva már éppen meg akarta kérdezni, hogy mi az ördögért kért bocsánatot, amikor észrevette a fájdalmat Harry arcán. A szokás szerint fényes zöld szempár most fátyolos és nedves volt.  
  
 _Könnyek?_  
  
Csak bámulni tudott. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is látta sírni Harryt. Még amikor összetörte a szívét sem hallott semmit, ami zokogásra hasonlított.  
  
\- Harry, mi a…?  
  
Pomfrey egy hipogriff kecsességével lépett be a helyiségbe, és megzavarta őket.  
  
\- Ah, nagyszerű, Mr. Potter, ébren van – jelentette ki a nyilvánvalót. – Itt vannak nálam a bájitalai. – Újabb magától értetődő kijelentés volt, mivel egy tálcát cipelt, amin jó néhány serleg állt.  
  
A nő elhessegette az útjából Perselust, és elkezdte lengetni a pálcáját Harry körül, miközben hümmögött és cöcögött.   
  
\- Szegény drága, mindig történik valami magával, igaz?  
  
A nő vigyázó szemei előtt Harry megivott a négy bájital közül kettőt.   
  
\- Cato gyógyító már úton van – közölte.  
  
Perselus nézte, ahogy Harry ismét elhelyezkedett a párnán, és tekintete máris hárítóvá, arckifejezése pedig tökéletesen zárkózottá vált.  
  
 _Harry Potter ötös számú maszkja._  
  
Miközben Pomfrey Harry takarójával és párnájával foglalatoskodott, Perselus remélte, hogy a gyógyító gyorsan fel fog tűnni. Nem úgy tűnt, hogy Harry még sokáig nyitva tudná tartani a szemét.  
  
Cato hamarosan meg is érkezett, és miután megismételte a diagnosztizáló varázslatokat, elhelyezkedett az egyik széken Harry ágya mellett. Perselus meg tudta állapítani, hogy a fiú igyekszik teljes figyelmét a gyógyítóra fordítani, de a bájitalok és a kimerültség közepette Perselus kételkedett benne, hogy a fiú teljesen magánál van.  
  
Úgy tűnt, a medivarázsló is észlelte mindezt, mivel rögvest belekezdett. Cato éles esze egy fokkal azonnal feljebb lépett Perselus ranglétráján. Ő maga gondosan figyelt, mivel tudta, hogy mindent el kell majd ismételnie – minden valószínűség szerint számos alkalommal – Harrynek.  
  
\- Mr. Potter, ami történt, az egészen rendkívüli – kezdett hozzá Cato. – A terhességi bájital, amit bevett…  
  
\- Amivel manipuláltak, hogy bevegyem – javította ki Harry.  
  
 _Legalább figyel._  
  
\- Akármilyen körülmények közepette is, Mr. Potter, de lenyelte a bájitalt. – Harry bólintott, így Cato folytatta. – A főzet tökéletesen elvégezte a munkáját. Létrehozta a méhet, és biztosította a szükséges alkotó elemeket, amelyek elengedhetetlenek voltak az embrió kialakulásához.  
  
\- De hogyan?  
  
\- Varázslat, Mr. Potter – felelte Cato. – Ugyanaz a varázslat, amelyik létrehozta az első életformát a földön úgy egymilliárd évvel ezelőtt. Ez pont olyan egyszerű és összetett, mint az.  
  
Harry látszólag eltöprengett ezen. Perselus úgy vélte, talán hozzá kellene adni még néhány új tantárgyat az iskolai tananyaghoz, tekintve a tudatlanságot, amit a nebulók felmutatnak.  
  
Cato közben tovább beszélt.  
  
\- Csodálatos módon ugyanabban az időben egy természetes bébi is megfogant.  
  
 _MI?_  
  
\- Hogy?  
  
A gyógyító önelégült vigyort villantott Perselusra.  
  
\- Igen, professzor. Egy természetes fogantatás is történt ugyanazon időben, amely létrehozta a saját méhét és a saját embrióját.  
  
 _Na, majd meglátjuk, hogy ezek után előáll-e bármilyen halandzsával is az igazgató._  
  
Perselus továbbra is azon próbálkozott, hogy elméje felfogja. Egy igaz szerelem magzat? Tudta, hogy szerette Harryt, de nem fogta fel, mennyire megrendítő… milyen erős volt az. Ez egyben azt is jelentette, hogy Harry pont ugyanennyire szerette őt viszont.  
  
Ránézett Harry zavart arcára, és elmosolyodott. Harry pislogva nézett rá. Később mindenképpen el fogja magyarázni neki, ám a gyógyító pillanatnyilag tovább magyarázott.  
  
\- Ennek a két elszeparált, de erős terhességnek a mágiája harcolt a dominanciáért. Mivel két különböző mágiatípusból származtak, nem tudtak… nem voltak képesek egyidejűleg létezni. Attól tartok az önben folyó küzdelem a szó szoros értelmében szétszakította volna magát.  
  
\- Mit tett a… öhm…?  
  
\- Egy mágikus élet létrehozása nagyon összetett dolog. Az igazgató úr segítségével képesek voltunk megfékezni a varázslatot, ami így alkotó elemeire bomlott. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ön és Piton professzor fog dönteni arról.  
  
\- És mi van a b… babákkal?  
  
Cato pislogott.  
  
\- Mr. Potter, ön még csak néhány hetes terhes volt. Az embriók önmagukban kevesebb, mint egy milliméter nagyságúak voltak. A létrehozásukban szerepet játszó mágia, és az ön testének ellátása volt az, ami a problémát okozta. Ha ön nő lenne, mindkét embrió – még az is, amit a terhességi bájitalt kreált – ikerpárként növekedett volna a méhében.  
  
\- De mivel ők mágikus magzatok voltak, és ekképpen mágikus komplikációk történtek – folytatta Cato –, így most mágikus utóhatások léptek fel.  
  
\- Mégpedig? – buzdította őt Perselus.  
  
\- Kifogyott a mágikus tartaléka, és némi időre lesz szüksége ahhoz, hogy helyreálljon.  
  
\- Mennyi időre? – kérdezte Perselus, megpróbálva feltenni Harry esetleges kérdéseit.  
  
\- Néhány hónap – töprengett Cato. – De… mivel továbbra is van némi visszamaradt mágia a magzatokból, az a varázserő lehet, hogy hatalmas mágiakitörésekben manifesztálódik.  
  
\- Spontán mágiaként? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
\- Nem. Sokkal valószínűbb, hogy amikor megpróbál kiszórni valamit… annak az ereje megtöbbszöröződik. Bár az kiszámíthatatlan lesz. Azt javasolnám, hogy legalább egy hétig ne kíséreljen meg semmilyen erősebbet, mint a  _Lumos_. Sajnálatos módon keveset tud tenni azzal, amikor nem elérhető a maga számára a varázserő, és amikor pedig megjelenik, valószínűleg nem fogja tudni az irányítása alatt tartani.  
  
\- Nagyszerű – motyogta Harry.  
  
Perselus az egyik kezével végigsimított Harry haján, és a maga apró módján megpróbált neki vigaszt nyújtani. Harry szempillái kezdtek lecsukódni, így Cato végett vetett a megbeszélésüknek.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ~~^^

  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore levegő után kapott.  
  
\- Azt mondod, egy természetes terhesség?  
  
\- Igen, Albus. Ez az, amit Horatius mondott – erősítette meg Poppy kitörő bólogatások közepette.  
  
Albus felsóhajtott. Egyrészt, megpróbálta védeni őket, ám ugyanakkor kezdeti véleménye is igaz volt, miszerint összetartoztak. Bárcsak a fiai szünetet kapnának a sorstól, és megtalálnák együtt a boldogságot.  
  
\- Figyelsz rám, Albus?  
  
\- Sajnálom, Poppy, folytasd.  
  
\- Azt mondtam, hogy muszáj a kastélyban tartanunk Harryt. A varázsereje nélkül – bármilyen fokú varázserő nélkül – túl kockázatos neki odakint.  
  
Dumbledore összeráncolta a homlokát. Valóban nem lenne biztonságos Harrynek – különösen úgy, hogy egyedül élt –, de hogyan fogja őt meggyőzni erről, amikor csak mostanában érdemelte ki a függetlenségét? Aki csak most kezdte élni azt az életet, amit maga választott? Különösen egy ilyen veszteség elszenvedése után, mint ez?  
  
Talán Perselus képes lesz meggyőzni őt.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ~~^^

  
  
  
Harry kimerült volt. Testének minden csontja és izma fájt. Már a megmozdulás maga is sokkal kimerítőbb és megterhelőbb munka volt, mint Voldemort legyőzése. Mindennek tetejében még a mellkasában is szúrást érzett.  
  
 _Nem a te hibád volt!_  
  
Mélyen belül tudta ezt, de akaratlanul is végiggondolta az összes pillanatot azóta, hogy hallott a bájitalról. Kizárt dolog volt, hogy ő tudhatott volna a „természetes” fogamzásról.  _Ezt_  tudta, bár Perselus ehhez való hozzáállása nyugtalanította.  
  
Ám a bájitalról  _tudott_. És semmit nem tett. Nem vigyázott magára, vedelt, akár egy matróz, semmibe vette az egészségét, és még több sötét mágiának tette ki magát. Hogy lehetett ennyire gondatlan egy fiatal élettel?  
  
Hogy  _nem_  akarhatta azt az életet? Még ha becsapás és manipuláció eredménye is volt, akkor is az övé lett volna… és Perselusé. És már a témánál is volt. Hogyan bocsáthatna meg neki Perselus valaha is ezért?  
  
 _Perselus nem okol téged._  
  
Nem úgy tűnt. A férfi az ágya körül tett-vett, miután a doktor távozott, és megpróbálta kihangsúlyozni annak a fontosságát, hogy óvatosan kell bánnia a mágiájával. Harryt nem érdekelte varázserejének elvesztése. Az ideiglenes volt. Egyéb veszteségei annyival nagyobbak voltak. És annyival maradandóbb is.  
  
Perselus végül néhány perce távozott, mivel hívatták az igazgatói irodába. Harry kísértésbe esett, hogy álomfőzetet kérjen Pomfreytól. Aludni akart – örökre.  
  
\- Tehát ezzel szegte meg Malfoy a szerződést.  
  
Harry elfordította a fejét – közben összerándult a fájdalomtól –, hogy lássa, amint Sirius és Remus lép az ágy lábához. Sirius hangja rekedt volt az aggodalomtól. Remus úgyszintén nyugtalannak látszott.  
  
\- Igen, ez az, amit  _ő_  tett – felelte Harry halkan.  
  
\- Az a fattyú! Meg fogom ölni őt!  
  
Bármennyire is nem akart beszélni róla, Harry úgy érezte, hogy muszáj elmondania nekik az igazságot. Perselus és a babájuk – a babáik – megérdemelték.   
  
\- A gyerek nem tőle volt, Sirius.  
  
Sirius zavarodott pillantást öltött, amíg elérte őt a feleszmélés.   
  
\- Úgy érted, ő adta neked a bájitalt, de te valaki mással feküdtél le?  
  
Harry bólintott, és ismét megvonaglott.  
  
\- Amivel  _te_  szegted meg a szerződést – bólintott erre Remus megértve a helyzetet. – Ezért nem volt bírság.  
  
Harry bólintott – ezúttal lassan –, és várta a következő kérdést. Rettegett meghallani, de még inkább válaszolni rá.  
  
\- Kivel feküdtél le?  
  
 _Hát, már itt is van._  
  
Harry összeszorította a szemét és azt kívánta, bárcsak mától fogva egy hét lenne, és mindez már maga mögött volna. Fellesett a keresztapjára, és csak kíváncsiságot látott rajtuk. Ami nem fog örökké tartani. Remus ugyanakkor úgy látszott, mint aki már tudta.  
  
 _Vérfarkas ösztönök. Ostoba._  
  
Oh, igen. Remus valószínűleg tudta.  
  
\- Sirius, Harry fáradtnak látszik. Talán később kellene visszajönnünk – javasolta Remus.  
  
Sajnálatos (Siriust sem ejtették a fejére. Észrevette a tétovázást, és egy pillanatra Remusra bámult, mielőtt visszafordult Harryhez. Óvatosan megfogta a fiú kezét.  
  
\- Harry – szólalt meg. – Nem fog számítani, hogy ki az. Már nem. Ez érvénytelenítette a szerződést…  
  
Sirius oda és vissza tekintgetett kettőjük között.  
  
\- Mit nem mondasz el nekem?  
  
Harry az ajkába harapott, miközben Sirius arcán töprengő arckifejezés jelent meg, aztán hirtelen felállt.  
  
\- Piton – mordult fel. – Minden istenekre és az ő elferdült, fanatikus hóbortjaikra!– szitkozódott, miközben arrébb lépett. – Hát ezért átkozta meg őt Malfoy azzal a komisz átokkal. Elrontotta Malfoy terveit. Lefeküdt az ő… – Visszaperdült, arca eltorzult a rémület és a hitetlenkedés furcsa keverékétől. – Te lefeküdtél Pitonnal?  
  
\- Sirius – szólt közbe Remus, hogy megpróbálja csitítani a férfi fokozódó vérmérsékletét.  
  
\- Piton? – Ezúttal inkább ordításnak hangzott.  
  
Harry hatalmas erőfeszítések árán félrenézett.  
  
Sirius újabb, meglehetősen cifra káromkodásba kezdett, aztán a mondat közepén megállt. Harry ágya fölé hajolt, és megfogta a fiú arcát, hogy így ne tudjon másfelé nézni.  
  
\- Ő volt az, aki megsebzett téged, miután megölted Voldemortot, ugye?  
  
\- Sirius – könyörgött Remus.  
  
Sirius nem foglalkozott Remusszal, várta, hogy Harry válaszoljon. A fiú az ajkába harapott. Meg akarta magyarázni, de nem akart beszélni róla. Érzelmei most zűrzavarosak voltak, és még ha nem is akart Sirius szitkozódására és fenyegetőzéseire figyelni, mely szerint szörnyű dolgokat fog művelni Perselusszal, tudta, hogy jobban fogja magát érezni, amint keresztapja megtudja az igazat. Képtelenül arra, hogy megszólaljon, csak bólintott.  
  
Lehunyta a szemét, amikor elkezdődött a szóáradat, és csak olykor-olykor hallotta Remus esdeklését, hogy Sirius nyugodjon meg, vagy halkítsa le a hangját. Az oldalára fordult, elfojtotta nyögését, és szorosabban maga köré tekerte a takarót. Annyira átkozottul fáradt volt.  
  
\- Black, te érzéketlen tuskó!  
  
 _Ez felettébb szelíd jelzőnek számított Perselustól_.  
  
Harrynek egyet kellett értenie belső hangjával, de a férfi jelenlétét sem vette tudomásul. Nem akarta hallgatni, ahogy kiabálnak egymással, átkokat szórnak, vagy egészen a testi dulakodásig fajul a dolog. Azt kívánta, bárcsak elég varázsereje lenne ahhoz, hogy mindnyájukat kihajítsa a teremből.   
  
\- Miért üvöltözöl te bolha-csípte korcs? – mordult fel Piton, miközben közelebb jött. – És mit mondtál, amivel felzaklattad Harryt?  
  
\- Én? Te nagyra nőtt denevér! Nem én vagyok az, aki elcsábított egy diákot, és…  
  
\- Szóval Potter tisztán jött ki az egészből, igaz?  
  
\- Potter? – dühöngött Sirius. – Baszod őt, és még mindig Potternek hívod?  
  
\- Milyen rohadt különbséget okoz, hogy minek hívom őt, Black? És ismét megkérdezem: mit mondtál neki?  
  
\- Ó, Merlin szerelmére, tegyétek el a pálcáitokat. Mind a ketten! – szólalt meg Remus.  
  
Harry reszketni kezdett.  
  
\- Azt mondok, amit csak szeretnék a keresztfiamnak, te zsíros hajú, perverz, pedofil. És nincs szükségem pálcára ahhoz, hogy ízekre tépjelek téged.  
  
Erős légáramlat keletkezett és néhány durranás hangzott fel, de Harry azzal sem vesződött, hogy odanézzen.  
  
 _Épp ideje volt, hogy Pomfrey feltűnjön végre._  
  
De nem a javasasszony volt. Dumbledore hangja nyugodt és higgadt volt, mégis halálosan komoly.  
  
\- Most azonnal elhagyjátok Harry betegágyát, vagy  _nagyon_  megbánjátok!  
  
Némi csoszogás és motyogás után Harry érezte, hogy az ágy ismét besüpped. Egy kéz lassan végigsimított a homlokán, félretolt egy tincset, mintha csak fel akarná fedni a sebhelyét.  
  
\- Jól vagy, Harry?  
  
A fiú csak bólintott, jóllehet, égett a szeme és még mindig reszketett a teste. Szorosan összezárva tartotta a szemét.  
  
\- Beszélni fogok velük – ígérte Dumbledore.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ~~^^

  
  
  
\- Az egész az én hibám.  
  
Lucius lenézett Harryre, aki szorosan a takarójába burkolózva feküdt az ágyán, és úgy látszott, nagyon szeretné megérintetni őt, de nem merte.  
  
 _És jobb is, hogy nem teszi._  
  
\- Egyetértek – válaszolta Perselus. – Ha nem lett volna az a gyalázatos bájital, Harry most nem feküdne itt.  
  
Lucius felkapta a fejét, és elcsípte Perselus pillantását.  
  
\- Ha nem lett volna az a bájital, Harry még mindig az enyém lenne.  
  
Perselus önelégülten elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Az utólagos bölcsesség néha maga a felettébb kegyetlen valóság, amit el kell viselni.  
  
\- Jóvá fogom tenni neki – jegyezte meg Lucius egy megvető mosoly keretében – Harry tudja, hogy az én szándékaim…  
  
\- Hol voltak a  _szándékaid_ , amikor agóniától gyötrődve sikoltozott? – kérdezte Perselus kihívóan.  
  
 _Na, ez határozottan letörte az egóját._  
  
Lucius válla megroggyant, és visszafordult Harry felé.  
  
\- Ha tudtam volna…  
  
\- Most már túl késő hozzá – közölte Perselus. Minden vágya az volt, hogy Lucius orra alá dörgölje, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy Harry valóban aludt. – Harrynek immáron egy újabb veszteséggel kell megbirkóznia.  
  
Lucius zord arccal bólintott.  
  
\- Köszönöm, hogy tájékoztattál Perselus. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nem kellett volna megtenned.  
  
\- Valóban nem.  
  
\- Majd hívni fogom Harryt, amint ismét elég jól lesz – jelentette ki Lucius, miközben megmozdult, hogy távozzon.  
  
\- Ó, és Lucius – szólalt meg Perselus, és megvárta, amíg a férfi visszafordult az ajtóból. – Az ok, amiért Harry elvetélt, azért volt, mert egy másik magzat is megfogant.  
  
\- Oh?  
  
\- Igen. – Perselus ajka önkéntelenül is felfelé kunkorodott. – Egy természetes fogantatású.  
  
 _Ó, hol egy fényképezőgép?_  
  
Lucius arckifejezése határozottan bekeretezésre alkalmas volt, de Perselus annyiban hagyta. Mindössze annyit akart, hogy a szőke férfi kikerüljön Harry életéből.  
  
Lucius szó nélkül megfordult és távozott. Perselus elégedetten elhelyezkedett a széken Harry ágya mellett. Kétségbeesetten beszélni akart a fiúval… meg akarta értetni vele, de Harry egyszer sem ébredt fel, amikor kettesben voltak.  
  
Amikor a fiú ébren volt, fél tucat Weasley vagy még rosszabb esetben Black és Lupin vették őt folyton körbe. És Blacknek csak csekély mértékben sikerült visszafognia a megvetését, amikor egyazon helyiségben tartózkodtak. Perselus kitartott, Harry érdekében visszatartotta a saját ingerültségét.  
  
Gyengéden felemelte Harry kezét és az arcához nyomta.  
  
\- Beszélj hozzám, Harry – suttogta. – Mi jár abban a te griffendéles fejedben?  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ~~^^

  
  
  
Harrynek elege lett. Tudta, hogy mindenki összefogott, hogy a kastélyban tartsák őt, de a fájdalom mostanra kezelhetővé vált, és felettébb időszerű lett, hogy újból visszaszerezze az életét. A pokolba, rosszabbat is kapott már Voldemorttól… amikor tizennégy éves volt.  
  
El kellett volna halasztania a boltja kinyitását, bár abban semmi sürgősség nem volt. Cassi és Milli megértené. És hiányoztak neki az órái Billel.  
  
Bill megértette a késlekedést. A Gringotts nem szabott határidőt Billnek Harry képzésére, így ott sem volt semmi valós nyomás. Arra is szükségük volt, hogy felfedezzék, hogy meggyengült mágikus készlete visszatükröződik-e abbéli képességében, hogy felfedezi a tárgyakon levő sötét mágiát.  
  
Az sem segített, hogy számos különböző történet keringett a lebetegedésével kapcsolatban. Csak néhány kiválasztott tudott a valódi okról. A sajtónak azt mondták, hogy mágikus allergiája volt, a barátainak és a családjának egyszerűen azt, hogy Harry elvetélt. Harry, Perselus, az orvos, Poppy – és Harry sejtése szerint – Dumbledore voltak az egyedüliek, akik tudtak a kettős fogantatásról.   
  
Elmondták neki, hogy Malfoyék meglátogatták őt, de épp aludt. Hálás is volt emiatt. Nem tudta biztosan, mit mondott volna Luciusnak.  
  
Sirius és Remus ismét meglátogatták őt, de nagyon óvatosan választották meg a témaköröket, amelyekről beszélgettek – leginkább a jövőbeni terveit és azt, hogy vigyázzon magára, különösen a varázsereje híján. Úgy látszott, Sirius többet is akart volna mondani, de Remus erősen fogta a karját, mintha emlékeztetné rá, hogy maradjon csendben.  
  
Perselust nehéz volt elkerülni. Még ha vissza is tért az óráira, továbbra is látogatta őt esténként. Általában más látogatói is voltak, amely megkönnyítette, hogy kitartson. Amikor pedig egyedül maradtak, úgy tett, mint aki alszik. Egyszerűen nem tudta, mit mondjon, hogyan érezzen. Akarta, hogy a férfi vigasztalja őt, de tartott tőle, hogy Perselus őt okolja, vagy, hogy ő okolná a férfit. Akárhogyan is, egyik sem jósolt jó beszélgetést.  
  
Végül feladta, hogy keressen valamit, amit felvehet, és Dobbyt szólította. Megpróbálta hazaküldeni őt, hogy hozzon neki néhány ruhát, de a manó azt mondta, hogy „nem tud bejutni Harry Potter házába, mert Harry Potter védőbűbájai nem engedik be Dobbyt”. Harry emiatt valahogy önelégültséget érzett. Ha a manó nem tud átjutni a vérvédelmi falain, akkor tökéletesen biztonságban lesz, és nyavalyás őrei sem tudnak nyafogni amiatt, hogy haza akar menni.  
  
Dobbynak sikerült szereznie egy rend ruhát valahonnan a kastélyból. A manó biztosította őt, hogy azok nem lopottak vagy más helytelen módon elcsórtak, így Harry felvette őket.  
  
Megpróbálta eldönteni, melyik hopp-kandallót használja, hogy hazajusson, amikor egy nő lépett be a gyengélkedőre, és indult egyenesen az ő szobájába. A nő meglehetősen alacsony testalkatú volt, kerek arcú, és szemüvege csaknem olyan vastag, mint amilyet egykor Harry használt. Poppy újból alkalmazta a varázslatot a szemén, amint elég erősnek ítélte meg őt. Így Harry elcsodálkozott, miért vesződne bárki is szemüveggel, amikor elég könnyedén lehet korrigálni a problémát.  
  
\- Vera Valentinian vagyok – mutatkozott be a nő. – Távozni készül? – nézett körül némileg idegesen.  
  
\- Igen – felelt Harry.  
  
\- Beszélgethetnénk először egy keveset?  
  
\- Miről? – kérdezte a fiú. Nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy bárki belépjen, és megpróbálja megállítani őt. Varázserő nélkül a legkisebb esélye sem lenne. Már így is kissé gyengének érezte magát. – Egyébként is, kicsoda maga?  
  
\- Gyógyító vagyok – mosolygott rá a nő. – Cato gyógyító küldött.  
  
Harry a kíváncsiságtól vezérelve lassan leült az ágyra.   
  
\- Valóban?  
  
\- Igen. – Miss Valentinian időközben elfoglalta az ágya melletti széket. – Én is veszítettem el gyermeket. Ez fájdalmas és zavaró. A bűntudat olykor megsemmisítő lehet.  
  
Harry azonnal felpattant.   
  
\- Egy pszichológust küldtek? Fogalma sincs arról, hogy mit érzek! – csattant fel.  
  
\- Oh? – A nő hangja érdeklődő és türelmes volt.  
  
\- Maga egy… egy… és én pedig egy, nos…  
  
\- Tehát nem tudom, hogyan érez, mivel maga férfi, aki történetesen terhes volt? – kérdezte a hölgy felhúzott szemöldökkel.  
  
\- Nem, nem – mondta erre gyorsan Harry, és egy pillanatnyi gondolkodási időt adott magának. – Árulja el nekem – szólalt meg, miközben ismét elfoglalta a helyét. – Mire gondol, mielőtt lefekszik valakivel?  
  
A nő döbbenten pislogott.  
  
\- Komolyan kérdezem – bizonygatta Harry. – Tegyen a kedvemre. Mik az elvárásai, ha le akar feküdni valakivel? Hogy szeresse őket?  
  
A nő elnézően elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Igen.  
  
\- Hogy bízzon bennük?  
  
\- Igen.  
  
\- Akarna tőlük egy kisbabát?  
  
\- Ah, értem – szólalt meg a nő végül megértve Harryt. – Úgy érti, gondoskodnom kell arról, hogy védve legyek?  
  
\- Igen. Megteszi?  
  
\- Természetesen.  
  
\- Pontosan erről van szó – jelentette ki Harry.  
  
\- Én nem…  
  
\- Nekem sosem kellett ilyesmiről gondolkodnom – vitázott Harry. – Nem azért, mert gondatlan vagyok, hanem mert a férfiakat részesítem előnyben – tette hozzá a nő meglepetésére. Az egyetlen nő, akivel lefeküdtem egy prost… egy hivatásos volt. Fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy akár megvolt az esélye annak, hogy terhes lehetek. Nem rendelkezem a megfelelő berendezéssel, igaz?  
  
\- Sosem tudott arról, hogy a varázslók teherbe eshetnek? – A nő meglepettnek tűnt.  
  
\- Nem – bizonygatta Harry. – Mindennek tetejében egy férfi terhességi bájitalt adtak be nekem a hozzájárulásom nélkül. Belefáradtam abba, hogy hazudtak nekem, és manipuláltak. – Harry határozottsága egyre erősödött a saját szavaitól. – Voldemort vadászott rám, szembenéztem vele, és végül megöltem őt. Beteljesítettem a kötelezettségemet. Csak tovább akarok lépni az életemmel.  
  
\- Mr. Potter, tudom, hogy maga egy zárkózott ember, de tényleg muszáj szembenéznie néhánnyal azok közül a kihívások közül, amelyekkel foglalkozni kénytelen.  
  
\- Szembe is néztem velük. Már elmúltak… vége. Nem fogok tovább időzni rajtuk. – Harry megvonaglott a nő szemében feltűnő szomorúság láttán. – Nézze, doktornő, tudom, hogy valószínűleg teljesen elrontottam, szóval nincs rá szükségem, hogy ezt bárki is megmondja. Most már előre nézek. Hát nem jó dolog ez? Előrelépni? Terveim vannak, kilátásaim és döntési lehetőségek, amit én – ÉN –, Harry Potter fogok megtenni saját magamnak.  
  
\- És a döntéseim egyike most az, hogy elmegyek innen, mielőtt túl késő. Ne vegye sértésnek, Ms. Valentinian, de jól vagyok.  
  
\- És mi a helyzet a mágiájával?  
  
\- A varázserőm vissza fog térni. Ezt Cato gyógyító is megmondta. Addig is: a lakásomon olyan védőbűbájok vannak, hogy még magának az igazgató úrnak is gondot okozna átjutnia rajtuk. Ott tökéletes biztonságban leszek.  
  
A nő átnyújtott neki egy névjegykártyát.  
  
\- Ha bármikor is beszélgetni akarna – mondta.  
  
Miután a nő távozott, Harry ismét szólította Dobbyt, aki több mint boldog volt, hogy elviheti őt egy hopp-kandallóhoz, amit használhat. Eltökéltsége erősebb volt, mint valaha, amikor beszórta a hopp-port és kimondta az úti célját: Harry Potter lakása.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ~~^^

  
  
  
\- Teljes tagadásban van – mondta Vera a Dumbledore igazgató irodájában összegyűlt csoportnak. – Mellesleg távozott.  
  
\- Mi ért az alatt, hogy távozott? – kérdezte élesen Perselus.  
  
\- Már fel volt öltözve, amikor bementem hozzá. Az mondta, indulni készül.  
  
Egyetlen kandallóhívás Pomfreyhoz megerősítette, hogy Harry valóban elment.  
  
\- Ő egy nagyon konok fiatalember – jegyezte meg Valentinian. – És hiszem, hogy vannak kérdései a veszteségével kapcsolatban.  
  
Perselus megrázta ökölbe szorított kezét. Az az átkozott, ostoba kölyök! Még esélyük sem volt rá, hogy beszéljenek. Attól a pillanattól fogva, hogy Harry aznap reggel kinyitotta a szemét, meg tudta mondani, hogy valami nem volt rendben. És most meg elment.  
  
 _Emlékeztet egy időre nem is olyan régen. Az ágyhoz kellett volna kötöznöd._  
  
\- Nincs varázsereje – mutatott rá Minerva. –Nem hoppanálhatott. Talán még elkaphatjuk őt.  
  
\- Egy hopp-kandallót viszont használhatott – mondta erre Albus. – Bármelyiket használhatta.  
  
\- Amikor elhagyja a lakását, úgy zárja le a kandallóját, hogy csakis őt magát engedje át – jegyezte meg Perselus.  
  
\- Tehát senki nem tud bejutni? – kérdezte Albus kíváncsian.  
  
\- Öhm… nem, Albus. Attól tartok, megtanítottam rá, hogyan készítse el a vérvédelmi bűbájokat.  
  
Az igazgató felsóhajtott, megkönnyebbülése nyilvánvaló volt.   
  
\- Legalább jól védett.


	5. Tagadás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kaland folytatódik, Harry gyötrődik, Perselus meg utasítgat...

  
**5\. fejezet**

**Tagadás**   


  
  


* * *

  
  
Harry első dolga volt, amint hazaért a lakásába, hogy lefeküdt és hatalmasat aludt, majd ezt  egy szintén hosszúra nyúlt forró zuhany követte. Miközben a szinte tűzforró víz végigfolyt rajta, számos döntés hozott. Ezek közül a legelső az volt, hogy soha többé nem fekszik le senkivel…  
  
 _Rendben. „Semmi szex.” Ez pont az a szabály, ami gyakorlatilag sikoltozik azért, hogy megszegjék._  
  
Legalábbis addig, míg vissza nem szerzi az élete fölött az irányítást.  
  
 _Emlékezz, kipróbáltad a „semmi érintés” dolgot. És utáltad._  
  
És nem kellett volna olyan gyorsan ismét összekerülni Perselusszal. A férfi elérte, hogy megint túl sokat aggodalmaskodjon.  
  
 _És mikor irányítottad valaha is az életedet?_  
  
Harry összeráncolta a homlokát. Kezébe  _fogja_  venni az élete irányítását. Még ha az meg is öli őt. Ott volt az üzlete és az átoktörő tanfolyama. Kandallón keresztül képes lesz eljutni egyenesen a boltba és Bill hotelszobájába.  
  
Miután meghozta a döntéseit, Harry magára vette szabadidő ruháját, és elindult a konyhába. Egy kancsó tea elkészítése is majdnem megölte őt.  
  
 _Felettébb kitűnő irányítás!_  
  
Harry elborzadva bámult az elhamvasztott teáskannájára. A lángok gyorsan a szekrénypultot nyaldosták. Amikor az _aquamenti_  semmi hatást nem váltott ki a pálcájából, Harry előásott egy fazekat és megtöltötte vízzel. A tűzre loccsantotta, majd egyből hátraugrott, amikor a víz és a szikrák visszacsapódtak. Egy izzó parázs a függönyre esett, ami egyből életre lobbant.  
  
\- Ó, bassza meg – motyogta. Körülnézett, és megragadta a mugli tűzoltó készüléket.  
  
 _Tudod egyáltalán, hogy működik az a dolog?_  
  
Harry értetlenül meredt az előírt utasításokra.  
  
 _Perselusnak biztosan lenne ehhez némi hozzáfűzni valója._  
  
Az utasításokat követve Harry kihúzta a biztosítópecket, célzott a tömlővel, és lőtt. Fehér hab áradt ki, betakarta a mostanra teljesen elolvadt kannát, a megperzselődött függönyeit és felhólyagosodott konyhapultját.  
  
 _Takaros kis rendetlenség._  
  
Az adrenalintól és az erőlködéstől erősen zihálva szemrevételezte a kárt. A rendetlenség elbagatellizált kifejezés volt. Megragadta a pálcáját, hiszen biztos volt benne, hogy egy gyors reparo mindent helyrehoz.  
  
 _Én nem próbálnám meg._  
  
Harry tétovázott. Az _incendio_ -ja (akármilyen gyengén is szórta ki) maga volt a pokol, az  _aquamenti_ -je pedig semmit nem tett. Félretette a pálcáját, és egy pálca nélküli reparo-t szórt.  
  
Semmi.  
  
Megvakarta a fejét, és felsóhajtott. Hát bizony, el fog tartani egy darabig, ameddig hozzászokik ehhez.  
  
 _Igen, ahogy a „semmi szex” és „semmi Perselus” is könnyedén menni fog, igaz?_  
  
Harry – átkozott belső hangja végett morgolódva – feltúrta a konyhaszekrényét, hogy valami szivacsot találjon.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
\- Mit kíván Piton professzor úr Dobbytól?  
  
Perselus összefonta maga előtt a karjait, és lenézett a manóra.  
  
\- Szeretném, ha segítenél nekem, Dobby. – A férfi gondosan megválogatta a szavait. – Azt akarom, hogy kövesd Harry Pottert, és folyamatosan tájékoztass engem arról, hogy mit csinál, hova megy, és kivel.  
  
Dobby összevonta a szemöldökét, és hatalmas szemei gyanakvóvá váltak.  
  
\- Miért akarja tudni Piton professzor, hogy mit csinál Harry Potter?  
  
Perselus gúnyosan elmosolyodott, és készen állt felcsattanni, ám elfojtotta, és inkább egy mosolyt erőltetett magára.  
  
\- Azért, mert Piton professzor szerelmes Harry Potterbe, és csakis azt akarja, hogy boldog legyen. Harry csakis velem lehet boldog.  
  
\- Honnan tudja ezt Piton professzor?  
  
Perselusnak minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy ne kapja fel ezt a lényt a torkánál fogva és fojtsa meg.  
  
\- A sors egymásnak rendelt minket. Harry az én gyermekemmel lett várandós.  
  
Dobby szemei elkerekedtek.  
  
\- Harry Potter babája a maga babája volt?  
  
Perselus kíváncsian – hogy vajon honnan tudhatta a manó – vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Tudtad, hogy Harry terhes volt?  
  
Dobby nyomatékos bólogatásba kezdett.  
  
\- Természetesen. A manók mindig tudják az  _ilyen_  dolgokat.  
  
Perselus kurtán biccentett.  
  
\- Igen, az én gyermekem volt.  
  
Dobby ajka megremegett, és úgy tűnt, az az átkozott manó mindjárt elsírja magát.  
  
\- Dobby annyira sajnálja, Piton professzor uram.  
  
Perselus majdnem elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Köszönöm, Dobby. Most muszáj gondoskodnunk Harryről. Segítesz nekem?  
  
Dobby kihúzta a hátát, és felemelte hegyes manó állát.  
  
\- Természetesen. Dobby bármit megtesz, hogy segítsen Harry Potternek.  
  
\- És tudod annak a jelentőségét, hogy Harry az én gyermekemmel lett viselős?  
  
\- Ó, igen – mosolyodott el a manó egy felettébb könnyes mosollyal. – A természetesen fogant babák az istenek ajándékai.  
  
Perselus eltűnődött, vajon Dobby meg tudná-e mondani, hogy két magzat is létezett.  
  
\- Jó. Akkor tedd azt, amire utasítottalak.  
  
\- Igenis, Piton professzor uram. Dobby biztosítja, hogy Harry Potter és Piton professzor boldogok legyenek együtt.  
  
\- Csak figyeld őt, és…  
  
Ám a manó egy ujjcsettintéssel eltűnt.  
  
 _Átkozott manók!_  
  
Ám legalább ez a lény az ő oldalán állt.   
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
Megtanulni varázslat nélkül élni, nehezebbnek bizonyult, mint ahogy azt Harry elképzelte. Azt hitte, azok után, hogy együtt élt Dursleyékkel, könnyű lesz, de úgy tűnt, az iskola elvégzése óta sokkalta könnyedébben használta azt a mindennapi tevékenységeiben. Különösen a pálcanélküli varázslatait. Első kézből tapasztalhatta meg, mennyi mindent végzett a pálcája nélkül.  
  
Az idő nagy részében semmi nem történt, de egyszer-egyszer alapos rendetlenséget okozott, amit fel kellett takarítania. És még Dobbyt sem hívhatta, mert a manó úgysem tudna átjutni a védőbűbájain.  
  
 _Talán mondhatnád azt neki, hogy „hoppanáljon” a bejárati ajtó elé, és akkor egyszerűen csak beeresztenéd._  
  
Az ötletnek volt alapja. Elgondolkozott, vajon a védelme megengedné-e neki, hogy „beeresszen” embereket az ajtón keresztül. Ha „üdvözölné, és behívná” őket, akkor elvileg beengedné, és azokat, akiknek pedig „gonosz szándékai” vannak, nem – ezt biztosan tudta.  
  
\- Harry?  
  
Harry ijedten perdült meg. Grant Montgomery fejét látta a kandallójában.  
  
\- Helló, Grant – köszöntötte őt a nappaliba lépve, majd leült a kandalló előtti kanapéra. Grant jóképű arca aggódva nézett fel rá.  
  
\- Hol voltál? – kérdezte Grant. – Átjöhetek?  
  
\- Öhm, nem, nem tudsz. Majd én átmegyek hozzád.  
  
Grant kihátrált a lángokból, Harry pedig felkelt és átlépett a kandallón, mielőtt a hopp-hívás megszakadt volna.  
  
Harry annak a kanapénak a háttámlájához dőlt, amelyen egyik éjjel aludt. Hirtelen kimerültnek érezte magát.  
  
\- Jól vagy?  
  
\- Csak fáradt vagyok – ismerte be.  
  
\- Szóval, hol voltál?  
  
\- Öhm, kórházban.  
  
\- A Szent Mungóban?  
  
\- Ööö… nem. A Roxfortban – válaszolt Harry. – Tudod a személyazonosságom miatt nekem ott biztonságosabb.  
  
Úgy tűnt, Grant elfogadja ezt.  
  
\- Tehát az a szamárság a Prófétában… igaz volt? Az allergiáról?  
  
Harry felsóhajtott. Utált hazudni.  
  
\- Igen. Olyan hülyeség volt.  
  
\- Mire vagy allergiás?  
  
\- Ööö…  
  
 _Gyorsan találj ki valamit._  
  
\- A golgotavirág gyümölcsére. Tudod, azt akartam használni a bájitalomban, öhm… hogy ízesítsem. De amikor kézbe vettem, tudod, hogy megpróbáljam eldönteni, kockázzam vagy morzsoljam, a kezem elkezdett feldagadni és pattanások jöttek ki rajta. Tényleg igazán undorító volt.  
  
Grant együttérző arcot vágott.   
  
\- Miért nem tudtam átmenni hozzád?  
  
\- Nos, öhm… Az allergia összezavarta a varázserőmet, és nem tudom levenni a védelmet a kandallóról.  
  
\- Tényleg? – pislogott Grant.  
  
\- Igen, öhm, Piton professzor azt mondta azért, mert ez egy mágikus allergia volt, és nem egy fiziológiai, így hatással volt a varázserőmre.  
  
\- Ejha. És hogyan?  
  
 _Pont, amit tudnia kell._  
  
\- Rendben. Nos, most valahogy fluktuál. Néha igazán erős, időnként pedig ööö… gyenge.  
  
\- Hát ez szívás. Kérsz egy ölelést?  
  
\- Mi vagyok én, ötéves? – pislogott Harry.  
  
 _Vagy egy lány?_  
  
\- Jaj, ne légy tetű. A pasiknak is szüksége van ölelésre, csak nem csinálják nyilvánosan. – És mielőtt Harry felkészülhetett volna rá, Grant köréje fonta a karjait, és fejét a vállára húzta.  
  
Valahogy kellemes volt. Így álltak néhány percen át, egyikük sem mozdult, csak ölelkezve álldogáltak. Aztán Grant megfogta őt a vállánál fogva.   
  
\- Oké, elég az ölelésből. Jobban érzed magad? – nézett bele Harry szemébe.  
  
Harry elvigyorodott.   
  
\- Igen, azt hiszem.  
  
\- Jó – paskolta meg Grant az arcát. – És engem kellett volna megkérdezned – tette hozzá. – Én megmondtam volna neked, hogy a golgota virág gyümölcse nem működik ízesítőként. Használhattál volna fahéjat vagy akár vaníliát.  
  
Harry fontolóra vette ezt.  
  
\- Igen, ez egy jó ötlet. Majd ki is próbálom.  
  
\- Továbbra is dolgozni fogsz a bájitalon, még így is, hogy elcsesződött a mágiád?  
  
Mivel kezdett fájni a feje, úgy döntött, valószínűleg kellene.   
  
\- Nem tudom biztosan, milyen hatással volt az allergia a sötét átokra, de…  
  
Harry elcsuklott, mert nem emlékezett, mennyit is mondott ezzel kapcsolatban Grantnek. Ez történik, amikor a hazugságok és a lényeges dolgok kihagyásának csapdájába esel.  
  
\- Megértem. – Grant megérintette a vállát, ami apró sajgást okozott Harry sebhelyében. Rövid volt, és el is múlt, amikor Montgomery elindult a konyha felé. – Kérsz egy italt?  
  
\- Kösz, nem. Tényleg vissza kell mennem. Gyakorlatilag még mindig lábadozom, és nem akarok kényelmesen elhelyezkedni, és elaludni rajtad.  
  
Grant felvillantott egy vigyort.  
  
\- Miért nem? Azt hiszem, nekem tetszene.  
  
Harry felhorkantott. Grant mindig annyira ugratta őt.  
  
\- Nincs meg hozzá az energiám.  
  
\- Csak légy biztos, hogy szólj nekem, amikor igen.  
  
\- Tutira megteszem. – Ezzel Harry megfordult, és visszaindult a kandallóhoz. Grant odatartott elé egy kevés hopp-port, miközben ujjai némileg elidőztek Harry kezén. Amikor a sebhelye ismét fellángolt, elhúzta előle, a kandallóba szórta a port, és kimondta a célállomását.  
  
\- Harry Potter lakása.  
  
Amint otthon kibotorkált a kandallójából, kimerülten zuhant a kanapéra. Pokoli módon lüktetett a feje.  
  
 _Túlzásba vitted._  
  
Talán igen, de jól esett beszélgetni valakivel.  
  
 _Attól még nem kellene hamis reményekkel kecsegtetned._  
  
Ám nem volt benne biztos, ahogy azok hamisak lennének-e. Grant biztonságos volt. Nem igazán ismert senkit a múltjából.  
  
 _Azt hittem, ő Nott unokatestvére._  
  
Akkor pedig mindent, amit tudott, hallomásból tudta, és Grant úgy tűnt, az előtt kérdez, mielőtt következtetésekre jut. És nem volt semmilyen múltbéli roxforti vita, amellyel meg kellett volna küzdeni. Mi a rossz abban, ha van egy barátja, akivel nincsenek komplikációk, és semmilyen kötöttség nem kapcsolódik hozzá?   
  
 _Ó, akar ő valamit, rendben?_  
  
De hát ez normális. És nem volt azzal semmi baj, hogy akart valakit, aki kémián és kompatibilitáson alapul. Grant nagyon vonzó volt, jó felépítésű és…  
  
 _Mi történt a „semmi szex” dologgal?_  
  
Harry átkozta belső hangját, ami továbbra is Perselushoz hasonlatosan hangzott.  
  
\- Átkozott Perselus – motyogta a párnáiba. – Muszáj, hogy mindig igaza legyen.   
  
\- Bassza meg – döntötte el. – Akkor is kedvelem őt.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
Amikor Harry felébredt, azt tapasztalta, hogy fejfájása pont ugyanolyan irritáló, mint mielőtt aludni tért. Továbbra is kimerült és nyúzott volt. Óvatosan végigjárta a lakását, és megtalálta a sötét tárgyat, amit Lucius küldött neki.  
  
A sötét mágia lüktetett a homlokánál, így beletörődve kinyúlt, és felvette a megátkozott szobrocskát. Sebhelye azonnal reagált, és addig szívta magába a sötét mágiát, míg fejében abbamaradt a kalapálás.  
  
 _Legalább az a mágia úgy tűnik, továbbra is megfelelően működik._  
  
Nem mondhatta, hogy megkönnyebbült. Viszont ez adott valami másféle tennivalót. Folytathatná az átoktörő leckéit. Csak egy gyors kandallóhívásba került, hogy elintézzen péntekre egy órát Bill szállodájában.  
  
A nap hátralévő részében vajmi keveset tett. Gondolt ugyan rá, hogy dolgozik a bájitalon, de nem volt meg hozzá a kellő ereje. Végül lefeküdt az ágyába – miközben azon töprengett, hogyan ne gondoljon Perselusra… vagy a babákra.  
  
Önkéntelenül is eltűnődött, milyenek lettek volna. Mindkettőjük haja sötét színű lett volna, és talán az egyikük az ő szeme színét örökölte volna. Csakhogy továbbörökítse a zöld színt, édesanyja szemének színét. És Perselus orrát. Harry felhorkantott. De az édesen mutatott volna a piciken. Az egyiküket Jamesnek nevezhette volna. De nem, azt Perselus utálta volna. Ő valószínűleg valami régi, tradicionális névre keresztelte volna őket – nem mintha a James nem az lett volna. Az mindössze nem hangzott túl mágikus névnek. Az biztos, hogy valahol meghúzta volna a határt. Nem akart volna valami olyan nevet, mint az Odüsszeusz. Ámbár egy kis Perselus aranyos lett volna.  
  
Belebokszolt a párnájába, és annak puhaságába temette az arcát.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
\- Piton professzor uram?  
  
Perselus megriadt, magában átkozta a manókat, és a képességüket, hogy meg tudják ijeszteni őt. Rendszerint jobban tudták, minthogy hívás nélkül feltűnjenek. Már éppen ott tartott, hogy nekiesik a manónak, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy ő volt az, aki feladatot adott ennek a manónak.  
  
\- Mi az, Dobby? – kérdezte semleges arccal.  
  
\- Harry Potter, uram – válaszolt Dobby. – Ma nem hagyta el a lakását. Legalábbis Dobby nem vette észre.  
  
Hát persze, ha Harry a hopp-kandallón keresztül közlekedett, a manó nem vehette észre. – Hol nézted?  
  
A manó zavartnak látszott.  
  
\- Harry Potter nem távozott.  
  
\- A kandallót is használhatta, te… – Perselus megnyugtatta magát. – Dobby, nagyon alaposnak kell lennünk, hogy vigyázni tudjuk Harryre.  
  
\- Igen, Piton professzor uram.  
  
\- Lépést kell tartanod vele. Menj el azokra a helyekre, amelyeket felkereshet.  
  
\- Dobby nem tudja, mik azok.  
  
Perselus alig tudta magát visszatartani attól, hogy megrázza ezt a lényt.  
  
\- Harry felkeresheti az üzletét. Tudod, hol van az a hely? – Amikor a manó bólintott, folytatta. – Elmehet Bill Weasley szállodájába. – A manó ismét bólintott. – Meglátogathatja Grant Montague-t.  
  
 _Montgomery._  
  
\- Montgomeryt, Grant Montgomeryt – javította ki magát. – És Ron Weasley házát, Grangerék lakását, és talán még Weasleyék boltját is az Abszol úton. – Most már érted?  
  
\- Igen, uram. Dobby most már tudja, hol keresse – pislogott dülledt szemeivel. – De ez sok-sok ideig el fog tartani, uram.  
  
Perselus ellegyintette.   
  
\- Ha a kötelességeid miatt aggódsz, kérdezd meg az igazgató urat. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy helyeselni fogja.  
  
Dobby mélyen, eltökélt arccal meghajolt.  
  
\- Dobby ezúttal lépés fog tartani, Piton professzor uram. Dobby megígéri.  
  
Egy pukkanással eltűnt, és Perselus már csak a hűlt helyét bámulhatta. Egy egész nap. Vajon mit csinálhatott? Kétszer is hívta, de Harry egyik alkalommal sem válaszolt. Megdörzsölte az arcát, és lenézett a pergament halomra, amit még nem tudott leosztályozni.  
  
 _Ez a szerelem dolog teljeséggel kibírhatatlan._  
  
Perselus nem is érthetett volna egyet vele jobban.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
Harry kedden bement a boltba, mivel nem tudta elviselni, hogy otthon maradjon egyedül, ahol nincs semmi jobb dolga, mint azon gondolkozni, hogy mit veszített.  
  
 _És Perseluson._  
  
A berendezései között kotorászva Harry azon kapta magát, hogy elégedett a raktárkészletével. Talált egy írótáblát, ami részletes listát tartalmazott, és útnak indult, hogy összehasonlítsa a leírást a tárgyakkal. Néhány óra elteltével kopogást hallott az ajtón.  
  
A függönyön átnézve meglátta az alkalmazottait a lépcsőn. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és a hölgyek besiettek rajta. Milli ölelésbe vonta Harryt.  
  
\- Jöjjön el az ajtótól, drága – mondta.  
  
Cassi közvetlenül mögötte állt, és úgy tűnt, ő is meg akarta ölelni őt, de visszafogta magát.  
  
\- Annyira sajnálom, kedves. Ez olyan szomorú.  
  
Harry rájuk meredt.  
  
\- Tudja a vízió – magyarázta Cassi. – Én láttam, én láttam… – Megborzongott, mire Harry nyelt egyet.  
  
\- Miért nem mondta el nekem? – kérdezte elfulladt hangon.   
  
\- Semmit nem tehetett volna, hogy megakadályozza, kedves – válaszolt Cassi, és Milli rábólintott erre. – A mágikus terhességeket nem lehet irányítani.  
  
Ez sokat tett az ügyben, hogy enyhítsen valamelyest a bűntudatán, de…   
  
\- Akkor is meg kellett volna…  
  
\- Figyeljen rám, Harry – szakította őt félbe Cassi. – Átlőhették volna a méhét, és egy mágikus baba akkor is túlélte volna. – Harry pislogni kezdett erre. – Csak a varázslat lehet hatással egy mágikus eredetű terhességre. Semmilyen fizikai dolog nem árthatott volna a magzatnak. Az a maga mágiájából táplálkozik, és előbb szívná szárazra, minthogy megszűnjön létezni.  
  
 _Ami megmagyarázza a varázserő „ingadozást”._  
  
\- Elsősorban ezért van az, hogy csak nagyon hatalmas erővel bíró varázslók tudnak teherbe esni – szúrta közbe Millie.  
  
\- Most pedig jöjjön el az ablaktól. Nem viseli a fedőbűbájt.  
  
Harry engedte magát beljebb húzni a boltba, ahogy azt is, hogy lenyomják az egyik kényelmes székre.  
  
\- A varázserőm most teljesen össze van zavarodva.  
  
\- Hát persze, drága – szólt Cassi. – Démonként kellett harcolnia, hogy megakadályozza a pusztulást. Meg akart születni.  
  
Elképesztő erejű nyomás préselte össze a mellkasát. De ő nem akarta ezt.  
  
\- Ki a másik apa?  
  
Harry felkapta a fejét Millie kérdésére. Megvizsgálva a korukat és aggódó arcukat, nem látott rajtuk semmilyen elutasítást vagy szánalmat, pusztán kíváncsiságot és együttérzést. Ezek a hölgyek most már az élete részét, a családja részét képezték.  
  
Felsóhajtott és belekezdett.  
  
\- Amikor még iskolába jártam, beleszerettem az egyik tanáromba. Ő segített felkészülnöm a Voldemort elleni harcra. – Figyelmen kívül hagyta, hogy mindketten összerezzentek. – Amikor rájöttem, hogy az érzéseim viszonzottak, a kapcsolat testi viszonnyá vált.  
  
Mindkét hölgy kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a másik két széken, amit Millie változtatott át.  
  
\- Ó, te jó ég, ez jobb, mint egy mozi! – szólalt meg Millie.  
  
\- Egy tanárba? – kérdezte Cassi, épp hogy egy csipetnyit megrovóan.  
  
\- Hé, azt hittem, meg fogok halni – védekezett Harry. – Nem akartam, hogy előtte egy kicsit se éljek.  
  
\- Tökéletesen érthető – jegyezte meg Millie, és Cassire meredt, hogy csendben tartsa őt.  
  
\- Mindenesetre, miután szembenéztem Voldemorttal – és túléltem –, a tanár, nos, mondott néhány borzalmas dolgot azzal kapcsolatban, hogy csak azért volt velem, hogy biztosítsa, én fogok győzni.  
  
\- Ó, te jó ég, szakított – mormolta Millie.  
  
\- Igen. Azok után valahogy feladtam.  
  
\- Ezért egyezett bele, hogy összeházasodjon Malfoyjal? – kérdezte Cassi.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, igen – sóhajtott Harry. – Ő biztonságot ajánlott nekem, egy családot, egy otthont, mindent. Akárhogyan is, a tanár megháborodott, egyfolytában azt vetette gúnyosan a szememre, hogy Lucius csak kihasznál engem, és hogy ő nem azért tett szabaddá, hogy Malfoy mellett vesztegessem el magam.  
  
\- Ah – szólalt meg mindent tudóan a két nő, és Harry eltűnődött, hogy vajon minden férfi annyira együgyű-e, amilyenek látszott, vagy csak ő maga volt az.  
  
\- Szóval, amikor Pe… a tanár rájött, hogy Malfoy egy terhességi bájitalt fog adni nekem…  
  
\- Hogy az ördögbe jött rá? – akarta tudni Millie.  
  
\- Öhm… Hát csak úgy, így ő… közbeavatkozott. – Harry remélte, hogy nem fog kelleni kifejtenie.   
  
A nők elég éles eszűek voltak, úgyhogy nem kellett.  
  
\- A titka biztonságban van nálunk – jelentette ki Millie. – Mi elég jól el tudjuk rejteni önt.  
  
\- Várjon egy percet – szólalt meg Cassi, és felállt, hogy Harryért nyúljon. – Adja oda a karját.  
  
Harry pánikba esve ugrott fel és húzódott el tőle.  
  
\- Ó, dehogy. Nem fog ismét hozzám érni.  
  
\- Ugyan már, ne legyen kisbaba. Csak van egy érzésem…  
  
Harry hátrált egy lépést.  
  
\- Igazán, minden rendben.  
  
\- Miről van szó, Cassi? – kérdezte Millie.  
  
A látó Harryt nézte.  
  
\- Ez a tanár – érdeklődött –, nem a bájitalmester volt, ugye?  
  
Harrynek leesett az álla.  
  
\- Hogyan… ez… – Gyanakvóan ráncolta össze a homlokát. – Ezt meg miből gondolja?  
  
 _Ó, jó kis leleplezés._  
  
\- Ó – kezdett spekulálni a nő –, egy tanár, aki legalább nagyjából a maga kora béli. Ki más tudhatott volna arról, hogy Malfoy férfi terhességi bájitalt akart használni… ők barátok, nem?  
  
Millie néhányszor meglóbálta a lábát.  
  
\- Oooh, Abigail.  
  
Cassi rábólintott erre.  
  
\- Hogy ez mennyire izgalmas! – turbékolta Millie.  
  
 _Ki az ördög az az Abigail?_  
  
Cassi keresztbe fonta a karjait.   
  
\- Erről van szó, vagy sem?  
  
Harry teljesen lesújtva elhátrált, és a kandalló felé fordult.   
  
\- Hívok egy barátot, hogy tegye fel rám a fedőbűbájt, hogy kinyithassunk.  
  
 _Gyáva!_  
  
Harry csak minimálisan lepődött meg, amikor Draco válaszolt Hermione kandallójánál. A lány gyorsan átlépett a lángokon, és megölelte őt. Harry elmagyarázta, hogy szüksége van egy fedőbűbájra, hogy kinyithassa a boltot, mire Hermione felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Ez a mókás az allergiákban – mondta a lány.  
  
\- Allergiák? Milyen allergia? – kérdezősködött Millie.  
  
\- Minden rendben, Hermione – jegyezte meg Harry. – Cassi egy látó. Tudnak a vetélésről.  
  
Hermione megkönnyebbülten fordult vissza Harryhez.  
  
\- Valóban szükséges foglalkoznod a gyászoddal, Harry. Szükséged van rá, hogy lezárd.  
  
\- Nézd, most mindössze egy fedőbűbájra van szükségem.  
  
Hermione toppantott a lábával, és összefűzte a karjait.  
  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is láttam a te Harry Carlson álcádat.  
  
 _Billt kellett volna hívnod… vagy akár Grantet._  
  
Harry a homlokát ráncolta, aztán eszébe jutott Draco boltbeli látogatása.  
  
\- Draco látta.  
  
Draco ekkor átjött, kiszórta a bűbájt, majd távozott.  
  
Harry végignézte a kivonulását.  
  
\- Mi a baj vele?  
  
\- Az apját meglehetősen emészti, ami történt – magyarázta Hermione.  
  
Egy újabb bűntudathullám söpört át Harryn.  
  
\- Hát emésztheti is – jelentette ki Millie. – Ilyen bájitalt adni valakinek, különösen a beleegyezése nélkül. Emésztheti is…  
  
 _Pontosan. Neki kell bűntudatot éreznie. Nem neked._  
  
\- Millie! – figyelmeztette őt Cassi, miközben Harryn tartotta a szemét.  
  
\- Jól van, nos, menjen csak, kedveském. – Millie visszairányította Hermionét a kandallóhoz. – Majd mi vigyázunk Harryre.  
  
Hermione tanulmányozta a két nőt, majd bólintott.   
  
– Gondoskodjanak róla, hogy így legyen – közölte, és miután egy gyors puszit nyomott Harry arcára, távozott.  
  
 _Nők!_  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
Az üzletben megfordult néhány vásárló. Páran csak betértek üdvözletet mondani a két nőnek, de a többiek azért jöttek, hogy nézelődjenek, vagy különleges dolgok után kérdezzenek. Harry eltöprengett, vajon hogyan fog beszerezni dolgokat eladásra. Kétkedve szemlélte a számítógépet, és úgy vélte, ha Dudley meg tudta tanulni a használatát, akkor ő is biztosan képes rá.  
  
 _Működik egyáltalán ezzel a rengeteg sötét mágiával körbevéve?_  
  
Millie biztosította róla, hogy a számítógép működött. Cassi a közelébe nem ment volna, de elmondta neki, hogy Mr. Nash az internetet használta, amikor megpróbálta felkutatni a tárgyakat, amelyeket a vásárlók kerestek. Valamint más régiségboltokkal is tartott fenn kapcsolatot.  
  
Harry úgy vélte, tennie kellene némi hálózati munkát, hogy ismét helyreállítsa a kapcsolatokat. Végül is, ha nem tud segíteni a kuncsaftjainak, gyorsan a szakmán kívül találja magát. A hölgyek szakértő kezében hagyta az üzletet, akik – ahogy észrevette – minden négyzetcentiméterét ismerték a boltnak, ahogy az ügyfélkörét is, és az irodába ment, hogy lebonyolítson néhány telefonhívást.  
  
\- A névsor a középső fiókban van – szólt be elölről Millie.  
  
Harry meg is találta a kézzel írott listát; egy sóhajjal felkapta a kagylót, majd tárcsázta róla az első számot. Az  _Antikvilág_ Londonon kívül volt, és úgy tűnt, a tulajdonos örült, hogy beszélhet vele, és felújíthatja a régi kölcsönösséget.  
  
\- Mik ezek a csillagok néhány név mellett a listán? – kiáltott ki Harry.  
  
\- Shh – dugta be Cassi a fejét az ablakon. – Azok olyan üzletek, amelyek éppúgy foglalkoznak mágikus műtárgyakkal, mint szokványos régiségekkel – magyarázta. – Azok a nevek, amelyek mellett két csillag szerepel, az azt jelzi, hogy ott a tulajdonos is varázserővel bír.  
  
Harry szemöldöke a magasba szaladt, miközben a nő már el is tűnt, ő pedig ismét visszanézett a listára.  
  
 _Szuper._  
  
Az volt. Legalább kellően könnyű lesz több sötét tárgyra szert tenni, ha szüksége lenne rá.  
  
Folytatta a telefonhívásokat, és maga is meglepődött a saját profizmusán. Már félig túl volt a névsoron, amikor Dobby felbukkant az irodában, és félig halálra ijesztette őt.  
  
\- Ó, Harry Potter uram, hát itt vagy.  
  
Harry a szemét forgatta erre.  
  
\- Szervusz, Dobby.  
  
\- Dobby már mindenhol kereste Harry Pottert – közölte a manó a kezeit tördelve. – Dobby nem szereti nem tudni, hogy hol van Harry Potter.  
  
\- Jól vagyok, Dobby. Tényleg.  
  
\- Piton professzor azt mondja, hogy Harry Potternek pihennie kell, nem pedig kimerülésig dolgoztatnia magát a boltjában.  
  
Harry önelégülten elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Nem vagyok Piton professzor tulajdona – mormogta. – Hogyan találtál meg? – kérdezte a manótól.  
  
\- Piton professzor elmondta, merre találhatja meg Dobby Harry Pottert, hogy Dobby gondoskodhasson róla.  
  
Harry felnézett.  
  
\- Pontosan mit mondott neked Piton professzor? – kérdezte óvatosan.  
  
\- Piton professzor tudni akarja, hogy merre jár Harry Potter, és hogy mit csinál – válaszolt a manó. – Piton professzor szer…  
  
\- Hogyan? – ordított fel Harry, miközben felállt az asztala mögött. – Ő mondta, hogy kövess engem?  
  
\- Mr. Carlson, vevőink vannak – szóltak be elölről.  
  
Harry gondolkodás nélkül intett a kezével, hogy az ajtó becsukódjon. Az ajtó bevágódott, és leszakadt a pántjairól.  
  
\- Nagyszerű – motyogta Harry. – Rohadtul nagyszerű. – Hirtelen kimerülten visszaült, és arcát a tenyerébe temette.  
  
Dobby egyetlen ujjcsettintéssel helyrerakta az ajtót, majd odament, és megállt Harry mellett.  
  
\- Harry Potternek szüksége van a professzorára – mondta, miközben egyik kezét a fiú térdére tette.  
  
Harry ismét felugrott, és elhúzódott az érintéstől.  
  
\- Nem – közölte. – Nincs szükségem a segítségére, ahogy a tiédre sem. Csak menj haza, Dobby.  
  
\- De…  
  
\- Menj haza, Dobby! – parancsolta Harry.  
  
\- Dobby bólintott, hatalmas szemei szomorúsággal teltek meg.  
  
\- Rendben – szólt. – Most az egyszer.  
  
Ezzel Dobby eltűnt, és Harry visszarogyott a székére.  
  
 _Átkozott manók!_  
  
\- Minden rendben, főnök? – kérdezte Millie, bekukucskálva az ajtón.  
  
\- Igen, minden rendben – felelte Harry.  
  
Millie fentről lefelé végignézett a helyreállított ajtón.  
  
\- Biztosan kellemes rendelkezni egy házimanóval, aki törődik velünk – jegyezte meg jelképesen, aztán ismét becsukta a kettejük között levő ajtót.  
  
\- Ó, igen – mormolta Harry. – Átkozottul nagyszerű.


	6. Közbeavatkozás

**6\. Fejezet**

**Közbeavatkozás**

 

* * *

  
  
\- Harry Potter megharagudott Dobbyra.  
  
\- Nem kellett volna annyira… egyenesnek lenned vele, Dobby – mondta neki Perselus, irányítása alatt tartva a temperamentumát. Az az átkozott manó elmondta Harrynek. Hogy lehet ennyire hülye, hogy…  
  
\- Dobby nem hazudhat Harry Potternek – jelentette ki a manó dacosan felszegve az állát. – Harry Potter szabadította fel Dobbyt. Harry Potter…  
  
\- Igen-igen, biztos vagyok benne, hogy Harry Potter megérdemli a hűségedet – morogta Perselus. – De Harry makacs, és elutasítja a gondoskodásunkat. – Amikor a manó szomorúan bólintott, Perselus tovább erősítette helyzeti előnyét. – Muszáj találnunk valamilyen módot, Dobby. Harry sérült odabent, és különleges gondoskodásra van szüksége, még ha nem is ismeri ezt be.  
  
Dobby oldalra döntötte a fejét.  
  
\- Harry Potter tagadja a fájdalmát?  
  
\- Igen – mondta megkönnyebbülten Perselus. Végre túljutott rajta. – Szóval megértheted, lehet, hogy nekünk valamilyen tiltott eszközöket kell használnunk ahhoz, hogy lássuk a szükségleteit.  
  
Dobby túláradó bólogatásba kezdett.  
  
\- Dobby megérti. Dobby gondoskodni fog róla. – Ezzel – egy csettintés keretében – eltűnt, és Perselus már csak a hűlt helyét bámulhatta.  
  
 _Hát ez meg mi az ördögöt akart jelenteni?_  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
Harry – dühösen Perselusra – kibotorkált a kandallójából. Hogy veszi a bátorságot, hogy ellenőrizze őt?  
  
 _Nos, nem igazán voltál egyenes vele._  
  
\- És Dobbyt használni! Ez olyan… annyira…  
  
 _Mardekáros?_  
  
Igen! Nem! Rosszabb…  
  
Harry belső kirohanását egy kopogás zavarta meg az ablakon. A bagoly türelmesen ücsörgött az asztalán, miközben ő a Granttől érkezett levelet olvasta.  
  
 _Harry,  
  
Beszéltem az igazgatómmal, aki nagyon izgatott a bájitalod miatt. Még a nevedet sem említettem, csak annyit, hogy a főzet nem okoz függőséget. Azt mondta, hogy a cég boldog lenne, ha piacra dobhatná, miután tökéletesítetted a formulát, és bejegyeztetted rá a szabadalmat.  
  
Ma este szabad vagyok, hogy dolgozzam rajta veled, ha érdekel. Ha te is szabad vagy és társaságra vágysz, küldd vissza Rufust a címeddel, és 8 körül a lakásodnál leszek.  
  
Grant_  
  
Dacosnak érezve magát, Harry megfordította a papírt és ráírta a címét, majd utána írta: „akkor 8-kor találkozunk.”  
  
 _Tudod, hogy Perselus ki nem állhatja Grantet._  
  
Harry elmosolyodott a gondolatra. Egymásba fűzte a karjait, és figyelte Rufust, ahogy szárnyra kél és kiröppen az ablakon.  
  
\- Nagy kár – mormogta maga elé.  
  
Némiképp önelégültséget érezve Harry elpiszmogott a konyhájában, és összeütött egy ételt. A feladat már önmagában véve is nehézkes volt, mivel a konyhapultja még mindig fel volt púposodva. Talán megkérhetné Grantet, hogy hozza rendbe, ahogy az égési foltokat is a konyhaszekrényen.  
  
 _És az elszenesedett függönyt is._  
  
Miközben a szánalmas kosztot csipegette, amit kreált, egy levelet firkantott Billnek, amiben megkérdezte, mikor tudnák letesztelni a sötét mágia érzékelését. Újraellenőrizte a szövegezést, és közben megpróbált visszaemlékezni rá, melyik sztorit mesélte el Billnek a mágikus problémájáról. Amikor meggyőződött róla, hogy a leírás elég homályosnak hangzott, elküldte Hedviget, aztán a mosogatóba vágta a koszos tányér, hogy majd később elmosogatja.  
  
Már majdnem nyolc óra volt, így elő kellett készítenie a laborját.  
  
Két órával később Harry belebámult a gőzölgő üstbe.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, most már hozzáadhatjuk a mérget – mondta, miközben tovább kavargatott.  
  
Grant belepillantott a sötétedő folyadékba.  
  
\- Nem túl korai még egy kicsit?  
  
Harry eltűnődött rajta, majd megnézte az óráját.  
  
\- Nem, pont jó. Az óra járásának megfelelően nyolc perc lassú kevergetés. Öntsd bele.  
  
Grant beleöntötte a fiolából a viperasikló előre kimért mérgét az üstbe. Harry ismét megkavarta, ezúttal tizenkétszer az óra járásával ellenkező irányába, aztán letette a keverőszárat, és lejjebb vette a lángokat.  
  
\- Rendben – mondta. – Negyvenöt perc lassú rotyogás, aztán hűlhet.  
  
\- Gondolod, hogy ez lesz az igazi? – kérdezte Grant, miközben segített Harrynek kitakarítani.  
  
\- Kezdünk közeledni a célhoz – vont vállat Harry.  
  
\- Mármint úgy érted, hogy te – korrigált Grant. – Én nem is voltam itt a kísérletezések és a hibák legtöbbjénél.  
  
\- De segítettél a recepttel – mutatott rá Harry.  
  
Grant zavartan elvigyorodott, amit Harry majdhogynem ellenállhatatlannak talált.  
  
\- Ámbár egy közismert bázisalapot dolgoztál fel – tette hozzá Grant.  
  
\- Igen. Pe… Piton professzor egyik szabadalmazott bázisát.  
  
\- Azokat szabad feldolgozni – jegyezte meg Grant. – A nem függőséget okozó rész az, ami a történelemkönyvekbe tesz téged.  
  
Harry felhorkant erre.  
  
\- Utálom félbeszakítani a habogásodat, Grant – ugratta a fiút – de én már benne vagyok a történelemkönyvekben.  
  
Grant felkacagott, és rácsapott Harry vállára.  
  
\- A bájitalkönyvekbe, te szemét.  
  
Harry kuncogott, miközben felnyalábolta Sarumánt az ablak alatti asztalról.  
  
~ Köszönöm a levedet, Saruman. ~  
  
A kígyó bólintott a fejével, és kidugta a nyelvét.  
  
~ Nem okozott gondot, gazda. ~  
  
~ Éhes vagy? ~  
  
~ Jól tartasz engem, gazdám. Még nem állok készen rá, hogy egyek. ~  
  
Harry letette a kígyót a sziklájára, és visszafordult az asztalhoz, ahol Grant pakolta össze az üvegcséket, hogy megtöltse.  
  
\- Van bármi fogalmad róla, hogy mennyire szexi ez?  
  
\- Ne már, te is? – fordította a plafon felé a szemét Harry.  
  
\- Tessék?  
  
Harry rántott egyet a vállán, miközben elkezdte felcímkézni az összes fiolát.  
  
\- Csak ismerek néhány embert, aki csaknem lehidal attól, hogy hall engem párszaszóul beszélni.  
  
\- Valószínűleg azért, mert átkozottul dögös.  
  
Harry élesen felnézett, amikor megérezte, hogy egy mágiarezdülés fut át rajta.  
  
\- Mi az?  
  
\- Csak fellobbantak a védőbűbájaim – felelte Harry. – Valaki van az ajtóban. – Kimentette magát, hogy megnézze, és ott hagyta Grantet, hogy felügyelje a bájitalt.  
  
Kint a lakásban, Harry közel hajolt az ajtóhoz.  
  
\- Ki az?  
  
\- Lucius.  
  
 _A falra festett ördög._  
  
Harry felsóhajtott, és kinyitotta az ajtót.  
  
Lucius tekintete olyan arcátlanul siklott végig rajta, hogy majdhogynem elpirult miatta.  
  
\- Bejöhetek?  
  
Harry bólintott, majd félreállt, amikor Lucius belépett. A férfi egy gyors vizsgálódás erejéig végignézett a lakáson, mielőtt szomorú arccal visszafordult Harryhez.  
  
\- Jöttem volna hamarabb – kezdte Lucius esetlenül –, de eltartott egy ideig kitalálnom, hogy hol élsz.  
  
\- Hívhattál volna kandallón keresztül.  
  
\- Személyesen akartalak látni. Hogy bocsánatot kérjek.  
  
Harry ebbe nem akart belemenni.  
  
\- Lucius…  
  
\- Harry, tudom, hogy valószínűleg nem fogod megérteni a motivációimat, de minden mágikusra, akár a Malfoy névre is megesküszöm, hogy sosem akartalak bántani, vagy azt, hogy bajod essen. Csak megpróbáltam megadni neked mindent, amit akartál.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Tudom, Lucius. De te már adtál nekem egy családot. Miből gondoltad, hogy én akartam… azt?  
  
\- Egy férfi bolond reménye volt arra, hogy megszerezze azt, amit normál körülmények között nem tudott.  
  
\- És mi volt az? – követelte Harry, képtelenül arra, hogy segítsen a haragján. – Már beleegyeztem, hogy a házastársad leszek. Tiéd volt a szövetségem. Tudtad, hogy kívántalak. Mi mást akartál még?  
  
\- A szerelmedet – felelte halkan a férfi.  
  
\- A szerelem túl nagyra van értékelve – vágott vissza Harry.  
  
Lucius egy pillanatra sokkoltnak látszott, de gyorsan elrejtette a döbbenetét.  
  
\- Mindig visszajöhetsz – vetette fel.  
  
\- Harry – szólt ki Grant.  
  
\- Tessék? – kiáltott vissza Harry.  
  
\- Lejárt az idő.  
  
\- Rendben. Zárd le a lángot, és egy percen belül ott leszek. Épp főzök – közölte Luciushoz fordulva.  
  
\- Ki az?  
  
\- Grant Montgomery.  
  
Lucius összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
\- Gondolod, hogy bölcs dolog egy idegent beengedni ide, amikor még mindig lábadozol?  
  
\- Ő aligha számít idegennek.  
  
\- Megbízol benne?  
  
\- Mondd meg te, hiszen te mutattál be minket egymásnak. – Lucius összevont tekintetét látva, tovább folytatta. – Nézd, Grant rendben van, és tett néhány szívességet nekem.  
  
Lucius bólintott.  
  
\- Gondoskodnom kell a bájitalomról.  
  
\- Rendben. – Ezzel előretartott egy dobozt. – Kérlek, Harry, őszinte bocsánatkérésem szerény jeléül fogadd ezt el.  
  
\- Nem kellett volna…  
  
\- Én úgy érzem, hogy igen. Sajnálom, Harry, és egy szempillantás alatt visszafogadlak, ha szeretnéd.  
  
\- Köszönöm, Lucius.  
  
Harry elvette a dobozt, és letette az asztalra. Lucius előrehajolt, és ajkát finoman a fiúéhoz érintette.  
  
\- Vigyázz magadra, és bármikor hívhatsz.  
  
Lucius elment, Harry pedig a sebhelyét szórakozottan dörzsölgetve visszatért a dolgozószobájába.  
  
\- Mit akart Malfoy?  
  
Harry végignézett a fiún.  
  
\- Mennyit hallottál?  
  
\- Tulajdonképpen mindent – vont vállat vigyorogva Grant.  
  
Harry visszajátszotta a fejében a beszélgetést. Nem, egyáltalán nem említették a terhességet. Figyelte Grant mosolyát, majd felnevetett.  
  
\- Remélem, jól szórakoztál.  
  
\- Sokkal inkább megkönnyebbültem.  
  
\- Igen?  
  
\- Bizony, eggyel kevesebb versenytárs.  
  
\- Csak kezd el töltögetni a palackokat, te csélcsap.  
  
\- Úgy érted, szégyentelen csélcsap.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
\- Kösz a segítséget.  
  
\- Semmiség, haver. Igazán. Jó móka volt – mondta Grant, amikor Harry az ajtóhoz kísérte őt. – Most akkor illő módon megköszönöd?  
  
Harry gyanakodva mérte végig őt.  
  
\- Mit forgatsz a fejedben?  
  
\- Egy újabb csók pillanatnyilag megteszi.  
  
Harry felnevetett, és előrehajolt. Szájuk keményen találkozott, és Harry kihasználta az időt, hogy nyelvével végigsimítson Grant buja alsóajkán. Miután egy pillanatig ingerelte a nyelvét, Harry elhúzódott.  
  
\- Tényleg kösz.  
  
\- Hiszek neked – felelt Grant, miközben megérintette az ajkát. – És Harry – szólt vissza az ajtóból –, tudod, én valóban kedvellek téged.  
  
Az ajtó becsukódott kettőjük között, és Harry felsóhajtott a sebhelyében fellobbanó lüktetésre.  
  
\- Igen, hiszek neked – dörzsölte meg a homlokát.  
  
Lefekvéshez készült, miközben szüntelen kalapálást érzett a fejében. Az az átkozott dolog nem zaklatta ennyire azóta, hogy Luciusszal szexelt. Most már egy csók is elég ahhoz, hogy előhozza?  
  
 _Voltaképpen két csók. És mi történt a „semmi szex” fogadalommal?_  
  
Harry nem foglalkozott a hanggal, inkább elvett egy fiolát a frissen elkészült készletéből. Nincs jobb idő a jelennél. Felszívott egy teli csepegtetőt az új bájitalából, és három cseppet cseppentett a bájital azonosítóba. Ha a bájital színe elvörösödik, akkor függést okoz, ha kékre, akkor mérgező, ha fekete színre vált, akkor el van rontva, ám ha áttetsző lesz, akkor jó.  
  
Az azonosító áttetszővé vált, és Harry egy reménykedő sóhajjal lenyelte az üvegcse tartalmának maradékát. Kevesebb, mint egy perccel később már tudta, hogy a főzete hatásos lett. Elmúlt a fejfájása.  
  
 _Feltételezem, bekerülsz a történelemkönyvekbe… újfent._  
  
\- Nagyszerű – motyogta Harry.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
Bill körbejárta az asztalt, ahol Harry ült, figyelte, ahogy kinyúlt, hogy megérintsen egy új tárgyat, amit Bill kitett. Ezúttal csak két megátkozott kellékről volt szó: egy nagyon gyenge erejűről és egy hihetetlenül erősről. Voltaképpen olyan erősről, hogy Harry sebhelye ténylegesen lüktetett, amikor a keze közel járt hozzá.  
  
Harry egy azonosító varázsigét szórt a képkeretre, ám semmi sem történt. Egy csalódott sóhajjal visszaroskadt a székébe.  
  
Bill megfogta a vállát.  
  
\- Ne csüggedj, Harry – mondta, miközben gyengéden megszorította. – Legalább még mindig fel tudod fedezni a sötét mágiát.  
  
Harry felnézett Billre. A fiú tekintete aggodalmat tükrözött.  
  
\- Tudom – felelt Harry. – Én csak azt szeretném…  
  
Bill megpaskolta a karját.  
  
\- Tudom, Harry. Nem könnyű ráébredni, mennyire fontos az életedben a mágia, amíg el nem tűnik.  
  
\- Nem tűnt el – vitázott Harry.  
  
Bill egy lélegzetelállító sóhajjal elmosolyodott, és álló helyzetbe húzta Harryt.  
  
\- Tudom, de nem is működik együtt veled.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott, majd félrenézett. Bill egy gyengéd érintéssel az állán visszafordította a fejét. A kék szempár intenzíven tanulmányozta őt, és Harry tekintete rászegeződött. Akkor sem tudott volna félrenézni, ha akarta volna. De nem is akarta.  
  
 _Ron bátyja_  – emlékeztette őt a belső hangja. Nem érdekelte.  
  
 _„Semmi szex” szabály_  – vitázott vele.  
  
Harryt valóban nem érdekelte, különösen akkor, amikor Bill lehajtotta a fejét. Harry felemelte a száját, hogy találkozzon Billével, és a szikra azonnali volt. Bill nyaka köré fonta a karjait, míg a Weasley fiú Harry derekát fonta át, és erősen magához húzta őt.  
  
Harry felnyögött, ujjai belekapaszkodtak a vörös fürtökbe, és száját megnyitva Bill nyelvét kereste.  
  
\- Merlinre, Harry, fantasztikus az ízed – mormolta Bill, miközben ajkával bejárta a fiú állát. – Már régóta meg akartam tenni ezt.  
  
Harry az orrán át szívta be a levegőt.  
  
\- Igazán?  
  
\- Mmm – szólt Bill, miközben visszatért, hogy ismét Harry ajkát csókolja. Harry belemerült a csókba, hagyta, hogy a szenvedély úrrá legyen rajta. Bill ujjai addig rángatták a pólóját, amíg kiszabadították a farmerjéből, és a bársonyos kezek bejárták Harry hátát.  
  
Aztán fájdalom lobbant át Harry testén, amitől térdre rogyott. Mindkét keze a sebhelyére röppent.  
  
\- Harry?  
  
Harry úgy markolta a fejét, mintha maga Voldemort tért volna vissza, és állt volna fölötte gyilkossági szándékkal. Levegő után kapkodott, és teste remegett a fájdalomtól. Nyomoréknak érezte magát, képtelennek arra, hogy megszólaljon, képtelenül arra, hogy megmozduljon.  
  
Váratlanul elhúzták a karját az arcától, és valami hideget löktek a kezébe. Ujjai összeszorultak körülötte, akármi is volt az, és érezte, hogy sebhelye ismét pulzálni kezd. Felkiáltott, teljesen a földre zuhant, miközben szorította a tárgyat, amitől tovább lüktetett a sebhelye.  
  
A kín lassan alábbhagyott, és Harry továbbra is nagy kortyokban nyelte a levegőt. Nem tudta biztosan, mennyi ideig feküdt a földön, de amikor kinyitotta a szemét, Bill nézett le rá. Rémültnek látszott.  
  
\- Sajnálom – motyogta, rávéve magát, hogy felüljön.  
  
-  _Te_  sajnálod? – kérdezte Bill hitetlenkedve. – Ez volt a legijesztőbb dolog, amit valaha is láttam. – Segített felállni Harrynek. – Jól vagy?  
  
\- Igen – sóhajtott Harry, és lenézett a kezében tartott valamire. A képkeret volt.  
  
 _Okos fickó ez a Bill._  
  
Harrynek egyet kellett értenie. Nem mindenki gondolt volna rá, hogy egy megátkozott tárgyat szerezzen neki.  
  
\- Mi hozta elő? – kérdezte Bill, miközben egy székhez vezette Harryt.  
  
Harry óvatosan leereszkedett rá. Az ajkába harapott, majd felnézett Billre.  
  
\- Te valóban kedvelsz engem, ugye?  
  
Bill elpirult kissé, aztán zavarba jött.  
  
\- Mi köze ennek a…  
  
\- Nem érdekes – felelte Harry legyőzöttséget érezve. Először Lucius, aztán Grant, most pedig Bill. – Hát sosem fogja ismét megtalálni a szerelmet?  
  
 _Úgy tűnik, a „semmi szex” dolog könnyebb lesz, mint ahogy azt gondoltad._  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
Harry hazatért; némiképp depressziósnak, és nem kicsit mérgesnek érezte magát. Az élet annyira igazságtalan volt.  
  
Még mindig ott van Perselus.  
  
Mintha csak emlékeztetni akarta volna, Cézár ismét ott volt az ablakában. Harry újból elküldte Perselus baglyát, és levetette magát a kanapéjára tűnődni.  
  
 _Kell_ , hogy legyen valami, amit tehet. Nem hagyhatja, hogy ez az átok csak úgy legyőzze őt. Ha így tesz, akkor Voldemort fog győzni.  
  
 _MENJ VISSZA PERSELUSHOZ!_  
  
Nem mehet vissza a férfihoz. Még arra is képtelen, hogy a szemébe nézzen. Egy új bűntudathullám söpört át rajta, ő pedig mélyebbre süppedt a díszpárnákba. Azok a babák Perselusé is voltak, és…  
  
A bűbáj megszólalt Harry fejében – majdhogynem reménykedően –, és Harry ugrott, hogy ajtót nyisson. Talán Hermione az. Talán kitalált valamit.  
  
\- Harry Potter uram – szólalt meg Dobby felderülő arccal.  
  
Harry becsapta az ajtót, és karjaival átfogta a hasát. Átkozott Perselus!  
  
A kandalló felzúgott, és Harry odalépett, reménykedve, hátha Hermione azt.  
  
\- Beszélj velem, Potter. Eszeveszett bolond vagy.  
  
Harag öntötte el erre, és előhúzta a pálcáját, hogy egy külön torlaszt szórjon a kandallójára. Nem sikerült, és Harry forrongva próbálta újra. A varázslata ezúttal elérte a védelmet, ahonnan visszapattant, és hátrarepítette őt, túl a kanapéján, neki az íróasztalának, bele a sötétségbe.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
Grant ismét kopogott, majd végignézett az üres folyosón. Amikor Harry továbbra sem válaszolt, Grant szemügyre vette az ajtógombot. Tétován elforgatta, és csaknem felugrott, amikor az ajtó kinyílt.  
  
\- Harry? – szólalt meg, belépve a néma lakásba. Két lépéssel beljebb meglátta Harry hason fekvő testét az asztalnál. – Harry! – kiáltotta, miközben leguggolt a fiú eszméletlen teste mellé.  
  
Nem ez volt, amit akart. Megérintette Harry arcát, felsóhajtott a jóképű arcvonások egyszerű szépsége láttán. Aztán észrevette a vért Harry tarkóján.  
  
\- Bassza meg! – mormogott, miközben körülnézett a szobában. Kiszórt néhány varázslatot, hogy felfedezze, senki más nem tartózkodott a lakásban. Visszanézett Harryre, és eltűnődött, vajon hova kellene vinnie őt. A Szent Mungóba? Nem – döntötte el. Azt utálná. Ráadásul ott volt az az allergia, ami miatt Harrynek aggódnia kellett. Valószínűleg nem akarná, hogy kiszivárogjon annak a híre.  
  
Grant semmiképpen nem akarta.  
  
Döntésre jutva a kandallóhoz lépett, és egy újabb kortyot nyelt a flaskájából. Felkapott egy marék hopp-port, a lángokba hajította, és belekiáltott.  
  
\- Roxfort.  
  
Mivel nem tudta, hogy hova fog érkezni, Grant meglepődve hallotta meg az igazgató hangját.  
  
\- Segíthetek Önnek? – kérdezte Albus Dumbledore.  
  
\- Sajnálom, uram. A nevem Grant Montgomery. Harry Potter lakásában vagyok, aki megsebesült.  
  
Az idős férfi felpattant, és Grantet akaratlanul is lenyűgözte a fürgesége.  
  
\- Hogy jutott be hozzá?  
  
\- Nyitva volt a bejárati ajtó.  
  
\- Hozza őt át ide – adta ki az utasítást Dumbledore.  
  
\- Mozgathatom őt?  
  
Grant egy nyögés hallott maga mögül, és gyorsan elhúzódott a kandallótól. Harryhez sietett, aki a fejét fogva épp akkor ült fel.  
  
\- Jól vagy? – segített talpra állni a fiúnak. Harry megingott, és bizonytalanul dülöngélt. – Gyere, Harry. Egyik karjával átfogva, Grant a kandallóhoz kormányozta őt.  
  
\- Hova megyün’?  
  
\- A Roxfortba.  
  
Harry megállt.  
  
\- Nem. – Hátrált egy lépést.  
  
\- Igen, Harry, megyünk. Vérzel.  
  
\- Nemakaroka Roxfortba menni. Nemakaromlátni Pe…  
  
\- Vigyázz a fejedre – szólalt meg Grant, lenyomva a fiú fejét, miközben bevezette őt a kandallóba.   
  
Durván landoltak az igazgatói irodában, és Grant küzdött, hogy megtartsa kettejük egyensúlyát.  
  
Dumbledore megfogta Harry másik karját, aztán elindultak kifelé az irodából.  
  
\- Mi történt?  
  
\- Nem tudom. Eszméletlenül találtam rá a földön fekve.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
Perselus mérgesen lépdelt az igazgató irodája felé. Lennie kell valamilyen módnak, ami lehetővé teszi, hogy egy házimanó átlépjen Harry védőbűbájain. Harry teljesen önfejű, és Perselus önkéntelenül is arra gondolt, hogy…  
  
Egy csoport fordult be a sarkon, mire Perselus megállt, és pislogott párat. Albus és az a Montague fickó…  
  
 _Montgomery._  
  
Ők ketten egy nagyon instabil… Harryt támogattak. Harry megsérült? Perselus odasietett, legszívesebben ellökte volna a férfit az ő Harryjétől.  
  
\- Mi történt?  
  
Harry felkapta a fejét Perselus hangjára. Elhúzódott Albustól és Montgomerytől.  
  
\- Sem’i. ’ól vagyok – közölte.  
  
 _Összefolynak a szavai? Az ott vér?_  
  
Harry veszélyesen megingott, miközben ők megpróbáltak észérvekkel hatni rá. A fiú tovább bizonygatta, hogy jól volt, amíg lábai végül megadták magukat. Perselus ellökte Montgomeryt az útjából, miközben karját Harry háta köré fonva elkapta őt. Fürgén odabiccentett Albusnak, aztán a fiú lábai alá nyúlt, és elindult vele a gyengélkedőre.  
  
Albus elvigyorodott, majd követte Perselust és az ifjú Grantet a kórházi szárnyra. Harry ismét itt volt a kastélyban, ahol megvédheti őt. És ezúttal nem fog olyan könnyedén távozni.  
  
 _Furcsa, hogy ez a Montgomery látszólag tudja, hogy hova tart._  
  
Perselus figyelmen kívül hagyta belső hangját, miközben Poppy után keresgélve körülnézett a kórteremben. Gyengéden letette az egyik ágyra Harryt, majd felsóhajtott, amikor meghallotta, hogy a mediboszorkány forgószélként siet feléjük.  
  
\- Mi történt?  
  
\- Így találtam rá a lakásában – tájékoztatta a nőt Montgomery. Perselus majdnem elfeledkezett róla, amilyen ingerült volt.  
  
Aztán azzal folytatták, hogy elmagyarázták Harry rövid eszméleténél töltött pillanatait, az elharapott szavait, miközben a boszorkány elvégzett néhány diagnosztikai bűbájt a fiú még mindig mozdulatlan alakján.  
  
\- Csúnya dudor – szólalt meg Pomfrey, majd rögtön be is gyógyította. – Semmi komoly – jelentette ki. – Ám mivel Harry még mindig gyenge, rosszabbnak látszik. Itt tartom őt éjszakára, és felügyelni fogok rá. – A nő végignézett a jelen levő férfiakon. – Amikor eszméleténél volt, akkor látszólag tudta, hogy hol volt, és kik vették körül?  
  
\- Tudta – felelte Perselus, megregulázva az arcvonásait. Még mindig fájt, hogy Harry nem akarta látni őt.  
  
 _Nem akart? Vagy csak nem akart megbirkózni vele?_  
  
Provokatív kérdések. Ám végül úgy is meg fogja találni rá a válaszokat.  
  
Pomfrey egy tálcára tette a bájitalos üvegcséket Harry ágya mellé.  
  
\- Ezek az agyrázkódására vannak – mondta. – Két adag elég lesz. Mindennek tetejébe, arra bizonyosan semmi szüksége nincs.  
  
Perselus átnézett Albusra, aki megértette, és kikísérte a tiltakozó Montgomeryt a kórteremből.  
  
\- Tudod, hogy Potter nem akar majd itt maradni – szólalt Perselus.  
  
\- Talán, de ragaszkodni fogok hozzá – ráncolta össze a homlokát Pomfrey.  
  
Perselus keresztbe fonta a karjait, és kiegyenesedett.  
  
\- Mintha az korábban megállította volna őt.  
  
A javasasszony elpirult erre.  
  
\- Bárhogy is legyen…  
  
\- Én ugyanakkor – szólt közbe Perselus –, biztosíthatom, hogy az ágyban maradjon, és pihenjen.  
  
\- Te?  
  
Perselus felvonta egyik fekete szemöldökét.  
  
\- Bájitalmester vagyok.  
  
Pomfrey önelégülten elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Mármint úgy érted, mardekáros.  
  
\- Valóban – biccentett válaszul Perselus. – Egy másik pillantást vetett Albusra – aki időközben visszatért –, hogy lássa, hajlandó-e a férfi pár szót szólni az érdekében. – Neked más pácienseid is vannak, akikkel úgyszintén törődnöd kell. Gyerekekkel, akiknek nem kellene tudniuk Harry… állapotáról.  
  
\- Van abban valami, amit Perselus mond – avatkozott végül közbe Albus.  
  
 _Csak nem segíteni fog a vénember?_  
  
\- Holnap szombat, úgyhogy egész nap képes leszek felügyelni őt a lakosztályomban.  
  
\- A  _t… te_  lakosztályodban? – habogott Pomfrey.  
  
\- Csak egyetlen kandalló-hívásra vagy, ha bármi gond akadna – érvelt Perselus.  
  
\- Nos, igen, de…  
  
\- Akkor minden elrendeződött – jelentette ki Albus. – Perselus, úgy állítom be a kandallót, hogy Harryt egyenesen a te dolgozószobádba vihessük. Alig hiszem, hogy helyes lenne végiglebegtetni őt a folyosókon.  
  
\- Látom, az én véleményem teljesen érdektelen – dúlt-fúlt Pomfrey. – Akkor én távozom is. – Ezzel felszegett állal ellépdelt. Perselus visszafordult az igazgatóhoz.  
  
\- Albus – kezdte. – Muszáj lesz megtalálnunk a módját, hogy a kastélyban tartsuk őt.  
  
Dumbledore bólintott, arca megfeszült, miközben gondolkodott.  
  
\- Nem lesz elégedett velünk.  
  
\- Majd én foglalkozom az elégedetlenségével – közölte Perselus.  
  
 _És remélem, az ő elégedettségére is._  
  
\- De ha végül sikerül meglógnia…  
  
\- Arra is gondoltam, Perselus – szakította őt félbe Albus. – Van egy ötletem.  
  
\- Rendben.  
  
\- Akkor helyezzük el Harryt a pincében?  
  
 _Ó, igen, Tegyük._  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
Harry felébredt, majd felnyögött; izmai sikoltozva tiltakoztak, amikor megpróbált megmozdulni. Úgy érezte, mintha testét ólomból öntötték volna. Ez pedig nem volt száz százalékig természetes. Valójában ismerős érzés volt. Kell, hogy legyen valami fogva tartó bűbáj, ami lenn tartja a…  
  
Mellesleg hol az ördögben volt?  
  
Fejét épp hogy elmozdítva körülnézett. Minden homályos alakzatok tömege volt. Miért nem lát rendesen? Ismét megpróbált körülnézni a helyiségben. Gyanúsan Piton hálószobájának látszott.  
  
Abból a kis távolságból, ahol az ágyon feküdt, ki tudott venni egy kandallót és egy közelben álló széket. A többi, távolabb lévő bútor elhomályosodott a hálószobában. Aztán Piton került a látómezejébe, ahogy fölé tornyosult. Leült Harry mellé, és föléje hajolt, amíg az arca fókuszba nem állt. A fekete szempár egy apró, mindent tudó fénnyel csillogott, és önelégült vigyora határozottan gúnyos volt. Harry félrenézett.  
  
\- Egy kevés hunyor főzettel itattalak meg – mondta Perselus. – Hamarosan elmúlik a hatása.  
  
Nem csoda, hogy ismerős érzés volt. Átkozott mardekáros!  
  
\- Miért? – csattant fel Harry, és elmosódott látását Perselus vállára összpontosította.  
  
\- Mert a tested egy újabb sokkhatásnak volt kitéve, és pihenésre van szüksége.  
  
\- Rohadt jól tudok a saját lakásomban is pihenni.  
  
\- Rohadt jól fogsz itt pihenni, amíg azt nem mondom, hogy elmehetsz.  
  
Az arcátlan!  
  
\- Tudok magamról gondoskodni.  
  
\- Minden bizonyíték az ellenkezőjét igazolja – horkantott fel Perselus. – Nem tudsz magadról jobban gondoskodni, mint egy évvel ezelőtt.  
  
Perselus nem tudta igazán jól megfigyelni az ő Harryjét a pillanatnyilag viselt haragos maszkon át, és összevonta a szemöldökét. Az, hogy a fiú  _szükségét_  érezte álarcot viselni, amikor vele volt, jobban vágott, mint ahogy tudhatta.  
  
\- Nincs szükségem csőszre – vágott vissza Harry, és combjai megrándultak, amikor megpróbálta megmozdítani őket.  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Potter,  _szükséged_  van segítségre. Akármilyen erős is az akaratod, a tested…  
  
\- Nem vagyok gyenge! – kiáltott fel a fiú.  
  
Perselus egyik kezét Harry mellkasára tette.  
  
\- Én nem azt mondtam – szólalt meg, miközben ellágyította a hangját.  
  
Amint Perselus keze megérintette őt, Harry mozdulatlanná dermedt, és meglepetten nézett fel a férfire. Álarca eltűnt, és Perselus ezúttal csak Harryt látta, úgy, ahogy számtalan alkalommal, amikor együtt voltak. És a fiú arcának csábító szépsége ismét megcsapta őt. Ez spontán érintésre késztette a kezét. A kecses, hosszú ujjak végigsimítottak a sebhelyén, át a szemöldökén, majd finoman végighúzta a kezét az arcán lefelé.  
  
Harry nem kapott levegőt. És egyetlen indok nem jutott eszébe, hogy miért nincsenek még mindig együtt. Csak azt a gigantikus, görbe orrot látta, amit gyakorta megcsókolt, mivel az irritálta a bájitalmestert. És a fakó bőrt, ami ki tud pirulni, és a legfinomabb izzadtsággal képes gyöngyözni. A beszívható alsó ajkat, amitől Harry először akarta megcsókolni ezt a mogorva férfit, a feneketlen mélységű szempárt, amiben időről időre újra elveszett, a zsíros hajat, amiről Perselus jobban gondoskodott, mivel ő szerette belefúrni az ujjait.  
  
A hosszú ujjakat, amelyek az ingét gombolták, kecsesen bejárva a bőrét, miközben meg-megcirógatták a mellbimbóit.  
  
Harry végül beszívott egy adag levegőt, és Perselus szeme önkéntelenül is a fiú ajkára vándorolt. A fiú kidugta a nyelvét, hogy megnedvesítse azt, és Perselusnak muszáj volt visszafognia a késztetést, hogy újból szétmorzsolja azt a szájat a sajátjával. Teste örömteljesen reagált erre a gondolatra, belső hangja pedig tovább bátorította a testét.  
  
Perselus feje közelebb araszolt, ajka bizsergett a várakozástól. Harry nagyot nyelt, amitől a férfi figyelme a sápadt torokra vándorolt. Kezével végigsimított Potter arcának selymes bőrén lefelé a nyakához; hüvelykujjával alig érezhetően megcirógatta az a pontot Harry nyakán, amiről tudta, mennyire érzékeny.  
  
Egy rekedt nyögés ismét a fiú arcára vonta a tekintetét, még időben, hogy lássa, Potter szeme lecsukódik, és fejét hátraveti.  
  
 _Ó, igen. Még mindig tudja, hogyan könyörögjön._  
  
Perselus a félig szétnyílt ajkakra tapasztotta a száját, nyelve befúrta magát az ismerős területre. Egy újabb szívesen hallott nyöszörgés érte el a fülét, amikor találkozott a nyelvük. A reagálás Perselusból is nyögést váltott ki. Harry visszacsókolta őt. Ez volt az az emlékeztető, amire szüksége volt.  
  
Egy kézzel Harry mellkasának közepére támaszkodva Perselus elhúzódott. Harry mellkasa a mély lélegzetvételektől gyorsan emelkedett és süllyedt, és arckifejezése továbbra is nyíltan mutatta a csók hatását. Ajkai megduzzadtak, a zöld szempár pedig a felizgultság és a meglepődött csodálkozás keverékétől csillogott.  
  
Perselus pillantása bejárta a fiú arcát, majd megállapodott a szemén, és Harry csaknem levegő után kapott a tekintet intenzitása láttán.  
  
\- Amikor legutóbb ugyanebben a helyzetben voltunk, te még diák voltál, és a beleegyezésed egyébként is megkérdőjelezhető volt. Ezúttal semmi olyan visszafogó erő nem áll fenn nálam.  
  
\- Nem kaptad meg a beleegyezésemet – suttogta Harry.  
  
 _Nem akarja?_  
  
\- Nem? – Perselus lehajolt, hogy végignyalja az egyik, máris keményen meredező mellbimbót. Tovább folytatta a nyalogatást és a csókolgatást Harry mellkasáról a torkához, amíg rá nem talált a pontra a fiú nyakán. Száját összezárta rajta, és addig szívta a pontot, amíg Harry fel nem nyögött. Folytatta a csókolgatást a fiú füléhez, majd ott megállva belesúgott. – Akarod, hogy abbahagyjam, Harry?  
  
 _NEM! DUGJ MEG, MOST!_  
  
Harry elméje számtalan dolgon végigszáguldott, de egyikük sem látszott számítani. Egyedül a bőrén érzett kezek, és a torkát csókoló száj volt a fontos. Amikor Perselus csókjai visszatértek a szájához, mentateát ízlelt; azt, amit Perselus annyira szeretett.  
  
Nagy ég, ez jobb volt, mint amire emlékezett. Beleívelt a csókba, ujjai az ágytakarót markolászták, miközben ő megadta magát az alaposságnak, amellyel az a műértő nyelv kóstolta és kutatta.  
  
Perselus eleresztette a száját, hogy körbeharapdálja és nyalogassa az állát. Harry tehetetlenül nyöszörgött, kiérezte a hosszan elnyúló epekedést Perselus ajkából, ahogy az a száj becserkészte őt. Reményvesztettnek érezte magát, amikor a férfi felemelte a fejét. Ám megkönnyebbült, mikor elkezdte levenni a talárját.  
  
Harry elmotyogott egy varázsigét, hogy eltűntesse a ruháikat, de semmi sem történt.  
  
\- Nem számít – mormogta Perselus, mindkét kezét végighúzva Harry csupasz mellkasán. Imádni fogom minden porcikádat, miközben levetkőztetlek.  
  
Harry megborzongott, szerette volna, ha látását nem gyengíti a bájital. Érezte, ahogy Perselus haja végigsimít a hasán, amikor lehúzta a lábairól a farmernadrágját. A száj gonoszul járta körbe az egyik combját a térdéig, miközben egy kéz simított végig a másik lábán.  
  
Merevedése feszítette az alsóját, nyirkossá tette az anyagot, Perselus azonban nem törődött Harry szükségletével, mivel éppen a lábujjait kóstolgatta egyesével. Amikor a férfi kezei és szája újból Harry hasán jártak, a fiú beszívta a levegőt, és várta, hogy vágyának jelenlegi epicentrumát érintse.  
  
A kezek megálltak nadrágjának derékgumírozásánál.  
  
\- Már az enyém a beleegyezésed? – kérdezte Perselus vontatottan.  
  
\- Szemét! – mordult fel Harry.  
  
Perselus könnyeden kuncogni kezdett, majd lehúzta Harry öltözékének utolsó darabját. Amikor ezután semmi nem történt, a fiú kinyitotta a szemét. Perselus fölötte térdelt, sötét szeme bebarangolta Harry testét, aki ünnepi lakomaként feküdt egy éhező ember előtt. A férfi elbűvölt tekintete magáért beszélt; arról, hogy most aztán alapos lakmározásba kezd.  
  
Harry megpróbált megszólalni, de csak egy nyöszörgő hang jött ki belőle, amitől Perselus pillantása az arcára vándorolt.  
  
\- Tudsz már mozogni?  
  
Harry válaszul felemelte a karját, és az arcához nyúlt. Egy valódi mosoly volt a jutalma, és Harry mellkasa összeszorult. Mennyi idő telt el, mióta utoljára látta ezt a mosolyt? Megérintette csóktól duzzadt ajkát, és hagyta, hogy tekintete végigjárja a férfi meztelen testét. Szegényes látása ellenére jól látta Perselus vágyának mértékét, hogy a büszkén ágaskodó fallosz bőségesen szivárog.  
  
Azt akarta, hogy az a remek függelék mélyen beléje temetkezzen. Lábai lassan engedelmeskedtek neki, ahogy széttárta őket, ami a férfi figyelmét saját vérbő férfiasságára vonta. Egy elnyújtott mozdulattal a síkosító után nyúlt, amely türelmesen ücsörgött az éjjeli szekrényen, és kinyitotta a tubust. Belemerítette az ujjait, aztán anélkül, hogy Harry más testrészét érintené, egyik síkos ujját Harry várakozó lyukába nyomta.  
  
A fiú felhördült a behatolásra, de többet akart. Mindet akarta… most.  
  
\- Perselus – szólt egy nyögés kíséretében. – Téged akarlak. Most!  
  
\- Türelem én Harrym – felelte Perselus és koncentrációját a kezeire összpontosította. – Nagyon szűk vagy.  
  
Perselus, immár két ujjal, végigsimított a fiú prosztatáján, amitől Harry – frusztrációtól gyötörten – megugrott. Perselus végigsimított a hasán, hogy megnyugtassa őt, de Harry bőre túl érzékeny volt, és csak még keményebbé tette őt.  
  
\- Kérlek – nyöszörgött.  
  
Perselus végül bekente magát, és elhelyezkedett Harry fölött. Apró, előre megfontolt lökésekkel belemerült Harry testébe, önkontrolja annyira késhegyen táncolt, hogy homlokán izzadtságcseppek gyöngyöztek.  
  
\- Annyira szűk – nyögött fel.  
  
Harry készen állt arra, hogy az ágyba döngöljék; nem lassan és finoman akarta. Azt akarta, hogy Perselus veszítse el azt a fegyelmezett önuralmát. Felnyúlt, végigsimított a férfi mellkasán, és körmeit végighúzta a keményfelületű és ráncos, sötét mellbimbókon.  
  
Perselus felmordult, csípője erősen meglódult válaszul. Harry lehúzta a fejét egy vágytól túlfűtött csókra, harapta és nyalta Perselus ajkát és nyelvét, hajszolta a szenvedélyt a tetőpont felé. Egyik kezével belemarkolt a kissé zsíros tincsekbe, a másik pedig megindult a csúszós háton és vállon, miközben lábaival szorosan közrefogta Perselus csípőjét, és saját lökései kiszámíthatatlanná váltak.  
  
\- Per’sus – nyögte hangosan.  
  
A férfi kihallotta a vágyat a kiáltásból, érezte Harry testének szükségletét. Az a test úgy fogta át, kapaszkodott belé, mintha az élete függne tőle, szorosan tekeredett lüktető farka köré. Feltámaszkodott, és lenézett ziháló szeretőjére. A fiú nap barnította bőre fénylett az izzadtságtól, és haja a szélrózsa minden irányába szétállt. A megduzzadt ajkak még mindig szét voltak válva a csókjuktól, és a kinyílt zöld szempár megtelt vággyal… iránta.  
  
Ez az ő Harryje volt.  
  
Hátrahúzódott, és erősen előrelökött.  
  
\- Az enyém – jelentette ki érdes hangon. Harry ívbe hajlott, és levegő után kapott.  
  
\- Igen!  
  
Újból bevágódott, majd felhúzta Harry térdeit. A fiú a helyeslés újabb élvezettel teli hangját hallatta, és Perselus elveszett; keményen megragadta Harryt, és miközben döngölte, kinyúlt, hogy elérje a lelkét. Szöget változtatott, bőrük egymásnak csapódott, ő pedig továbbra is mélyen döfte magát bele a fiúba. Harry fesztelen kiáltásai a fülében visszhangoztak.  
  
Az őt körülölelő csatorna újra és újra összeszorult, mind mélyebbre szívta őt magába, míg végül az ágyékában megfeszülő spirálcső eksztázisban kitört, ő pedig mozdulatlanná dermedt, miközben kitöltötte Harryt az adományával.  
  
Óvatosan leeresztette kedvese lábait az ágyra, aztán lenézett az immár engedékeny partnerére. A fiú teste ernyedt volt, mint amikor Perselus először lépett be a hálószobájába, ám szeme fényes és álomittas volt. Még Harry orgazmusát sem vette észre, ámbár érezte az összehúzódást a pénisze körül.  
  
Önelégülten elvigyorodott, aztán elhelyezkedett a fiú oldalán, és egyik ujját végighúzta Harry élvezetének bizonyítékán, ami tócsában állt a hasán. Kedvese tekintetét nem eresztve, az ujját a szájához emelte, majd tisztára szopogatta. Harry felnyögött, és behunyta a szemét.  
  
Perselus felkuncogott, és a pálcájáért nyúlt. Egy intéssel mindketten tisztává váltak, az ágynemű pedig száraz lett. Egy takarót húzott magukra, majd magához ölelte Harryt.  
  
\- Rendbe tudod hozni a szemem? – kérdezte Harry álmosan.  
  
A férfi teljesítette a kérést, majd ismét elhelyezkedett, és karjai összeszorultak Harry körül.  
  
\- Szeretném hallani, hogy mi történt a lakásodban – szólalt meg.  
  
\- Mérges lettem – közölte Harry a vállát vonogatva. – Le akartam zárni a kandallót, de nem működött a varázslatom.  
  
\- Így még mérgesebb lettél? – Nem igazán volt kérdés, ismerte Harryt, tudta, hogy így volt.  
  
\- Igen, de nem tudom biztosan, hogy mi történt. Valami fellobbant felém, és keresztülhajított a szobán.  
  
Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát. A vérvédelmen alapuló védővarázslatokba semmi olyasmi nem volt beleszőve, ami ilyen reakciót válthatott volnia ki.  
  
\- Még mindig tapasztalsz erőingadozást?  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
\- Sosem tudom előre, hogy mi fog történni – ismerte be. – De megbirkózom vele.  
  
Harry megmoccant, hogy kiforduljon Perselus öleléséből.  
  
\- Nem mész sehova – szólt a férfi, megőrizve a szorítást a fiú karján. – Pomfrey levenné a fejemet. Agyrázkódásod van, és pihenned kell.  
  
Harry felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, kétséget sem hagyva Perselusban, hogy kitől is tanulta.  
  
\- És ez volt az elképzelésed a pihenésről?  
  
Perselus morcosan nézett rá.  
  
\- Az én elképzelésem az volt, hogy csökkentsem a feszültséged, hogy így ténylegesen pihenni tudjál.  
  
 _Valóban briliáns elképzelés._  
  
Harry felhorkant.  
  
\- Mardekáros – mormogta, aztán ismét belefészkelte magát a párnába. Perselus újból átkarolta őt, és magához húzta.  
  
\- Valóban.  
  
A férfi homlokon csókolta Harryt, és érezte, ahogy a fiú légzése egyenletessé válik, miközben álomba merül.  
  
Kell, hogy legyen valami mód arra, hogy Harryt a kastélyban és biztonságban tartsák, ameddig az ereje kiegyenlítődik. A fiú máris kapkodásban volt, hogy elhagyja őt. Perselus a homlokát ráncolta a gondolatra. És vajon mi a gond ezzel a kölyökkel? Nem alapozták meg újra a kapcsolatukat az incidens előtt?  
  
Természetesen a terhesség vesztesége olyasmi volt, amit még megfejteni sem tudott, de biztos, hogy traumatikus volt. Vajon ez az oka, hogy Harry elkerülte őt? A ma estén kívül rendszerint még a szemébe sem nézett.  
  
 _Nem akarta, hogy legilimentáld őt?_  
  
Valószínű. De miért? Mitől félt Harry, mit fog látni? Perselus megfeszítette a karjait. Harry most itt volt, és amikor felébred, akkor majd beszélnek.  
  
Perselus elvigyorodott. Önkéntelenül is érzett némi önelégültséget, hogy Harry még mindig nem tud ellenállni a közeledésének.  
  
 _A csókok még mindig beválnak nála._  
  
Merlinnek hála!  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
Harry lassan ébredezett, meleget és elégedettséget érzett. Nem tartott sokáig. Tudta, hogy távoznia kell. Nem lesz képes elszenvedni az elutasítást Perselus arcán. Kiszabadította magát a férfi karja alól, majd kimászott az ágyból, és elkezdte magára húzni a ruháit.  
  
 _Pálca?_  
  
Harry végigtapogatta a zsebeit, aztán észrevette az éjjeli szekrényen – az ágy másik oldalán. Hogy a bánatba került oda?  
  
 _Ki tudja, hogy mennyi ideig voltál eszméletlen?_  
  
Harry lendületesen hajolt az ágyra, és nyúlt át az alvó alak fölött. A kivitelezés nem egészen sikerült. Perselus elkapta a kinyújtott kezét.  
  
\- Hova mész?  
  
Harry lenézett a csuklóját átfogó kézre.  
  
\- Elmegyek.  
  
\- Megmondtam; nem mehetsz el.  
  
\- Nagy kár – motyogta a fiú, és rántott egyet a karján. Perselus gyorsan átfordította magán, mire Harry küzdeni kezdett. – Szállj le rólam, Piton.  
  
 _Piton?_  
  
\- Nyugodj le, Harry. – Perselus küzdött, hogy legyőzze a cséphadaróként csapkodó fiút. – Mi a baj? Áruld el nekem.  
  
Harry továbbra is rángatta magát.  
  
\- Semmi, a fenébe is.  
  
\- Harry. Harry! Nézz… rám! – Harry végül abbahagyta a küzdést, és mélyeket lélegzett. Belenézett a férfi szemébe, de Perselus semmit nem látott a fátyolos zöld szempárban. – Elmondod, hogy mi aggaszt téged?  
  
Harry eltolta őt az útból, és talpra pattant. Egy pillanatra nyilvánvalóan megszédült, miközben lábát a cipőjébe bújtatta.  
  
\- Ami engem aggaszt, az  _te_  vagy. Csak hagyj békén engem.  
  
Perselus szintén felállt, és megpróbálta megállítani őt, de Harry gyorsabb volt, ezért pálcájának egy intésével lepecsételte az ajtót.  
  
Harry pálcával a kezében rángatni kezdte a kilincset.   
  
\- Eressz ki, Piton!  
  
\- Nem mehetsz el.  
  
\- Rendben, nem fogom elhagyni a kastélyt, de nem akarok itt lenni.  
  
Perselus megvonaglott. Nem kényszerítheti Harryt, hogy vele maradjon… képtelen rá. Leeresztette a védelmét, és nehéz szívvel nézte, ahogy Harry kivágtat a pincéből.  
  
 _Meg kellett volna csókolnod őt._  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
\- Kérem, igazgató úr… Albus… Nem tudok itt maradni – könyörgött Harry, miközben az irodában járkált. A festmények érdeklődve figyelték.  
  
Albus borús arccal keresztbe fonta a karjait, miközben elhelyezkedett az íróasztala mögötti székben.  
  
\- Azt hittem, te és Perselus…  
  
\- Nézd – szakította őt félbe Harry. – Nem akarok beszélni róla, és nem akarom analizálni sem.  
  
\- Szóval akkor csak elfutsz?  
  
Harry felszegte az állát.  
  
\- Ez az én dolgom.  
  
Az igazgató mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
\- Harry, aggódom érted, különösen a varázserő problémád fényében.  
  
A fiú megállt és beletúrt a hajába.  
  
\- Tudom, de én akarom… szükségem van a függetlenségemre.  _Tudok_  gondoskodni magamról.  
  
\- Ha emlékszel, a baj mindig megtalálni látszik téged.  
  
\- Tudom, de…  
  
\- Van egy megoldásom, ha beleegyezel.  
  
Harrynek összeszűkült a szeme.  
  
\- És mi lenne az?  
  
\- Egy házimanó.  
  
\- Egy házimanó? – visszhangozta Harry pislogva.  
  
\- Igen. Hozzád köthetünk egy házimanót, és akkor ő tudná, ha megsebesülnél, és segítségre van szükséged. Egy kötés lehetővé tenné a manónak, hogy átlépjen a vérvédelmi bűbájaidon.  
  
\- De…  
  
\- Biztosítalak róla, hogy Dobby felettébb hajlandó – javasolta Albus. – Természetesen fizetned kell neki, de a legkevésbé sem bánná, hogy Harry Potter házimanója legyen.  
  
Harry összeráncolta a homlokát. Dobby Perselusnak számolt be.  
  
\- És ezzel a kötéssel – folytatta Albus, mintha érzékelt a fiú aggodalmát – Dobby tökéletesen hűséges lenne hozzá. – Hagyta, hogy Harry feldolgozza mindezt, majd folytatta. – Egy házimanó érzékelné a szükségleteidet, és senkinek semmi fenntartása nem lehetne, hogy egyedül élsz.  
  
 _A fenébe, ez az alak igen jó._  
  
Harry lesütötte a szemét és a lábait nézte.  
  
\- Igen, azt hiszem, ez így rendben lesz.  
  
Dumbledore arca felragyogott.  
  
\- Nagyszerű. Dobby! – hívta a manót. A varázslény azonnal feltűnt az irodában és kíváncsian tekintgetett ide-oda Harry és az igazgató között.  
  
\- Igen, igazgató úr? – hajolt meg.  
  
\- Dobby, milyen lenne Harry házimanójának lenni, nem csak dolgozni neki, de hozzákötve is lenni?  
  
Dobby alsó ajka remegni kezdett.  
  
\- Dobby… Harry Potter manója? – Hatalmas szemei könnyekkel teltek meg. – Uraim, az megtiszteltetés lenne.  
  
\- Természetesen fizetek neked – mondta Harry.  
  
Dobby pont akkor fordította Harry felé a fejét, amikor egy kövér könnycsepp gördült le az arcán.  
  
\- Dobby örömmel dolgozna Harry Potternek fizetséggel vagy anélkül.  
  
\- Akkor ezt el is rendeztük – jelentette ki Albus, miközben Harry beharapta az ajkát. – Nem fog sokáig tartani. Harry, szükségünk lesz a pálcádra.  
  
\- De…  
  
\- Minden rendben lesz. Ígérem – biztosította őt Albus. – Mint Dobby jelenlegi munkaadója, én fogom kiszórni a varázslatot. Ámbár a te pálcád tartalmazza a mágikus aláírásodat.  
  
\- Rendben.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
Dobby keresztbe tette a karjait.  
  
\- Dobby idehozta Harry Pottert Piton professzorhoz, de Piton professzor feldühítette Harry Pottert.  
  
Perselus megperdült, oda, ahol a házimanó váratlanul feltűnt.  
  
\- Te? Hogyan?  
  
\- Dobby varázslatot tett a professzor kandallójára. Dobby jól ismeri Harry Pottert – sugárzott büszkén a manó.  
  
A kockázatra harag gyúlt Perselusban.  
  
\- Te bolond! Meg is ölhetted volna őt.  
  
Dobby leeresztette a karjait, és összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
\- Nem! Sosem ölni. Dobby tudja, hogy mi a legjobb Harry Potternek. Mint Dobby gurkója. Harry Potternek csak egy dudor nőtt a fején, és Dobby immáron Harry Potter házimanója.  
  
Perselus meghökkent.  
  
\- Hogy?  
  
\- Az igazgató úr felmentette Dobbyt a Roxforti munkája alól, és rávette Harry Pottert, egyezzen bele, hogy Dobbyt hozzákössék. Így Dobby átjuthat Harry Potter vérvédelmén. Dobby most már gondoskodhat Harry Potterről.  
  
A manót hozzákötötték Harryhez? – Perselus pislogott párat.  
  
 _Nagyszerű!_  
  
\- Dobby, be kell ismernem, hogy ez nagyszerű munka volt tőled.  
  
Dobby ismét felragyogott.  
  
\- Piton professzor azt mondta, hogy gondoskodnunk kell Harry Potterről. Dobby most már meg tudja tenni.  
  
\- Rendben, Dobby. Folyamatosan tájékoztass, és próbáld nem megengedni, hogy Harry kitalálja, hogy beszámolsz nekem.  
  
\- Igen, Piton professzor uram – felelte a manó. – Dobby csakis azt teszi, ami a legjobb Harry Potternek.  
  
 _Ebből az átkozott manóból pompás mardekáros vált volna._  
  
\- Valóban.


	7. 7. fejezet

**  
7\. Fejezet**

  
  


* * *

  
\- Harry, én aggódom – mondta Hermione, miközben letette a teáscsészéjét. Ők ketten kényelmesen üldögéltek a lány kicsiny lakásának apró nappalijában. – Tényleg beszélned kellene valakivel a…  
  
\- Jól vagyok – bizonygatta Harry.  
  
\- Nem vagy jól. Kizárt dolog, hogy  _jól_  lehetnél – vitázott a lány. – Egy olyan veszteséggel, mint a tiéd…  
  
\- Nem érted? – csattant fel végül Harry. – Én nem akartam. Kivertem a fejemből. Én nem… Nos, azt kaptam, amire vágytam, nem? – tette hozzá keserűen.  
  
\- Ó, Harry. – Úgy tűnt, mintha Hermione át akarná ugrani a köztük álló asztalt, hogy megölelje őt. – Ez nem a te hibád volt. _Ugye_  tudod?  
  
\- Igen – ismerte be Harry vonakodva.  _Magában_  tudta. – De megérdemeltem.  
  
\- Mit?   
  
\- Mindent elszúrtam. Túl sokat ittam; időnként királyi módon berúgtam, még a figyelmeztetésed után is, hogy ne tegyem. És valószínűleg a hülye sebhelyem sem segített – motyogta.  
  
Hermione felállt, ellépett a székétől, és átment a kanapéhoz, hogy Harry mellé üljön. Éles tekintettel tanulmányozta a fiú arcát.  
  
\- Harry, tényleg nem érted, valójában  _miért_  veszítetted el a babákat?  
  
\- De igen. Két varázserővel bíró magzatom volt – az egyik természetes, a másik mágikus úton fogant –, és a két mágia nem volt kompatibilis.  
  
Hermione apró vigyorral bólintott, mintha büszke lenne a fiúra, aki valóban megértette.  
  
\- És nem látod ennek a fontosságát?  
  
\- Minek?  
  
\- A természetes úton fogant magzaténak.  
  
Harry a lányra meredt. Fogalma sem volt, miért kellene annak fontosnak lennie, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy mindjárt megtudja.  
  
\- Tulajdonképpen felettébb ritka a természetes úton fogant mágikus férfiterhesség – mondta neki a lány. – Valójában annyira ritka, hogy ezeket „igaz szerelem” babáknak hívják.  
  
Ez nem tűnt olyan eget rengető dolognak.  
  
\- Már nem igazán számít, nemde? – jegyezte meg Harry, és hangjába visszatért a keserűség. – Elment… elmentek. – Képtelen volt Hermione szemébe nézni.  
  
\- Én azt értettem ez alatt, Harry, hogy elég erős a szerelem közted és Piton között ahhoz, hogy megfoganjon egy baba.  
  
Harry felnézett erre.  
  
 _Na, ugye!_  
  
\- Szóval, miről is van szó? Azon buzgólkodsz, hogy ismét összehozz engem Pitonnal?  
  
 _Nekem jól hangzik._  
  
\- Nos, én emlékszem, hogy mennyire boldog voltál, és…  
  
 _Igen, és te emlékszel rá?_  
  
\- Én most is nagyon boldog vagyok – állította Harry makacsul. – Független lettem. Vannak lehetőségeim, és számos új barátom, akikből több is lehetne, ha úgy akarnám. Valóban túlságosan függtem Pitontól. Nos, a szerelmétől… vagy legalábbis a törődésétől. Szükségem van rá, hogy megerősítsem magamat.  
  
-  _Megérdemled_ , hogy boldog légy, Harry – bizonygatta Hermione. – És vele  _boldog_  vagy.  
  
\- Én  _most_  vagyok boldog.  
  
Hermione összecsapta a kezeit.  
  
\- Harry Potter, te vagy a legmakacsabb varázsló, akit ismerek.  
  
Harry pimaszul elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Azt mondták, hogy az anyámtól örököltem.  
  
\- Lökött – bökte kissé oldalba őt Hermione.  
  
Harry újból elkomolyodott, és megérintette a lány vállát.  
  
\- Értékelem az aggodalmadat, Hermione – mondta Harry, és komolyan is gondolta. – És szeretlek téged, de muszáj, hogy egy darabig magamban legyek. Nem akarok megbízni senkiben. – Harry felemelte a kezét, amikor a lány kinyitotta a száját. – Legalábbis még nem. Rengeteg időm van találni valakit, akivel megosztom majd az életemet. És ha úgy alakul, hogy Piton lesz az, akkor még mindig kárörvendezhetsz. Ám ha mégsem, én akkor is tovább dédelgethetem az együtt töltött idők emlékeit.  
  
\- Akkor sem a te hibád volt – morgott Hermione, majd erősen megölelte a fiút. Amikor elhúzódott tőle, megtörölte a szemét. – Szóval, hogy is áll most a varázserőd?  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát.  
  
\- Még nagyjából sehogy. A doktor azt mondta, hogy lesz néhány kitörésem, és néhány gyenge pontom, de néhány hónapon belül teljes erővel vissza kell térnie.  
  
\- És volt… bármilyen nagy kitörésed?  
  
Harry felsóhajtott, és elmesélte a barátnőjének, hogy majdnem elpusztította a konyháját és a boltja ajtaját, és hogy amikor megpróbálta lezárni a hopp-hálózatát, az keresztülhajította őt a szobán.  
  
\- És mielőtt kioktatsz, tudnod kell, hogy Dumbledore hozzám kötötte Dobbyt, hogy ő így átjuthasson a védelmemen – sietett hozzátenni. – Arra az esetre, ha ismét megsérülnék.  
  
Hermione erre pislogott néhányat, mire Harry eltűnődött, hogy vajon most kap-e egy másik elődadást is, ezúttal a házimanók rabszolgaságának gonoszságára vonatkozóan.  
  
\- Ez csodálatos – mondta ehelyett a lány.  
  
\- Öhm… tényleg?  
  
\- Hát persze – felelte Hermione, mintha Harry némileg dinka lenne. – Egy hozzád kötött házimanó képes érzékelni, ha megsérültél vagy fájdalmaid vannak, és segíthet. Az egyetlen másik módszer, amivel egy létező vérségi védelmen át lehet jutni, ha mágikus úton hozzá vagy kötve egy másik boszorkányhoz vagy varázslóhoz – mondjuk házasság révén –, vagy gyerekeid vannak. Szóval ez ragyogó.  
  
Ám Hermione pont a helytelen dolgot emelte ki, és ez Harry gondolatait egyenesen Perselushoz vitte vissza. Képtelen volt abbahagyni, hogy rágondoljon. Arra, hogy Perselus mennyire utálhatja őt.  
  
 _Ó, igen. Határozottan utálatnak látszott, amikor beledöngölt téged a matracba._  
  
Perselus tudott a bájitalról, és akkor is szerelmeskedett vele – érvelt magában. Perselus biztosan akart gyereket.  
  
És Harry megölte őket.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
Dobby csüggedten bámult végig a konyhán.  
  
\- Mi a gond? – kérdezte Harry, miközben felhúzta a pulóverét. Épp indulni készült a boltba. A munka volt a legjobb módszer arra, hogy távol tartsa az elméjét a dolgoktól, és továbbra is fel akarta mérni az összes sötét tárgyat az üzletében.  
  
\- Dobby sajnálja, Harry gazda – mondta a manó a homlokát ráncolva. – Dobby ezt nem tudja rendbe hozni.  
  
\- Viccelsz?  
  
\- A mágia… teljesen el van torzulva –jelentette ki szinte nyugtalanul a manó. – Dobbynak muszáj kicserélnie az összes berendezést.  
  
\- Meg tudod tenni?  
  
Dobby bólintott.  
  
\- Dobby Harry Potterhez van kötve, de a gazdának jóvá kell hagynia az aranyat. Mindent, amire Dobbynak szüksége van, azt a gazda széfjéből fogják levonni.  
  
\- Ah – vigyorodott el Harry. Dobby volt az ő saját hitelkártyája. – Tégy bármit, amit szeretnél. Van pénzem.  
  
\- A gazda megbízik Dobbyban, hogy…  
  
\- Természetesen – felelt Harry. – Ismersz engem, Dobby.  
  
Dobby szipákolva nézte, ahogy a gazdája a hopp-kandallón át elindul a boltjába. Mennyire büszke volt rá, hogy ő Harry Potter házimanója. Ez olyan volt, mint egy álom. Attól a pillanattól kezdve, amikor megtalálta a zoknit a naplóban, tudta, milyen nagy varázsló volt Harry Potter, és azt is, hogy örökké hálás és hűséges lesz a varázslóhoz, aki szabaddá tette őt. Gyakorlatilag már nem volt szabad, de egy ilyen varázslóhoz kötve lenni megtiszteltetés volt, nem rabszolgaság.  
  
Dobby körülnézett az egyszerű lakásban. A gazdája gazdag volt, valójában majdnem olyan gazdag, mint korábbi gazdája – a Potter vérvonal majdnem olyan ősi volt –, ő mégis úgy döntött, hogy otthonát kellemessé teszi a feltűnő helyett. Dobby pusztán a szobában állva meg tudta állapítani, hogy a tárgyak saját kezűleg lettek kiválasztva, és hogy azok jó minőségűek voltak. És az otthonos légkörbe Perselus Piton aurája volt beleszőve.  
  
Gazdája Piton professzorral választotta ki a bútorait. Dobby elmosolyodott.  
  
Hamarosan lesz egy családja, egy jó család, akit ismét szolgálhat.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
\- Gazda.  
  
Harry ügyetlenkedve kapott a szobor után, amit a kezében tartott, hogy nehogy elejtse.  
  
\- Merlinre – kapott levegő után. – Ne csináld ezt!  
  
\- Dobby sajnálja, Harry gazda – mondta a manó lesütött szemmel. Harry remélte, nem azon gondolkodott, hogy bármivel is ütni kezdi a fejét.  
  
Óvatosan letette a szobrot az íróasztalára. Egy régi darab volt, aminek a hajszálpontos származását próbálta megállapítani annak a könyvnek a segítségével, amit az irodából hozott el.  
  
\- Minden rendben. Mi újság?  
  
Dobby egy darab csempét tartott a kezében.  
  
\- Tetszik a gazdának ez a szín?  
  
Harry felsóhajtott.  
  
A mandula egy árnyalata volt világoszöld levelekkel díszítve.  
  
\- Ez megfelel, Dobby. Mondtam, hogy bízom benned. Nem kell egyeztetned velem minden egyes alkalommal, amikor kiválasztasz valamit. – A manó eddig már egyeztette vele az új függöny anyagát, és a festéket a konyhaszekrényhez.  
  
Dobby ajka megremegett, és egy kövér könnycsepp jelent meg a szemében.  
  
\- A gazda túl kedves.  
  
Harry mondott volna valamit, de Dobby már el is tűnt.  
  
Harry visszatért a könyvéhez, majd ismét a frászt kapta, amikor az ajtó kivágódott, és egy fej hajolt be rajta.  
  
\- Harry?  
  
\- Szia, Sirius. – Harry odaintett neki, aztán az asztala előtti székre mutatott. Keresztapja egy pillanatig még tanulmányozta őt.  
  
\- Ki teszi fel rád a fedőbűbájodat, amióta a…  
  
Siriusnak nem kellett befejeznie, és Harry nem igazán akart beszélni róla.  
  
\- Millie képes rá, most, hogy már tudja, hogyan néz ki.  
  
Sirius elvigyorodott, és lehuppant a székre.  
  
\- Fura két jómadarat szedtél össze, hogy dolgozzanak neked.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Igen, de csuda klasszak. Nem hiszem, hogy nélkülük el tudnám vezetni ezt a boltot. – Harry leült az asztala mögötti székre. – Csak azt ne hagyd, hogy Cassi megérintsen.  
  
\- Miért?  
  
\- Ő egy látó – borzongott meg.  
  
\- Azt hittem, mugli.  
  
\- Nem. Kvibli, de megvan neki a „látás” képessége. Tényleg ijesztő.  
  
\- Pontos, mi? – találgatott Sirius, mire Harry rábólintott.  
  
\- Szóval, mi újság? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
\- Öhm… Nehezen lehet elkapni téged – jegyezte meg Sirius. Harry meg tudta állapítani, hogy csak kertelni próbált.  
  
\- Igen, elfoglalom magamat.  
  
\- Remélem, biztonságosan.  
  
Harry kényszeredetten összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
\- Igen, anyu. Jó fiú vagyok. Emellett pedig már hozzá vagyok kötve Dobbyhoz, ő pedig mindent tud. És ha akár csak egy náthát is összeszedek, kalapkúra kivonatot hoz nekem.  
  
Sirius helyeslően bólintott.  
  
\- És hogy van a…  
  
\- Sirius – vágott közbe Harry. – Nem akarom, hogy rólam beszéljünk. Nyilvánvalóan okkal vagy itt. Mondd el nekem.  
  
\- Mentségre van szükségem, hogy meglátogassam a keresztfiamat? – kérte számon Sirius méltatlankodva.  
  
Felháborodott megjegyzése nem ért célba Harrynél.  
  
\- Ha Remus nélkül érkezel látogatóba, akkor igen, szükséged van rá.  
  
Sirius elpirult, és egyben el is vigyorodott.  
  
\- Sosem voltam nagyszerű hazudozó.  
  
\- Pontosan – vigyorgott rá vissza Harry. – Szóval, ki vele!  
  
\- Én csak nem akartalak megbántani téged azok után, ami történt.  
  
\- Hogy? – pislogott Harry. Mi tudná megbántani őt? – Megijesztesz engem, Sirius. Kérlek, csak mondd el.  
  
A férfi felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Összeházasodunk Remusszal.  
  
Harry pislogott még néhányszor, aztán talpra ugrott.  
  
\- Hát ez csodálatos! – mondta. Majd összeráncolta a homlokát. – Miért gondoltad, hogy ezzel megbántasz?  
  
\- Nos, miután a te terveid… úgy értem, miután te… – Sirius próbált ötletek után kapaszkodni.  
  
Harry karba fonta a kezeit.  
  
\- Úgy érted, miután az én szerelmi életem elcsesződött, nem gondoltad, hogy azt akarnám, hogy te boldog légy Remusszal? Kösz szépen.  
  
Sirius felállt.   
  
\- Nem! Nem így értettem. – Sirius járkálni kezdett az iroda szűkös területén. – Nézd, tudom, hogy én és Holdsáp néha egy kicsit nehéz eset vagyunk.  
  
 _És nem ez az igazság?_  
  
\- Csak úgy tűnik, hogy most kerülsz minket, mivel a saját élményeid a legkevésbé sem voltak kielégítőek.  
  
 _Ó, mondd csak el neki, hogy Perselus mennyire kielégítő._  
  
Átkozott belső hang. Harry nem is foglalkozott vele.  
  
\- Értem, mire gondolsz, Sirius, de tudod, azok egyáltalán nem voltak mind olyan borzasztóak. Csak azért, mert a kapcsolataim rossz véget értek, még nem jelenti azt, hogy nem élveztem azokat vagy, hogy azok a legkevésbé sem voltak „kielégítőek”.  
  
Sirius egy pillanatig meredten bámult rá.  
  
\- Merlinre, Harry. Mikor lettél te érettebb nálam?  
  
Harry felkuncogott, és ismét ellazult.  
  
\- Úgy nagyjából tizennégy évesen – felelte.  
  
Sirius elfintorodott, de ez egy jóindulatú grimasz volt.  
  
\- Igen, ez úgy többé-kevésbé igaznak hangzik.  
  
Harry hátradőlt a székében.  
  
\- Szóval, mikor lesz az esküvő? – kérdezte.  
  
\- Még nem tűztük ki a dátumot – ismerte be a férfi. – Csak most állapodtunk meg, vagy inkább, a múlt heti telihold után sikerült végre elérnem, hogy Remus „igen”-t mondjon.  
  
Harry őszintén örült mindennek.  
  
\- Ez nagyon szuper. Gratulálok.   
  
Sirius elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Kösz. Valószínűleg nem fogunk sokat várni. Nem akarok okot adni Remusnak, hogy kihátráljon… még mindig elég furcsa a vérfarkas dolog miatt, nem mintha ennyi év után ez még számítana… szóval valószínűleg csak egy kis szertartást rendezünk a barátokkal a tengerparti házban.  
  
\- Jól hangzik – mondta Harry. Valójában egy tengerparti esküvő tökéletesnek hangzott.  
  
\- Ugye leszel a tanúm?  
  
Harry nagyot nyelt.  
  
\- Természetesen.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
\- Igen, Sirius már megkért rá, hogy vezessem le a szertartást – jegyezte meg Albus, és boldogan mosolygott, miközben kitöltötte maguknak a teákat.  
  
\- Téged? – kérdezte Harry, miközben elcsórt egy kekszet, és letelepedett az igazgató asztala előtti székre. Tényleg kezdte élvezni a heti látogatásait Albusszal. – Te pap vagy?  
  
Albus kuncogni kezdett.  
  
\- Varázslók vagyunk, Harry. A Wizengamot bármelyik tagja levezethet egy varázsló esküvőt.  
  
\- Gondolod, hogy a Roxfortból mindenki képes lesz eljönni? – kérdezte Harry. – Úgy értem, Sirius és Remus azt akarja, hogy mindenki ott legyen.  
  
Bosszantó csillogás tűnt fel az idősebb férfi szemében.   
  
\- Sok minden függ a dátumtól – magyarázta az agg varázsló. – Ha a nyári szünet idejére tűznék ki, akkor biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindenki, akit meghívtak, meg tudna jelenni rajta.  
  
Harry elgondolkozva bólintott. Egészen eddig a pillanatig nem igazán töprengett túlzottan a tényleges vendéglistáról. Noha kételkedett benne, hogy Sirius meghívná Perselust, eltűnődött, vajon a férfi tulajdonképpen elmenne-e rá.  
  
 _Megjelenni valami ennyire szentimentális eseményen?_  
  
Vagy, hogy ő maga akarná-e, hogy ott legyen.  
  
 _Tanúja lenni a romantikus fecsegésnek, ami mindkettőtöknek ötleteket adhat?_  
  
\- Nos, úgy hallottam, hogy versenyben vagy a Nicholas Flamel díjért – szakította félbe Albus a gondolatait.  
  
Harry kis híján belefulladt a teájába. Pislogva nézett fel Albusra.  
  
\- Hogy?  
  
Albus – ismét csillogó szemmel – elvigyorodott.   
  
\- Egy bájitalt – rajta a te neveddel – küldtek be, hogy vegyék számításba a díj tekintetében.  
  
\- Öhm… a Nicholas Flamel D…Díj?  
  
\- Igen Harry – magyarázta az igazgató. – Az egy bájital verseny olyan minták számára, amiket a társadalom jobblétének érdekében neveztek be. Főztél ilyen bájitalt?  
  
Harry – forgó elmével – csak habogni tudott.  
  
\- Khm… öhm…  
  
Albus elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Ah, fiam. Messzemenőkig szerény vagy. És ahogy látom, nem te magad küldted be a mintát. Valaki bizonyára úgy gondolja, hogy megérdemled az elismerést.  
  
 _Grant._  
  
Ki más lehetne?   
  
\- De nincs szükségük a beleegyezésemre? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
\- Ez általában nem kérdés – tisztázta Albus. – Sok bájitalt terjesztenek be a társadalom érdekét szolgáló hozzájárulásként. Csak a kiemelkedőek vannak benevezve, és aztán a leghasznosabb kapja a díjat.  
  
\- Ó.  
  
Albus felemelte a fejét, és megkérdezte.  
  
\- Mit készítettél, Harry?  
  
A fiú tétován felnézett.  
  
\- Csak egy fájdalom csillapítót.  
  
\- Valóban? – A férfi szeme még mindig ragyogott. – Biztosan kell lennie benne valami különlegesnek – nógatta a fiút.  
  
\- Ez, öhm… nem okoz függőséget – ismerte be Harry.  
  
\- Tényleg? – kiáltott fel élvezettel telin Albus.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
Albus elmosolyodott a teáscsészéje karimája fölött.  
  
\- Feltételezem, a szükség késztetett rá, hogy megfőzd, és te magad tesztelted.  
  
\- Igen.  
  
\- Nincs ebben semmi zavarba ejtő, drága fiam. Ismered azt a szenvedést, amit egy ilyen bájitallal csökkenthetsz?  
  
\- Gondolom – vonta meg a vállát Harry.  
  
\- Büszkének kellene lenned – jelentette ki Albus. – Én nagyon büszke vagyok rád, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy Perselus is nagyon örülni fog, amikor rájön.  
  
Harry félrenézett. Ismét próbált nem gondolni Perselusra. Utálta, mennyire kiröppen az ablakon az összes elhatározása és elszántsága, amikor együtt vannak.  
  
 _Hát nem nagyszerű a szerelem?_  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
Grant másnap beugrott Harryhez, hogy megmutasson neki néhány fiolát és címkét, amit a cégének marketing osztálya javasolt. Harry kihasználta a lehetőséget, hogy szembesítse Grantet a díjjal kapcsolatban.  
  
\- Te terjesztetted fel a díjra a bájitalunkat?  
  
Grant meglepetten nézett fel a munkapadról.  
  
\- Persze – ismerte be. – Miért ne? Működik. Hogy jöttél rá?  
  
\- Dumbledore gratulált nekem – mondta Harry, miközben legyintett egyet. – De egy díj?  
  
\- Ez elismerést fog szerezni, Harry. A nagyobb jót szolgálja – bizonygatta Grant. – Gondolj az összes szenvedésre, amit a te bájitalod segíthet csillapítani.  
  
 _Nem beszélve arról, hogy egy díjnyertes bájitalt eladni is könnyebb._  
  
Harry felsóhajtott, és rápillantott a munkapadján felsorakoztatott üvegcsékre. Határozottan nem úgy tűnt, mintha Grant maga akarta volna eladni azokat.  
  
\- Talán használhatom az álnevemet – javasolta. – Tudod, hogy ne a „Harry Potter” legyen a döntő tényező.  
  
Grant felnevetett.  
  
\- Igen, ez nagyszerű ötlet lenne egészen addig, míg a minisztériumi szabadalmi hivatalnokok el nem végzik az Eredetvizsgáló bűbájt a formulán.  
  
Harry felnézett.   
  
\- Megteszik? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.  
  
\- Hát persze – tájékoztatta őt Grant. – A bájital ipar nagyon gyanakvó és paranoiás. Általánosságban véve a főzők védelmében van elrendelve. Mindenki ragaszkodik hozzá.  
  
Hogy demonstrálja, Grant elvett egy fiolát azok közül, amelyeket Harry a laborjában raktározott, és intett egyet fölötte a pálcájával. Apró betűk kezdtek feltűnni az üvegcse fölött, és Grant hangosan felolvasta azt Harrynek: Perselus Piton bázisa alapján – ez mindennapos, hiszen ő volt a bájitalmestered az iskolában, és te az ő egyik alapfőzetét használtad fel – készítette Harry James Potter, és asszisztált hozzá… öhm… – Grant elborzadt arccal eltűntette a bűbájt.  
  
\- Mi az? – kérdezte Harry riadtan. – Mit mondott?  
  
Grant elpirult.   
  
\- Nos, a nevemet.  
  
\- Hát segítettél is – pislogott rá Harry.  
  
\- Igen, de sosem számítottam rá, hogy azt érdemben beleszámítják.  
  
 _Ámbár a pénznek biztosan nem mondana nemet.  
  
\- Ohóó_ – ugratta őt Harry. – Kezdünk szégyenlőssé válni?  
  
\- Fogd be – morgott Grant. – Csak nem szeretem a felismerést. NEKED illene tudnod ezt.  
  
\- Igen. Nos, ne aggódj, szó sincs arról, hogy azt akarnám feltenni a címkére, hogy Potter és Montgomery Csoda Fájdaloműzője.   
  
\- Azért piacra dobod, ugye?  
  
Harry szemügyre vette őt. Talán készpénzre volt szüksége.  
  
\- Csak ha te szeretnéd. Nekem tulajdonképpen nincs szükségem több pénzre, de gondolom, te kapnál egy részt a bevételből.  
  
Grant elpirult, és félrenézett.  
  
\- Hát, nem mondanék nemet némi jogdíjra.  
  
 _Hah!_  
  
\- Azt mondtad, a céged érdeklődik, igaz? – Grant bólintására hozzátette. – Talán akkor eladhatnám nekik a formulát.  
  
Grant fontolóra vette ezt.  
  
\- Én nem azt adnám el közvetlenül. A jogok eladása jóval jövedelmezőbb lenne. Ez persze csak az én véleményem.  
  
\- Megkérdezem Neville-t. Ő nagyszerű ezekben a dolgokban.  
  
\- Gazda.  
  
Harry megugrott.  
  
\- Kérlek, Dobby, ne csináld ezt.  
  
\- Dobby sajnálja - bámulta a lábait Dobby. Felnézett, hatalmas szemei mély bűnbánásról árulkodtak, és Harry tudta, képtelen haragudni rá. Aztán az a szempár Grantre pillantott, és összeszűkült. – A gazdának társasága van.  
  
\- Ő a barátom, Grant Montgomery – mutatta be a fiút Harry. – Együtt dolgozunk egy bájital projekten.  
  
Grant tétova mosolyt villantott a manóra, de Dobby összevont szemöldökkel méregette őt.  
  
\- Dobby nem ismeri a gazda társaságát, pedig Dobby Harry Potter összes barátját ismeri. – Egy lépést tett Grant felé, és vádlón ráfogta kinyújtott kezét. – Ki maga? Mit akar Harry Pottertől?  
  
Harry meglepetten mozdult előre, és lépett közéjük.  
  
\- Megmondtam, hogy ki ő – közölte. – Ő az unokatestvére valakinek, akit az iskolából ismertem. Lazíts, Dobby.  
  
Ám a manó nem vette le a szemét Grantről. Grant idegesen felkapta az egyik fiolát.  
  
\- Amúgy is mennem kell, Harry.  
  
\- De…  
  
\- Igen, mennie kell! – fenyegetőzött Dobby.  
  
\- Dobby!  
  
\- Minden rendben, Harry – bizonygatta Grant. – Megtudok néhány információt azzal kapcsolatban, hogy lehet megvédeni a bájitalunkat a céggel.  
  
\- Rendben – felelt Harry.  
  
\- Majd később jelentkezem a hoppon – ígérte Grant, és kisietett a szobából. Amikor Harry meghallotta a kandalló hangját, a házimanójához fordult.  
  
\- Mi az ördög volt ez? – követelte.  
  
Ez egyszer Dobby nem látszott bűnbánónak. Az eltökéltség megkeményítette a manó apró arcát.  
  
\- Dobby nem bízik abban a varázslóban.  
  
\- Dobby, ő a barátom – közölte Harry.  
  
\- Ő hamis – állította Dobby. – Dobby hozzá van kötve Harry Potterhez. Dobby  _meg fogja védeni_  Harry Pottert.  
  
\- Granttel minden rendben – bizonygatta Harry. – Én megbízom benne.  
  
\- Harry Potter az ifjabb Barty Kuporban is megbízott – vitázott Dobby.  
  
Harry pislogni kezdett.  
  
\- Ő Százfűzé-főzettel volt elváltoztatva – védekezett. – Honnan kellett volna tudnom? Azt mondod, hogy Grant is Százfűlé-főzetet használ?  
  
Dobby mélyen beszippantotta a levegőt.  
  
\- A házimanók nem ismerik a Százfűlé-főzetet.  
  
\- Akkor honnan tudod, hogy ő hamis? – kérdezte Harry kihívóan.  
  
\- Dobby tudja – jelentette ki a manó keresztbe tett kézzel. – Dobby egy csomó rossz varázslót ismert. Dobby tudja, hogy mi a legjobb Harry Potternek.  
  
 _Ó, nagyszerű._  
  
Harry egyet sem érthetett volna jobban. Egy újabb lény, aki azt bizonygatta, tudja, mi a jó neki.  
  
\- Dobby, meg tudom, és meg is fogom választani a barátaimat – közölte a manóval erélyesen. – És ha Grant itt van, te kedves leszel.  
  
\- Ő akar valamit a gazdától – mondta Dobby.  
  
Harry pislogott. Talán Dobby csak kiolvassa Grant érdeklődését iránta.  
  
\- Az az én dolgom, Dobby – válaszolta. – Nincs szükségem rá, hogy beleüsd az orrod a szerelmi életembe.  
  
\- A gazdának csak a professzorára van szüksége.  
  
 _Oh, hó! Szóval Perselusról van szó!_  
  
Harry felsóhajtott; egyet kellett értenie a belső hangjával. Dobby egy ponton kémkedett utána Perselus kedvéért. Ha a manó Perselusnak segített, akkor természetes, hogy bárkire rátámad, aki iránt Harry érdeklődött.  
  
\- Akartál valamit, Dobby? – kérdezte Harry, hogy teljesen más témára váltson. Úgyis csak utasítania kellene Dobbyt, hogy hagyja békén Grantet. A manó nem szegne meg egy egyenes parancsot.  
  
Dobby engedélyt kért, hogy beszerezzen egy olyan különleges típusú tűzhelyt, amit a házimanók használnak, és Harry megadta neki. A manó kimentette magát, hogy folytassa kötelezettségeit, Harry pedig az asztalához lépett, hogy elintézzen némi papírmunkát a bolt részére.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
Ígéretéhez híven Grant belemélyedt a bájitalok piacra kerülésének és terítésének témakörébe a bájital cégnél, ahol dolgozott. Neville megállapodása értelmében – aki Harry és Grant képviseletében megvizsgálta és tárgyalta a szerződést – a társaság húsz éves időtartamra megkapja a bájital gyártásának és eladásának jogait. A formula szabadalmi joga Harryé marad, de mind ő, mind Grant megkapják a bevétel egy százalékát.  
  
Grantet lázba hozta az egész egyezség, amitől Harry arra a gondolatra jutott, hogy a fiúnak valóban szüksége van a pénzre. Megbízta Neville-t, hogy hozzon létre egy ösztöndíj alapot abból a pénzösszegből, amit a vállalkozás kitermel, amiből ő csak egy szerény összeget tartana meg magának. Neville tiszteletdíját kapásból levették – Harry arról megbizonyosodott. Neville jó volt abban, amit csinált, és Harry biztos akart lenni abban, hogy barátja megkapja a kompenzációt a kemény munkájáért.  
  
A nap végére Grant és ő üzlettársak lettek.  
  
Grant elutasította, hogy átjöjjön hozzá vacsorára, hogy megünnepeljék, Harry pedig elnézést kért Dobby viselkedéséért.  
  
Grant elhessegette.  
  
\- Volt néhány házimanó az évek során, akik nem kedveltek túlzottan.  
  
\- Ó, valóban? Miért nem? – kérdezte Harry a kandallón keresztül.  
  
\- Ki tudja? – felelt Grant. –Tudod, hogy néha a kutyák sem kedvelik az embereket.  
  
\- A házimanók nem kutyák, Grant – pislogott néhányat Harry.  
  
\- Tudom – vágta rá gyorsan Grant. – Rendben, ez rossz hasonlat volt. Fogalmam sincs, miért nem kedvelnek a házimanók – villantott Harryre egy széles mosolyt. – Végül is én egy olyan remek fickó vagyok.  
  
Harry visszavigyorgott rá.  
  
\- Csak mondogasd magadnak.  
  
Grant egy csókot dobott felé.  
  
\- Majd holnap hívlak.  
  
\- Rendben – válaszolt Harry, és bontotta a hívást. Dobby tévedett. Harry biztos volt benne. Grantre sok mindent lehetett mondani, de a hamis nem szerepelt köztük.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
Grant kihúzta a fejét a kandallóból, és összeráncolta a homlokát az utóbbi események fordulatai miatt. Egy házimanó… egy átkozott házimanó.  _Nem fogja hagyni_ , hogy egy hülye manó közé és Harry közé álljon. Felkelt a földről, és az íróasztalához ment, ahol az új szerződése pihent, és amelyen még szinte meg sem száradt a tinta.  
  
Harry Potter immáron az üzlettársa volt. Hamarosan szeretők lesznek, nem sokkal azután pedig élettársak.  
  
Grant felsóhajtott, majd átnézett az íróasztala fölött lógó képre. Az volt a kedvence. Az eredetileg a halálfalók tárgyalásán Harryről készült kép a haragjára és a bosszúvágyára emlékeztette őt; ám most csakis azt a ragyogó, zöld szempárt és azt a szerény mosolyt látta. Ami ahhoz az adoniszi testet viselő férfihez tartozott, aki nem csak igazságos, de tisztességes is volt. Grant tudta, hogy Harry tudná őt szeretni… és szeretni is fogja.  
  
Sikerült befurakodnia Harry életébe, és Harry szívesen fogadta őt. A szerelmüknek be kell következnie. Előrenyúlt, és megérintett egy másik képet: azon Harry az Abszol úton állt, éppen körbevette őt a Próféta néhány fotósa. Aztán volt egy másik is, amit akkor készítettek, amikor Harry visszatért a Sötét Nagyúr legyőzése utáni önmagára kirótt száműzetéséből. Ez mellett egy régi kép állt, ami még a Trimágus Tusa idején készült. Az eljegyzési fotó félbe volt tépve. Legalább azért a negyedért nem kellett aggódnia. Abból, amit látott, Lucius Malfoy kikerült a képből.  
  
Grant kinyúlt, és megérintette a csaknem tökéletes arcvonáson ülő mosolyt egy másik, különböző képen, aztán felsóhajtott. Az ő Harryje. Hamarosan állandóan együtt lesznek, és egy túlvédelmező házimanó sem állíthatja meg őket.  
  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
  
\- Maga Harry Carlson?  
  
Egy magas, negyvenes évei végén járó nő Harryt félre tolva furakodott át a fiú lakásának bejárati ajtaján. Őszülő, egyenes, fekete haja körbeölelte a hosszúkás arcot, és vastag szemöldöke ívelten emelkedett sötétbarna szeme fölé.  
  
Merlin szerelmére, este tíz óra volt.  
  
\- Igen, de ki…  
  
A nő megpördült, elkapta Harry kezét, és túláradóan megrázta azt.  
  
\- Nagyszerű, hogy megismerhetem. – A nő körülnézett a lakáson. – Nos, ez barátságos. Maga gazdag?  
  
\- Van pénzem – felelt Harry, miközben követte a nőt, aki kíváncsian körbejárta a szobákat. – Ki…  
  
\- Nem mintha számítana. Nekünk van elég pénzünk – folytatta a nő. – Bár jó tudni, hogy nem csak a bátyám, vagy a családunk pénze iránt érdeklődik. Ugye, nem? – Ismét megpördült, hogy szembenézzen Harryvel, majd fentről lefelé alaposan végignézett rajta. – Egy kicsit fiatalka – jelentette ki. – Nem a pénze iránt érdeklődik, ugye?  
  
\- N… nem. Kinek a pénze iránt? – Harry egyedüli biztosítéka azt volt, hogy tudta, a nő nem juthatott volna át a védelmén, ha ártani akarna neki.  
  
A nő annyira közel hajolt a fiúhoz, hogy annak el kellett dőlnie.  
  
\- Átkozottul ismerősnek tűnik – állította az asszony. – Átkozott legyek, ha nem.  
  
 _Úgy hittem, nem leszel többé áldozat._  
  
Harry megragadta a nő karját.   
  
\- Ki az ördög maga? És mit akar?  
  
A nő pislogott.  
  
\- Nem mondtam? – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Ó, te jó ég! Micsoda faragatlanság volt ez tőlem! Abigail Piton vagyok.  
  
\- P… P… Piton? – meredt rá Harry a nőre.  
  
\- Igen, P… P… Piton – felelte a nő jókedvűen.  
  
\- Maga P… Perselus…  
  
\- Nővére – egészítette ki a hölgy. – És az utolsó knútját is ráteheti, hogy fogok vele váltani néhány, keresetlen szót, amiért nem beszélt nekem magáról. Persze az én kisöcsém egyáltalán nem készséges egy csomó dologgal kapcsolatban, de valami ilyen nagyságrendbeli dolgot nem kellene titokban tartania.  
  
\- Maga tudja? – kérdezte Harry meglepődve.  
  
\- Természetesen tudom. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Perselus a sírba vitte volna mindezt, ha tehette volna, de ismerek valamit… vagy inkább valakit, akit Perselus nem – közölte önelégülten.  
  
\- És ki lenne az?  
  
\- Cassiopeia Abbott az a valaki.  
  
\- C… Cassi?  
  
Abigail Piton ismét elfordult a lakás fürkészéséből.  
  
\- Ó, szintén ismeri őt? Mindenesetre csakis a jó híreket tudta elmondani, és fogalma sem volt róla, hogy kiről is beszélt. A látó időnként annyira homályos tud lenni, hogy kellett egy kis mardekáros ravaszság ahhoz, hogy rájöjjek, kit is rejt az én kisöcsém titkos viszonya.  
  
 _Jó hírek?_  
  
A babáról talán nem tudott.  
  
\- Ravaszság?  
  
\- Ó, igen. Amikor valaki az igazat akarja, néha a legjobb megkerülni a ténylegesen érintett személyeket. Perselus keresztfia egész gyorsan elmondta nekem. Bájos fiú. Voltaképpen elég buzgó volt, hogy elmondja az igazat.  
  
 _Draco?_  
  
Harry csak bámulni tudott, és megpróbált mindent magába szívni, amit az a forgószél – aki Perselus nővérének mondta magát – közölt, miközben bejárta a helyiséget, és a kandallópárkányon álló képeket nézegette. A díjaira rá sem nézett, amit furcsának gondolt.  
  
\- Ő mondta, hogy hol találom magát. Habár be kell ismernem, egy kicsit aggódtam a vérvonal miatt. Maga varázserővel bíró személy? Jóságos ég, hát itt meg mi történt?  
  
A nő felfedezte a konyhát. Mivel Dobby még mindig benne volt annak felújításában, így a helyiség látványa továbbra is kissé szemet bántónak tűnt.  
  
\- Igen, van varázserőm, noha most akadt vele egy kis gondom – magyarázta Harry. – Ezért van a piszok.  
  
\- Gond, mi? Szóval, azt mondja, Carlson? – kérdezte a nő, és ismét végigmérte őt.  
  
\- Nem a valódi nevem – válaszolta Harry titokzatosan.  
  
\- Nem?  
  
\- Nem, az igazi nevem Potter.  
  
Abigail összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
\- Potter? Hm… Potter… Potter? Potter? Áll bármilyen rokoni viszonyban a Scarsdale-i Potterekkel?  
  
 _Ez most viccel?_  
  
A nő tökéletesen komolynak látszott, így Harry válaszolt.  
  
\- Nem hinném.  
  
\- Nem azoknak az elszigetelt mágikus családoknak egyike, igaz?  
  
\- Még azt sem tudom biztosra, hogy mi az.  
  
\- Járt a Roxfortba?  
  
\- Igen. Csak allergiás problémám van.  
  
\- Allergia? – kérdezte a nő olyan tónusban, mintha megsértették volna. – Nos, nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy valaki, akinek ilyen törékeny az állapota…  
  
\- Törékeny? – Harry hangszíne felkeltette a nő figyelmét. Egy kicsit belefáradt már a kihallgatásba. – Nem hiszem, hogy Voldemort egyetértene magával.  
  
Abigail levegő után kapott, aztán elhessegette a megjegyzést.  
  
\- Maga még túl fiatal ahhoz, hogy halálfaló legyen.  
  
Harry a plafonra bámult.  
  
\- Mondd, hogy Perselus Piton nővére nem ennyire ostoba.  
  
Abigail Piton egész viselkedése megváltozott; arckifejezése megkeményedett, szemei résnyire szűkültek. Kihúzta magát, és a pillantás a szemében – ha nem is egészen fekete volt – felettébb hasonlított a testvéréére.  
  
\- Akkor talán elárulhatná nekem, hogy Harry Potter, a varázsvilág legpartiképesebb agglegénye, az, aki Lucius Malfoy jegyese volt, és két éven keresztül a Szombati Boszorkány Legszexibb Ifjú Varázslója, miért érdeklődne az én kisöcsém iránt?  
  
 _Na, ez már sokkal inkább hasonlított rá._  
  
Igaz volt. A nő magatartása teljességgel megváltozott. Jelen pillanatban Pitonhoz méltó gyanakvásról tett tanúbizonyságot, és fenyegető viselkedése is Perselusra vallott. Az ajtón felhangzó dörömbölés megmentette Harryt a válaszadástól.  
  
Harry az ajtóra pillantott, miközben Abigail Piton karba fonta a kezeit. Egy sóhajjal az ajtóhoz lépett, majd kinyitotta azt.  
  
\- Potter…  
  
Harry becsapta az ajtót, és elhátrált tőle, miközben karjaival átölelte a mellkasát.  
  
 _Perselus._  
  
A dörömbölés folytatódott.  
  
\- Nyisd ki az ajtót, Potter. Nyisd ki most rögtön, és engedj be! Potter!  
  
Harrynek nem volt szüksége erre. Akaratlanul is visszaemlékezett arra a tehetetlenség érzésére, amit Perselus mutatott ki egy másik éjszakán. És határozottan nem akart egy szembesítésbe kerülni Perselusszal a babákkal kapcsolatban.   
  
Egy pillantást merészelt vetni Abigail Pitonra. A nő csak állt, és áthatóan figyelte őt.  
  
\- Potter, eressz be, vagy esküszöm, átlátszóvá varázsolom ezt az egész épületet. És Isten engem úgy segéljen, akkor egy átkozott halas akváriumban fogsz élni!  
  
Harry keserűen felhorkantott. Már amúgy is egy átkozott akváriumban élt.  
  
\- Potter, nem megyek el, amíg be nem eresztesz. Az emberek már a folyosót bámulják. Szép jó napot Mrs. Higgins.  
  
 _Az a nő egy hétig erről fog beszélni._  
  
Harry előre ugrott, kivágta az ajtót, így Perselus fürgén belépett rajta, majd berúgta azt. A karjainál fogva megragadta Harryt.  
  
\- A fenébe, Potter, beszélnünk kell!  
  
\- Én nem így gondolom – vágott vissza Harry immáron feldühödve. – Miért nem hagysz békén? Rosszabb leszel, mint egy rohadt orvvadász.  
  
\- Egy orvvadász! – dühöngött Perselus. – Te kis ostoba. Én…  
  
Abigail ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy megköszörülje a torkát, mire Perselus elugrott Harrytől.  
  
\- Abigail?  
  
\- Szervusz, Perselus.  
  
Perselus szemében harag gyülekezett.  
  
\- Mi a fészkes fenét keresel te itt?  
  
A nővére felhorkant.  
  
\- Ó, hát ez kedves.  
  
\- Várjunk csak egy percet. – Hirtelen Harryhez fordult. – Cassi a régiségboltból… csak nem Cassiopeia Abbott?  
  
\- Ó, szóval ismered… – kapott levegő után Abigail. – Maga Cassi főnöke? Ó, magasságos!  
  
 _Gondolom, akkor már a babáról is tud._  
  
\- Nos, azt hiszem, akkor én hagyom, hogy ti ketten beszélgessetek – közölte Abigail az ajtóhoz lépve. – Minden választ megkaptam, amire szükségem volt. – Egy jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Perselusra. – Pillanatnyilag.  
  
Az ajtó becsukódott mögötte, magára hagyva Perselust és Harryt, akik csak meredten bámultak egymásra.


	8. Nézőpontok

8\. Fejezet  
Nézőpontok

  
  
  
Perselus Harryt figyelte, Harry pedig visszabámult rá, és Perselus szerencséjére a fiú nem volt elég gyors, hogy kizárja a férfit.  _Az én hibám._  Harry villámgyorsan felhúzta a védőpajzsát, de Perselus eleget látott.  
  
Harry rávette magát a férfire, és a mellkasát kezdte püfölni.  
  
\- Te szemét! – köpte. - Hogy mersz Legilimenciát használni rajtam!  
  
Perselus megragadta őt a vállainál.  
  
\- Nem a te hibád volt – mondta, figyelmen kívül hagyva az ütéseket. – Hallasz engem? Megérted?  
  
Harry abbahagyta a küzdést, és lesütött szemmel bámulta a földet.  
  
\- Megöltem őket – suttogta. – Sajnálom.  
  
 _Hát ezért volt a bocsánatkérés az első dolog, ami kicsúszott a száján, amikor felébredt._  
  
\- Nem tetted! – bizonygatta a férfi. – Az csak egy tragikus véletlen volt. Senki hibája nem volt. Vagy ha mégis, akkor Luciusé!  
  
\- De te  _tudtad_ , hogy én bevettem a bájitalt, mégis szeretkeztél velem – vitázott Harry felnézve a férfire. – Te biztosan akartad…  
  
\- Potter, én nem tudtam irányítani magam – szakította félbe Perselus. – Te sem voltál önmagad. A bájital  _rákényszerített_ volna, hogy megtedd. Harcolt volna, hogy beteljesítsd az aktust. Én éreztem, de képtelen voltam megállítani magam. Annyira őrülten akartalak.  
  
Harry kutatóan fürkészte Perselus arcát, nem biztosan abban, mit is keresett.  
  
\- De a baba…  
  
-  _Téged_  választottalak volna, Harry! - csattant fel Piton. – A terhesség szétszakított volna téged. Ha elveszítettelek volna, az pedig  _engem_  szakított volna széjjel.  
  
\- Hát nem érted? Én nem akartam – kiáltott fel Harry. – Cassi elmondta nekem, hogy a baba meg akart születni, de én nem akartam. Én…  
  
Perselus a karjaiba vonta Harryt, és szoros ölelésbe zárta őt.  
  
\- Ne tedd ezt magaddal, Harry. Csakúgy, mint minden mást, megszoktad és elfogadtad volna a gondolatot.  
  
Harry elhúzódott – akármennyire nehezére is esett.  
  
\- Nem  _akartam_  elfogadni. Hát nem érted? – kérdezte könyörögve a férfitől. – Rosszul voltam attól, hogy mindent el kell fogadnom, ami történik velem. Ez csak egy újabb dolog volt azok közül, amibe beletaszítottak, és nem  _akartam. Nem_  ez a módja annak, ahogy a világra kell hozni egy kisbabát! – Harry már kiabált, de nem bírta abbahagyni. Könnyek folytak le az arcán.  
  
\- Én tudom, milyen az, amikor nem akarnak – folytatta –, hogy nem szeretnek azok, akiknek elvileg törődni kellene azzal, hogy élek-e vagy halok.  
  
Perselus megragadta Harryt a karjánál fogva, és megrázta őt, hogy abbahagyja ezt a tirádát.  
  
\- Te  _nem_  Dursleyék vagy, Potter! – csattant fel. – Hogy merészeled azt gondolni, hogy bármennyire is hasonlítasz hozzájuk? Nem te vagy az egyetlen személy a földön, aki valaha is rosszkor, alkalmatlan időpontban esett teherbe. Belegondoltál már ebbe? Gondoltál már arra a rengeteg fiatal párra, akik korábban lettek várandósak, mint ahogy családot akartak volna alapítani? Megtörténik. Abból, amit hallok, egész gyakran. És azok az anyák eleinte pont olyan keserűek és bosszúsak, de túljutnak rajta, ahogy te is tetted volna.  
  
\- És szeretik a gyerekeiket, pont úgy, ahogy te is tetted volna. – Perselus arca szomorúvá vált. – Pont úgy, ahogy az édesanyád is tette.  
  
\- Hogy? – pislogott fel Harry, miközben végighúzta az arcán az inge ujját.  
  
\- Gondolod, hogy az anyád kilógott ebből a sorból? – mosolyodott el gúnyosan a férfi, mire Harry megvonaglott. – Merlin szakállára, hát háború volt. Azt gondoltad, hogy Lily abba akarta hagyni a harcot csak azért, mert teherbe esett? Gondolod, hogy pont akkor akart családot alapítani az apáddal, amikor egy mániákus arra készült, hogy átvegye a varázsvilág feletti uralmat?  
  
Harry dermedten meredt maga elé.  
  
\- És mi a helyzet veled? – suttogott.  
  
Perselus kihúzta magát.  
  
\- Mi van velem?  
  
\- Te készen álltál családot alapítani?  
  
Perselusnak más sebességre kellett kapcsolnia magában.  
  
\- Sosem gondoltam végig a családalapítás hosszú távú következményeit. Az nem olyasmi volt, amit valaha is el kellett képzelnem. Valójában engem is túlzottan sokkolt, hogy ez egyáltalán megtörtént ahhoz, hogy belegondoljak annak hatásaiba. Úgy gondolom, akár csak te, úgy én is hozzászoktam volna az elképzeléshez.  
  
Harry elfordult.  
  
\- De Harry – Perselus Harry elé lépett, és felemelte az arcát –, ha a sors eltökélte, hogy nekünk lesz együtt gyermekünk, akkor az úgy is lesz.  
  
Valami meleg csapott át Harry fölött. Mélyen a bensőjében, ahol hideg volt, mióta elvetélt, megtelt meleggel.   
  
\- De most az egyszer, Mr. Potter – mondta Perselus átható tekintettel, miközben Harry szemébe nézett –, teljes hitelességgel kimondhatod, hogy ez nem a te hibád volt.  
  
Lehetséges volt, hogy Harry  _normálisan_  viselkedett? És hogy a tetteit valóban nem a vetélés okozta?  
  
 _Cassi megmondta_  – emlékeztette őt a belső hangja. Két terhesség nem tudna együtt létezni.  
  
És Perselus nem utálta őt. Azt mondta:  _„Téged választottalak volna.”_  
  
Harry ismét Perselus arcát kutatta, és ott bizonyosságot és aggodalmat talált.  
  
\- Nem gyűlölsz? – kérdezte súgva.  
  
Perselus önelégülten elmosolyodott. Mosolya lágy, gyengédséggel telt vigyor volt.  
  
\- Aligha.  
  
Mosoly ült ki Harry ajkára.  
  
\- Köszönöm – mormolta felhúzódzkodva. Perselus félúton találkozott vele, és amikor az ajkaik találkoztak, az a szikrányi melegség Harry testének többi részére is átterjedt, megtöltötte őt vigasszal és megbocsátott önmagának.  
  
Ó, egek, imádta csókolni Perselust. Belecsimpaszkodott, kétségbe esve kapaszkodott abba a melegbe, a teljesség érzésébe, amit mindig érzett a férfi karjaiban. Nem mintha Perselus hagyta volna elmenni őt. A férfi karjai összeszorultak körülötte, és Harry testét a magáéhoz tapasztotta.  
  
Perselus csókjai egyre szenvedélyesebbé váltak, és Harry alávette magát annak a dominanciának, ahogy a férfi lerohanta a testét a vággyal. Másodperceken belül mindketten meztelenné váltak az ágyon, és a szenvedély elsöprő sürgősséggel árasztotta el őket, hogy heves érintésekkel és perzselő csókokkal birtokba vegyék egymás lelkét. Ez Harry ízlésének felettébb túl gyors volt, és az irányítás is kiesett a kezéből, de nem tudott hibát találni ekkora tökéletességben.  
  
Amikor később egymást átölelve feküdtek, Harry felsóhajtott. Tulajdonképpen nem tudott visszaemlékezni arra, hogyan jutottak el a dolgozószobából a hálószobába, és nem igazán akart hajtóvadászatot indítani a ruhái után. Abban pedig eléggé biztos volt, hogy a pólója valahol a folyamat közben megsemmisült.  
  
Végigfuttatta egyik ujját Perselus mellkasán, és végiggondolta mindazt, amit a férfi mondott.  
  
\- Tényleg kezdesz jobb lenni ebben – jegyezte meg a férfinek.  
  
\- Miben? - Perselus nem nyitotta ki a szemét, úgy kérdezte.  
  
\- Az érzéseid kifejezésében.  
  
Ez a megjegyzés azért már felkeltette a férfi figyelmét, mert felmordult.  
  
\- Mondd ezt el bárkinek, és tarajos gőtévé változtatlak!  
  
\- Tarajos gőtévé? – pislogott fel Harry.  
  
\- Igen, gőtévé. – Amikor Harry csak bámult, Perselus folytatta. – Kételkedsz bennem? Kérdezd csak Luciust – mosolyodott el önelégülten.  
  
\- Te gőtévé változtattad őt? – kérdezte Harry sokkoltan.  
  
Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Még jól is járt – morogta.  
  
Harry akaratlanul is kuncogni kezdett.  
  
\- Ismered Monty Pytont?  
  
Perselus türelmesen felsóhajtott, és lehunyta a szemét.  
  
\- Minden varázsló ismeri Monty Pytont, te tökfej. John Cleese varázsló.  
  
\- Tényleg?  
  
\- Azt hiszem, valójában Sir Nicholas közvetlen leszármazottja.  
  
Harry felnevetett. Már szinte el is feledkezett Perselus bizarr humorérzékéről.  
  
 _Ennyit a semmi szex és semmi Perselusról._  
  
Belső hangjának önelégültsége Harry idegeire ment, és némán átkozva saját gyengeségét elhúzódott Perselus mellkasától. Már megint megtette. Miért találja Perselust annyira ellenállhatatlannak? Megmozdult, hogy felüljön, de a férfi elkapta a karját.  
  
\- Harry Potter, itt maradsz ebben az ágyban, dagonyázol a szentimentalizmusban, szex utáni fecserészést folytatsz velem, vagy minden mágikusra esküszöm, kikötözlek az ágy végéhez, és hagylak ott megrohadni.  
  
Harry beleharapott az ajkába, és visszacsúszott a párnára. Perselus közelebb araszolt hozzá, és addig húzta őt magához, amíg Harry feje a mellkasán nem pihent.  
  
\- Arcátlan kölyök – mormogta Perselus –, megpróbálja megfosztani magát egy olyan tevékenységtől, amit szeret…  
  
Harry önkéntelenül is kacagásban tört ki.  
  
\- Perselus – szólalt meg megfontoltan -, ugye felfogod, hogy épp az imént követelted tőlem, hogy ölelkezzem veled?  
  
\- Bízom benne, hogy nem mondod el senkinek. Jobb szeretném, ha nem egy tarajos gőte lenne… édes Merlin – nyelt egyet –, a barátom.  
  
Karjai összezáródtak Harry körül, aki elégedetten felsóhajtott, és ujjai ismét finoman köröztek Perselus mellkasán.  
  
\- Öhm… Perselus, ami a nővéredet illeti…  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
Amint Harry felébredt, azonnal tudatosult benne, mennyire kőkemény is volt. Perselus szája folytatta az utazását egyik csípőcsontjától a másikig, és körbe a merevedése körül. A férfi ujjai Harry heréit cirógatták, miközben a másik kezével lassan simogatta a fiú mellkasát, dédelgette a mellbimbóit. Harry az ágyba kapaszkodva felnyögött, és szétnyitotta a lábait.  
  
\- Látom, már nem csak én vagyok az egyedüli, aki élvezem ezt – szólalt meg vontatott hangon Perselus, mire Harry lenézett, és találkozott a férfi pillantásával. A fekete szempár intenzíven fürkészte őt.  
  
Harry egy korty levegő után kapott.  
  
\- Azt teszed? – kérdezte. - Élvezed ezt?  
  
Perselus elvigyorodott, egy csókot lehelt a fiú farkának csúcsára, aztán felkúszott a testén. Nem tartott sokáig, mielőtt Harry megérezte, kedvese mennyire is élvezte a játékát. Befurakodott Harry combjai közé, majd bűnösen megmozdult, és egymáshoz dörgölte a merevedésüket.  
  
Harry felnyögött, és nekinyomta a csípőjét a kemény súrlódásnak. Perselus szája bejárta a fiú arcát, és nedves nyomot hagyva elért a füléhez.  
  
\- Harry – súgta bele halkan –, akarlak téged.  
  
Harry elvigyorodott, karjaival átölelte a férfi vállát, hogy aztán végigsimítson lefelé a hátán.  
  
\- Nem hinném, hogy ez gond lehetne – válaszolta.  
  
Perselus tovább folytatta kemény hintázását, miközben szájával bejárta a fiú fülkagylóját.  
  
\- Úgy értem – suttogott –, hogy téged akarlak magamban érezni.  
  
Harry megfeszült, amikor a szavak értelmet nyertek a fejében, és Perselus megmozdult, hogy lenézzen rá.  
  
\- Azt akarod, hogy én t… té… tég…  
  
Perselus bólintott, mire Harry nyelt egyet, aztán pislogott, és végül lelökve magáról a férfit kiugrott az ágyból, és eliramodott a fürdőszoba felé.  
  
\- Csak nem lehet, hogy az egekig magasztal griffendéles bátorság megfutamodik? – szólt utána Perselus, de Harry nem foglalkozott vele.  
  
 _Mi az ördög bajod van? Több mint egy éve akartad már ezt._  
  
Harry nem tudta biztosan, miért lett annyira ideges. Az, hogy Perselus elfogadja őt így… Hogy ily mértékű sebezhetőségig megnyíljon felé, azt jelentette, hogy férfi hatalmas bizalmat helyezett beléje. És ő nem volt benne biztos, hogy megérdemelte-e.  
  
Gyengéd kopogás hallatszott az ajtón.  
  
\- Harry?  
  
A fiú felnézett. Nem csukta be az ajtót.  
  
\- Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte.  
  
Perselus keresztbe fonta a karjait, és Harry akaratlanul is észrevette, hogy a férfi még mindig kemény volt.   
  
\- Ha te inkább nem…  
  
\- Nem-nem – tiltakozott most már zavartan a fiú. – Mármint akarom. Csak arról van szó, hogy…  
  
Perselus sarkon fordult.  
  
\- Én az ágyban leszek. Térj vissza, ha eltökélted magad.  
  
Harry egy másodpercig bámult utána, csodálta a látványt, aztán a férfi után vetette magát, és legyűrte őt, méghozzá annyira, hogy mindketten elterpeszkedve végezték az ágyon. Harry tétovázás nélkül a matrachoz szegezte Perselust, és szájával betakarta a férfi ajkait.  
  
Amikor megkezdte a Perselus ajka ellen indított támadását, Harry megesküdött, hogy a férfi nem fogja megbánni.  
  
Miközben Harry kezei elkezdték feltérképezni a testét, Perselus felsóhajtott, és remélte, hogy mindez nem fogja megölni őt. Harry érintései folyton lángra lobbantották a vénáit, pont ezért korlátozta mindig azt az időmennyiséget, ameddig engedte, hogy Harry „játsszon”.  
  
Az ártatlanság és a tiszteletteljes áhítat kombinációja, amellyel Harry felfedezte, elég volt ahhoz, hogy az őrületbe kergesse a vágytól. Perselus uralkodott magán, eleresztette a testét, miközben Harry cirógatta és csókolgatta a bőrét, érzékennyé vált idegeihez dörzsölte feszes testét, és önuralmát olyan határokig tolta, amelyet még sosem tapasztalt.  
  
Harry szája megduzzadt, vörös ajkai és erős, rózsaszín nyelve elindult lefelé; először Perselus mellbimbóinál tette hódolatát, aztán áthaladt a homorú hason, le a szivárgó péniszhez. Perselus beszívta a levegőt, miközben az a nyelv izgatta a rést, és úgy szürcsölte az előnedvet, mintha sütőtöklét inna.  
  
\- Harry – mordult fel Perselus.  
  
\- Türelem – szólt fel Harry, miközben szájával körkörös mozdulatokat téve a lüktető hímvesszőtől elindult lefelé a herékig. Harry játszadozni kezdett velük a nyelvével, felemelve előbb az egyik, majd a másik golyót, miközben keze bekúszott a férfi alá, hogy gyúrni kezdje Perselus farpofáit.  
  
Egy ujj simított végig Perselus nyílásán, és a férfi örömmel vette észre, hogy azt síkosító vonta be. Fogalma sem volt róla, mennyi ideig fog tudni kitartani. Készen állt bármelyik másodpercben kirobbanni, de nem akart csalódást okozni Harrynek.  
  
Harry megbökte őt, mire Perselus a hasára gördült – hálásan, amiért egy kis haladékhoz jut Harry szájának édes tortúrája elől. Harry felhúzta a férfi csípőjét, gyengéd, szerető érintéssel végigfuttatta a kezeit a hátán és a fenekén. A fiú egyik keze becsúszott Perselus feneke alá, és összezárult a férfi farka körül, mire Perselus felnyögött.  
  
\- Harry… – Perselusból elfojtottan szakadt ki a szó, miközben valami nedvesség nyomódott a nyílásához. Ami végignyalta, majd ismét befurakodott, és rándulásszerű kéjt okozott neki. A kéz otthagyta lüktető farkát, és szétnyitotta a farpofáit, miközben Harry nyelve tovább lökte be magát a lyukába, nyalta-falta őt.  
  
\- Baszd meg – zihált fel Perselus. – Kérlek. – Perselus megölte volna Harryt, ha egyetlen kuncogást is meghall tőle. Nem így történt, sőt Harry megszánta őt; az a gyötrelmet okozó nyelv ott hagyta a fenekét, majd egy csókot nyomott a hátára. Egy ujj mozdult, hogy felváltsa az eddig furakodó nyelvet, rést nyitva és tágítva az izmokat. Hamarosan egy újabb ujjat adott hozzá, miközben Harry másik keze a férfi mellkasára fonódott.  
  
Perselus zihált, készen arra, hogy siettetni kezdje Harryt, és imádkozott, hogy a végsőkig kitartson. Nem fog csalódást okozni Harrynek. Ez pont olyan  _tökéletes_  lesz, amilyenre Harry számít.  
  
Harry végigsimított ujjaival a férfi prosztatáján, mire Perselus mélyen a torkából érkező kiáltást eresztett meg, és közben megugrott a teste. Karjai megrándultak, ő pedig a párnába temette az arcát, és mélyeket lélegzett.  
  
\- Basszus, Harry. Igyekezz – könyörgött, de a fiú nem engedelmeskedett. Egy újabb ujjat adott hozzá a meglévőkhöz, és tovább tágította őt. – Tarajos gőte, Potter! Esküszöm! – mordult.  
  
Ezzel kiérdemelt egy nevetést, és az ujjak visszavonultak. Perselus már majdnem megbánta, de Harry farka gyorsan felváltotta azokat. Lyukának szélére még több síkosított kent, és elkezdte magát betolni. Perselus megpróbált visszalökni, de Harry fogva tartotta a csípőjét.  
  
\- Nyugalom, Pers – suttogott Harry.  
  
\- Rakd már – lehelte Perselus – belém – egy újabb suttogás – azt a faszt.  
  
\- Kérlek – könyörgött Harry, megragadva Perselus csípőjét, és a férfi kihallotta hangjából a megértést. Hátranézett a válla fölött, és meglátta az ő Harryjét. Izzadtság csöpögött felfelé tartott arcáról, és a fiú szorosan összezárta a szemeit. Izmai erősen megfeszültek az erőlködéstől, és Perselus rájött, milyen sziklaszilárd önuralomra volt Harrynek szüksége. Ők ketten egy párt alkottak: mindketten féltek attól, hogy megsebzik a másikat, vagy csalódást okoznak neki.  
  
\- Harry – súgta a fiúnak. Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és pillantása vágytól és éhségtől ragyogott. Perselusnak összeszorult a mellkasa. Az a vágy  _neki_  szólt. – Szeretlek.  
  
Harry felmordult és előrelökött, mélyen felnyársalta magát, Perselus pedig felkiáltott a kéjtől. Harry fürgén kihúzódott és ismét lökött. Perselus előrelendült, majd visszalökte magát, hogy felvegye Harry ütemes mozgását. A fiú körbefonta karjait Perselus hátán, keze rátalált a férfi farkára és meghúzta.  
  
Perselus azonnal elérte a csúcsot, a gyönyör erős hullámokban csapott át rajta, amin Harry kitartó lökései csak tovább hosszabbítottak.  
  
\- Perselus! – kiáltotta Harry, amikor teste megmerevedett, csípője görcsöt kapott, és ő is elélvezett.  
  
Együtt zuhantak a matracra – kimerülten, elégedetten, és ahhoz is túlságosan fáradtan, hogy kibogozzák a végtagjaikat.  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
\- Nem okoztam neked fájdalmat, ugye?  
  
Perselus felhorkant.  
  
\- Épp ellenkezőleg, annyira átkozottul gyengéd voltál, hogy az csaknem megölt engem.  
  
Harry félrenézett.  
  
\- Bocsánat. Gondolom, nem voltam túl jó. – Megmozdította testének azt a felét, ami még mindig Perselus fölött volt.  
  
Perselus kiszórt egy varázslatot, hogy megtisztítsa magukat, aztán magához húzta Harryt.   
  
\- Ismét tévedésben vagy – jelentette ki. – A  _megölni_  szót jó értelemben  _használtam._  Valójában még sosem volt ennyire figyelmes szeretőm.  
  
Harry az alsó ajkát a fogai között tartva felpislogott rá.  
  
\- Akkor rendben volt?  
  
Perselus egy önelégült vigyorral hajolt föléje.  
  
\- Merem állítani, hogy folytathatnánk némi gyakorlást ezzel a különleges helyzettel – jegyezte meg szuggesztíven.  
  
Harry elvigyorodott a dicséretre, és előrehajolt, hogy megcsókolja a szeretőjét.  
  
\- Harry gazda – szólalt meg Dobby, amikor felbukkant a szobában –, a reggeli…  
  
Perselus hirtelen leröppent Harryről, és vitte magával a takarót is. Az ágytól néhány lépéssel távolabb landolt a földön, és arca egészen hamuszínűvé vált.  
  
\- Mit csinál maga a gazdámmal? – dühöngött Dobby kinyújtott ujjával Perselusra mutatva, amíg fel nem ismerte, hogy ki volt ő. – OH! Piton professzor uram. Dobby nem tudta, hogy Piton professzor az. Dobby azt hitte, hogy az a másik varázsló az. Dobby nagyon sajnálja. Dobby megy, és elkészíti a reggelit. Dobby annyira nagyon boldog, hogy Harry gazdát a professzorával látja.  
  
Dobby egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt, és Harry a hűlt helyét bámulta, miközben Perselus talpra lökte magát. Mérgesen, és immáron féltékenyen elkezdte magára húzni a ruháit.  
  
\- Mégis hány férfit cipel a hálószobájába, Mr. Potter?  
  
\- Egyet sem, ha tudni akarod – védekezett Harry. – Dobbynak csak van az a dolga Grant ellen. Gondolom, azt hitte, hogy te ő voltál. Nem mintha bármit is csináltam volna Granttel.  
  
Perselus értékelte Harry hadarásra való hajlamát, amikor zavarban volt. Ilyen alkalmakkor őszinte és készséges volt, és ezen a ponton ez megmentette Perselust attól, hogy féltékenységi rohamát rosszul vezesse le. Ő és Harry elcsendesítették a fiú bűntudatát, ebben biztos volt, és nem óhajtott bármi olyat tenni, amivel megzavarná a fegyverszünetüket.  
  
\- Szóval – szólalt meg Perselus, miközben magára vette a talárját –, Dobby nem kedveli… – Elakadt, nem jutott eszébe a név.  
  
 _Montague._  
  
\- Grant. Grant Montgomery – segítette ki Harry. – Igen. Ő segít nekem egy bájitallal. Dobby felbukkant, miközben dolgoztunk, és kirúgta őt. Volt is egy vitánk ezügyben.  
  
Perselus pislogott.  
  
\- Vita? Te harcoltál Dobbyval?  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát, és Perselus azt kívánta, bárcsak ne látszana annyira fiatalnak, ahogy félig kitakarva fekszik az ágyon.  
  
\- Igen. Megmondtam neki, hogy Granttel minden rendben, de nem hitt nekem.  
  
Perselus a szóban forgó tárgyra összpontosított. A manó eléggé nem kedvelte Montague-t ahhoz, hogy vitába szálljon emiatt Harryvel.  
  
\- És ez nem intett óvatosságra, hogy lehet valamilyen tényleges oka erre?  
  
Harry felült az ágyban.  
  
\- Mint például?  
  
\- Potter, az, hogy ez a bizonyos manó vitatkozik  _veled_ , az apokalipszis első jele. Nem merült fel benned, hogy lehet benne valami?  
  
Harry visszahanyatlott a párnájára.  
  
\- Ugyan kérlek, mi folyton-folyvást vitázunk.  
  
Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Mint amikor Dobby azt bizonygatta másodikban, hogy nekem el kell hagynom a Roxfortot – fűzte tovább Harry. – Egész évben amiatt folyt a harc. Ő ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy az a saját érdekemet szolgálja. Nem hallgatott rám. Neki megvolt a saját elképzelése arra, hogy mi a jó nekem.  
  
 _Ó, igen, meséld el neki, hogy a manó megátkozta a kandallódat, csakhogy az visszafelé, Harry kandallójára süljön el – a saját érdekében persze._  
  
Perselus visszatartotta a vigyorát.  
  
\- És mégis mit mondott Montgomeryről?  
  
\- Csak annyit, hogy hamis.  
  
\- És ez mit jelent? – kíváncsiskodott Perselus.  
  
\- Honnan tudnám én azt? – felelt Harry elfojtva egy ásítást.  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott, és a manót szólította. Amikor a manó felbukkant, megismételte a kérdést.  
  
\- Dobby csak azt tudja, hogy ő hamis – volt a manó magyarázata.  
  
Némiképp frusztráltan Perselus tovább erősködött.  
  
\- Hamis? De hogyan?  
  
\- Dobby nem tudja, hogyan gondolkodik egy varázsló. Ő akar valamit Harry Pottertől.  
  
Harry egy „na, látod” mozdulatot tett. Természetesen nyilvánvaló volt, hogy mit akart Montgomery Harrytől, de Perselus elég paranoiás volt ahhoz, hogy tovább merengjen. Ám pillanatnyilag hagyta elülni a dolgot.  
  
\- Szóval mi van reggelire? – érdeklődött inkább.  
  
Dobby úgy nézett rá, mintha valami bolondságot kérdezett volna.  
  
\- Minden – felelte, és eltűnt.  
  
Harry felnevetett, és kiugrott az ágyból, majd meztelen testét Perseluséhoz dörzsölte.  
  
\- Maradsz?  
  
Perselus két tenyerének bölcsőjébe fogta a tökéletes feneket, és erősen magához húzta Harry csípőjét.  
  
\- Így öltözve mész a reggeliző asztalhoz? – kérdezte pimaszul. – Mert akkor természetesen kötelezve fogom érezni magam, hogy elérjem, hogy  _elmenj_  az asztalnál.  
  
 _Továbbra is elragadóan tud elpirulni._  
  
Harry csak elvigyorodott, de nem mondott semmit. Egy csókot nyomott a férfi szájára, aztán arrébb mozdult, hogy összeszedje a ruháit. Amikor egyet sem talált közülük, felemelte egyik kezét, és magához hívta az ingét. Amikor semmi nem történt, felsóhajtott és Perselusra nézett.  
  
Perselus az ajtóhoz lépett.  
  
\- Van egy házimanód, Potter – emlékeztette őt. – Ő majd eltakarítja a piszkodat. Csak kezdj öltözni. Vár a reggeli.  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
Harry egy köntösben bukkant elő a hálószobából, és Perselust a két személyre megterített asztalnál találta. A férfi már hozzá is látott a reggelihez, ami Harry sejtése szerint azért volt, mert vissza kellett térnie az iskolába. A fiú leült, majd tanulmányozni kezdte a fogásokat maga előtt. Dobby nem viccelt, amikor azt mondta „minden”. Harry szedett magának egy kis bacont és tojást, majd csórt néhány szelet pirítóst.  
  
Perselus megtörölte a kezét a szalvétában, amikor végzett, mire Harry az órára pillantott. Sokkal fáradtabbnak kellene lennie – töprengett. Múlt éjjel nem sok alváshoz jutottak, és a kora reggeli ténykedésük ellenére még mindig elég korán volt Perselusnak, hogy az óráira készülődjön.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy arca felmelegszik a gondolatra.  
  
 _Vad majomszex és semmi fejfájás._  
  
Harry összeráncolta a homlokát a gondolatra. Perselus kell, hogy legyen ennek az oka.  
  
 _Gondolod?_  
  
\- Mik a terveid a mai napra? – kérdezte Perselus, félbeszakítva a gondolatait.  
  
\- Van néhány elintézendő dolgom – válaszolt Harry. – Van némi olvasnivalóm az átoktörő órámra, aztán találkoznom kell Neville-lel, hogy kifizethessem az alkalmazottaimat. Semmi izgalmas.  
  
\- Este tanári értekezletem van – állt fel Perselus. – Ez olyan, ami be volt tervezve – tájékoztatta a fiút cinikus hangon. – Szeretnél utána átjönni a kastélyba?  
  
Harry akaratlanul is elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Ma este nálad? – kérdezte.  
  
\- Ha nincs más terved – biccentett Perselus.  
  
Harry beleegyezett, mire a férfi erősen szájon csókolta, majd a kandallón keresztül távozott. Harry felsóhajtott, és visszatért az asztalhoz, hogy befejezze a reggelijét. Útközben észrevette a kanapé melletti asztalon heverő dobozt.  
  
 _Ez nem az a doboz, amit Lucius adott neked?_  
  
Harry felkapta, és megrázta. Kis híján elejtette, amikor az „megszólalt”, és kiabálni kezdett vele. Gyorsan kinyitotta, miközben a benne levő kis kígyó már azt mérlegelte, hogy megtámadja-e.  
  
~ Sajnálom ~ – szólalt meg Harry.  
  
A hüllő oldalra billentette a fejét.  
  
~ Te beszélsz? ~  
  
~ Igen. Engem Harrynek hívnak. ~ – Hagyta, hogy a kígyó kicsússzon a dobozkából az asztalra, ő pedig a saját házi állata után keresgélve körülnézett. Saruman a szokásos helyén, az ablakpárkányon hevert, és a reggeli napfényben sütkérezett. Harry odament érte.  
  
~ Egy pár? ~ – kérdezte Saruman, és úgy tűnt, örül.  
  
~ Tetszik neked? ~  
  
~ Megteszi. ~ – válaszolt Saruman, miután egy rövid ideig méricskélve fürkészte a másik kígyót. Ám amikor Harry letette őt a másik csúszó-mászó mellé, a nőstény rásziszegett.  
  
~ Megteszem? ~ – gúnyolódott, majd Harryre nézett. – ~ Miért kellene itt maradnom? ~  
  
~ Mert a gazda tud velünk beszélni, és fehér egereket ad nekünk ~ – felelte Saruman.  
  
Az új kígyó egy pillantást vetett Sarumanra, aztán Harryre nézett.  
  
~ Rendben. Ő is megteszi. ~  
  
Harry visszafojtotta a nevetését. A nőstény beleegyezett, hogy Saurinak hívják, majd Harry mindkettőjüket felemelte és az ablakpárkányra tette. Azok feltekeredtek, és aludni tértek. Harry elnézte őket, ahogy egymásba fonódtak, majd felsóhajtott. Bárcsak neki is ilyen könnyen menne ez – kívánta magában.  
  
Perselus látványa maga alatt, az érzés, ahogy körbefogta őt, továbbra is ott időzött a gondolataiban. A férfi végül engedte, hogy ő legyen felül. És az pont olyan csodálatos volt, amilyennek gondolta, hogy lesz, de annyira nehéz volt. Tudta, hogy a férfinek rossz tapasztalata volt az alul lévő szerepről, és ő igyekezett a lehető leggyengédebben viselkedni.  
  
Ha Perselus így gondolkodott minden egyes alkalommal, amikor szeretkeztek, akkor Harry még tovább csodálta őt. Kordában tartani a vágyadat majdnem olyan kínzó volt, mint az, amikor nem te vagy, aki irányítasz.  
  
 _És te ténylegesen megpróbáltad elérni, hogy Perselus elveszítse az önuralmát._  
  
Harry elvigyorodott a gondolatra. Igaz volt. Bár Perselus is megtette. A kijelentése, amikor beléje hatolt, tönkretette őt, elérte, hogy elveszítse az önuralmát. És ez jó volt.  
  
 _Vad majomszex._  
  
És semmi fejfájás. Harry összeráncolta a homlokát. Le kellene tesztelnie ezügyben is az elméletét.  
  
 _Úgy is meg kell köszönnöd Luciusnak az ajándékát._  
  
Harry felsóhajtott. Az jó módja lenne a kezdésnek. Luciustól általában megfájdult a feje. Harry beletörődve befejezte a reggelijét, aztán elment lezuhanyozni, majd felöltözött, hogy elugorjon a kúriába.  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
\- Hát itt van, Harry gazda!  
  
\- Üdv, öhm… - Harry mondata félbeszakadt, amikor a házimanó berángatta a házba.  
  
\- Annyira örülünk, hogy ismét itt van a Malfoy kúriában – mondta Frozzy, miközben a könyvtár felé tolta a fiút.  
  
\- Öhm… Lucius elérhető? – sikerült Harrynek kinyögnie.  
  
\- Igen-igen – biztosította Frozzy, és lenyomta őt egy kényelmes fotelbe. Egy frissítővel teli tálca jelent meg előtte az asztalon. – Frozzy megy, és rögtön hívja a gazdát.  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
Lucius a meghívóra bámult. Ez lehetne a lehetőség, amire várt; egy esély, hogy megmutassa Harrynek, hogy ő volt a jobb ember, a jobb választás.  
  
\- Gazda!  
  
Lucius összevonta a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Frozzy, nem megmondtam neked, hogy ne zavarj, amikor…  
  
\- Gazda, Harry gazda – szólt közbe a manó lélegzet elakadva. – Ő van itt, uram.  
  
Lucius felállt, rögvest elfelejtette a házimanó bűnét.  
  
\- Itt van?  
  
Frozzy egyik lábáról a másikra ugrált.  
  
\- Igen, gazda. Bevezettem őt a könyvtárba, és hagytam ott nála frissítőt.  
  
\- Nagyon jó, Frozzy – mondta Lucius, és intett az egyik kezével. A manó távozott, a férfi pedig a tükörhöz fordult. Egy frissítő bűbájt szórt magára, és lesimította a nadrágját. Egy gyors fésülés az amúgy is kifogástalan haján kiegészítette a képet a nyugodt, mégis elegáns férfiről, akit láttatni akart.  
  
Besietett a könyvtárba, majd megállt az ajtóban, hogy összeszedje magát. Harry felállt, amikor ő belépett, és Luciusnak elszorult a mellkasa. Úgy, ahogy Harry jelenlétében sokszor érezte.  
  
\- Szervusz, Lucius.  
  
Lucius nem segíthetett az ajkára kiülő mosolyon. Harry itt volt, eljött, hogy lássa őt. Egyenesen a fiúhoz sétált, és megölelte őt.  
  
\- Jó látni téged. – Eltartotta magától az alacsonyabb férfit, és belenézett a zöld szempárba. – Mit tehetek érted, Harry?  
  
\- Csak meg akartam köszönni az új viperasiklót – felelte Harry. – Úgy döntött, velünk marad annak ellenére, hogy Saruman faragatlan volt vele.  
  
Lucius felnevetett, és ismét megölelte Harryt.  
  
\- Hiányzol, Harry – mondta, miközben belélegezte a kamilla illatot, ami mindig körüllengte Harry haját.  
  
Harry sebhelye fellüktetett, és a fiú felsóhajtott. Lucius intett neki, hogy üljön le vele, így elhelyezkedtek a kanapén, miközben a férfi teát töltött maguknak. A látogatás nagyjából egy órán át tartott, ez alatt Lucius megkérte, hogy költözzön vissza hozzá, és sikerült kétszer megcsókolnia őt. Mire távozott, már masszívan fájt a feje, amit nem csak a sebhelye okozott.  
  
Miközben Harry kisétált a kúriából, azon csodálkozott, hogy Lucius még mindig folytatni akarja a viszonyukat.  
  
Elhoppanált Neville új irodájába, és aláírta a felhatalmazást a fizetési jegyzékre, hogy az összegeket átutalhassák az alkalmazottai számlájára. Mivel mind Cassi, mind Millie a muglivilágban éltek, kész procedúra volt letétbe helyezni a pénzt a mugli bankszámlájukra. Jacknek a könnyebbség érdekében készpénzben fizettek, amikor dolgozott.  
  
Neville feltette Harryre a Carlson fedőbűbájt, és a fiú a hopp-kandallón át a boltjába távozott. Ott épp két vevő böngészett a pultok közötti folyosón, és Harry meglepve vette észre, hogy az egyikük varázserővel bírt, a másikuk pedig nem. Varázsereje kezdte helyreállítani magát. Tudatos varázslatai ugyan még mindig pocsékul működtek, de legalább a normális képességei visszatérőben voltak.  
  
 _Persze, mivel ránézésre képes mindenki megállapítani, hogy ki varázsló, és ki nem._  
  
A hölgyek segítettek a vásárlóknak, így Harry az irodájába ment, hogy ellenőrizze az üzeneteit. Elméje folyton visszatért a tényhez, hogy sosem fájt a feje, amikor Perselusszal volt, de bármikor bárki mással, akkor a feje dübörögni kezdett. Ami csak rosszabbá vált, ha a másik személy _valóban_  kedvelte őt.  
  
 _Ez mind_ Perselusról szól.  
  
Úgy vélte, újabb beszélgetést kell lefolytatnia Hermionével. És ezúttal mindent el kell neki mondania.  
  


~~^^ **To have and to keep** ^^~~

  
  
Bosszúsan ért haza. Millie és Cassi Perselusszal és Perselus nővérével cukkolták őt, és elmondták, hogy Abigail Piton Cassi egyik „rendszeres” ügyfele. Cassi gyakran „olvassa” őt, és ezért volt az, hogy Abigail tudta, hogy volt valaki „különleges” Perselus életében. Semmi részlettel nem szolgáltak Harrynek. Azt állították, hogy a „túl sok ismeret nem tesz jót neki”.  
  
Bevett némi bájitalt, és már rosszul volt attól, hogy mások döntsék el, „mi a jó neki”. A székre hajította a talárját, és Dobbyt szólította. A manó levette róla a fedőbűbájt, és Harry elküldte őt teát készíteni.  
  
A kandalló felvillant, és Harry eléje telepedett, mivel azt remélte, hogy Hermione az, ám a lángokban Grant fejét pillantotta meg.  
  
\- Szia, Grant – köszöntötte a fiút.  
  
\- Szia, Harry – viszonozta Grant, és nem vette észre a fiú csalódottságát. – Megkaptad már a meghívódat? – Harry pislogott. Grant határozottan izgatottnak tűnt valami miatt.  
  
\- Milyen meghívót? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
\- Hát a Díjkiosztó gálára, te buta.  
  
 _Ó, hogy arra._  
  
\- Még nem ellenőriztem a leveleimet – felelte. – Épp most értem haza.  
  
\- Együtt megyünk rá, igaz? – kérdezte Grant.  
  
\- Nincs valakid, akit szeretnél elvinni rá?  
  
Grant összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
\- Nem igazán találkozgatok senki különlegessel – ismerte be. – És te állsz kizárólagos kapcsolatban bárkivel?  
  
Harry belegondolt ebbe. Perselus tudta, hogy másokkal is találkozgat. Sosem kérte rá, hogy hagyja abba.  
  
\- Nem igazán – válaszolt.  
  
\- Tudod, még csak nem is kell, hogy „együtt” menjünk – szólt Grant. – A bájital kapcsán  _partnerek_  vagyunk. Nem lesz furcsa vagy ilyesmi, hogy együtt mutatkozunk.  
  
Ez elég igaz volt. Harry szeretett volna Perselusszal menni, de Perselus bizarrul viselkedett a nyilvános estélyeken. És megtartotta a magánéletét annak, ami volt – magánéletnek.  
  
 _Perselus valószínűleg úgy is minden évben elmegy rá._  
  
Ez is elég igaz volt.  
  
\- Emellett – folytatta Grant –, ha veled megyek, legalább ugyanannál az asztalnál ülhetek.  
  
\- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte Harry zavartan.  
  
\- Mivel te egy jelölt vagy – magyarázta Montgomery –, saját asztalt kapsz. És nyolc plusz főt meghívhatsz.  
  
\- Ó – lepődött meg Harry. – És mi a helyzet veled?  
  
\- Én csak egy általános meghívót kaptam, ami azt jelenti, hogy ott fogok ülni, ahova tesznek. – Harry egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, így Grant rákérdezett. – Mi bajod van?  
  
\- Csak eltűnődtem, hogy Piton professzor ott lesz-e.  
  
\- Több mint valószínű – válaszolt Grant. – A bájitalmestereknek megvan a saját asztaluk. Valamiféle rangsor szerint.  
  
\- Ó.  
  
\- Miért?  
  
\- Ööö… Az ő egyik alapfőzetét használtuk a bájitalhoz – emlékeztette Harry. Illendő lenne köszönetet mondani neki.  
  
 _Ó, remek védés!_  
  
Grant elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Olyan kedves egy fickó vagy.  
  
Harry összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
\- Fejezd be. Csak szeretem megadni az elismerést annak, aki rászolgált.  
  
\- Tudom. Rendkívül tisztességes vagy – jegyezte meg Grant. – Ez az egyike azoknak a dolgoknak, amiket kedvelek benned.  
  
Ha Grant a szobában lett volna, Harry biztosan megüti őt.  
  
\- Szóval akkor megyünk jövő szombaton?  
  
\- Olyan hamar lesz? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
\- Aha. Akkor áll a randi?  
  
\- Igen, persze.  
  
\- Nagyszerű, Én… – Grant hirtelen eltűnt.  
  
\- Grant?  
  
\- Én küldtem el őt – szólalt meg Dobby, miközben letette a tálcát, és segített Harrynek felállni.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Dobby, megmondtam neked, hogy hagyd békén Grantet.  
  
\- Dobby hozzá sem ért – közölte a manó méltatlankodva. – De Harry gazdának nem kellene beszélnie vele. Harry gazdának ott van a professzora, és nincs szüksége egyetlen hamis varázslóra sem.  
  
\- Ő  _nem_  hamis varázsló – jelentette ki immáron dühösen Harry.  
  
\- Az. Dobby tudja – fonta össze a karjait Dobby.  
  
Megint mások döntik el, hogy „mi a jó Harrynek”.  
  
\- Hogyan? Áruld el, hogy honnan tudod!  
  
\- Dobby csak tudja. Nem tudja megmagyarázni.  
  
\- Ez hülyeség! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Ha van rá ok, akkor mondd meg. Ha nem tudod, akkor nem várhatod el tőlem, hogy higgyek neked.  
  
\- Harry Potter kételkedik Dobbyban?  
  
A manó őszintén megbántottnak látszott, de Harry haragja és frusztrációja, ami a makacsságával párosult, nem hagyta, hogy tudomásul vegye ezt.  
  
\- Hogy hihetnék, ha semmilyen bizonyítékkal nem tudsz szolgálni nekem?  
  
\- Harry gazdának bíznia kell a házimanójában.  
  
\- Bízni benned?  
  
Harry hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy elájul. A térdeire rogyott, és lehajtotta a fejét, miközben a szédülésroham hullámai átcsaptak fölötte. Mágiája végigbizsergett a testén, és egy változás, amit Harry jól ismert, megnyújtotta és eltorzította az alakját.  
  
Sóhajtva – ami dühös morgásként jött ki a szájából – nézett le hatalmas, szőrös, fekete mancsaira.  
  
 _Nagyszerű! Hát ez kibaszottul nagyszerű!_  
  



	9. Előkészületek

9\. fejezet   
Előkészületek

 

* * *

  
  
  
Amikor Harry felnézett, azonnal a házimanó pislogó, hatalmas és meglepett tekintetével találta szemközt magát.  
  
\- Ga… gazdám – nyikkant meg Dobby. – Dobby annyira sajnálja.  
  
A manó elhátrált, Harry pedig azon törte a fejét, hogy Dobby valójában felfogta-e, hogy mi történt. Leült a hátsójára, és a manóra bámult, arra ösztökélve őt, hogy menjen és hozzon segítséget. Harry nem szándékosan változott át, és biztos volt benne, hogy a varázsereje – amit érzelmei váltottak ki, és okozta ezt az egészet – kicsúszott az ellenőrzése alól. Halkan a manóra mordult, mire a lény egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt.  
  
Harry remélte, hogy Dobby segítséget szerezni tűnt el, nem pedig félelemből. Beletörődve a sorsába, felugrott a kanapéra, és azon elnyúlva várakozni kezdett.  
  


***

  
  
\- Piton professzor, uram?  
  
Perselus megriadt, és a manóhoz fordult, készen arra, hogy csípős dorgálásban részesítse, ameddig meg nem látta, hogy a fészkelődő manó a kezeit tördeli.  
  
\- Mi az, Dobby? Harryvel történt valami?  
  
A manó hatalmas szemei pislogva néztek fel a tanárra.  
  
\- Dobby bizonytalan ebben, uram.  
  
 _Bizonytalan?_  
  
\- Hogy? – kérdezte Perselus.  
  
\- Vitatkoztunk, Piton professzor úr.  
  
 _Vitatkoztak? Már megint?_  
  
\- Min? Felbosszantottad Harryt?  
  
Dobby óriás szemei könnyekkel teltek meg, és teljesen megzavarodott.  
  
\- A gazda új barátján – válaszolt, és a barát szót némi haraggal nyomta meg.  
  
 _Barát, mi?_  
  
Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát, és keresztbe tette a karjait.  
  
\- Dobbynak nem tetszik az a Mr. Grant.  
  
Grant? Ó, igen. Montague.  
  
 _Montgomery._  
  
Perselust nem érdekelte.  
  
\- És mi történt?  
  
\- Harry gazda valahogy átbucskázott.  
  
Perselus azonnal felállt, és a választ követelte.  
  
\- Meséld el!  
  
A manó a felszólítást hallva hatalmas hördüléssel vette a következő lélegzetet.  
  
\- Kicserélődött. Közvetlenül Dobby előtt.  
  
 _Kicserélődött._  
  
\- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte Perselus némiképp hökkenten.  
  
\- Dobby nem tudja – sírta a manó. – Átváltozott valamivé… valamimé, ami nem Harry gazda. Nagy és fekete meg szőrös, és nagy fogai vannak. De nem támadta meg Dobbyt. Csak morgott rá.  
  
 _Az animágus alakja lenne?_  
  
Perselus lesimította a talárját.  
  
\- Vigyél oda, Dobby.  
  
A manó Harry lakásának bejárati ajtaja elé hoppanálta magukat, aztán odakint hagyta a férfit. Perselus ekkor bekopogott az ajtón, mire Dobby belülről kinyitotta azt. Amint belépett, a hatalmas macska felült összegömbölyödött alakjából, és nagy szemeit Perselusra vetette.  
  
 _Harry mérges lett és átváltozott – most pedig úgy ragadt._  
  
Perselus képtelen volt uralkodni magán… felnevetett, s jókedvűen kacagott, miközben végignézett bosszús szeretője alakján. A párduc hangosan felmordult, amitől még hangosabban kezdett hahotázni.  
  
Harry szerette Perselus nevetését hallani, de azt már nem igazán élvezte, hogy az ő kárára zendült fel. Bosszúsan leugrott a kanapéról, és csupán két lépésébe került, hogy elérje jókedvű barátját. Felugrott, két elülső mancsa a férfi mellkasán landolt, amivel egyenesen a fenekére döntötte őt.  
  
Amint megállt Perselus mosolygó arca fölött, Harry bosszúsága jókedvvé változott. Végignyalta Perselus állát és nyakát, miközben a férfi megpróbálta őt lelökni magáról.  
  
\- Rendben Potter, ennyi elég – sikerült végül Perselusnak kinyögnie. – Akarod a segítségemet, vagy sem?  
  
Harry egy utolsó nyalintást helyezett el Perselus orrán – figyelmeztetésképpen –, majd elhátrált tőle. A férfi letörölte az arcát, miközben összeszedte magát. A tanári értekezlet perceken belül elkezdődik. Talpra lökte magát, szemügyre vette Harryt, aki pár lépéssel távolabb ült, és várakozóan nézett fel rá. Vagy olyan várakozás telin, ahogy azt a jelenlegi megjelenési formája lehetővé tette.  
  
Perselus először megpróbálkozott a szokásos átváltoztató varázslattal, amely sikertelennek bizonyult. Számos más felfedő varázslatot kipróbált, amelyek a sötét varázslatokkal voltak határosak, ám az eredmény hiánya arra késztette, hogy szünetet tartson.  
  
 _Potter ismételten fütyül a dolgok normális folyására._  
  
Miután rádöbbent, hogy ez nem vezet sehova, magában végigfutott a bájitalok listáján, és feljegyezte, hogy akad egy-kettő, ami segíthet.  
  
 _Valószínűleg könnyebb lenne, ha saját magától változna vissza._  
  
Perselusnak egyet kellett értenie a belső hangjával. Az érzelmek zárták le a mágiát. Valamennyi időn belül el fog múlni, vagy egy újabb érzelmi kitörés kioldhatja a visszaváltozást.  
  
A nagymacska ásított egyet, mire Perselus összevont szemöldökkel meredt rá.  
  
\- Tudom, hogy ez felülmúlja a te értelmedet, Potter, de gondolkozom. Lehet, hogy egy bájitallal kiválthatjuk az átalakulást, de úgy vélem, sokkal valószínűbb, hogy természetes úton fogsz visszaváltozni.  
  
Harry morgása egy csalódott sóhajhoz hasonlított.  
  
Perselus az órájára pillantott, aztán ismét tűnődve nézett Harryre.  
  
\- Jobb szeretnélek nem egyedül hagyni téged – dünnyögte.  
  
 _Vidd őt magaddal. Képzeld csak el azt a káoszt, amit okozni fog._  
  
Perselus elvigyorodott az elképzelésre. Persze senki nem fog panaszkodni… „Potterért bármit!”  
  
\- Öt percen belül kezdetét veszi a tanári értekezletem – jelentette ki Perselus. – Van kedved csatlakozni hozzám? – kérdezte a hopp-kandallóra mutatva.  
  
A macska oldalra billentette karcsú fejét.  
  
\- Igen, Potter. Az értekezletre – erősítette meg a férfi. – Természetesen muszáj lesz viselkedned, de nem hinném, hogy bárki is bánná a dolgot.  
  
Harry felállt, és a kandallóhoz ügetett, majd egy cheshire macska* vigyorával hátrafordult Perselus felé.  
  
 _Ó, igen, ez jó muri lesz._  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott, és belekapaszkodott Harry bundájába. Együtt mentek át Perselus lakosztályába, mivel a tanári szoba kandallója nem volt bekötve a hopp-hálózatba.  
  
Az időnek köszönhetően néhány tanuló lézengett csak a folyosókon, akik a tanúi lettek a látványnak, ahogy Piton professzor egy fekete párduccal az oldalán járja a folyosókat. A férfi megállt az ajtónál, és komoly, szigorú pillantással lenézett.  
  
\- Csak ülj le egy pillanatra, amíg én elmagyarázom a dolgokat – adta ki az utasítást Perselus. – Semmi vágyam pánikot okozni.  
  
Harry leült, és az angyali macskaengedelmesség mintapéldányaként felnézett rá.  
  
 _Oké… rendben._  
  
Perselus kinyitotta az ajtót, remélve, hogy Albus már megérkezett. Így is volt, ezért Perselus halkan köszöntve odahívta őt. Úgy tűnt, mindenki más is pontosan érkezett, és a csoport most egymást közt elvegyülve várta a helyiségben az értekezlet kezdetének bejelentését.  
  
Az igazgató az ajtóhoz lépett.  
  
\- Mi történt, Perselus? – érdeklődött a férfi.  
  
\- Attól tartok egy csekély probléma adódott Potterrel.  
  
Albus a homlokát ráncolta.  
  
\- Azért jól van?  
  
Perselus az ajtóra mutatott, ahol Harry épp bedugta a fejét, hogy bekukucskáljon.  
  
Az igazgató a macskára pillantott, aztán vissza Perselusra.  
  
\- Így ragadt?  
  
\- Valóban.  
  
Dumbledore ajka megrándult.  
  
\- Számos varázslatot kipróbáltunk eredmény nélkül, bár van néhány bájital elképzelésem – magyarázta Perselus.  
  
\- Merem állítani, valószínűleg jobb, ha kivárjuk, ameddig elmúlik – szólt Albus.  
  
Perselus bólintott egyetértése jeléül.  
  
\- Nem óhajtottam egyedül hagyni őt.  
  
\- Ez nagyon bölcs volt, barátom – helyeselt Albus. – Ezért hoztad őt magaddal?  
  
\- Utasítottam rá, hogy viselkedjen, és…  
  
Harry kétségtelenül belefáradt a várakozásba. Előreugrott, és beszökkent a helyiségbe, egyenesen rá Hagridra. A hatalmas, mafla férfi levegő után kapott, és alig volt ideje felemelni a kezeit, mielőtt a macskaféle óriási mancsai a mellkasán landoltak, és túlontúl barátságos nyelvtámadást intézett az arca ellen. A macska karcsú teste teljesen felnyújtózkodott, hogy elérje a félóriás arcát.  
  
 _Még mindig nem fogta fel a „marad” fogalmát._  
  
Hagrid – nem tudva, hogy az állat Harry – meglepetten reagált, bár egyértelműen élvezte az állat figyelmét.  
  
 _Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az a szörnyimádó ostoba alak ragyog a dicsőségtől._  
  
A tanári kar többi tagjai másképpen reagáltak; ők riadtan elhátráltak. Mivel feltételezték, hogy a macskaféle Hagridhoz tartozott, szidni kezdték őt, amiért egy ilyen veszélyes állatot eresztett be a kastélyba.  
  
\- Senkit nem fog bántani – biztosította gyorsan Albus a csoportot. Amit bármelyik idióta láthatott, mivel Hagrid combja sem szakadt le a fatörzs méretű lábtól.  
  
Harry végül ellökte magát Hagridtól, és egy szökkenéssel átszelte a szobát Minervához, az egyetlen taghoz, aki nyugodtan ült egy széken. A nő egyszerűen tanulmányozta a felfordulást, némán figyelte kollégái reakcióit. Harry ahelyett, hogy a nőre ugrott volna, sétára váltott, és nagy fejét a tanárnő ölébe hajtotta.  
  
Minerva élvezettel felkacagott, és megvakarta a macskát a füle mögött.  
  
\- Üdv, Mr. Potter – köszöntötte őt.  
  
Na, ekkor kezdődött a ricsaj.  
  
\- Ez Harry?  
  
\- Harry Potter?  
  
\- Nem is tudtam róla, hogy elsajátította az animágus transzformációt!  
  
\- Ez egyből megmagyarázza, miért ismerte őt Minerva.  
  
\- Mi a baj ’ele? – kérdezte végül Hagrid.  
  
Perselus némi meglepetéssel tapasztalta, hogy mindenki közül Hagrid jött rá, hogy a helyzet nem egyszerűen egy megrendezett gyakorlás.  
  
Albus elfoglalta a helyét a tanári asztal asztalfőjénél.  
  
\- Mindnyájan emlékezhettek Harry nem is olyan túl régi kórházi itt tartózkodására. Úgy tűnik, az allergia problémája nehézségeket okozott a varázserejében. Az érzelmi kitörések hajlamosak véletlen varázslatokat előidézni, ami ebben az átváltozásban nyilvánult meg, és most ő… nos…  
  
\- Bennragadt – jelentette ki újfent Perselus képtelenül elrejteni a vigyorát.  
  
Harry felkapta a fejét, és rámordult.  
  
Számos tanár tett javaslatot arra, hogy segít neki visszaváltozni, de mind egyetérteni látszottak abban, hogy magától is vissza fog alakulni. Miközben a tantestület tagjai körbevették az asztalt, hogy elfoglalják a helyeiket, Harry fel-alá járkált a helyiségben.  
  
\- Potter, leülnél valahova?  
  
\- Perselus – dorgálta meg őt Minerva. – Ennyi idő után te és Mr. Potter nem…  
  
\- Csillapodj le, Minerva, mielőtt szőrgolyókat köhögsz fel – vágott vissza Perselus. – Mr. Potter túlságosan is jól ismeri a természetemet, és semmi szüksége a te ádáz védelmedre.  
  
\- Nem szükséges ilyen érzékenynek lenni – felelte erre Minerva.  
  
\- Potter, ül!  
  
 _Ha nem képes maradni, akkor miből gondolod, hogy ülni tud?_  
  
A macska ingerülten csapott egyet a farkával, és felhúzott ínnyel, fogait kimutatva meredt Perselusra. A dac nyilvános kimutatásaként Harry az asztalra ugrott, és pontosan középen leült. Aztán felemelte egyik mancsát, és mesterkélten nyaldosni kezdte.  
  
Mindenki egyszerre kezdett el tiltakozni. Perselus csupán összecsípte a bőrt az orrnyergénél, Dumbledore pedig kuncogott.  
  
 _Hát… végül is, leült._  
  
\- Gyere, ülj ide mellém, ’arry – javasolta Hagrid, miközben egy pillantást vetett Perselusra. Harry keresztülsétált az asztalon, aztán kecsesen leugrott Hagrid széke mellé, majd lefeküdt.  
  
 _Még mindig haragszik rád, amiért kinevetted._  
  
Majd később jóváteszi. Remélte. Valójában az egész értekezlet alatt egyik szemét Harryn tartotta, és remélte, látja őt átváltozni. Ha a nagymacska elaludna, valószínűleg visszaváltozna. Ám Harry az egész megbeszélést némi érdeklődéssel figyelte.  
  
Mire a találkozó végül befejeződött, Perselus arra sem emlékezett, miről is szólt a diskurzus, annyira belefeledkezett Harry figyelésébe. Hogy fogja így őt valaha is a matracba döngölve megkefélni, ha nem változik vissza?  
  
 _Talán meg kellett volna ezt említened az értekezlet előtt. Tudod, hogy ösztönzéssel jobban teljesít._  
  
Perselus nem vesztegette az idejét az értekezlet után, azt állítva, hogy muszáj dolgozni a ’Potter problémán’. Kollégái a legjobbakat kívánták nekik, aztán mindnyájan sertepertéltek egy keveset Potter körül, aki sütkérezett a figyelmükben.   
  
\- Gyerünk, Potter – javasolta Perselus az ajtóból. Harry rávicsorgott, de végül megenyhült, és követte kifelé a férfit az ajtón át. Már takarodó után jártak, így senki nem figyelhette meg Perselust és a nagymacskát, aki a tőle telhető legjobban kimutatta bosszúságát emberi társa iránt.  
  
Beléptek Perselus lakrészébe, és amint a férfi becsukta az ajtót, egy rikoltás** érkezett a háta mögül. Harry megugrott, amikor a Main Coon macska lecsapott rá. Harry lehajtotta erős fejét, hogy megszaglássza az apró házicicust. Dudva visszaszaglászott, az orruk összeért; a macska nyilvánvalóan felismerte Harry szagát, mert dorombolni kezdett, azután hagyta őt arrébb fordulni.  
  
\- Nem vagy túl ádáz, igaz, Potter? – gúnyolta őt Perselus. – Még egy házi macskát sem tudsz megfélemlíteni.  
  
A gúny nem működött. Harry mindössze belépett a szobába, és leült. Perselus kezdett elkeseredni. Bőrt akart. Csókokat akart, faszt akart. A felmérgesítés nem működött; talán valami mással kellene próbálkoznia.  
  
Bement a hálószobájába, és levette a talárját. Ráterítette egy székre, aztán nekiállt kigombolni az ingét. Amikor az inge szétnyitódott, lassan végighúzta a kezeit a mellkasán. Behunyta a szemét, és folytatva testének cirógatását, kemény pontokká simogatta a mellbimbóit. Maga elé képzelte Harry kipirult arcát és csillogó, zöld tekintetét, ahogy a vágytól telin szokott ránézni.  
  
Valami a lábaihoz ért, de Perselus nem foglalkozott vele, csakis az érzésre koncentrált, ujjbegyeinek lágy érintésére a bőrén. Könnyedén lejjebb siklott a nadrágja derekához, és komótos tempóban gombolni kezdte. Amikor lejjebb elakadt, beledugta a kezét, hogy keményre simogassa a péniszét.  
  
Mély nyöszörgés érkezett előle, ám Perselus most sem foglalkozott vele, hanem tovább élvezte önmaga izgatását. Lejjebb tolta a nadrágját és az alsóját, így most már teljes képet lehetett kapni büszkén ágaskodó vesszejéről. Egy újabb mormogó nyöszörgés hallatszott, mire Perselus megkockáztatott egy pislantást. Harry, a macska, lassan, lihegve araszolt feléje.  
  
\- Akarod ezt, Harry? – kérdezte duruzsolva Perselus, miközben ismét végighúzta egyik kezét a mellkasán, a másikkal pedig a farkán simított végig. – Egy halk morgás volt erre a válasz, mire Perselus megrázta a fejét. – Attól tartok, a bestialitás nem az én kenyerem. Bőrt akarok érezni a bőrömön – mondta lágy, intenzív hangon. – Forró csókokat akarok és egy meleg szájat.  
  
Ezzel újfent behunyta a szemét, és figyelmét visszairányította a dákójára. Köréje fonta a kezét, és meghúzta.  
  
\- Bárcsak lenne egy meleg száj, ami körülvenné ezt. Egy tehetséges nyelv, ami végignyalná, és ingerelné ennél az érnél – adta elő vágyakozó hangon, miközben szavait egyik ujja mozgásával hangsúlyozta ki. – Valaki, aki megízlelné az előnedvet itt, beszívná, és…  
  
Kezek tolták félre az ujjait, és egy meleg száj ejtette foglyul a merevedését pont úgy, ahogyan kérte. Perselus megmozdította a karjait, és ujjait Harry selymes fürtjei közé temette. Megkönnyebbülten nyitotta ki a szemeit, hogy meglássa, ahogy a fiú zöld szemei felpillantanak rá, miközben rózsaszín ajka körülöleli a farkát.  
  
Ezúttal ő volt az, aki halkan felmordult, elhúzódott, és Harryt a hátára lökte. Perselusnak egy pillanat sem kellett, hogy szétnyissa Harry ingét, és kedvét lelje a kezei alatt érzett bársonyos bőrben. Ráhajolt az egyik mellbimbóra, beszívta és megharapta, amitől Harry felnyögött, és ívbe hajolva nyomta magát bele a férfi szájába.  
  
\- Perselus – recsegte Harry, megrángatva a férfi egyik karját. Perselus elindult felfelé, és elkapta azt a buja szájat a sajátjával. Harry belesóhajtott a csókba, kinyitotta száját, hogy befogadja a férfi nyelvét. Perselus nem vesztegette az idejét, hogy belemerüljön az ismerős szájba, megízlelte és becsusszant.  
  
Harry a férfihez préselte a testét, ruhás csípőjét Perselus felfedett farkához dörzsölte, ami tovább hangsúlyozta a tényt, hogy a fiún túlságosan sok ruha volt. Perselus elhúzta a száját Harryétől, és sietősen mozdult, hogy rövid úton lerángassa Harry farmerét és alsóját.  
  
Harry vesszeje már kőkemény volt és szivárgott, mire Perselus kiszabadította. A férfi széttárta Harry lábait, végigfuttatta kezeit a fiú belső combjain, és ujjait végighúzta Harry súlyos herezacskóján.  
  
\- Baszd meg – mordult fel Harry. – Perselus, csinálj valamit!  
  
Perselus erősen végighúzta a nyelvét felfelé Harry farkán, aztán felnézett, hogy találkozzon a fiú tekintetével.   
  
\- Mit akarsz, Harry? – Perselus egy ujjat rakott a szájába, becsúsztatta, aztán kihúzta.  
  
Harry felnyögött.  
  
\- Szopj le – szólt reszelős hangon.  
  
Perselus benedvesítette az ujját, és lassan bedugta Harry szűk lyukába. A fiú beszívta a levegőt, és csípőjét megemelte a padlóról.  
  
\- Kérlek – esdekelt Harry. Perselus egy önelégült vigyorral elnyelte a szivárgó péniszt, miközben ujját megmozdította a fiúban. Megütötte a pontot, mire Harry felkiáltott, és fellökte a csípőjét. Perselus megfékezte, de annyit bevett, amennyit Harry beléje nyomott.  
  
Harry továbbra is szűkölködő hangokat adott ki magából, ahogy Perselus a kedvére ügyködött; nyalta és szopta, miközben Harry bensőjét cirógatta. És pont, amikor megérezte Harry heréit megfeszülni, abbahagyta, mire fiatalabb társa felsikoltott a frusztrációtól. Szája és nyelve addig csábított, amíg meg nem győződött, hogy Harry elérte a határait. Perselus elégedetten dörzsölte meg az a pontot ott belül, miközben hümmögött, és hagyta, hogy a fiú Perselus nevét sikoltva a csúcsra érjen.  
  
A férfi szorosan ölelte őt, miközben visszatért az orgazmus magasságából, megsimogatta az arcát, és egy gyengéd csókot nyomott az ajkára.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Basszus – suttogta.  
  
\- Akkor most adunk neked egy pillanatot, hogy magadhoz térj, rendben? – érdeklődött Perselus.  
  
Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és felmosolygott a párjára.  
  
\- Jó terv.  
  
Perselus továbbra is simogatta Harry mellkasát az egyik kezével. Sosem tudta megunni a fiú érintését. Fejét megtámasztotta, hogy csodálhassa a csábító képet, amit Harry nyújtott.  
  
\- Hát nem örömteli, hogy visszaváltoztál?  
  
Harry elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Igen, pompás, hogy gondoltál erre. – Arca hirtelen tűnődő lett, mire Perselus kíváncsivá vált.  
  
\- Mi a baj? – kérdezte.  
  
\- Jössz a Bájital Díjkiosztó Gálára?  
  
Perselus meglepetten pislogott a témaváltásra.  
  
\- Természetesen – felelte. – Egy mesternek muszáj lépést tartania az új fejlesztésű bájitalokkal.  
  
\- Mm… – válaszolt Harry, és átnézett Perselus válla fölött. – Én… öhm… én is megyek.  
  
Perselus addig fordította Harry állát, míg tekintetük találkozott.  
  
\- Tisztában voltam a jelöléssel – ismerte be. Harry szükség szülte főzésének eredményével.  
  
 _Legalább ezúttal elismerik érte._  
  
Igaz.  
  
\- Egy fájdalomcsillapító, ami nem okoz függést – folytatta Perselus, miközben egyik ujját végighúzta Harry arcán. – Ez tényleg egy értékes tudományos eredmény.  
  
Harry elpirult.  
  
\- Azt mondtam Grantnek, hogy vele megyek – közölte.  
  
 _Ah, ez lehetett az oka a legutóbbi mágiát előidéző vitának._  
  
\- Ő kért meg rá – hadarta Harry. – Nem akart egyedül ülni egy ismeretlenekkel teli asztalnál, ezért igent mondtam neki.  
  
\- Igen?  
  
\- Ő volt az, aki segített nekem a bájitalban – védekezett Harry. – Ő a társam… öhm… mármint az üzlettársam.  
  
\- Potter. – Harry ismét belenézett Perselus szemébe. – Nem szükséges igazolnod felém a tetteidet – jelentette ki Perselus. – Ha nem óhajtasz kizárólag velem lenni, az a te választásod. Megmondtam neked, hogy nem erőltetlek. – Ugyanakkor akaratlanul is elfintorodott a gondolatra.  
  
\- Nem arról van szó, hogy Grant és én randiznánk vagy ilyesmi. Mármint ő flörtöl velem, és azt hiszem, kedvel is engem, de ez nem az, ami kettőnk között van.  
  
\- És mi van kettőnk között?  
  
Harry arckifejezése bánatossá vált.  
  
\- Én… Én…  
  
A komódon levő tárgyak remegni kezdtek, és valahol a lakásban megcsörrent egy pohár. Perselus körülnézett, aztán egyik kezével megsimogatta Harry mellkasát.  
  
\- Shh… – csitította. – Minden rendben. Tudom, hogy még nem állsz készen teljesen megbocsátani nekem.  
  
\- De…  
  
Perselus azzal vetett véget a beszélgetésnek, hogy megcsókolta őt.  
  
 _Kitűnő ötlet. És ha már itt tartasz, emlékeztesd rá, miért szeret csókolni téged._  
  
Perselus így is tett. Ádáz szükségét érezte, hogy kitörölje az összes gondolatot Harry elméjéből Grant Montgomeryről és mindenki másról. Harry ismét elélvezett, és újból megnyitotta a szívét. Perselus szinte érezte. Végül is, Harrynek kell eldöntenie, hogy ismét vele akar-e lenni – korlátlanul és kizárólag, de Perselus minden latba vethet, ami csak a hatalmában áll, hogy segítsen neki választani.  
  
 _Nagyon mardekáros!_  
  
Harry még mindig meztelenül és egy elégedett tócsaként feküdt a hálószobája padlóján. Perselus nem akarta engedni, hogy elússzon a lehetőség. Felállt; levette összegyűrt ruháit, miközben szemeivel cirógatta Harry elégedett testét.  
  
Viszonzásképpen a fiú is végignézett Perselus alakján, és tekintete megakadt a férfi még mindig meredező vesszején.  
  
\- Nem akarsz némi ellenszolgáltatást?  
  
Perselus a kezét nyújtotta felé, s közben elfojtotta önelégült vigyorát. Ösztönözni Harryt erre a körülményre pont olyan kielégítő volt ebben a pillanatban, mint egy orgazmus, de…  
  
\- Jobban szeretném ezt az egészet átköltöztetni az ágyba – javasolta Perselus. – Ahol megkapom, amit akarok, miközben beledöngöllek téged a matracba.  
  
 _Továbbra is bájosan tud elpirulni._  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Másnap Harry az üzletében találkozott Bill-lel, hogy elvégezzen néhány átok-felfedező feladatot. Harry meghatározta a tárgyakat a boltban, amelyeken átkok ültek, és azok erejétől függően Bill kifaggatta, milyen különleges varázslatot használna rajtuk. Aztán Bill kiszórta az azonosító varázsigét, és Harry annak eredményét használva meghatározta, milyen fajta átok vagy bűbáj volt az egyes dolgokon.  
  
Érdekes időtöltés volt, különösen úgy, hogy Millie és Cassi figyelte, és különféle megjegyzéseket vetettek oda.   
  
 _„Az biztosan nincs megátkozva.”  
„Az a kedves Mr. Watson adta el azt nekünk, ó, az a csirkefogó!”  
„Ó, nagy ég! Ahhoz gyerekek is nyúlkáltak!”  
„Ettől most úgy érzem, meg kell mosni a kezeimet, úgy ám!”  
„Az nem egy átok, hanem egy áldás.”_  
  
Szerencsére Bill eleresztette a füle mellett a folyamatos beszédet. Annyi testvérrel a háta mögött – különösen az ikreket figyelembe véve – hozzá volt szokva az effajta megzavaráshoz.  
  
Amikor Bill távozáshoz készülődött, Harry a kandallóhoz kísérte őt.  
  
\- Nagyon jó munkát végeztél – mondta neki Bill.  
  
\- Köszönöm – felelte a fiú. – Tanultam.  
  
\- Látszik.  
  
Bill lenézett Harryre. Helyes volt, okos, nagyszerű humorérzékkel. Harry felsóhajtott. Tökéletes partner anyag. És noha még a vonzalom is megvolt, valami mégis hiányzott.  
  
 _Ő egyszerűen csak nem Perselus._  
  
\- Harry, én…  
  
\- Ne, Bill – szakította őt félbe Harry.  
  
\- Ne, hadd fejezzem be – erőltette a legidősebb Weasley fiú. – Nyilvánvaló, hogy van köztünk valami, egyfajta vonzalom, ha akarod, de érzem, hogy a te szíved nincs benne. – Bill felemelte az egyik kezét, amikor Harry megpróbált megszólalni. – Nem hibáztatni akarok itt, csak azt mondom, hogy könnyedén beléd tudnék szeretni, és nem akarom, hogy a dolgok olyan messzire menjenek, ha az érzés nem kölcsönös. Hosszú ideje ismerlek téged; mindig tisztességes és őszinte voltál. Csak az igazat akarom tudni.  
  
Harry az ajkába harapott. Jobban értékelte Bill nyíltságát, mint azt e pillanatban el tudta volna mondani.  
  
\- Igazad van. A legutolsó dolog az, hogy megvezesselek téged vagy ilyesmi. Jobban értékelem a barátságodat és a támogatásodat, mint ahogy gondolnád.  
  
\- De valaki másba vagy szerelmes – fűzte hozzá Bill.  
  
Harry kinyitotta a száját, aztán becsukta és félrenézett. Bill a kezeibe fogta az arcát, és visszafordította őt maga felé.  
  
\- Minden rendben van, Harry.  
  
Harryt szinte fojtogatta a bűntudata. Itt volt a tökéletes fickó, szinte ajándékként becsomagolva, egy máris kész családdal, akiket imádott. Miért nem lehet az élete valamikor is egyszerű?  
  
\- Sajnálom – sikerült kinyögnie.  
  
Bill szinte érzékelte Harry lelkifurdalását, mivel kierőltetett magából egy mosolyt.  
  
\- Tudom. – Lehajolt, és végigsimított Harry ajkán a sajátjával. – És én mindig a barátod leszek. – Kiegyenesedett, és megveregette a fiú vállát. – Tanulj továbbra is, és szombaton találkozunk.  
  
Harry nézte, ahogy a kandalló elnyeli Bill alakját, és egy sóhajjal elfordult. Sebhelye erősen lüktetett.  
  
\- Ó, milyen megható – szipogott Millie. – Olyan édes egy fiú.  
  
\- Helyesen cselekedtél ezzel a fiatalemberrel, Harry – jegyezte meg Cassi. – Jobb, ha ismeri a szívedet.  
  
Harry elborzadt attól, hogy a jelenetnek tanúi is voltak, így csak bólintott, és bemenekült az irodájába.  
  
  


***

  
  
Grant nézte, ahogy Harry visszatér a hopp-kandallón át a saját lakásába. A fiú beugrott hozzá, ahogy aláírja a jóváhagyását, hogy számos új patikában és bájitalboltban árusítsák a bájitalukat. Harry azt mondta, hogy a bosszantó házimanója miatt könnyebb Grant lakásában foglalkozni az üzleti ügyekkel.  
  
Harry lenyelt egy adag fájdalomcsillapító főzetet, mielőtt távozott – ahogy általában tette, amikor valamennyi időt együtt töltöttek.  
  
És szokás szerint, Grant most is követelte a csókját. Bűntudatot kellett volna éreznie amiatt, hogy mindenért, amit Harryért tett, csókot követel, de nem igazán sikerült kiviteleznie ezt. Merlinre, Potter aztán tud csókolni! Nagyjából mindent megtenne azért, hogy még többet szerezzen belőlük.  
  
Elégedjen meg azzal, hogy üzlettársak, és barátok maradnak némi mellékes jövedelemmel? Potter máris bízott benne az üzlettel kapcsolatban, és határozottan besöpörték a pénzt… Grant emiatt nem panaszkodhatott. Ahogy a dolgok haladtak, hamarosan olyan szintre juthat, hogy otthagyhatja a napi munkáját, és elég kényelmesen megéljen az üzlet profitjából és a szabadalmi részesedéséből.   
  
És Harry annyira átkozottul kedves, nagylelkű és tisztességes volt. Nem említve, hogy kibaszottul káprázatos.  
  
Nem, nem volt elég, és Grant nem akart elégedett lenni. Le van szarva a bosszú. Többet akart azoknál a lopott csókoknál. Potter… Harry… az övé lesz.  
  


***

  
  
A férfi, aki feltűnt, idősebb volt, de egyfajta előkelő módon még mindig jóképű. Talárja jó anyagból készült, mérték utáni szabással. A férfi teste jó karban volt, de már nem vékony, erős, de nem túl izmos. Tökéletes mosoly fénylett a klasszikus arcvonásokon, és a szőke haj nem tudta teljesen palástolni a kezdődő ősz tincseket a halántéknál.  
  
\- Üdv, David.  
  
A férfi továbbra is a kandallóra vigyorgott.  
  
\- Nahát, Lucius Malfoy, ezt el sem hiszem – köszöntötte őt. – Öregem, évek óta nem láttalak.  
  
\- Így van – értett egyet Lucius. – Jól nézel ki.  
  
\- Igen, jól is vagyok. Remekül. Mit tehetek érted?  
  
Lucius elfintorodott.  
  
\- Szükségem lenne egy kísérőre.  
  
David elővarázsolt egy széket, és leült a tűz előtt.  
  
\- Egy kísérőre? – érdeklődött gyanakvóan.  
  
\- Igen, szeretnék elmenni szombaton a Bájital Díjkiosztóra, és van egy plusz jegyem.  
  
\- Nehezen tudom elhinni, hogy Lucius Malfoy nem talál magának randi-partnert.  
  
Lucius önelégülten elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Nem igazán randi-partner az, amire gondolnék, David – felelte. – Nekem egy… elterelésre van szükségem.  
  
A másik férfi arcán értő pillantás vonult át.  
  
\- Á, most már több értelme van – jelentette ki. – Ezek szerint kiszemelt célpontod van?  
  
Lucius elgondolkozott rajta, hogy hazudik, de David maga is mardekáros volt.  
  
\- Így van. A volt jegyesem és én, remélem, hogy kibékülünk.  
  
\- Volt jegyes? Ó, igen. Mr. Potter. – David elvigyorodott. – Úgy érted, hogy te szeretnél békülni, ő pedig még nem döntötte el?  
  
David mindig is gyors felfogású volt.  
  
\- Valami hasonló – ismerte be Lucius.  
  
\- És mit óhajtasz tőlem, mit tegyek?  
  
\- Perselus.  
  
\- Perselus? – kérdezett vissza érdeklődve David. – Perselus Piton?  
  
\- Az egyetlen.  
  
\- Mi köze ehhez Perselusnak?  
  
\- Perselusnak volt egy röpke viszonya a fiúval, és szakított vele – magyarázta Lucius. – Attól tartok, Harry még mindig nem látja, mennyire alkalmatlanok is voltak ők egymáshoz.  
  
-  _Perselus_  szakított vele? – kérdezte David. – Mi a baj a fiúval? Nekem mindig vonzónak látszott.  
  
\- Oh, ő egy igazi mintapéldány – válaszolt Lucius kedvesen, aztán összeráncolta a homlokát. – Félek, Perselus egyszerűen csak nem tudta azt kínálni neki, amire Harrynek szüksége van. Perselus megértette ezt.  
  
\- Mm… értem – szólt David elgondolkozva. – Tehát azt szeretnéd tőlem, hogy én legyek az a valaki, aki  _lefoglalja_  a mi drága Perselusunkat?  
  
\- Pontosan – jelentette ki Lucius. – Meggyőződésem, hogy így lesz a legjobb. Perselus örülni fog, hogy viszontlát téged, ebben biztos vagyok. És Harry látni fogja, hogy Perselus már továbblépett.  
  
\- Hogy boldogul Perselus?  
  
Lucius szinte látta, ahogy David elméje beindult. Csak annyi volt a teendője, hogy mozgásba lendítse a dolgokat.  
  
\- Perselus manapság nagyszerű formában van. Egy kicsit elpuhult a háború után, és természetesen most már egy hős, így a kiválasztott területén több tetszésnyilvánításban van része, mint valaha.  
  
Egy tűnődő mosoly virult fel David arcán.  
  
\- Igen, jó lenne újra látni Perselust. – Aztán összeráncolta a homlokát. – Ha már nem bosszantja a szétválásunk.  
  
\- Az már évekkel ezelőtt volt – hessegette el Lucius. – És nem úgy ismertelek, mint aki megfutamodik egy kihívás elől.  
  
\- Igaz-igaz – mosolygott a férfire ismét David. – Rendben, Lucius, számíthatsz rám.  
  
\- Nagyszerű – szólt Lucius viszonozva a másik mosolyát. – Akkor szombaton találkozunk. Hét óra körül?  
  
David egyetértett ezzel, Lucius pedig kihúzta magát a kandallóból. Elégedett volt. Minden remekült alakult az estére. Semmi nem fog az útjába állni.  
  
\- Apa?  
  
Lucius megfordult, amikor Draco belépett az irodájába.  
  
\- Ah, szervusz, sárkányom. Mit csinálsz itthon?  
  
\- Hazaugrottam a dísztaláromért a bankettre – mondta Draco. – St. Claire mester külföldön van ezen a héten, és kevés elvégzendő munkát hagyott nekem.  
  
Lucius erre összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Remélem, az a férfi komolyan veszi ezt a tanoncságot – csattant fel. – Jó pénzt fizetek neki a tanításodért.  
  
Draco megrázta a fejét.  
  
\- Nem kell aggódnod, apa. Ő kemény felügyelő, amikor jelen van. Nagyon sokat tanulok.  
  
Lucius visszatért az íróasztalához.  
  
\- Remélem is – mormogta. Aztán visszatért az előző beszélgetésükre. – Annyira sajnálom, Draco – fordult vissza a fiához –, de nem szükséges engem elkísérned szombaton.  
  
Draco erősen kifújta a levegőjét – Luciusnak úgy tűnt, megkönnyebbülten.  
  
\- Egyéb terveid voltak? - kérdezte.  
  
\- Nem – biztosította őt Draco. – Csak arról van szó, hogy megkértek, üljek Harry asztalához.  
  
Lucius nem segíthetett előbukkanó vigyorán. Ez tökéletes mentség lesz rá, hogy az este folyamán gyakran meglátogassa Harry asztalát.   
  
\- Ó, valóban? – érdeklődött.  
  
\- Igen. – Hermionének szüksége volt egy partnere, és… nos, mivel együtt dolgozunk Harry átok-problémáján…  
  
\- Ah, igen. Emlékszem – ráncolta össze a homlokát Lucius. – Meglehetősen sok időt töltesz azzal a lánnyal.  
  
Draco egyik lábáról a másik helyezte a testsúlyát.  
  
\- Ő is segített nekem néhány tanulmányi feladatban – mondta. – Én pedig segítek neki. Ez egy kölcsönösen előnyös megállapodás.  
  
\- Természetesen – értett egyet Lucius. – És beszéltetek Harryről? – kérdezte reményteljesen.  
  
Draco felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Apa, én…  
  
\- Nem-nem – állította le őt Lucius. – Nem számít. A hétvége után minden rendben lesz.  
  
\- Rendben, apa – sóhajtott újfent Draco –, akkor szombaton találkozunk.  
  
Miután Draco távozott, Lucius leült az íróasztalához. Úgy képzelte, muszáj találkoznia Fritzzel. Határozottan új talárokat kellett rendelni. Talán meg tudná győzni Harryt, hogy kísérje el őt Fritz butikjába.  
  


***

  
  
\- Szóval  _több órán keresztül_  az animágus alakodban ragadtál? – kuncogott Hermione.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott, aztán elmesélte a tanári értekezleten tett látogatását.  
  
\- Valahogy szuper volt meglepni mindnyájukat. Vagyis a legtöbbjüket – McGalagony és Albus ismert már –, és különösképpen Hagridot – mondta. – Legtöbbjük egyetértett abban, hogy az lenne a legjobb módja a visszaváltoztatásomnak, ha kivárnánk.  
  
\- Az működhet – helyeselt Hermione. –, ám akár évekig eltarthat. Én azt mondanám, a legjobb módja a kioldásnak a temperamentumod felhasználása.  
  
 _Mindig  okos volt ez a lány._  
  
\- Perselus azzal próbálta, hogy számtalan maró megjegyzést tett rám, például, hogy a macskaformámban még Dudvát sem tudom megfélemlíteni.  
  
\- És mi történt?  
  
\- Csípős megjegyzései már nem olyan sértők, mint egykor voltak… legalábbis nekem – ismerte be Harry.  
  
\- Akkor hát mit csinált végül? – kíváncsiskodott Hermione.  
  
Harry önkéntelenül is belepirult, amikor rágondolt.  
  
\- Öhm… egy másféle érzelmet próbált előidézni… egy olyat, amiben mostanra jobb.  
  
Hermione egy pillanatig zavarodottnak látszott.  
  
\- Milyenfélét? – Aztán észrevette Harry piros arcát. – Ó… OH! – Felnevetett. – Még mindig macska alakban? Akarom egyáltalán megkérdezni?  
  
Harry elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Nem arról van szó, amire gondolsz, de igen, és működött, szóval…  
  
A lány töltött Harrynek még egy kis teát, és a kekszes dobozt is odaadta neki. Harry eltűnődött, vajon miért van az, hogy mostanában mindenki etetni próbálta őt.  
  
\- Szóval beszéltél már Dracóval? – kérdezte, miközben elvett egy kekszet.  
  
Hermione arca felragyogott, ahogy mostanában mind gyakrabban tette, amikor felbukkant a Malfoy név.  
  
\- Igen, és velünk fog ülni.  
  
\- Jó – bólintott erre a fiú. – Így tele lesz az asztal: te és Draco, Ron és az, akit magával hoz, Neville és a barátnője, Bill elhozza magával Ginnyt, én és Grant.  
  
\- Mi van Siriusszal és Remusszal?  
  
\- Találkozniuk kell valakivel az esküvői szertartásuk miatt – felelt Harry. – Megpróbáltak kibújni alóla, de mivel az esküvőt két héten belül tartják, nem sikerült. Gondoltam rá, hogy megkérdezem Cassit és Millie-t, hogy eljönnének-e, de… – Elcsuklott a hangja, és megborzongott.  
  
Hermione felnevetett.  
  
\- Grantet hozod?  
  
\- Sokkal inkább arról van szó, hogy együtt megyünk – mondta Harry, és elmagyarázta a lánynak ezt a „Grant” ügyet.  
  
-Ó, ez kedves – jegyezte meg Hermione. – De biztos vagy benne, hogy úgy mondjam, biztonságos? Mármint ő nem  _kedvel_ téged?  
  
Harry felvonta a vállát.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, igen, de nem olyan rossz vele. A sebhelyem nem fáj annyira, amikor vele vagyok, mint Bill-lel, vagy Luciusszal.  
  
Hermione rámeredt.  
  
\- Bill is?  
  
Harry félrenézett. Ezzel beléptek azon dolgok birodalmába, amelyekről eddig nem beszélt neki.  
  
\- Igen. Nagyon rosszul érzem magam miatta. – Felnézett a lányra. – Tényleg azt hiszem, hogy jó kapcsolatunk lehetett volna.  
  
Hermione arcán furcsa pillantás tűnt fel.   
  
\- Harry Potter! Mit nem mondasz el nekem?  
  
\- Több minden van, amit muszáj elmondanom a fejfájásaimról – sóhajtott a fiú.  
  
Barátnője letette a teáját, és várakozóan rátekintett.  
  
\- Nem csak a szex után következnek be. Úgy látszik, közvetlenül kapcsolódnak ahhoz, hogy az a valaki  _mennyire_  kedvel engem. A fájdalom erősebb, ha valakinek őszinte a vágya, hogy velem legyen.  
  
\- Mi történt Bill-el?  
  
\- Mi… ööö… csókolóztunk, és szenvedélyesre fordult. A fájdalom annyira erős volt, hogy összeestem.  
  
\- És Lucius?  
  
\- Amikor először voltunk együtt, nem volt rossz, de ahogy tudod, a szex után rosszabbá vált. Miután szakítottunk, minden rendben volt, amíg el nem vesztettem a babát. Most, ha bárkivel vagyok, aki érdeklődik irántam, megfájdul a fejem.  
  
A lány egy percre elgondolkozott.  
  
\- És annál rosszabb lesz, minél intimebb viszonyba kerülsz valakivel? – Harry bólintott. – Amikor azonban Pitonnal vagy, egyáltalán nem történik semmi? – Harry rosszallóan bámult rá, de bólintott.  
  
\- Egyszer beszéltem erről Dumbledore-ral – mesélte Harry a lánynak. – Ő azt mondta, hogy ez logikus, mivel a szeretet volt az, ami végül keresztbe tett Voldemortnak. Szerinte lennie kellett valami visszamaradt mágiának, ami megnehezíti a számomra a szeretet megőrzését.  
Azt hittem, az átok csak nem akarta, hogy szeressek, és ezért villan fel mindenkor, amikor közel kerülök valakihez. – Sóhajtott egy nagyot. – De úgy tűnik, annál bonyolultabb, mivel…  
  
\- Mivel nem fáj, amikor Pitonnal vagy, és mert volt egy időszak, amikor egyáltalán nem zaklatott – fejezte be helyette a lány bólogatva.  
  
\- Pontosan.  
  
\- Ó, Harry. Ez áttörés lehet – jelentette ki Hermione. – Gondolj csak bele. Az mondod, a fejfájások nem voltak rosszak, amikor terhes voltál. Azért lehetett, mert Perselus egy része benned volt. Együtt voltatok. Amikor Perselus melletted van, vagy megérint téged, egyáltalán nem fáj, igaz?  
  
\- Nem, igazából rendszerint nagyon jó érzés.  
  
\- Szóval ez minden bizonnyal egy védelmi bűbáj, ami balul ütött ki.  
  
\- Ezt magyarázd el.  
  
\- Nos… Amikor megölted Voldemortot, ő megszállt téged. Benned szerelmet talált, és az a szerelem volt az, ami távozásra bírta őt. De hagyhatott ott valamit, egy átkot, egy haldokló vágyát, akármit. Aztán, amikor elveszítetted a „védelmedet” – a szerelmedet –, az a legsötétebb részeden keresztül támad meg téged – a sebhelyeden át.  
  
Harry pislogott, nem volt benne biztos, hogy követni tudja a lány logikáját.  
  
Hermione ugyanakkor mosolygott. És úgy mosolygott, ahogy mindig tette, amikor valamivel kapcsolatban bebizonyosodott az igaza.  
  
\- Harry,  _Piton_  volt a te védelmed, a te szerelmed. Amikor különváltatok, akkor kezdődtek a fejfájások, és minél távolabb kerültetek egymástól, annál rosszabbá vált.  
  
Hirtelen kezdett értelmet ölteni a dolog.  
  
\- De Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy az átok nem akarja, hogy bármilyen szerelmet is találjak.  
  
\- Nem  _bármilyen_  szerelmet, Harry, hanem az  _igaz szerelmet_ , azt a szerelmet, ami legyőzte Voldemortot. A te  _igaz_  szerelmed volt a védelmed. És amikor visszakaptad a védelmedet – Piton gyermekét benned – az átok pórázra kötötten nyugton maradt.  
  
 _Én megmondtam, hogy minden Perselusszal kapcsolatos._  
  
\- Tehát azt mondod, ha távol akarom tartani a fejfájásokat, az életem hátralevő részét Pitonnal kell töltenem?  
  
 _Nekem jól hangzik._  
  
Harry egyetértett ezzel, de nem akart újra megsérülni. Abban is bizonytalan volt, hogy rábízza magát arra az emberre, aki élete munkájának tekintette az ő védelmét és megmentését. Ő egyenrangú akart lenni Pitonnal. Perselus alkalmanként valahogy még mindig elérte, hogy úgy érezze magát, mintha gondoskodásra szorulna. És noha kellemes volt, ha gondoskodtak róla, vagy törődtek vele, nem egy őrzőre volt szüksége.  
  
 _És nem kellene csak azért együtt lenned valakivel, hogy fájdalommentessé tedd az életed._  
  
\- Nos, az távol tartaná a fejfájásaidat – mondta Hermione. – De a lényeg, hogy most már tudjuk, és koncentrálhatunk az átok megszüntetésére, akármit is hagyott benned Voldemort, hogy szenvedést okozzon neked.  
  
Harry megdörzsölte az arcát. Noha megkönnyebbült tőle, hogy Hermione magabiztosnak hangzott, nem hitte, hogy maga a dolog annyira könnyű lesz.  
  
 _Átkozottul bonyolult ügy._  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------
> 
>  
> 
> *Chesire macska – pl. Alice csodaországban… Aki eltűnik, de a vigyora megmarad
> 
> ** A Main Coonok nagyon ritkán nyávognak… Ők csicsergő, trillázó hangot adnak ki, és a termetükhöz képest nagyon vékony, félénk a hangjuk.


	10. A díjátadó

**10\. fejezet  
A díjátadó**

  
  


* * *

  
  
Perselusnak most már igyekeznie kellett, hogy készülődni tudjon a díjátadó gálára. Egy rakás védőbűbáj vette körbe a titkos, pincebeli termeket, és az igazgató őt bízta meg a feladat elvégzésével.  
  
 _Végtére is ez mardekáros felségterület._  
  
Ettől függetlenül nem gondolta, hogy bármelyik kígyójának akár csak tudomása lenne a helyiségekről, hiszen azokat lepecsételték és védővarázslatokat szórtak rájuk egy évvel ezelőtt, miután…   
  
 _Miután Harryt megtámadták._  
  
Az emlékek úgy csaptak le Perselusra, akár egy Főbenjáró-átok, amikor ismét végigsétált a földig lerombolt kamrán. Harryt csaknem eszméletlenre verték és majdnem megerőszakolták. Tehetetlenség fojtogatta őt. Zambini nem bűnhődött meg eléggé, legalábbis az ő álláspontja szerint nem, és nem tehetett semmit a rátörő ádáz harag és a birtokló érzés ellen, amikor rájött, a fiú sose fog bűnhődni, mivel eltűnt.  
  
A férfi ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy ismét romba döntse a helyiséget, és mindent, ami benne volt – csak úgy elvből.  
  
Az volt az egyetlen eset, amikor nem volt ott, hogy megmentse Harryt. Igaz, Harry remek munkát végzett önmaga védelmében, de Perselus akkor is úgy érezte, megfosztották attól, hogy ő találhassa meg Harryt, és azonnal könnyíthessen a fájdalmán. Az a megtiszteltetés Dracónak jutott…  
  
 _Átkozott Malfoyok!_  
  
Az ágy – melyhez kikötötték Harryt – elszenesedett maradványait por lepte be a tűz martalékává lett helyiség közepén. Több bizonyíték is maradt, Perselusban mégis forrt a tehetetlen düh a tárgyalás végett, melyet Harry kénytelen volt elszenvedni roxforti tartózkodása során.  
  
 _És Harry még mindig úgy szereti a kastélyt, mintha az a második otthona lenne._  
  
Griffendéles szentimentalizmus.  
  
Miután semmit nem talált, ami aktiválhatta volna a védővarázslatokat, Perselus elhagyta a kamrát, és visszaállította köréje a védelmet. Egy Birtokháborító bűbáj számos egér útját mutatta, meg egy… macskáét is.  
  
Több mint valószínű, hogy Mrs. Norrisét. Nem gondolták, hogy rágcsálók ellen fel kellene húzni a védelmet. Noha azok túl kicsik voltak ahhoz, hogy működésbe hozzák a védőpajzsokat, egy olyan nagy ragadozó, mint egy macska, már határozottan beindítaná a riasztót. Perselus egy sóhaj közepette elhelyezte a megfelelő varázslatokat, hogy útját állja a kastély kártevőinek.  
  
Még egy utolsó pillantást vetve az ajtóra, eltűnődött, vajon Harry gondol-e valaha arra a fájdalmas éjszakára. Az az incidens volt a katalizátor a végső szembesítéshez és az azt követő, több lépcsőben bekövetkező eseményekhez.  
  
 _Ahogy ahhoz is, amikor összetörted a szívét._  
  
Perselus nem foglalkozott a belső hangjával. A ma este más lesz. Megmutatja Harrynek, hogy beletartozik az életébe, hogy Harry akarja, hogy szerepet kapjon az életében. Talán még egy táncot is lejthetnek az estélyen.  
  
Micsoda egyszerű vágyak – tényleg.  
  
 _Vénségedre kezdesz bogaras lenni?_  
  
Perselus nagyot fújt, megfordult és eliramodott a folyosón; el a múlttól… a jövő felé. Készülődnie kell.  
  


~~~

  
  
Harry belenézett a tükörbe. Ünnepi talárja új volt, de a haja csak nem akart lesimulni. Inge frissen vasalt volt, de nyakkendőjét nem tudta csokorra kötni. Tökéletes kezdése az estének.  
  
 _A hölgyek még a boltban vannak._  
  
Az órájára pillantott. A hölgyek még valóban ott vannak, de hamarosan zárnak. Mostanra olyanok voltak a számára, mint a családtagok, és noha anyáskodásuk néha zavarba ejtette őt, be kellett ismernie, hogy volt idő, amikor szüksége volt rá. A mai est is ezen esetek egyike volt.  
  
Felkapta a köpenyét, maga köré kanyarintotta, és a fejére húzta a kámzsát. Remélhetőleg egyetlen vevő sem fog a boltban időzni. Jóval elegánsabban lépett ki a kandallóból, mint általában tette, majd leverte a hamut a köpenyéről.  
  
\- Épp zárunk, uram – hallotta Cassi hangját. – Attól tartok, bizonyára rossz kandallón jött ki.  
  
Harry felnézett.  
  
\- Van még itt valaki? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
\- Harry – köszöntötte őt a nő. – Nem, csak mi.  
  
Megkönnyebbülten, hogy senki nem láthatja őt a fedőbűbája nélkül, Harry levette a válláról a köpenyét.  
  
\- Mi a gond, Harry? – kérdezte Millie, de aztán csettintett egyet a nyelvével. – Jóságos istenem, te kész rumli vagy. Nem csoda, hogy a bankett előtt még idejöttél. Mit csináltál magaddal?  
  
Harry nem gondolta, hogy olyan rosszul nézett volna ki. Az ajkába harapott, miközben Millie lehordta őt.  
  
\- Rendbe tudod hozni?  
  
\- Millie, te vén boszorkány, teljesen elveszed az önbizalmát – jelentette ki Cassi. – Jól nézel ki fiam. Csak néhány dolog nem odaillő.   
  
Harry hátraugrott, amikor Cassi a csokornyakkendője felé nyúlt.  
  
\- Millie meg tudja csinálni – jegyezte meg ijedten.  
  
\- Ó, nem légy már olyan kisbaba – morgolódott Cassi karba font kézzel. Millie kuncogott, majd egy kézmozdulattal kicsit arrébb intette Cassit.  
  
\- Még tudnád hibáztatni szegény fiút? – kérdezte Millie, miközben Harry nyakkendőjének rendbe hozatalán ügyködött. – Minden alkalommal, amikor megérinted őt, borzasztóbbnál borzasztóbb dolgokat látsz.  
  
\- Hát, szép, ilyet mondani! – szipákolt Cassi. – Aligha az én hibám, hogy az élete tele van ilyen drámákkal.  
  
\- Legalább így első kézből halljuk – jegyezte meg Millie. Félreütötte Harry kezét a hajától. – Egy pillanat, és azt is rendbe tesszük. Maradj nyugton. – Visszafordult Cassihez, és úgy folytatta. – Emellett tudjuk, hogy hosszú távon boldog lesz.  
  
\- Tudjuk? – kérdezte Harry meghökkenten.  
  
\- Természetesen – válaszolt Cassi. – Abigail az egyik rendszeresen visszatérő ügyfelem. Igen gyakran olvasom őt.  
  
Mivel igazából senki nem mondott neki semmit azokról az „olvasásokról”, amit a látó Perselus nővérén végzett el, Harry nem volt benne biztos, az miért mutatja azt, hogy végül  _boldog_  lesz, de félt megkérdezni. Hasztalanul ugyan, de eltűnődött, hogy ha Voldemort az oldalán tudta volna ezt a két hölgyet, akár meg is nyerhette volna a háborút.  
  
Millie eltűnt, majd visszatért a szütyőjével, amiből előhúzott egy fésűt és néhány hajkészítményt.  
  
\- Azt hitted, hogy az én frizurám magától marad ilyen? – vetett kérdő pillantást Harryre.  
  
 _Tűnődöm, vajon mi minden lehet még abban a batyuban_  
  
Ámbár nem tudta biztosan, hogy tudni akarta-e. Átkozottul nagy tarisznya volt. De azt tudni akarta, hogyan tanult meg fodrászkodni. Mire a nő végzett vele, a haja ténylegesen úgy nézett ki, mintha szándékosan szélfútta lett volna, nem pedig egy szerencsétlen patkányfészek. Harry a nő mögötti tükörben csodálta Millie munkáját.  
  
\- Muszáj tökéletes összképet mutatnod a lovagodnak – nyilatkozta Millie elégedetten, miközben arrébb lépett.  
  
\- Ó, azt kell mondjam, Millie – csapta össze a kezeit Cassi –, ez nagyon szép munka.  
  
Harry nem tett megjegyzést. Tudta, hogy Perselusra utalnak, és nem akart belemenni egy vitába, különösen nem a segítségük után. Továbbra is a tükörbe bámulva szemlélte a tükörképét, és az ajkába harapott.  
  
\- Akkor jól nézek ki?  
  
A két nő áradozva szórta helyeslését, mire Harry bólintott.  
  
\- Köszönöm – mondta a vállai köré kanyarintva a köpenyét. Mielőtt azonban el tudott volna indulni, Cassi előrelépett, hogy megigazítsa a szövetet, és bekapcsolja a csatot.  
  
A nő levegő után kapott, amint megérintette Harryt, aki ösztönösen hátrarándult.  
  
\- Mi az? – akarta tudni azonnal Millie.  
  
\- Semmi – bizonygatta Cassi. – Téves riasztás. – Becsatolta a köpenyt, aztán Harry mélységes megkönnyebbülésére hátralépett. – Érezze jól magát, Mr. Potter – mondta egy „Csak semmi ostobaság!” hangon.  
  
Harry gyanakvó pillantás küldött feléje, aztán sóhajtott. Miután még egyszer megköszönte mind a kettőjüknek, felkapott egy marék hopp-port, és elindult Devereaux Hallba.  
  
Miután elment, Millie összefonta a karjait, és vádló tekintettel Cassire pillantott.  
  
Cassi dúlt-fúlt.  
  
\- Most igazán, Millie! Ez egyike volt azoknak a „félrekapcsolás” dolgoknak. Harry még csak nem is volt ott. Egy idegen, sötét hajú, kék szemű férfit láttam ezüst késsel a kezében. Úgy nézett ki, mintha valamiféle szörnyeteget ejtett volna foglyul.  
  
\- Milyen furcsa – pislogott Millie.  
  
Cassi bólogatva értett egyet, majd közösen bezárták a boltot.  
  


~~~

  
  
Perselus nézte, ahogy Harry meglepő kecsességgel landol a vörös szőnyegen. Úgy sejtette, a fiú gyakorolt, vagy ez csupán egy szerencsés véletlen volt, ami sokkal valószínűbbnek tűnt. Vakuk villantak abban a pillanatban, amint a sajtó felismerte a fiút.  
  
\- Mr. Potter, gondolja, hogy győzni fog?  
  
\- Ma este egyedül jött, Mr. Potter?  
  
\- Ön szerint a szülei büszkék lennének önre?  
  
Elárasztották a kérdéseikkel, és Harry kétségbeesetten nézett körül; egyértelműen egy barátságos arc után kutatott a teremben, aki megmentené őt.  
  
 _Jobb, ha még azelőtt odaérsz, mielőtt az a Montague személy felbukkan._  
  
Perselus végiggondolta. Ma este teret akart hagyni Harrynek. Engedni, hogy ifjú szeretője meglássa,  _akarja_  Perselust az oldalán tudni ilyen alkalmak esetére. Dacára mindennek, Perselus kétség kívül nem akarta, hogy  _bárki más_  siessen Harry megmentésére. Ez az ő feladata volt.  
  
Megkönnyebbülésére Granger gyorsan közbeavatkozott, és kihúzta Harryt a médiaőrület középpontjából. Perselus rövid időre szem elől veszítette őket a tömegben, míg leadták a köpenyeiket a ruhatárban, majd ismét meglátta, amint beléptek az átriumba. Onnan ki volt tiltva a sajtó, és nem léphettek át a szalonba vezető védőbűbájokon.  
  
Granger beszélgetve vezette Harryt, aki nevetett, és egyszeriben ellazult. Perselus elmosolyodott a színtiszta örömön, hogy Harrynek ilyen barátja volt, mint Granger, aki az összes nehéz időben ott állt a fiú mellett. Perselus úgy vélte, a lány még Weasleynél is közelebb állt Harryhez.  
  
 _Nem gondolod, hogy akkor ideje lenne elkezdened a keresztnevén gondolni rá?_  
  
Hermione a díjra jelölt projektek bemutató asztalához vonszolta Harryt, és Perselus közelebb lopódzott, hogy hallja, miről beszélnek. Egy enyhe kihallgató varázslat segített ebben neki.  
  
\- Pótcsont-rapid? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
\- Ez egy módosított verzió – magyarázta Hermione. – Nézd! – A lány az üst előtt álló kártyára irányította Harry figyelmét.  
  
Minden jelölt főzetét hitelesítették a készítője fényképével, és egy részletes magyarázattal, mire is használható a bájital.  
  
\- Úgy módosították, hogy használata kevesebb fájdalommal járjon, és jobb legyen az íze.  
  
\- Ejha! – szólalt meg Harry felvéve a cédulát. – Az nagyszerű. Lefogadom, hogy ez a Hugo Grumblehoase fickó fog nyerni.  
  
Granger elhúzta erre a száját.  
  
\- Miért kellene neki nyernie?  
  
Harry pislogva nézett a lányra.  
  
\- Hermione, én használtam azt a cuccot, emlékszel? Többször, mint emlékezni szeretnék rá. Bármi, ami kevésbé fájdalmassá teszi, elnyeri a szavazatomat.  
  
Perselus halvány fintort vágott erre. Harry túlságosan is fiatal volt, hogy ennyi szenvedésen kelljen keresztül mennie. De Hermione csak nevetett, és a következő pályázó művéhez rángatta őt, miközben a pattanás elleni gyógymódról beszélt.  
  
Perselus valójában ismerte Valence Valentinót. Társaságban a férfi egy valódi hólyag volt, ami Perselustól jőve rengeteget elmondott, de igazán jól tudott főzni.  
  
 _Nagy kár, hogy tehetségét mitesszer krémekre vesztegeti._  
  
Perselus elvigyorodott. Túlságosan is igaz. Valence engedett a népszerű igényeknek, és az eredmény előre kiszámíthatóan a szépségipar bájitalai lettek. Legutóbbi kísérlete a zsíros bőrre kicsit jobban sikerült: egy csodaszer a bőrbetegségekre. Harry lenyűgözöttnek látszott, még ha közel sem állt ahhoz az áttöréshez, amit Harry saját bájitala elért.  
  
 _Harry a „gyógymód” fogalmának megszállottja._  
  
Ez újfent igaz volt. Harry látszólag arra a sorsra ítéltetett, hogy szenvedjen. Csak kezelni tudták a tüneteit, miközben bármi remény, hogy megtalálják a gyógyírt, hiába való volt, amíg az átok mibenlétét nem tudták meghatározni.  
  
Az utolsó Otto Brumsford egy újabb betörése a látás korrigálására. Ez a bizonyos készítmény azzal kérkedett, hogy képes meggyógyítani a színvakságot. Otto egyik bájitalfejlesztése valóban segítségére szolgált, amikor Perselus bűbáj után kutatott Harry rövidlátásának javítására. Ha Otto valaha is sikert ér el a folyamat leegyszerűsítésében, akkor Perselust tényleg lenyűgözné.  
  
És ekkor megérkezett Harry baráti társasága, köztük Weasleyvel, és elvonták Harry figyelmét a versenyasztalról.  
  
\- Perselus!  
  
Perselust megriasztotta a kiáltás, és gyorsan megszűntette a kihallgató bűbájt, miközben a közeledő két férfi felé fordult.  
  
 _A fene vigye el Luciust!_  
  


~~~

  
  
A csoport elhelyezkedett a Harrynek kijelölt asztal körül. Amikor Ron leültette Christine-t egy székre, Draco és Grant elmentek italokért. Draco egy megrakott tálcát hozó pincérrel tért vissza. Amint felszolgálták az italaikat, Draco helyet foglalt Hermione mellett, elmagyarázva, hogy Grantet feltartóztatta néhány ember, és a bájital felől kérdezték.  
  
\- Tudjátok, olyasvalakihez képest, aki Ausztráliából jött, határozottan sokat tud a Roxfortról – jegyezte meg Draco, Ron és Harry felé intézve a szavait.  
  
\- A Roxfort egy híres iskola – vonta meg a vállát Harry.  
  
\- Különösen, mivel te is oda jártál, mi, haver? – viccelődött Ron.  
  
Harry rosszalló pillantást vetett legjobb barátjára, aztán Hermionére mosolygott.  
  
\- Talán csak olvasta a  _Roxfort történelmét_.  
  
Ron felnevetett, de Hermione egy kézlegyintéssel elintézte.  
  
\- Úgy értettem, az emberekről – folytatta Draco. – A tanárokról, több részletet az évfolyamunkra járó diákokról. Hogy Millicent Bulstrode egy csillagászhoz ment férjhez, és már van két gyerekük, ami nem igazán közismert tény.  
  
Harry ismét rántott egyet a vállán.  
  
\- Nott volt az unokatestvére.  
  
\- Igen, miért érdekes ez? – kérdezte Ron. – Normális fickónak látszik.  
  
\- Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét Draco. – Úgy érzem, valami nincs rendben vele…  
  
-  _Te_  nem bízol benne, Malfoy? – morgott Ron. – Valószínűleg, mert közelebb áll Harryhez, mint az apád. Elég nyilvánvaló, hogy Lucius vissza akarja kapni Harryt.  
  
Draco megvetően elmosolyodott, de a Hermionétől érkező pillantás visszatartotta, hogy elveszítse a higgadtságát.  
  
\- Igazából – kezdte –, én azt szeretném, ha az apám valaki újat találna. Tudja, hogy Harry nem szerelmes belé. Én pedig azt akarom, hogy az apám boldog legyen.  
  
Ron felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Nos, ha Harry boldog, akkor…  
  
\- Már megbocsáss, de tudod, ez a  _Harry_  pont itt ül. – Csodálatos módon mindkét barátja zavartnak látszott. – Nem lenne gond, ha  _ez egyszer_  én gondoskodnék a saját szerelmi életemről, ugye?  
  
\- Nem sértésből, haver, de az utóbbi néhány alkalommal nem végeztél kifejezetten jó munkát vele.  
  
Harrynek felforrósodott az arca.  
  
\- Hát igen. Most jól végzem.  
  
\- Ó, nézd, ott van Piton professzor – szólalt meg Hermione a helyiség másik oldalára intve.  
  
Perselus? Harry elfordította a fejét, hogy megnézze. Szíve egyből gyorsabban kezdett verni, és keze megremegett. Szánalmas volt. Nem volt az  _olyan_  rég.  
  
 _Néhány nap az már túl rég._  
  
Perselus nagyszerűen nézett ki. Talárja pompásan szabott, és Harry bámulatára nem fekete – élénk sötétzöld. Perselus arcvonásai nyugodtak voltak, miközben Luciusszal beszélt, aki nagyon elegánsnak látszott.  
  
Harrynek muszáj volt eltűnődnie az udvariasságról. Perselus nem tarajos gőtévé változtatta Luciust? És úgy hallotta, Lucius viszonzásképpen egy nagyon csúnya átkot szórt Perselusra.  
  
És ekkor egy alak lépett oda kettejükhöz. Vonzó, világos hajú férfi volt, talán a negyvenes éveiben járt, és majdnem olyan magas, mint Perselus. Harry nézte, ahogy Perselus rámosolygott az újonnan érkezettre.  
  
 _Mosolygott!_  
  
Harry keze ökölbe szorult. Ki a fészkes fene ez a fickó, aki  _mosolygásra_  bírta Perselust? Miközben Harry elméje hitetlenkedve forgolódott, a szőke odahajolt Perselushoz és  _megcsókolta_  őt. A száján!  
  
Harry asztalánál az összes pohár egyidejűleg megrepedt, víz, bor és különböző folyadékok csurogtak végig az asztalterítőn.  
  
\- Mi az ördög? – Ron felugrott, és elhúzta a partnerét a kifolyó bor elől.  
  
Az örökké nyugodt Hermione előhúzta a pálcáját, és egy gyors bűbájjal rendbe hozta a rendetlenséget. Aztán a homlokát ráncolva odafordult Harryhez.  
  
\- Te csináltad ezt?  
  
Harry, csak halványan tudatában a körülötte történteknek, vonakodva elhúzta a tekintetét Perselusról és a betolakodóról.  
  
\- Hogy? – kérdezte végül.  
  
\- A poharak, Harry – mondta Hermione. – Egyszer csak mind megrepedt.  
  
\- Tényleg? – Harry végignézett a foltos terítőn, ami a következő pillanatban eltűnt, amint Hermione azt is megtisztította.  
  
\- Perselust figyelted, és a vele lévő lendületes fickót – biccentett Hermione. – Mire az összes üveg összetört.  
  
\- Nem olyan nagyszerű ő – motyogta Harry egy átható pillantást vetve a két férfire, akik még mindig Luciusszal csevegtek.  
  
Hermione felhorkantott.  
  
\- De féltékeny voltál.  
  
\- Nem voltam az. Nem vagyok az.  
  
\- Harry, hát nem látod? – kérdezte Hermione felbőszülten. – Egyre erősödik a mágiád. Ez pompás!  
  
\- Ó! – pislogott a lányra Harry.  
  
\- Az erős érzelmed okozta, hogy a varázserőd reagált. Bár gyanítom, ha teljesen visszanyerted volna az erődet, akkor darabokra törted volna őket, nem csak megrepeszted.  
  
\- Sokkal valószínűbb, hogy a teremben levő összes poharat összetöröd – tette hozzá Ron.  
  
\- Valószínűleg az ablakokat is – szólt közbe Draco.  
  
\- Nagyon valószínű – értett egyet Hermione. – Sokkal óvatosabbnak kell lenned, Harry. Még ha ez jó hír is.  
  
Harry érzelmei néhány hete már fellobbantották a varázserejét. Ez látszólag olyankor történt, amikor az érzelmek Perselusra fókuszálódtak. Eltűnődött, vajon volt-e összefüggés a kettő között.  
  
 _Te gondolkodsz?_  
  
Harry odafordult Dracóhoz.  
  
\- Ismered azt a fickót, aki apád és Piton mellett áll?  
  
Draco néhány percen keresztül tanulmányozta a férfit, aztán bólintott.  
  
\- Igen, azt hiszem, apámnak egyszer volt egy rövid kapcsolata vele. Mindig úgy éreztem, hogy kissé beképzelt – válaszolta. Ron felhorkantott, és Dracóra vigyorgott.  
  
Draco csak fújt egyet, majd folytatta.  
  
\- A neve David… valami… nem emlékszem rá.  
  
Harryben halvány emlék ötlött fel arról, hogy Lucius beszélt neki egy Davidről.  
  
 _\- Volt egy férfi, úgy hiszem, David. Járt egy ideig Perselusszal, és mindig megpróbálta őt feljavítani.  
  
\- Feljavítani? – kiáltott fel Harry, mintha elborzadt volna.  
  
\- Amikor Perselus nem változott – nem akart megváltozni –, David továbblépett valami jobb felé.  
  
\- Hozzád?_  
  
Harrynek eszébe jutott, mennyire feldühödött Perselus védelmében, amikor hallott róla, hogy egy ilyen pasi bántani akarta őt. Sekélyes seggfej!  
  
 _Most, hogy Perselus hős és híres, talán ennek a Davidnek is visszatért az érdeklődése_.  
  
Ez a gondolat még több haragot zúdított rá. Harry felállt.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, kicsit elvegyülök a tömegben – jelentette be.  
  
A barátai hápogva néztek rá.  
  
\- Elvegyülsz? – ismételte Hermione. – Te?  
  
Harry éles pillantást küldött feléje.  
  
\- Igen, én. Tudod, tudom, hogyan kell belemerülni a társaságba. – Mielőtt a többiek reagálhattak volna, távozott az asztaltól, és lekapott egy pezsgős poharat egy elhaladó pincér tálcájáról.  
  
Esetlenül haladt egyik csoporttól a másikig, nem emlékezett rá, nem is érdekelte, mit mondtak neki, vagy hogy kik is voltak. Egyik szemét végig Perselus csoportján tartotta, és minden alkalommal a fogát vicsorgatta, amikor  _David_  megérintette Perselus karját, vagy nevetett azon, amit a férfi mondott.  
  
Végül elért hozzájuk, észrevéve, hogy közben egy negyedik férfi is csatlakozott a csoporthoz. Lucius, egy merész csókot nyomva az arcára, melegen üdvözölte Harryt közöttük, majd bemutatta őt David Delmiernek. A negyedik fickó a Havi Bájital Praktikák egyik újságírója volt.  
  
\- Azt hittem, a sajtót nem engedik ide? - rázott vele kezet Harry.   
  
A férfi elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Cisco Casselkoff – mutatkozott be. – A szokványos sajtót nem is – magyarázta. – Ám ez egy bájital díj, és a bájitalmagazin újságírói nem a „sajtó” munkatársai – kacsintott a férfi Harryre. – Attól tartok,  _az_  a sajtó csakis ön miatt van itt.  
  
Harry elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Igen, én is tartok tőlük.  
  
Mr. Casselkoff felnevetett, miközben Harry Perselus felé fordult. A férfi biccentett feléje.  
  
\- Mister Potter – üdvözölte őt.  
  
Harry összevonta a szemöldökét erre a formalitásra, különösképpen azok után, ahogy Lucius köszöntötte őt, de egy kurta köszöntéssel követte a formát.  
  
\- Piton professzor.  
  
Mr. Casselkoff ekkor teljesen kisajátította Harry figyelmét, és kérdéseket tett fel neki a bájitaláról. Az összes kérdés nagyon specifikus volt abban az értelemben, hogy a főzésére és a tesztelésére irányult, és kevés köze volt az állapotához vagy a hírességéhez. Harry megnyugodva, a legjobb tudása szerint válaszolgatott.   
  
Casselkoff egyértelműen profi volt, és amikor az újságíró megkapta az összes információját, megköszönte Harrynek, és elment, hogy egy újabb jelöltet találjon.  
  
Miközben Harry figyelte, hogy a férfi távozik, egy hang suttogott a fülébe.  
  
\- Ez szép munka volt, Harry.  
  
Melegség áradt szét Harryben, miközben felnézett Perselusra. A férfi arca továbbra is kifejezéstelen volt, de nem számított. Elég volt a Perselusból sugárzó melegség.  
  
\- Nem gondolod, hogy túl sokat mondtam, ugye? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Piton. – A válaszaid tömörek és leíróak voltak, anélkül hogy túl sokat árultak volna el. Casselkoff eleget tud arról, hogy ne akarja kikényszeríteni egy bájitalfőző titkait.  
  
 _Ez valóban kiemelkedő dicséret._  
  
Harry is így gondolta, és arca égett a boldogságtól. Perselus szája sarka ezt látva megrándult, de David elrontotta a pillanatot.  
  
\- Tehát igaz, hogy ti ketten egy pár voltatok? – vágott közbe gorombán.  
  
A kérdés összezavarta Harryt, és egy pillanatra hebegni kezdett, amikor észrevette a pillantást, amit Perselus vetett Luciusra. A szőke férfi csupán jókedvűnek látszott, mint aki remélte, hogy megtörténik egy ilyen jelenet.  
  
 _Valószínűleg így is volt. Átkozott mardekárosok!_  
  
\- Voltaképpen közismert, hogy együtt dolgoztunk a háború alatt. Ahogy az is, hogy egy ideig, a kezdeti állapotban, segítettem Mr. Potternek a bájitalával – válaszolt Perselus szigorú pillantással az arcán, ami világosan figyelmeztette Davidet a gorombaságára. – Mr. Potter az én egyik bájital kiindulási alapomat használta komponensként a kutatásaiban.  
  
Természetesen ez ténylegesen nem válaszolta meg a kérdést, nem erősítette meg, és nem is cáfolta a tényeket, ami lenyűgözte Harryt. Perselus úgy tudta terelni a szót, mint senki más. Viszont az, hogy a férfi szükségét érezte, hogy félremagyarázza az időt, amit ők ketten együtt töltöttek, irritálta őt. Megértette, hogy nem ismerhetik be, hogy viszonyuk volt, míg a diákja volt. De  _most_  is randiznak, nem?  
  
David pillantása éhesen villant, ahogy Perselusra nézett, világos, hogy egyáltalán nem szégyenkezett a viselkedése miatt.  
  
\- Hát persze, nektek háborús hősöknek muszáj volt segíteni egymásnak.  
  
\- Lucius is segített – mutatott rá Harry, megpróbálván elvonni David figyelmét Perselusról. – Ő mentette meg az életemet.  
  
Lucius Harry válla köré fonta a karját.  
  
\- Milyen kedves tőled, hogy emlékszel rá.  
  
Harry felhorkantott, és átható pillantást küldött a férfi felé.  
  
\- Mintha hagynád, hogy elfelejtsem, mi?  
  
\- Milyen jól ismersz engem – felelte Lucius, és megszorította a karját. – Gyere, szeretnék még köszönni Dracónak, mielőtt elkezdik.  
  
Harry hátravetett egy pillantást Perselusra, miközben engedte, hogy Lucius elvezesse őt, de Perselus már arra az akármilyen szarságra figyelt, amit David mondott. A férfi felnézett Harryre, mikor elindultak Luciusszal, enyhe bűnbánattal biccentett feléje, azt a benyomást keltve Harryben, hogy sajnálja mind David otrombaságát, mind saját kitérő válaszát. Ám ettől függetlenül David oldalán maradt, míg Harry távozott.  
  
 _Ez **nem**  jó._  
  
Harry némán dühöngött magában, miközben Lucius üdvözölte a fiát és az asztaltársaság többi tagját, még Hermionével is barátságos volt. Mindenki vidám és izgatott volt a küszöbön álló díjátadó miatt, de Harry csakis Perselusra tudott gondolni.  
  
Még csak nem is  _utalt_  ennek a  _Davidnek_  arra, hogy együtt voltak.  _Lucius_  sokkal melegebben köszöntötte őt, nyíltan kifejezve az érzéseit. Viszont Lucius sose szégyellte a pompát és a körülményekkel se foglalkozott, amikor Harryről volt szó. A fiú azon tűnődött, hogy vajon Perselus szégyellte őt? Nem, ezt nem igazán tudta elhinni. Ugyanakkor, ha a férfi vele akart lenni, akkor rá kell jönnie, hogy egy nap el kell mondaniuk az embereknek – és a fenébe az iskolai együttlétüket firtató spekulációkkal.  
  
 _Talán, ha Perselust kérted volna meg, hogy a párodként jöjjön ma veled, ez a dolog elő se került volna._  
  
Harry összeráncolta a homlokát. Azért nem kérte, mert Perselus magánéleti szempontjaira gondolt. De a férfi akkor is említhette volna  _Davidnek_ , hogy együtt volt Harryvel. Nem igaz?  
  
És miért hagyta, Davidet rajta csüngeni? Ez aligha volt tisztességes. Harry egészen addig forrt a saját levében, míg valaki kiszórt egy  _Sonorust_ , és észrevette, hogy mindenki elfoglalta a helyét. Miközben mindenki ismét elhelyezkedett, Harry azt nézte, hogy David elvonszolja Perselust egy asztal felé a terem elejében.  
  
\- Harry?  
  
\- Hmm? – Harry oldalra fordította a fejét, és Lucius arcon csókolta. A fiú el is felejtette, hogy a férfi még mindig az asztalnál volt.  
  
\- Majd később találkozunk. Sok szerencsét! – mondta Lucius.  
  
\- Öhm, igen. Kösz – válaszolt Harry, és nézte, ahogy Lucius ugyanahhoz az asztalhoz vonul, ahol Perselus és David ült. Harry ismét a homlokát ráncolta.   
  
Vajon Lucius hozta őt? Miért tenné azt?  
  
 _El tudnék képzelni néhány okot._  
  
Harry is. Átkozott mardekárosok!  
  
Grant végül visszatért az asztalhoz, és leült Harry mellé.  
  
\- Hol voltál? – fordult feléje Harry.  
  
Grant csak rántott egyet a vállán, miközben a pezsgőjét kortyolgatta.  
  
\- A bírók fel akartak tenni néhány kérdést a bájitallal kapcsolatban.  
  
\- Micsoda? – érdeklődött Harry. – Minden rendben?  
  
\- Igen – mosolygott Grant. – Bizalmat szavaztál nekem, emlékszel? Csak ellenőrizni akarták, miben segítettem neked.  
  
\- Elmondtad nekik, igaz?  
  
\- Igen. Gondoskodtam róla – válaszolt Grant.  
  
A Ceremóniamester fellépett a pódiumra és mindenkit üdvözölt. Röviden elmagyarázta a kiválasztás feltételeit és a jelölési folyamatot. Csak a bírói bizottság, hat kiemelkedő képességű mester, akik egész este maguknál tartották a borítékokat, tudták, ki fog nyerni.  
  
Harry első ízben vette fel a programfüzetét, és vette észre a hosszú listát az aznap este kiállított különböző szintű bájitalfejlesztésekre adományozott díjakról. Felnyögött az orra alatt, amikor elolvasta, hogy a Nicolas Flamel Díj lesz az _utolsó_.  
  
\- Nagyszerű – motyogta, aztán felkapta a pezsgőskelyhét.  
  
Harry megkönnyebbülésére az első fele gyorsan lezajlott. Furcsának tartotta, hogy senki nem mondott semmiféle köszönőbeszédet. A díjazottak egy rövid örömkiáltással vették át a nyereményüket.  
  
Mintha érzékelné a gondolatait, Hermione feléje hajolt, és a fülébe súgta:  
  
\- Ezek kisebb díjak, Harry – magyarázta. – A későbbi kategóriák nyertesei egész biztosan mondanak beszédet. Neked is kell majd.  
  
\- Nekem? Én nem fogok nyerni, Hermione – súgta vissza.  
  
A lány megpaskolta a karját.  
  
\- Ha te mondod, Harry.  
  
Harry elnéző mosolyt küldött a lány felé.  
  
 _Csak viccel veled._  
  
Ami azt jelentette, hogy a lány ostobának gondolja, amiért úgy hiszi, hogy nincs esélye nyerni.  
  
\- Öhm… - szólalt meg Harry ismét, közelebb hajolva hozzá. –  _Ugye_ , írtál nekem valamit, igaz?  
  
A lány egy pohár bor mögé rejtette a mosolyát, és megütögette a retiküljét, ami az evőeszközei mellett feküdt az asztalon.  
  
Harry kieresztette a levegőjét.  
  
\- És ugye azt is tudod, hogy szeretlek, Hermione? Igaz?  
  
A lány úgy tett, mint aki a következő műsorvezetőt hallgatja.  
  
\- Tudom.  
  


~~~

  
  
Miután az első díjakat odaítélték, szünet következett, és feltálalták a vacsorát. Harry beletemetkezett a hagymás rostélyosába, figyelmen kívül hagyta a zenét, amit játszani kezdtek, és került minden szemkontaktust azokkal, akik táncoltak. Az utolsó dolog, amire szüksége volt egy nagymennyiségű táncfelkérés. Harry oda-oda tekintgetett Perselus és Lucius asztalára, ahol a három férfi egyértelműen lelkes beszélgetést folytatott az asztaluknál ülő többi emberrel. Harry hirtelen naivnak és fiatalnak érezte magát. A Perselus intelligenciájával és Lucius karakterével rendelkező férfiaknak nem volt könnyű fenntartani az érdeklődését. Harry egyszeriben azon gondolkodott, hogy mit láthatott benne akár egyikük is.  
  
Talán jobb, hogy itt nem volt együtt Perselusszal. Harry nem egy jó beszédképességű ember volt, vagy…  
  
 _Sosem okozott gondot megvitatni egyetlen dolgot sem Perselusszal, legyen az akár bájital, ami olyan téma, ahol nem szíveli a bolondokat._  
  
Ez igaz volt. Harry egyből kicsit jobban érezte magát. Ha képes fenntartani egy társalgást Perselusszal, akkor beszélgetni a többi bájitalmesterrel vagy megvédeni a bájitalát nem lehet olyan nehéz.  
  
Amikor végzett a vacsorájával, észrevette, hogy Perselus feláll az asztalától. Összeszorította az állkapcsát, amikor David is felállt, és megfogta Perselus karját. Az evőeszközök rezegni kezdtek az asztalon, ahogy a két férfi a táncparkett felé sétált.  
  
Hermione oldalba bökte őt, így Harry féken tartotta az erejét, de továbbra is a fogait csikorgatta. Eltökélten belekortyolt a pezsgőjébe, majd felállt.  
  
 _Bizonyítsd be!_  
  
Hanyagul megkerülve a táncparkettet, odament Perselus asztalához, és leült David üres székére. Biccentett Luciusnak, aki ragyogó mosolyt villantott rá, aztán bemutatkozott és „Eltűnődtem, mit gondolnak a Flamel díj jelöltjeiről” címszóval társalgást kezdeményezett.  
  
\- Én nem nyilatkozhatom, mivel benne vagyok a jelölt bizottságban. Nem én vagyok a főbíró, de mivel benne volt a kezem annak eldöntésében, ki legyen itt, nem szabad megvitatnom a jelölteket – válaszolta az egyik úriember.  
  
\- Természetesen – felelt Harry –, ezt megértem. Csak tűnődtem. Látom az összes jelölt készítményének érdemét, és csupán azon járt az agyam, hogyan tudja bárki is egyetlen nyertesre leszűkíteni a kört. Példának okáért, én, mint olyasvalaki, aki a roxforti életét gyakorlatilag Pótcsont-rapidon élve töltötte, felettébb hálás lennék Mr. Grumblehoase munkájáért.  
  
Az asztalnál ülők közül többen is felnevettek.  
  
\- És Mr. Brumsford egyik korábbi fejlesztése segített a látásomat megjavítani – tette hozzá. – Nem értem, hogy lehet ilyen hasznos bájitalokat elemezni, aztán eldönteni, melyik jobb, mint a másik.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, értem Mr. Potter dilemmáját – mondta egy férfi, aki Devereaux bájitalmesterként mutatkozott be. – Ez a vizsgálat túlmutat azon, hogy a készítmény a társadalom javát szolgálja, noha az a fő tényező. A főzési folyamatokat és a tesztelési eljárásokat szintén számításba kell venni. Például ön kin tesztelte a bájitalát?  
  
\- Magamon – válaszolt Harry. Amikor látta a meglepődött pillantásokat, magyarázatba kezdett. – Nekem voltak fájdalmaim, így kapóra jött… - Az asztalnál felhangzó mormogástól elakadt. – Mi a baj? Ez talán nem megengedett?  
  
\- Nem, nem erről van szó – válaszolt Devereaux. – Csak nagyon veszélyes saját bájitalt tesztelni, különösen a jóval összetettebbeket, mint amilyen az öné is. Annyi minden sikerülhet félre.  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát.   
  
\- Sose mérlegeltem, hogy valaki – vagy valami – máson teszteljem, magamon kívül.  
  
\- Meg kell bocsátaniuk Mr. Potternek – szólalt meg Lucius. – Griffendélesként nem mindig méri fel tettei vakmerőségét. – Ez újabb kuncogást váltott ki. – És túlságosan is szerény. Fogalmam sincs, vajon nyerni fog-e vagy sem, de ő lesz a legbüszkébb, hogy a találmánya segít a szükségben lévőknek.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy arca felforrósodik, de Lucius megmentette őt bármiféle hízelgéstől, és felkérte táncolni. Bosszús lett, hogy Lucius beleavatkozott abba, amit ő jó érintkezésnek gondolt a többi bájitalkészítővel, de mivel nem tudta, mit tegyen, beleegyezett.  
  
Remélte, hogy Perselus visszatér és látja őt lezseren és szellemesen társalogni a Perselusszal egyenrangú mesterekkel. Még meg is nevettette őket. Ám amikor Luciusszal a táncparkettre értek, észrevette, hogy Perselus még mindig táncolt azzal a seggfejjel, és valószínűleg nem is látta Harryt az asztaluknál.  
  
 _Csak átkozd meg őt!_  
  
Harry azt kívánta, bárcsak megtehetné. De csak Merlin tudja, mi történne, ha feléjük intene a kezével. Lucius nem látszott észrevenni, hogy Harry minden idegszerve Perselusra tapad, és továbbvezette őt a parketten, míg Bill Weasley került az útjukba, aki Ginnyvel táncolt. Bill lekérte őt, és Harry zavartan figyelte, ahogy Bill eltáncolt Luciusszal.  
  
Harry lerázta magáról a kábulatát, és új partnerére pillantott. Megkönnyebbült a pillanatnyi szünetért, hogy mardekárosokkal foglalkozzon, Ginnyre mosolygott, és megpörgette a lányt.  
  


~~~

  
  
Lucius figyelte, ahogy Harry elforog a Weasley lánnyal, és ez eszébe juttatott egy másik alkalmat, amikor figyelte, ahogy Harry táncolt. Eltűnődött, mit gondolna az összes aggodalmaskodó, begyöpösödött laborlakó, ha látnák, ahogy Harry engedi magát vezetni, és olyan érzéki módon mozgatja a testét, ahogy Lucius tudta, hogy képes rá.  
  
\- Nehéz elengedni valami ilyen szépet – jegyezte meg Bill.  
  
Lucius elvonta a figyelmét Harryről, és a karjaiban tartott férfire pillantott.  
  
\- Mire gondolsz?  
  
\- Úgy értem – mondta Bill kissé elpirulva –, bárcsak nekem is lehetett volna egy tisztességes dobásom. De ahogy te is látod, ez a vonat már elment.  
  
Lucius a fiúra nézett, aki, bár az ifjú Weasley lánnyal táncolt, le sem vette a szemét Perselusról. Perselus még mindig Daviddel táncolt, és teljes mértékben tudatában volt annak a pillantásnak, amit A Fiútól, Aki Szerette Őt kapott. Lucius felsóhajtott; reményei végleg darabokra törtek a fiú szemében égő düh láttán. Harry nyílt arckifejezése arról árulkodott, hogy semmit nem szeretne annál jobban, mint odamenni, és a falba átkozni Davidet.  
  
Azért hívta meg a férfit, hogy lefoglalja Perselust, és nagyszerű munkát végzett ezzel, amivel időt adott Luciusnak, hogy esélye legyen Harrynél. Lucius túlbecsülte a hatalmát Harryn, és most már látta ezt a taktikai hibát. Nem magának adott lehetőséget; gyakorlatilag sokkal inkább tálcán kínálta Perselust a féltékeny Harrynek. Világos, hogy már nem volt hatással rá.  
  
\- Te is? – kérdezte Lucius beletörődve.  
  
\- Igen – bólintott Bill. – De amikor megérintem őt, az túl erős fájdalmat okoz neki.  
  
\- Az átok? – kérdezte Lucius oldalra billentett fejjel.  
  
\- Úgy tűnik, fokozatosan rosszabb lesz mindenkivel szemben, aki…  
  
\- Aki nem Perselus. – Lucius visszanézett Perselusra. Tehát Perselus volt a kulcs. A természetes fogantatás után nem is kellett volna ebben kételkednie.  
  
Talán ez az est mégsem totális veszteség. Azt figyelembe véve, mennyire makacs volt Perselus és Harry is, Lucius jól szórakozna, míg őket figyeli, ahogy a saját hülyeségükben botladoznak. Igen, ez felettébb élvezetes lehet.  
  
Perselusnak az sem segített, hogy ebbe az egyvelegbe belelökte még Davidet is, de Lucius még mindig úgy vélte, hogy ez egy sikeres megtorlás, amiért a másik tarajos gőtévé változtatta őt.  
  
Lucius visszairányította figyelmét Billre, akinek hetyke fülgyűrűje megvillant a csillár fényében. Érezte, hogy egy sunyi mosoly tolakodik az arcára. Határozottan a legvonzóbb a Weasleyk közül, és egy velejéig aranyvérű.  
  
\- Talán szóba jöhetne némi közös szomorkodás – jegyezte meg bársonyos hangon.  
  
Bill elmosolyodott.  
  


~~~

  
  
Perselus  _igenis_  észrevette, hogy Harry az asztalukhoz sétált. Büszkeség töltötte el, ahogy nézte kedvesét, amint azokkal társalog, akik a legmagasabb szinten álltak az ő területén. Harry ismerete a bájitalkészítésről és az alapanyagokról olyan kiemelkedőek voltak, hogy bármilyen vitában, még a legjobb mesterekkel szemben is megállná a helyét. Csattogtatta volna a fogait Perselusszal, de immár egyetlen bájitaltan téma nem létezett, ami zavarba ejthette volna az ő Harryjét.  
  
Felettébb figyelemre méltó volt a nevetés, ami a csoporttól érkezett, miközben Harry beszélgetett velük. A bájitalkészítők igen vaskalaposak voltak, de Harry könnyed természete és bája megnyerte őket.  
  
Ahogy Harry, a terem másik végéről érkezett pillantását sem mulasztotta el. Többször is odanézett.  
  
 _Tudod őt hibáztatni érte?_  
  
Szívesen megátkozta volna Davidet, amiért elrángatta őt az asztaltól, hogy táncoljanak. Nagyon jót tenne Harry karrierjének, szert tenne ezekre a kapcsolatokra, amennyiben folytatni szeretné a bájitalfőzést. Ámbár, amint Harry megnyeri azt a díjat, amiben nem kételkedett, hogy így lesz, Harry igazán népszerű lesz.  
  
\- Zavartnak látszol, kedvesem.  
  
Perselus visszafordította a figyelmét Davidre.  
  
 _Átkozott Lucius!_  
  
\- Csak remélem, hogy a nyertesek következő hada nem lesz túl hosszú – válaszolt Perselus.  
  
David egyetértett.  
  
\- Igen, vannak jobb dolgok is, amiket én is szívesebben tennék. Érdekel később egy lefekvés előtti ital?  
  
\- Talán – felelte Perselus közömbös arccal.  
  


~~~

  
  
\- Tudtál Malfoyról és Hermionéről? – kérdezte Ginny, eltérítve Harry figyelmét Perselusról.  
  
\- Öhm, igen – ismerte be. – Már egy ideje. Ron rájött már?  
  
\- Fogalmam sincs – vonta meg a vállát Ginny. Egy kicsit nehéz felfogású, mióta a dolgok felforrósodtak közte és Christine között.  
  
\- Nem kedveled őt?  
  
\- Nem utálom – válaszolt a lány. – Christine csak kicsit… nem is tudom…  
  
\- Unalmas – vetette oda Harry.  
  
\- Igen. Tudom, hogy nem fair elítélni őt azért, mert átlagos. Nem az ő hibája, hogy a múltja egyhangúnak látszik a miénkhez képest. De tudod…  
  
Harry nevetve értett egyet vele, miközben a zene véget ért.  
  
Visszakísérte Ginnyt az asztalhoz, mivel a házigazda azt kérte, hogy mindenki foglalja el a helyét. Úgy tűnt, mindenki jó érzi magát. Bill mosolyogva tért vissza, és szinte kipirult a Luciusszal való táncától; Draco és Hermione arcán boldog mosoly ült, Ron és Christine pedig nevetgéltek. Grant kicsit zavartnak látszott – továbbra is egymagában – de elmosolyodott, amikor Harry leült.  
  
\- Reméltem, hogy tudunk táncolni – jegyezte meg.  
  
Harry halvány mosolyt villantott rá. Ő Perselusszal szeretett volna táncolni.  
  
\- Bocs, talán majd legközelebb.  
  
A bemondó elkezdte a műsort, és megkezdődött a következő szintű díjak kiosztása. Harry végigülte a beszédet, miközben a pincért várta, hogy újratöltse a pezsgős poharát. Csak félig-meddig figyelt oda, mert közben azon kapta magát, hogy újra és újra Perselus asztalát bámulja.  
  
A férfi unottnak látszott; ujjaival az asztal lapján dobolt, szeme a beszélőt figyelte, bár arckifejezése olvashatatlan maradt. Olykor belenézett a műsorfüzetbe, vagy váltakozva bólintott Lucius és David felé, akik csendes beszélgetéssel töltötték a díjátadást. Harry azon tűnődött, vajon Perselus mit gondolhatott a nyertesekről és a köszönőbeszédükről.   
  
 _Ha Perselusszal jöttél volna, megkérdezhetnéd._  
  
Harry  _tényleg_  kezdte utálni a belső hangját.  
  
\- És végül – jelentette be a műsorvezető – hadd jelentsem be az áhított Nicolas Flamel Díjat, és mutassam be Javier Grendeldez bájitalmestert.  
  
Miközben felhangzott a taps, Perselusék asztalától felállt egy férfi, és a pódium felé indult. Ősz haja éles ellentétben áll sötét bőrével, de tekintete jókedvtől csillogott, és mosolya felfedte fehér fogait, ahogy a közönség felé fordult.  
  
\- Mindig öröm bejelenteni egy ilyen rangos díj győztesét – kezdte. – Mint tudják, Nicolas Flamel sok mindennel hozzájárult az alkímia és bájitalok művészetéhez. Ő kezdte ezen tudományok méltó mecénásainak kiosztani ezt a díjat 1833-ban. Halála után, 1994-ben, ez a közösség folytatta a bájitaltan és az alkímia területén elért kiváló eredmények elismerését. Alapvető követelmény, hogy a lakosság javát és érdekét szolgálják.  
  
Az idei év jelöltjei mind érdemesek voltak rá, hogy megfontolásra kerüljenek, de csak egyikük fog a többiek elé állni a társadalom javítása érdekében tett kiváló kutatásért és fejlesztésért, valamint alapos és szigorú tesztelésért.  
  
És íme, a jelöltek: Hugo Grumblehoase, a már létező Pótcsont-rapid továbbfejlesztéséért. Grumblehoase bájitalkészítő még inasként dolgozott az eredeti bájitalon Rubens of Rubens bájitalmesterrel, a Winekus és Társa cégnél. A cégen belül aktívan hozzájárul számos bájital kifejlesztéséhez.  
  
Valence Valentino bájitalkészítő, aki mindössze két évvel ezelőtt megszabadította a serdülőket kamaszkori pattanásaiktól, most egy, a legtöbb bőrbetegséget gyógyító csodaszert adományoz nekünk, mely alkalmazható a szemölcsöktől a rosszindulatú daganatokig egyaránt.  
  
Otto Brumsford gyógyító varázsló, aki hozzájárult a közel- és távollátás javításának bájitalához, most a színvakság orvoslására nyújt nekünk gyógymódot.  
  
És végül – szólt Grendeldez lenézve a kártyájára. Megállt, és a balján lévő emelvényen ülő bizottságra pillantott. – Mi ez? – Egy férfi felemelkedett, és gyorsan megsúgta a válasz. Grendeldez arckifejezése ellágyult, és egy utolsó pillantást küldött a jelöltek asztalaira. – Értem – mosolyodott el.  
  
\- Nos, rendben, végül Harry Potter új bájitalkészítő kínál fel a közösségnek egy fájdalomcsillapítót, mely nem jár függőséget okozó mellékhatással. Potter bájitalkészítő segítségére volt Perselus Piton bájitalmester és Grant Montgomery a „Jobb Bájitalokat az Életért” Társaság bájitalkészítője.  
  
A jelölteket tiszteletteljes taps köszöntötte, miközben a bizottság egy borítékot nyújtott át Grendeldeznek.  
  
\- A 166. Nicolas Flamel Díj győztese… - Felvágta a borítékot a pálcájával és kihúzta belőle a kártyát. Ismét az asztalokra tekintett, majd megszólalt. – Harry Potter.  
  
Harry asztala üdvrivalgott, mindenki felállt, tapsolt és fütyült. A teremben a többi ember is felállt. Harry érezte, hogy vér tódul az arcába. Hermione megbökte a lábával.  
  
\- Menj, Harry! – sziszegett rá.  
  
Egy megerősítő kortyot ivott a poharából, majd felállt, és esetlenül az emelvény felé indult; pontosan úgy érezte magát, mint évekkel ezelőtt, amikor szembenézett a Teszlek Süveggel, vagy amikor kiköpte a nevét a Tűz Serlege. Kezet rázott Javier Grendeldezzel, és a bizottság tagjai előreléptek, hogy ők is gratulálhassanak neki. Amikor a terem elcsendesült, Grendeldez ismét előrelépett. Egy jelvényt tűzött Harry talárjának a hajtókájára, majd átnyújtotta a kis talapzaton álló Bölcsek Köve másolatának szobrát.  
  
Harry nézte, és gombóc képződött a torkában. Valóban úgy nézett ki, mint a kő. Miután egyszer a kezében tartotta, fel tudta idézni annak minden csiszolt oldalát, és ez a kis szobor pont olyan pontos másolat volt, amilyen csak lehetett.  
  
Emlékek villantak át az elméjén; ahogy végigharcolja az útját az akadályokon, hogy eljusson a kőig, belenéz Edevis Tükrébe, szembenéz Voldemorttal és Mógussal. És Dumbledore. Nyelt egyet és a tömegre pillantott. Mintha varázsütésre történne, a terem hátuljában, az ajtónál, hirtelen ott állt az igazgató. Sugárzó boldogsággal, csillogó szemmel. Dumbledore kitörő örömmel tapsolt, arcát büszkeség dagasztotta, szemeit könnyek nedvesítették. Harry kihúzta magát és elmosolyodott.  
  
Grendeldez gyengéden a dobogóhoz tolta Harryt, miközben a tömeg elhallgatott és leült.  
  
Szétnyitotta a pergament, amit Hermione lökött a kezébe, és lenézett rá.  
  
\- Nagyon szépen köszönöm – kezdte. – Azt mondják, a szükség a találékonyság szülőanyja. Egész életemben arra kényszerültem, hogy újra és újra alkalmazkodjam az utamba kerülő kihívásokhoz.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott Hermione szavain, de felsóhajtott, és leeresztette a papírt. Tudta, hogy Hermione olyasmit ír neki, ami túl nemesen és önfeláldozóan hangzik, így úgy döntött, improvizál.  
  
\- Voldemort legalább egy jó dolgot tett a varázsló néppel – folytatta. Kényelmetlen duruzsolás támadt a névre, de némi nevetés is felhangzott. – Az utolsó kiszórt átkával mozgásba lendítette azokat az eseményeket, amelyek miatt ma este itt állok.  
  
\- Szükségszerűségből kezdtem főzni, és köszönet illeti a Roxfort egyik nagyszerű tanárát – itt biccentett Perselus felé –, Perselus Piton professzort, hogy megadta nekem az eszközöket és a tudást, ami elérhetővé tette, hogy bájitalokat készíthessek, melyekre szükségem volt, mikor Voldemort még életben volt, és végül segített megszabadítani attól a végső átoktól. Ahogy Grant minden segítségét is köszönöm, amit a főzési folyamat végső fázisában nyújtott.  
  
\- Felvillanyoz a tudat, hogy ez a bájital nem csak nekem fog segíteni, és örülök, hogy megoszthatom, és hogy segíthet enyhíteni azoknak a fájdalmát, akik rászorulnak. Megtiszteltetés itt lenni a sok nagyszerű bájitalkészítő között, akiket itt látok ma este, és mélységes büszkeséggel veszem át ezt a díjat. Köszönöm. – Meghajtotta a fejét, és visszalépett.  
  
Harry kezet rázott a bizottsággal, miközben a taps ismét felhangzott. Amikor végül az asztalukhoz ért, fogadta a sokkal személyesebb gratulációkat. Hermione sírva ölelte meg őt.  
  
\- Ó, Harry – szipogott. – Láttad Dumbledore-t?  
  
Harry bólintott és körülnézett. Úgy tűnt, az igazgató csak a végső díjkiosztóra jött – hogy lássa Harryt. Magában köszönetet mondott neki, mert melegséggel és büszkeséggel töltötte el, hogy Albus jelenlétében nyert. Az idős férfi továbbra is érezte némi szükségét, hogy manipulálja Harry életét, de Harry úgy vélte, azokkal csinálta, akiket szeretett.  
  
A ceremóniamester bejelentette, hogy a desszert és a kávé következik, és ismét felcsendült a zene. Az emberek kezdtek felállni, vagy azért, hogy távozzanak, vagy azért, hogy elvegyüljenek, mivel az ünnepség immár véget ért. Lucius és Bill csatlakoztak hozzájuk, hogy elköszönjenek, mindketten megölelték őt, mielőtt távoztak. Együtt. Ron, Ginny és a társaik nem sokkal később indultak. Egyszer csak Harry és Grant maradtak az asztalnál, mivel Draco és Hermione visszatértek a táncparkettre.  
  
Grantet lefoglalta, hogy Harry díját csodálja, amikor néhány újságíró közeledett az asztalukhoz. Harry gyorsan átkutatta a termet Perselus után. A férfi mély beszélgetésbe merült a többi mesterrel a saját asztalánál… és David továbbra is a karján lógott.  
  
Kiderült, hogy a bájitalmagazin újságírója, Cisco Casselkoff és a fényképésze érkezett. Harry újból elismételte, milyen megtiszteltetés volt ez a számára, és engedte, hogy a fotós készítsen róla egy fényképet. Mr. Casselkoff megköszönte neki, és továbbindultak. Amikor Harry visszafordult Granthez, a fiú kimentette magát, hogy a mosdóba megy, és azt mondta, majd a folyosón találkozik Harryvel.  
  
Harry elgondolkozott, vajon le tudná-e rázni Grantet. Valóban szeretett volna némi minőségi időt Perselusszal tölteni. Visszanézett a férfi asztalára, és azt látta… üres. Pánikba esve nézett körül a teremben, aztán meglátta Perselust, ahogy a bejárati csarnok felé lépked.  
  
Még csak el se akart köszönni?  
  
Harry utána vetette magát, és félúton a csarnok felé utolérte őt.  
  
\- Piton professzor! – kiáltott utána, emlékezve az udvariassági formulára, amit a férfi korábban felállított.  
  
Perselus megfordult, és megállt, hogy bevárja Harryt. Sajnálatos módon a sajtó munkatársai is az átriumban tartózkodtak, akik meghallották a kiáltást, és azonnal kérdésekkel kezdték bombázni őt.  
  
\- Hogy érzi magát, Mr. Potter?  
  
\- Gondolja, hogy a szülei büszkék lennének önre?  
  
Harry megvonaglott, amikor egy vaku villant, de szerencsére Perselus a testével takarta el a látványt az aulából leskelődők elől. A kérdések folytatódtak, de figyelmen kívül hagyva őket felnézett szeretője kemény arcvonásaira.  
  
Ami ellágyult, amikor lenézett Harryre.  
  
\- Mr. Potter, ez szép munka volt.  
  
Harry elvigyorodott, és érezte, hogy arca felmelegszik.  
  
\- Köszönöm. Elfoglalt vagy? Úgy gondoltam, együtt ünnepelhetnénk.  
  
Perselus szomorú szemmel ráncolta össze a homlokát.  
  
\- Sajnálom. Azt hittem, a barátaiddal szórakozol. Nekem van egy kis elfoglaltságom.  
  
Olyan érzés volt, mintha gyomorszájon rúgták volna.  
  
\- Ó. – Nagyot nyelt. – Találkozol…  
  
\- Daviddel? Igen.  
  
Immáron bosszúsan, Harry hagyta, hogy dühe a felszínre buggyanjon.  
  
\- Amúgy mi volt ez az egész előtte? Még csak nem is utaltál rá, hogy randizunk.  
  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy köze lenne hozzá.  
  
\- Nincs hozzá köze? Nyilvánvalóan megpróbál összejönni veled.  
  
\- És?  
  
-  _És_? – hőzöngött Harry.  
  
\- Te nem valaki mással vagy itt? – érdeklődött Perselusszal.  
  
\- Azt már megmagyaráztam neked. Grant az üzlettársam.  
  
\- Valóban? És nem flörtöl veled? Nem csókol meg téged?  
  
\- Öhm… ööö…  
  
\- Mondtam, hogy nem kell magyarázkodnod nekem, ahogy nekem sem kell magyarázkodni neked. Ha nem tudod elkötelezni magad velem – folytatta Perselus –, hogy várhatod el tőlem, hogy kizárólagosan veled legyek?  
  
\- Talán én sem akarok osztozkodni a játékszereimen. – Harry megrándult, és azonnal vissza akarta szívni.  
  
\- Tehát most a játékszered vagyok? – Ahelyett, hogy Perselus mérgessé vált volna, csupán a szemöldökét vonta fel. – Azt hittem, egy partnerre van szükséged, egy egyenlő félre, nem egy „őrzőre”. Én talán kevesebbel érjem be?  
  
A kérdés meghökkentette Harryt. Ezt akarta.  
  
\- Én… én – dadogott. – Azt hittem, szeretsz.  
  
Perselus oldalra billentette a fejét.  
  
\- Szeretlek, de nem kényszeríthetlek rá, hogy velem legyél. – Kezét a fiú arcához emelte, és egy vonal mentén végighúzta az arcán és az állán. Harry térdei megremegtek, miközben éhesen dőlt bele a cirógatásba. – Itt vagyok, amikor szükséged van rám, Potter – mondta tovább Perselus, lehullajtva a kezét. – Amikor eldöntöd, hogy mit akarsz, tudasd velem. De nem hagyom abba, hogy éljek, miközben te ide-oda csapongsz.  
  
Harry azt akarta, hogy visszatérjen az a kéz, miközben nézte, ahogy Perselus elsétál, és hirtelen ráeszmélt, akarta mindezt Perselusszal, és csakis vele. Átkozta magát a félelmei és a bizonytalanságai miatt, miközben végignézte, ahogy David találkozik Perselusszal az ajtóban. David belekarolt Perselusba, és lépcső felé indultak.  
  
Fájdalom szúrt bele Harry mellkasába, ugyanaz a fájdalom, ami megbénította, amikor Perselus első ízben dobta ki őt. Ám ezúttal senkit nem hibáztathatott magán kívül. Harry képtelen volt elkötelezni magát; félelme, hogy így érezzen, megakadályozta abban, hogy Perselusnak adja azt a szerelmet, ami amúgy is az övé volt.  
  
Perselus megígérte, hogy nem bántja őt, most mégis itt állt, megbénulva a kínzó gyötrelemtől. Vajon így érzett Perselus is, amikor ő és Lucius együtt voltak? Vagy ez valami cselszövés Perselus részéről? Felfogja, mennyire borzalmas ez neki?  
  
 _Hát persze, hogy tudja._  
  
Harry hirtelen rájött, hogy Perselusnak muszáj óvnia Harryt, hogy bizonyítsa, szereti őt, nem mintha úgy gondolná, hogy őrzésre van szüksége. Harry feltételezte, ha egy valódi családféleségben nőtt volna fel, ők ugyanezt tették volna. Perselus is ezt akarta; szeretni őt és biztonságban tartani, ahogy bármilyen család tenné. Hozzá tudna szokni. Ameddig nem kell együtt élni a fájdalommal a mellkasában, vagy ezzel a háborgással a gyomrában.  
  
Harry mély levegőt vett.  
  
A fenébe! – Mi a baj vele?  
  
\- Mi a gond?  
  
Harry ijedten megperdült, és automatikusan a pálcájáért nyúlt. Amikor meglátta Grantet, megnyugodott.  
  
\- Ez az este csak még annál is… világosabbá vált, mint amire számítottam.  
  
Grant felkuncogott, és hátba veregette őt.  
  
\- Nos, akkor gyere. Menjünk, igyunk egyet. Ideje a gratulációknak és a még nagyobb ünneplésnek. Megcsináltad!  
  
Harry egy pillantást vetett a folyosóra, ahol Perselus eltűnt  _Daviddel_.  
  
\- Úgy érted, megcsináltuk.  
  
\- Jó, legyen. Szóval, mit szólsz egy italhoz?  
  
Harry felsóhajtott. Ő Perselusszal szeretett volna ünnepelni. De az most esélytelen volt.  
  
\- Igen, rendben.  
  
\- Nagyszerű. Grant sugárzott az örömtől. – Mutatni akarok neked valamit. – Odaadta Harrynek a köpenyét és a díját. – Készen állsz vesszőt futni?  
  
Harry bólintott, mire Grant megfogta a kezét, és a hatalmas hopp-kandallók felé vezette őt. Harry nem is vesződött azzal, hogy hátranézzen a terem felé, és elköszönjön Hermionétől és Dracótól. Majd holnap úgyis hall felőlük.  
  
A sajtó lecsapott rájuk az átriumban. Grantnek sikerült keresztülhúzna őt a purlicerpennát tartó riporterek tömegén, akik még mindig arra vártak, hogy egy darabot szakítsanak belőle.  
  
\- Csak egyetlen fotót, Mr. Potter. Nem mindenki fizet elő a bájital folyóiratokra. Bizonyára van valaki, akivel szeretné mindezt megosztani.  
  
Harry megállt a hopp kandalló előtt, és eszébe jutott Albus büszkén mosolygó arca. Ahogy emlékezett Sirius sajnálkozására is, amiért ő és Remus nem tudnak jelen lenni. Harry is büszke volt a teljesítményére, és igenis meg akarta osztani velük. A csoport felé fordult.  
  
\- Rendben. Egy fénykép. – Ezzel magasba tartotta a szobrát. Harry Potter #3 számú maszkja megteszi.  
  
 _Ó, igen. A sajtó imádja a sajnálkozó vidámságot. Én is bedőlnék az alázatos szerénységnek_.  
  
Vagy tucatnyi vaku villant, aztán Grant berántotta őt a kandallóba. Egy marék hopp-port szórt a lángokba, mondott valamit, ami úgy hangzott, „Franciaország”, aztán eltűntek.


	11. Szembesítések

**  
11\. fejezet  
Szembesítések**

 

* * *

  
  
  
 _Említettem már mostanában, mekkora egy bolond vagy?_  
  
Perselus ezúttal nem volt bolond. Lucius terve a visszájára sült el: Harry féltékeny és mérges lett, és most már muszáj lesz beismernie, hogy mennyire akarja őt.  
  
Belső hangja megtanult horkantani.  
  
 _Most otthon lehetnél, és ezekben a pillanatokban szaggathatnád le róla a ruháit. Ehelyett David Delmeirrel töltöd az estéd, aki kétségkívül lyukat beszél majd a hasadba, és elvárja, hogy leszopd őt pusztán annak gyönyöréért, hogy hallhatod őt nyöszörögni._  
  
Nem számít. Holnapra Harry az ajtaján fog dörömbölni, és könyörög neki, hogy fogadja vissza őt.  
  
 _Azt hittem, az a te jelenlegi feladatod! Mármint, hogy könyörögsz Harrynek, hogy fogadjon el téged. Végtére is te vagy az, aki megsebezte őt._  
  
Perselus lassított a léptein. Mit tett?  
  
 _Hagytad, hogy a büszkeséged elfeledtesse veled, hogy ebben a felállásban Harry a sértett fél._  
  
Ezt tette volna? David furcsán nézett rá, amikor megálltak a bankett-terem hoppanálási pontja előtt egy lépéssel. Perselus nem foglalkozott vele, elméje végigpörgette a Harryvel folytatott beszélgetését.  
  
 _Észrevetted, mennyire összetörtnek látszott, amikor azt mondtad neki, hogy nem akarsz vele ünnepelni?_  
  
Nem arról volt szó, hogy nem akart ünnepelni vele. Mindössze feltételezte, hogy Harry a barátaival megy szórakozni.  
  
 _\- Kivel? Grangerrel és Dracóval, akik egész este olyanok voltak, mint akiket egy Csiriz-főzet ragasztott egymáshoz? Weasleyékkel, akiknek mind sikerült valaki mással távozniuk? Ki is maradt? A tökfilkó eb meg a farkas, akik még azzal sem vesződtek, hogy eljöjjenek. Még Lucius is egy Weasleyvel távozott._  
  
Montague.  
  
 _Montgomery_. Az a fickó, akiről Dobby azt mondja, hogy hamis, és aki az eljegyzési parti óta próbál Harry nadrágjába férkőzni.  
  
Ráadásul Harry megpróbálta rávenni Perselust, hogy ismerje be, hogy randiznak, de ő még erre sem volt képes. Hogy lehetne elvileg érdemes Harryre, ha nem tesz meg minden tőle telhetőt, hogy vele legyen?  
  
 _És elkezdhetünk arról az okról is diskurálni, ami miatt most itt vagyunk, igaz?_  
  
A bájital. Harry fejfájásai… amik rátörnek, ha bárkivel együtt van, kivéve…  
  
 _VELED!_  
  
Merlinre, mit művelt?  
  
Egy hoppanálás pukkanó hangja riasztotta őt, mire felnézett, hogy lássa, ki érkezett. Egy kifulladt Black állt előtte egy mosolygó Lupinnal a karján.  
  
\- Megcsináltuk? – kérdezte Black. – Ledaráltuk az egész találkát, hogy láthassuk Harryt, amint átveszi a díját.  
  
Perselus csúfondárosan elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Ilyen magabiztosak voltatok, hmm?  
  
\- Ő… Ő győzött, nem? – pislogott tétován Black.  
  
\- Igen, ő. – Black arca felragyogott a büszkeségtől, ám Perselus csupán összevonta a szemöldökét. – De majdnem egy órát késtetek. Hogy ez mennyire jellemző! A keresztfiad a történelem legrangosabb bájitaldíját veszi át, de ti annyira el vagytok foglalva magatokkal, hogy még azzal sem vesződtök, hogy megjelenjetek rajta.  
  
 _Ó, ez remek előadás! Úgy enyhíted a bűntudatod, hogy átterheled azt Blackre._  
  
Ám Perselus még csak most kezdett belemelegedni.  
  
\- Még az igazgató is beugrott, hogy lássa a végső díjátadást.  
  
Black elsápadt.  
  
\- Elmagyaráztam Harrynek…  
  
\- Az összes közeli barátja itt volt, hogy megtapsolja, mikor megtartotta a szerény köszönőbeszédét.   
  
\- Lefogadom, hogy csodálatos volt – szúrta közbe Lupin, de Perselus pillantása Blackre irányult.  
  
\- A sajtó zabálni fogja, lejegyzi Potter összes eredményét és azokét, akik támogatták őt eközben. Kitalálod, kinek a neve nem szerepel majd a felsorolásban?  
  
Black úgy nézett ki, mint aki bélnyugtató főzetet nyelt, aztán összehúzta a szemét.  
  
\- Tehát, hol van?  
  
\- Elment ünnepelni a barátaival. Amire titeket nyilvánvalóan nem hívtak meg.  
  
Lupin ezúttal kénytelen volt megmarkolni Black karját, hogy visszatartsa őt, nehogy a férfi rávesse magát Perselusra. David megfogta Perselus ingujját.  
  
\- Mennünk kellene, Perselus.  
  
\- És ez meg ki? Megint dobtad Harryt? – acsargott Black.  
  
\- Semmi közöd hozzá. Az kell, mondjam, minden jogodat elveszítetted, hogy Potter szerelmi élete felől érdeklődjél.  
  
\- Te…  
  
Perselus nem hallotta Black végső véleményét. David belerántotta Perselust a hoppanálási övezetbe, majd mindkettőjüket dehoppanálta.  
  
 _Remélem, jobban érzed magad._  
  
Perselus egyáltalán nem érezte jobban magát. Ez egy hosszú éjszaka lesz.  
  


~~~

  
  
Harry a hopp-kandallóból kilépve egy nappaliban találta magát. Mivel a sebhelye lüktetni kezdett, ellépett Granttől, hogy felmérje a helyiséget. Végül kiderült, nem is egy nappali volt. A nyílt térhez számos különböző helyiség kapcsolódott, mint valami fülkék. A tűztér előtt az egyik oldalon egy kényelmes kanapé állt, míg a szoba másik oldalán egy étkezősarok választotta el a konyhát a társalgó közepén található ágytól.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott. Ez vagy egy téli menedékház, vagy egy szerelmi fészek lehetett.  
  
\- Ez a családom nyaralója – tájékoztatta őt Grant. – Néz ki az erkélyről, míg hozok magunknak egy kis italt.  
  
Nem hitte, hogy a gyomra képes lenne még több pezsgőt befogadni.  
  
\- Scotchot – mondta, miközben átsétált a szobán és újabb ajtókhoz jutott. – Már ha van.  
  
Kuncogást hallott.  
  
\- A bár jól felszerelt. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindenünk van.  
  
Harry a tolóajtót elhúzva kilépett a balkonra, majd levegő után kapott. Odakint fehér süveges hegyek ragyogtak kékes színben, ahogy a fogyó hold emelkedett. A házikó befészkelte magát a hegyek közé, a táj pedig szinte kifolyt alóla, mint az a folyó, ami némán átszelte a völgyet ott messze a távolban. A csillagok fénypöttyökkel tarkították az eget, amitől a sötétség kevésbé látszott üresnek.  
  
\- Ez gyönyörű. – Harry ellazult, ahogy békés panorámát nézte. A magasság és az évszak miatt még a köpenyében is fáznia kellett volna. Átnyúlt a korlát fölött, és ujjai áthaladtak a fagyos szélnek gátat vető mágiafalon.  
  
Grant csatlakozott hozzá, mire Harry visszahúzta a kezét, hogy elvegye az italát.  
  
\- Melegítő varázslat? – kérdezte.  
  
\- Sokkal inkább egy védőfal – válaszolta Grant. – Megvédi a házat az időjárástól, a fölcsuszamlásoktól meg a hasonlóktól. – Mély levegőt vett, miközben körültekintett. – Természetesen teljesen feltérképezhetetlen.  
  
\- Természetesen – vágta rá Harry vigyorogva. – Hol vagyunk?  
  
\- Számít?  
  
Harry ismét felnézett a hegyekre.  
  
\- Nem igazán.  
  
\- Egy átkozottul jó bájitalra! – emelte magasba a poharát Grant.  
  
Harry halványan elmosolyodott és összekoccintotta a poharaikat.  
  
\- És milyen érzés?  
  
\- Mire gondolsz?  
  
Grant a korlátnak dőlt, és kétkedő pillantással vizsgálgatta Harryt.  
  
\- Nos, egészen őszintén… abból, amiket hallottam, te sosem voltál egy kiemelkedő mintatanuló bájitaltanból – mondta. – És most, itt vagy, mint a neves Nicolas Flamel díj nyertese. Ez furcsa.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Igen – ismerte be. – De ez volt a lényeg. Mindenkinek azt kellett hinnie, hogy csak egy átlagos tanuló vagyok.  
  
\- Ó? – Ezzel kiérdemelt egy kétkedő pillantást.  
  
\- Igen. – Harry visszanézett a hegyekre, belefáradva, hogy folyton magyarázkodnia kell. – Meg kell értened, én az iskolai évek alatt végig egy őrült fickó célpontja voltam. – Grant megértően bólintott. – Ha mindenki úgy gondolta, hogy legfeljebb közepes vagyok, akkor alábecsülnek, nem igaz?  
  
\- Aha, értem.  
  
\- Tehát titokban gyakoroltam és tanultam.  
  
\- Rendben. – Grant összefonta a karjait. – Bájitaltan korrepetálás.  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát.  
  
\- Ez volt a fedőnév, miközben védekező varázslatokat és ellenátkokat tanultam.  
  
\- Tehát Piton is benne volt?  
  
Köd vonult át a hold előtt, amitől a hegyek árnyékba borultak.  
  
\- Igen – mormolta Harry. – Benne volt. – Nem tudott nem emlékezni néhány más dologra is, amit Perselusszal tettek „korrepetálás” címszó alatt. A sötétség most nagyon lehangolónak tűnt a korábbi békességhez képest.  
  
\- Tudtam, hogy erősebb vagy, mint ahogy bárkinek elárultad volna.  
  
Harry egy vállrántás kíséretében újabb kortyot tüntetett el a poharából.  
  
\- Mi másra vagy még képes? – élénkült fel Grant. – Tudsz pálca nélkül varázsolni?  
  
\- Néha – felelte Harry. – Mostanában jöttem rá, hogy öntudatlanul csinálom.  
  
\- Úgy jöttél rá?  
  
\- Igen, mivel a varázserőm összekuszálódott, és rajtakaptam magam, hogy ezt csináljam, mivel semmi nem történik. – Harry felnevetett, de nem volt benne jókedv.  
  
Grant szeme elkerekedett a meglepődéstől.  
  
\- Még mindig össze van kuszálódva?  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
\- De már kezdek jobban lenni. A gyógyító azt mondta, csak idő kérdése, hogy újra elérjem a normális szintet.  
  
Grant végigmérte őt.  
  
\- Egy kicsit súlyosnak látszik ahhoz képest, hogy csak egy bájital hozzávaló kiváltotta allergiás reakcióról van szó.  
  
 _Csak amit feltétlenül muszáj tudnia. Nem kellene annyit innod._  
  
Harry elfintorodott. Egy átlagos allergia lefolyása csupán néhány napig tart, legalábbis ezt mondták neki.  
  
-  _Velem_  semmi nem a normális módon történik. – Remélte, hogy ez elég lesz magyarázatnak.  
  
Az volt. Grant témát váltott.  
  
\- Menjünk be, hogy tudjunk beszélgetni.  
  
Harry a majdnem üres poharát leste.  
  
\- Eddig mit csináltunk?  
  
\- Újra kell töltenünk – emelte fel saját poharát Grant. – És van valami, amit el kell mondanom neked.  
  
\- Ez baljósan hangzik. – Harry követte Grantet az ajtót át, aki elvette tőle poharát, miközben a fiú behúzta az ajtót, és kényelmesen körbejárta a szobát. A párkányon hézagok voltak az apró csecse-becsék között, és a porminták arra utaltak, hogy onnan valószínűleg fényképeket távolítottak el. Harry eltűnődött, vajon mi oka van rá valakinek, hogy fényképeket dugjon el, de nem volt ideje analizálni a dolgot, mivel Grant visszatért melléje.  
  
Átnyújtott neki egy újabb italt, aztán leült az ágyra. Harry nekidőlt a kanapé hátának, és így szembefordult vele.  
  
\- El kell mondanom az igazságot. Muszáj őszintének lennem, hogy lehessen jövőnk.  
  
Harry elfojtotta a vonaglását. Noha valóban kedvelte Grantet, tudta, sosem lehetnek többek barátoknál. Nem csak azért, mert minden más fájdalmas lett volna – szó szerint –, de azért is, mert Perselust akarta. Harry felkészítette magát a ráváró elkerülhetetlen, kínos beszélgetésre.  
  
\- Már egy ideje el akartam mondani neked – kezdett bele Grant. – De a bájital díj volt az, ami meggyőzött róla, hogy eljött az idő.  
  
A bájital díj?  
  
 _Mire jött el az idő?_  
  


~~~

  
  
David csak mondta és mondta; fecsegése rosszabb volt, mint egy ebéd a Nagyteremben – a  _Hugrabug_  asztalánál.  
  
 _Én megmondtam neked. Mostanra már Harryvel lehetnél._  
  
Jóvá fogom tenni neki. Meg fog bocsátani nekem.  
  
 _Mi van, ha nem? Mi van, ha Harry talál valami – vagy valaki – jobbat?_  
  
Akkor minden úgy lesz, ahogy lennie kell, ahogy eredetileg elterveztem, miután a Sötét Nagyúr legyőzése után engedtem elmenni őt.  
  
 _Mármint amikor összetörted a szívét?_  
  
Perselus  _valóban_  kénytelen volt felhagyni a belső hangjával folytatott eszmecserével.  
  


~~

  
  
Grant a két kezébe ölelte a poharát és belebámult.  
  
\- Emlékszel, amikor azt mondtam neked, hogy a bizottság le akarta ellenőrizni a főzet hitelességét? Mondtam, hogy a nagyobb bizalmat szavaztál nekem, mint amire számítottam, mivel a recept kimutatta a nevem – a valódi nevem.  
  
\- Hát persze, hogy kimutatja a neved, a… - A  _valódi_  nevét? – Várjunk csak, mit értesz az alatt, hogy a  _valódi_  neved? – Grant hazudott volna neki?  
  
\- Ezért kérdezgettek a ceremónia előtt. Kötelességtudóan válaszoltam, hogy az apám miatt álnevet használtam, hogy rendes munkát kapjak, és hogy te, természetesen, tudsz a titkomról.  
  
 _Az apja?_  
  
Álnév? Titok? Grant hazudott? Harry teljesen összezavarodott.  
  
\- És azok a francos bírák… annyira megértőek voltak. Hát persze, ha Harry Potter megbízik bennem, kik  _ők_ , hogy megkérdőjelezzenek? – nevetett Grant.  
  
Harry nem tudta biztosan, hogy Grant rajta, vagy a bírák naivságán gúnyolódik-e.  
  
Grant pedig önelégült hangon folytatta.  
  
\- Ismét gratuláltak nekem, aztán továbbálltak, miközben arról dumáltak, milyen csodálatosan emberbarát vagy, mennyire kedves és nagylelkű, hogy kisegítsd egy régi iskolatársad.  
  
 _Iskolatárs?_  Harry összeráncolta a homlokát. Grant az iskolából volt valaki? Ennek semmi értelme nem volt.  
  
\- Nem Nott unokatestvére vagy?  
  
Grant felnézett és megrázta a fejét.  
  
\- Valóban azt hittem, hogy majd mondanak neked valamit, de te olyan átkozottul szerény voltál egész este, hogy valószínűleg nem akartak zavarba hozni.  
  
Harry még mindig össze volt zavarodva. Ez a srác nem Grant? Dobby kitartó ragaszkodása, hogy „ _Ő hamis!_ ” most hangosan ott visszhangzott a fejében.  
  
Hogy lehetett ennyire hülye?  _Potter, az, hogy ez a bizonyos manó vitatkozik **veled** , az apokalipszis első jele. Nem merült fel benned, hogy lehet benne valami?_ –újra Perselus szavait, megerősítve a gondolatait.  
  
De hogyan? Miért?  
  
\- Nem értem. – Harry, kijáratok után kutatva, gyanakodva vizsgálta körbe a lakóteret. Valóban nem szerette a meglepetéseket, és ösztönei máris azt súgták, hogy fusson. Izmai, harcra vagy menekülésre készen, megfeszültek.  
  
Magában végigfutotta az iskolai névsort, és most először döbbent rá, milyen hosszú is az. Crak, Monstro, Zambini, Parkinson – Merlinre! – mind csak a Mardekárból, nem beszélve az összes többi diákról és kviddics játékosról.  
  
Grant csak mosolygott. A mosoly elhalványult, amikor vonzó arcvonásait fájdalom torzította el.  
  
Harry számos alkalommal látta és érezte már a Százfűlé-főzet hatásának elmúlását, így könnyedén felismerte az átváltozás jeleit. Grant arca és alakja ide-oda csavarodott, míg egy némileg izmosabb és magasabb forma ült előtte. Hátratolta sötét haját, és felfedte ragyogó kék szemét.  
  
Harry felkészülten hátradőlt, és átvetette magát a kanapé fölött, majd pálcával a kezében felállt a túloldalán.  
  
\- Zambini? Mi az ördög?  
  
Felvillant benne Zambini képe, ahogy szemében vággyal föléje hajol. Haragra gyulladt, és maga elé emelte a pálcáját.  
  
 _Grant – nem, Zambini_  felemelte üres kezeit.  
  
\- Kérlek, csak hadd magyarázzam meg!  
  
Harry mellkasa összeszorult, mintha a csapás és a harag fájdalommá változott volna. Grant hazudott?  _Ismét_  elárulták őt! Valaki… valaki, aki utálta őt.   
  
\- Megbíztam benned! – Pálcás keze megremegett, miközben átkok formálódtak a fejében.  
  
\- Még mindig Grant vagyok! – Zambini felállt és lépett egyet feléje. – Kérlek, engedd, hogy megmagyarázzam!  
  
A fájdalom exponenciálisan nőtt bizalmának újabb megszegésére. Perselus, Lucius és most Grant. A fájdalom újból haraggá változott saját esztelensége miatt, és erősebben szorította a pálcáját. Megbízott Zambiniban, aki meg akarta erőszakolni őt, majd átadni Voldemortnak. Összehúzta a szemét.  
  
\- Miért kellene megbíznom benned?  
  
Harry már csak úgy elvből is meg akarta átkozni őt.  
  
 _NE! Látni fogja, valójában milyen pocsék a varázserőd._  
  
Ó, Istenem. Nincs varázsereje – legalábbis semmilyen kontrollálható mágiája. Félelem borzolta fel a szőrét a tarkóján. Gyorsan körülnézett, gyorsan, hogy egy pillanatnál tovább ne vegye le a szemét Zambiniról. Nem tudta, hol van, és nem számíthatott a varázserejére – még egy lebegtető bűbájt sem tudott végrehajtani anélkül, hogy ne robbantott volna fel valamit.  
  
\- Kérlek.  
  
Grant egész idő alatt flörtölt vele, segített neki a bájitalával, és amit valójában akart, az… Mit is akart? Zambini bármikor megtámadhatta  _volna_ , amikor egyedül voltak. Nem egyszer volt sebezhető állapotban a társaságában, Blaise mégsem próbálkozott semmivel. Még!  
  
Gondolkodnia kellett, módot találni rá, hogy kijuthasson. A mágiájában nem bízhatott, így az egyetlen dologhoz folyamodott, ami mindig működött, hogy életben tartsa őt.  
  
 _Beszéltesd őt!_  
  
\- Rendben. Hallgatlak. – Ezzel leeresztette a pálcáját.  
  


~~~

  
  
Hermione és Draco megtapsolták a zenészeket, amikor befejezték az utolsó számukat. Ők voltak az egyedüli pár a táncparketten, és Hermione most némi zavarodottsággal nézett körül.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, nekünk is mennünk kellene – jegyezte meg Draco.  
  
Hermione felkuncogott. Néhány vendég maradt csupán a bálteremben, akik egy csésze kávé fölött beszélgettek, miközben a banda elkezdte összepakolni a hangszereket. Draco elment a köpenyeikért, míg Hermione visszatért az asztalukhoz, hogy elhozza a retiküljét.  
  
\- Ó, Harry itt felejtette a díjat odaítélő borítékot. – Hermione felvette.  
  
\- Mi az? – kérdezte Draco, amikor mögéje ért, és a lány válla köré tekerte a köpenyét.  
  
\- Ez az a boríték, amit odaadtak a műsorvezetőnek, hogy bejelentse, ki nyert.  
  
\- És fontos?  
  
\- Csak egy kis érzelgősség – vonta meg a vállát Hermione. – Én megtartanám. – Elmosolyodott, amikor eszébe jutott Harry elképedt arca, majd előhúzta a borítékból a kártyát. Elolvasta, és felnyögött. – Ó, ne!  
  
Draco megmerevedett mellette.  
  
\- Mi az?  
  
\- Ezt nézd meg! – Ezzel Draco elé tolta a kártyát, aki halkan olvasni kezdte.  
  
-… készült Perselus Piton professzor alapfőzetéből és segítségére volt… Ó, a francba! – Felnézett Hermionéra. – Meg kell találnunk Perselust. Most!  
  


~~~

  
  
\- Fogalmad sincs a megaláztatásról, aminek kitettél – kezdett bele Zambini. – Hogy szembe kellett néznem az apámmal, egy halálfalóval, miután te… nos…  
  
Még van képe panaszkodni a  _büntetése_  miatt? Harrynek egy másodpercre leesett az álla.  
  
\- Megpróbáltál megerőszakolni!  
  
\- Nem mondtam, hogy nem érdemeltem meg – válaszolta Zambini egészen szelíden. – Akkoriban nem volt olyan tiszta a fejem, és az apám határozottan nem bocsátott meg.  
  
Zambini mindkettejüknek teletöltötte a poharát scotch-csal – ugyanabból az üvegből, vette észre Harry –, és odanyújtotta a poharat Harrynek a kanapé fölött. Harry megrázta a fejét, mire Blaise elhátrált tőle. Kizárt dolog, hogy Harry közel engedje őt magához, vagy hogy úgy gondolja, a több alkohol majd segíteni fog. Megerősítette a fogását a pálcáján.  
  
 _Neki is van pálcája, te idióta! És az övé ráadásul még működik is!_  
  
De Zambini nem tudta Harry korlátainak összes részletét. Megpróbált visszaemlékezni, mennyit mondott Grantnek, különösen este. A fenébe vele, hogy olyan átkozottul bizakodó!  
  
Zambini újra leült az ágyra, Harry italát az asztalra tette, majd belekortyolt a sajátjába. Belenézett Harry szemébe.  
  
\- Kellett valaha csontot visszanövesztened?  
  
Harry megrázkódott és bólintott. Nem az volt élete legjobb éjszakája.  
  
\- El tudod képzelni, milyen  _azt_  visszanöveszteni? – Harry megvonaglott együttérzésében, de Zambini folytatta. – Mondhatod, hogy megérdemelt és illő büntetés volt, ami talán igaz is, de attól még úgy fájt, ahogy azt el sem tudod képzelni. És akkor apám megtorlásáról még nem is beszéltem.  
  
Harry valójában rengeteg fájdalmat el tudott képzelni, ahogy arra a számos alkalomra is vissza tudott emlékezni, amikor túlélte az  _elképzelhetetlen_  fájdalmat.  
  
Az arcán bizonyára meglátszott a rokonszenv hiánya, mert Zambini nem kezdte kifejteni.  
  
\- Csak közel akartam lenni hozzád.  
  
\- Valóban? Amennyire én emlékszem, „terveid” voltak velem, és aztán át akartál adni Voldemortnak.  
  
Blaise összerándult a név hallatán, és félrefordította elvörösödött arcát.  
  
\- Az azelőtt volt, hogy ténylegesen  _találkoztam_  vele.  
  
Harrynek eszébe jutott, mit mondott neki Perselus, hogyan „jutalmazta” Voldemort a támadás után Zambinit, és megborzongott. Akármilyen dühös is volt a mardekárosra, amiért megpróbálta megerőszakolni őt, nem volt benne biztos, kívánná-e Voldemort  _figyelmét_  bárkinek is.  
  
\- Tudod, léteznek, - léteztek – jobb módszerek is arra, hogy megközelítsünk másokat. – Harrynek fogalma sem volt, hova fog kilyukadni ez az egész beszélgetés, de Zambini nyugodtnak és lazának látszott. Az persze biztos, hogy a fiú még mindig Harryt okolja az összes büntetésért, amit elszenvedett. Hogy is ne tenné?  
  
\- Ezt tettem Grantként – bólintott Zambini. – Megpróbáltam közel kerülni hozzád. Gondolod, ha a suli idő alatt felajánlottam volna, hogy lógjunk együtt és dumáljunk a kviddicsről, belementél volna?  
  
 _Aligha._  
  
Nos, rendben. De…  
  
\- Miért kellett hozzá ürügy?  
  
\- Már mondtam: bosszúból – felelte a még mindig figyelemre méltóan nyugodt Zambini.  
  
 _Tehát még mindig téged okol!_  
  
De Zambini még mindig nyugodt volt, kortyolgatta az italát, és nem húzta elő a pálcáját.  
  
\- Hogy mennyire utáltalak az… utolsó légyottunkat követő megaláztatás után. De mivel te sose hagytad volna, hogy Blaise Zambini közel kerüljön hozzád, ezért Grant Montgomery lett belőlem. Szükségem volt a bizalmadra, hogy egyedül lehessek veled.  
  
Harrynek hirtelen bevillant az a számos alkalom Voldemorttal, amikor a kígyóarcú szörnyeteg fennhangon szövegelt, aztán megpróbálta megölni őt. Tényleg szüksége volt szökési tervet készíteni.  
  
\- Nem egyszer voltunk egyedül – jegyezte meg Harry. Perselus mostanra már közölte volna vele, hogy fogja be, de Harrynek időre volt szüksége. – Egyszer annyira részeg voltam, hogy könnyedén megölhettél volna. Merlin szakállára, még el is aludtam a kanapédon. És azután a hopp-kandallós ügy után eszméletlen voltam.  
  
Blaise félrenézett.  
  
\- Nem álltam készen rá, és…  
  
\- És mi? – Harry talán szándékosan szállt szembe Blaise-zel, de tudni akarta a teljes igazságot.  
  
Zambini felemelte a tekintetét, hogy a szemébe nézzen.  
  
\- És megkedveltelek. Már nem akartalak bántani többé. Te olyan átkozottul rendes voltál velem. Barátok és aztán társak lettünk. Annyira őszinte és nemes vagy, és úgy megbíztál bennem.  
  
 _Túlságosan is rohadtul megbíztam, ahogy Perselus mondaná._  
  
Harry érezte, hogy hév önti el az arcát az emlékeztetőre. Ostobaságának súlya ismételten lecsapott rá. Ezúttal lehetséges, hogy meg is öli őt.  
  
\- Őszinte akartam lenni veled, hogy engem tudjál kedvelni – önmagamért. Azt hiszem, megfizettem a tévedéseimért és azt akartam, hogy tudjad. Soha többé nem lehetek nyilvánosan Blaise Zambini, de legalább te tudod, ki Grant Montgomery, és nem lepődsz meg többé, amiért ismerek dolgokat az iskolából.  
  
Harry szemügyre vette a vele szemközt ülő férfit. Lehetséges, hogy őszinte? Hogy csakis őszinte akart lenni? Megdörzsölte az arcát. Ez túlságosan is hihetetlen volt.  
  
\- Öhm… akkor ki Grant Montgomery? Nyilvánvalóan korlátlan mennyiségű hajad van tőle. Hogyan szerezted?  
  
A férfi megrántotta a vállát.  
  
\- Ő valóban Theo rokona – felelte. – De kvibli, és nem egy pengeéles agy, ha érted, mire gondolok. Én… ööö… fizetek neki.  
  
 _Nem csoda, hogy pénzre van szüksége._  
  
\- Ja, a hajért. Senki nem fog többé érintkezni a családjával, mivel halálfalók voltak, de különösen azért, mert ő kvibli.  
  
 _És akkor most mi van?_  
  
Harry továbbra is a lehető legtávolabb akart lenni, de Zambini megátkozná őt, mielőtt az ajtóhoz jutna.  
  
\- Grant… ööö… Blaise, mit akarsz tőlem?  
  
\- Azt akarom, hogy többek legyünk barátoknál.  
  
Nagyszerű. Nem csapták be az ösztönei – tudta, hogy Grant érzéseket táplál iránta, ő meg hülyén nem foglalkozott velük vagy kitért előlük, mígnem sikerült egyenesen belekeverednie ebbe a maszlagba. Harrynek valóban nem maradt más választása, mint keményen megmondani neki az igazat. Most!  
  
\- Nem lehetünk.  
  
 _Légy óvatos, hogy mit mondasz!_  
  
\- Miért nem? Az igazat mondtam neked. Tudom, hogy valamilyen módon vonzódsz hozzám – Granthez. Szükséged van több…?  
  
\- Nem, nem erről van szó. – Harry hátrált egy keveset, amikor Blaise felemelte a hangját. – Csak…  
  
\- Csak mi? – kérdezte Blaise bánatosnak, vagy talán megbántottnak látszó arccal. – Most már együtt lehetünk.  
  
Még ha Harry el is tudta volna felejteni a tényt, hogy Grant nem más, mint Zambini, akkor is kizárt dolog volt, hogy Perseluson kívül bárki mással kapcsolatba lépjen.  
  
\- Nem lehetünk együtt  _úgy_.  
  
 _Rossz szóválasztás._  
  
Blaise vöröslő arccal pattant talpra.  
  
\- Miért nem?  
  
 _Figyelmeztettelek! Ez a pasi labilis._  
  
Harry egyetértett, és tovább hátrált egy lépést. Megnyalta az ajkát, és megigazította fogását a pálcáján.  
  
\- Tényleg kedvellek téged. Őszintén. De valaki mást szeretek.  
  
\- Nem  _szerethetsz_  valaki mást. – Blaise szemében valaki kemény csillogás villant fel. –  _Engem_  kell szeretned. Az összes a szarság után, amit keresztülmentem, a rengeteg áldozat után, amit meghoztam. Nem szerethetsz valaki mást!  
  
Harry temperamentuma életre kelt. Elege volt már, hogy mások mondják meg, mit tehet és mit nem.  
  
\- Nem segíthetek azon, hogy kit szeretek.  
  
 _Valószínűleg nem ez volt a legjobb reagálás._  
  
Blaise a talárja zsebébe nyúlt, és előhúzott belőle egy gazdagon vésett ezüst tőrt.  
  
Harry átkozta heves vérmérsékletét. Eddig olyan jól sikerült nyugodtnak tartani Zambinit és beszéltetni őt. Most meg bepipult, mire Harrynek újból védekeznie kellett.  
  
 _IDIÓTA!_  
  
\- Az enyém kell, hogy legyél! – Blaise belenézett Harry szemébe, és tekintetében harag és meggyőződés keveredett.  
  
 _Ó, a rohadt életbe!_  
  


~~~

  
  
Mikor végre képes volt lerázni Davidet, Perselus visszatért Roxfort-beli lakosztályába és levette a talárját. Merlinnek hála, hogy nem hozta haza Davidet. Az a fickó sose fogja be.  
  
 _Úgy tűnt, szeretett beszélni arról, hogy ismét egy pár legyetek._  
  
Igen, Perselus iránti érdeklődése elég feltűnőnek látszott, és noha nagyon könnyű lett volna alávetnie magát a test örömeinek, Perselus nem tudott kielégülést találni valami annyira felszínesben.  
  
 _Meg kellett volna mondanod neki, hogy Harryt szereted._  
  
Na, az viszont kizárt dolog, azt a dolgot megvitassa Daviddel. Egyszerűen semmi köze nem volt hozzá.  
  
 _A kapcsolatod beismerésére való képtelenséged az egyike azoknak a dolgoknak, ami bosszantja Harryt. Azt hiszi, hogy szégyelled őt._  
  
Azt képes rendbe hozni. Amint…  
  
\- Piton professzor? – Egy pánikba esett női hang szólt át a folyosón túli kandallón.  
  
Perselus a dolgozószobájába indult, és megkerülte a kanapét, hogy a kandalló elé érjen.  
  
 _Sokkal jobban néz ki a kanapé, amikor Harry alszik rajta._  
  
Perselus figyelmen kívül hagyta belső hangját, és a lángokba szólt.  
  
\- Ki az?  
  
\- Hermione Granger.  
  
Perselus kiszórt egy varázslatot, hogy létrejöhessen a kandalló-hívás.  
  
\- Mit tehetek…?  
  
\- Lehet, hogy Harry bajban van – bökte ki Granger. – Most jöttünk rá, hogy Grant Montgomery valójában Blaise Zambini.  
  
\- Micsoda? – Perselusnak összeszorult a mellkasa. Montgomery nem más, mint Zambini? Bevillant kiégett helyiség képe mélyen a Mardekár felségterületén, ami egyből visszahozta annak az éjszakának a borzalmát, amikor Harryt megtámadták. A félelem jeges indái indultak útnak a bőrén, és visszafordult a tűzhöz. Cselekedni akart, de részletekre volt szüksége. – Nem érdekes. Átmegyek.  
  
Granger feje eltűnt, Perselus pedig felkapta a talárját, átlépett a tűzön, majd felbukkant egy látszólag jól belakott lakásban. Felvonta a szemöldökét, amikor meglátta, hogy Draco a közelben járkál fel és alá, de nem fűzött hozzá megjegyzést. Harry barátját célozta meg a kérdéseivel.  
  
\- Mondja el, amit tud!  
  
A lány átnyújtott neki egy feltört, hivatalos pecséttel ellátott borítékot. Előhúzta a kártyát, amelyen Harry neve volt szerepelt, mint a Flamel díj nyertese, és fel voltak tüntetve azoknak a nevei, akik segítségére voltak a főzés folyamán.  
  
\- Bassza meg! – motyogta.  
  
 _Lehet, hogy nem lesz esélyed rendbe hozni a dolgokat._  
  
Félelem és harag hullámzott a mellkasában, míg gyomra összeugrott, amikor egy pillanatra felnézett a lányra. Meg kell találnia Harryt! De hogyan…?   
  
\- Dobby!  
  
A manó hajlongva tűnt fel a helyiségben.  
  
\- Igen, professzor gazda, uram?  
  
\- Otthon van Harry? – Perselus visszatartotta a lélegzetét, míg a válaszra várt.  
  
\- Harry gazda még nem tért haza a díjátadó gáláról.  
  
\- Úgy hisszük, Harry gazda bajban van – szólalt meg Granger.  
  
\- Ó, nem, professzor uram – nézett vissza Dobby Perselusra. – Dobby tudná, ha Harry gazda megsebesült volna. Dobby hozzá van kötve Harry Potterhez. Dobby tudná.  
  
Harry biztonságban volt. Perselus kifújta a levegőt, és megkönnyebbülten összenézett a párocskával. Nem hitte, hogy a szíve még többet be tudna fogadni ezekből az érzelmileg elgyengítő epizódokból.  
  
 _Pillanatnyilag._  
  
Harry már hónapok óta barátkozott Montgomeryvel. De Zambini egyike volt azoknak, akik megtámadták Harryt, majdnem megerőszakolta őt, és az volt a szándéka, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr elé viszi.  
  
Perselus ökölbe szorította a kezét, és szíve hevesen dobogott.  
  
 _Nem  lett volna szabad elengedned őt._  
  
\- Meg tudnád mondani nekünk, hogy hol van? – kérdezte Granger.  
  
Dobby félrenézett.  
  
\- A gazda azt mondta Dobbynak, hogy ne kövesse őt többé.  
  
Perselus a fogait csikorgatta. Mihelyst megtalálja Harryt, soha többé nem engedi ki a látómezejéből.  
  


~~~

  
  
Harry ismét maga elé emelte a pálcáját, és elmozdult. Zambini megőrült. Biztosan így van. Egyik pillanatban nyugodt, a másikban meg dühös? Pillanatnyilag önelégültnek látszik. Egy önelégült mardekáros pedig a létező legijesztőbb dolog.  
  
Blaise feltartotta a kést.  
  
\- Tetszik?  
  
A penge ismerősnek látszott.  
  
\- Honnan szerezted azt?  
  
\- A bájital laborodból. Gyönyörű penge, nemde?  
  
 _A tőr, amit akkor készítettél, amikor Perselus először ejtett?_  
  
Harry mágiájával készült. A fiú nyelt egyet.  
  
\- M…Miért vetted el?  
  
\- Színtiszta ezüst – mosolygott Zambini, amitől végigfutott a hideg Harry hátán. – Segít bebizonyítani, hogy minket egymásnak rendelt a sors.  
  
Hogy?  
  
Zambini kihalászott egy fiolát a zsebéből, és a magasba emelte. Az apró üvegcsében, nagyjából félig töltve azt, egy rózsaszín anyag volt.   
  
\- Ez az Igaz Szerelem érzékelésének bájitala. – Az ádáz düh izgatottságba ment át. – Mindketten belecseppentünk egy csepp vért, a bájital vörösre változik, és hipp-hopp, máris egy pár vagyunk.  
  
Harry pislogott párat. Még csak nem is hallott ilyen főzetről. Ez nevetséges.  
  
\- Honnan szerezted azt? – Ha ez valódi, akkor rohadt sokba kerül.  
  
\- A vállalat árulja, ahol dolgozom. – Zambini megszúrta az ujját a késsel, és hagyta, hogy egy csepp vér a fiolába hulljon. – Ez most a divat.  
  
 _Na, tessék, nem megmondtam? Ez csak valami hóbortból kitalált főzet._  
  
\- Za… öhm… Blaise, ezek a dolgok sosem működnek.  
  
\- Naná, hogy működik! – csattant fel Zambini. – Csináltak vele próbákat és végeztek kutatásokat, pont ugyanúgy, ahogy bármilyen bájital esetén. – Elindult Harry felé. – Csak add ide a kezed, és bebizonyítom.  
  
 _Ideje indulnod._  
  
Harry megpróbált hoppanálni, de amikor semmi nem történt, ismét hátrálni kezdett. Zambini említette a védőfalakat. És a hely feltérképezhetetlen volt.  
  
\- Ez őrület. Nem adom neked a vérem.  
  
Zambini megfeszült.  
  
\- Nem akarod tudni, hogy összeillünk?  
  
\- Nem illhetünk össze. Én mást…  
  
\- NEM! – Zambini előrelendült, Harry pedig hátraugrott, de a Zambini kezében tartott penge becsúszott a két bordája közé, és amikor visszahúzta, ömleni kezdett belőle a vér. Harry a szabad kezét a sebre szorította, és nehezen szedte a levegőt. _Bassza meg, ez fáj!_  
  
\- Sajnálom, Harry – mondta Zambini hallhatóan szomorúnak hangon, de aztán felemelte a tőrt, és hagyta, hogy egy csepp vér belehulljon róla az üvegcsébe. Az anyag vörösre váltott, mire Zambini örömteli arccal nézett fel. – Na, látod! – Elragadtatottnak hangzott… míg a folyadék ismét feketévé nem vált. Zambini meredten bámult rá. – Ez nem lehet!  
  
Harry hátralökte magát néhány lépésnyit, kicsit oldalra hajolt, egyik kezét a sebre szorította, hogy megpróbálja elállítani a vérzést. A szédüléstől máris meg-megtántorodott.  
  
Zambini tekintete szinte átszúrta őt, mintha Harry csinált volna valamit, és egy lépéssel közelebb lépett hozzá.  
  
Harry kitartotta azt a kezét, amelyikkel nem a bordáit fogta.  
  
\- Várj!  
  
Zambini megállt, továbbra is a kezében szorongatta a véres tőrt, noha a pálcáját még mindig nem vette elő.  
  
\- A bájitalunk szerencsét hoz nekünk. Neked adom az összes jogot. Gazdag leszel és továbbra is barátok maradunk. – Harry kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott az eszméletébe, erővel véve rá a térdeit, hogy ne rogyjanak meg alatta.  
  
\- Ez nem a pénzről szól! – kiáltott fel dühösen Zambini, és érzelmei látszólag úgy pattogtak ide-oda, mint egy eldobott érme.  
  
Ismét előre vetette magát, de Harrynek ezúttal sikerült elkapnia a csuklóját és visszatartani őt. Küzdeni kezdtek, és a lendületüktől nekiestek egy ajtónak. Az egyik festmény leesett mellettük a falról.  
  
A végén térdtől hasig a falhoz nyomódva egymásnak préselődtek, és Blaise vadul égő szemmel nézett le rá. Aztán előredőlt és keményen szájon csókolta Harryt, akinek égő fájdalom lobbant a sebhelyében.  
  
\- Blaise – zihálta Harry, miközben minden szívdobbanásával egyidejűleg lüktető fájdalom járta át. Gyors pillantást vetett a padlóra, és a pálcáját kereste. A küzdelem során kiesett a kezéből. – Még mindig barátok… partnerek vagyunk. Ez ostobaság. Hogy szerethetsz engem és akarsz közben megölni? Nem akarod, hogy boldog legyek?  
  
Blaise is erősen zihált.   
  
\- Csak velem lehetsz boldog. Ha nem vagy velem, akkor jobb, ha halott vagy.  
  
 _Ez TÉNYLEG őrült! Tartsd szóval!_  
  
Harry meglökte őt.  
  
\- Csak várj egy pillanatot.  
  
Blaise elhátrált, leeresztette a tőrt, és Harry léptei bizonytalanná váltak, miközben egyik kezét ismét a sebére szorította.  
  
\- Mi az?  
  
Harry mély lélegzetet vett.  
  
\- Nos – kezdte, miközben gondolkozni próbált. – Az emberek tudni fogják, hogy megöltél.  
  
\- Nem én, hanem Grant. Őt is meg kell ölnöm. Sosem úsznám meg, hogy megöltem A-Fiút-Aki-Túlélte, ha csak azt nem hiszik, hogy én is halott vagyok.  
  
 _Hát ez csodálatos. Jól kifundálta!_  
  
De kell, hogy legyen valami hiba. Valami…  
  
\- De azt mondtad, hogy a bírák tudják, hogy ki voltál.  
  
 _Ez jó_.  
  
Blaise elbizonytalanodni látszott, de csak rövid időre. Megvonta a vállát.   
  
\- Majd találok valaki mást, akit megszemélyesítek.  
  
Fekete pöttyök ugráltak Harry szeme előtt.  
  
\- De miért vesződsz mindezzel? Van egy jó állásod, és van piacunk, hogy értékesítsük a bájitalt.  
  
\- Hát nem figyelsz? – üvöltött fel Zambini, és késsel a kezében ismét Harry felé lépett. – Szeretlek. Ezt az egészet azért csináltam, hogy megnyerjelek téged! A mardekárosok nem szeretnek veszíteni.  
  
 _Na, ez átkozottul ismerősen hangzik._  
  
Így is volt.  
  
\- Akkor harcolj értem! –jelentette ki Harry.  
  
\- Mi?  
  
Harrynek ezúttal sikerült meglepnie őt.  
  
\- A fickó, akit szeretek… szóval ő sosem akar nyilvános helyen megjelenni velem. Még csak be sem ismeri, hogy randizunk.  
  
Blaise mérlegelve figyelte őt.  
  
\- Ezek szerint meg tudnál tanulni szeretni engem?  
  
\- Öhm… biztosan. Talán. Mármint lehet, hogy ő nem is szeret engem viszont. – Harry a homlokát ráncolva emlékezett vissza a jelenetre, amikor Perselus elsétált előle… ismét.  
  
 _Összpontosíts!_  
  
Rendben.  
  
\- Lehet, hogy egyáltalán nem szeret. Nem igaz? Lehet, hogy te jobb választás vagy. Talán ki kellene próbálnunk még egyszer azt a bájitalodat.  
  
Blaise csak bámult rá. Harry megingott, és ismét megpróbált dehoppanálni, de a mágiája nem reagált.  
  
 _Ki kell jutnod a házból!_  
  
A vér átáztatta az ingét, és túlcsordult az ujjai közül. Jó ég, ez nagyon fájt. Az ajtónak dőlt, lopva az ajtógomb köré csúsztatva a kezét. Elfordult és Harryben remény ébredt.  
  
Felnézett. Látása kezdett elhomályosulni.   
  
\- Biztosan meg tudjuk ezt oldani. Tudom, hogy képesek vagyunk rá.  
  
\- Ó, bassza meg! – Blaise szeme elkerekedett, mintha csak most látta volna meg, hogy vér folyik végig Harry oldalán. Az asztal végére ejtette a kést. – Feküdj le. Ismerek néhány gyógyító varázslatot.  
  
Amint Blaise feléje indult, Harry felrántotta az ajtót, átvetette magát a nyíláson, csak hogy visszavesse őt a mágikus kerítés és hátrarepüljön a helyiségbe. Ez kiszorította belőle a szuszt, és a fájdalom belemart az oldalába.  
  
Amikor felnézett, Zambini karba tett kézzel állt fölötte.  
  
\- Nagyon mardekáros húzás volt, Harry.  
  
Felhúzta a fiút, a kanapéhoz segítette őt, és Harry az ülésre csúszott, mivel a lábai már nem tartották meg őt. A kés még mindig ott volt az asztalon.  
  
 _Csinálj valamit! Különben itt fogsz elvérezni._  
  
\- Nem tudsz elszaladni előlem, Harry.  
  
Harry elfintorodott.  
  
\- Megint leátkozhatom a golyóidat.  
  
Blaise ténylegesen felnevetett.  
  
\- Kétlem. Nem azzal a nyugtató főzettel, amit az italodba öntöttem. És, ha nem vetted volna észre, már a pálcád is nálam van. – Ezzel mind a két pálcát előhúzta a zsebéből.  
  
 _Nyugtató főzet?_  
  
Harry nem aggódott a pálcája miatt. Varázsereje egyébként is ellenőrizhetetlen volt.  
  
\- Nyugtató főzet? De hát ugyanabból az átkozott üvegből ittunk mind a ketten.  
  
\- A pohár volt bekenve vele – közölte Blaise önelégülten. – Régi trükk, még Pitontól tanultuk.  
  
Harry kibaszottul rosszul volt a mardekárosok viselt dolgaitól. Magára kényszerített egy mosolyt.  
  
\- Rendben, Blaise. Te nyertél.  
  
A mardekáros abbahagyta a mosolygást.  
  
\- Mi van?  
  
\- Hozd rendbe ezt a sebet és együtt lehetünk.  
  
\- Tényleg?  
  
\- Aha. – Harry Potter #5. számú szabványos arckifejezése megteszi. Megmerevedett. A tőr mindkettejük elérhetési távolságán belül volt.  
  
 _Nem olyan hülye._  
  
Zambini összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
\- Te sosem adod csak úgy fel.  
  
 _Bassza meg_. Harry kés után kapott, de Blaise-nél ott volt a pálcája.  
  
Harry a földre zuhant, amikor Blaise varázslata gúzsba kötötte őt, akár egy zsák lisztet. Pánikba esve gurult arrébb, és újfent a mágiája után nyúlt. A Capitulatus a falnak hajította Zambinit, miközben a maradék varázsereje áthullámzott a testén. Mivel képtelen volt megállítani, ellazult, és hagyta, hogy teste átalakuljon. A párduc könnyedén szétszaggatta a köteleket, de a sérülése akadályozta az állat haladását.  
  
Zambini, félve ám eltökélten, ismét leeresztette a tőrt; mély sebet ejtett a macska bal oldalán. Harry a támadójára csapott. Tényleg nem akarta bántani Blaise-t, de ösztönei most a párducé voltak, amik azt mondták: ölj!  
  
A penge ismét felvillant, mire Harry előrelendült, neki a másik torkának. Amikor a test mozdulatlanul hevert alatta, Harry botladozva tett néhány lépést, majd összeesett a földön. Légzése szaggatottá vált, és vért köhögött fel.  
  
Vissza kell változnia, hogy segítséget tudjon hívni, de Harry újfent nem tudta elérni a varázserejét.  
  
 _Reméljük, hogy Perselus készen áll egy újabb mentőakcióra._  
  


~~~

  
  
_Félelem… sosem lesz képes megmondani Perselusnak, hogyan érez iránta. Szomorúság… nem lesz családja. Bűnbánat… nem lesz ott Sirius esküvőjén._  
  
Dobby mély álomból ébredt, szívét rettegés szorította össze. Félelem és szomorúság áradt a kötelékéből, mely fájdalommal és gyengeséggel párosult. Harry gazda bajban volt; az életét nagy veszély fenyegette.  
  
Behunyta a szemét és követte a köteléket, majd egy aprócska ház közepén bukkant fel. Két varázsló feküdt a földön, és mindkettőjük körül emberi vértócsa volt. A halál szaga lengte körül a szobát, és Dobby öklendezve botorkált gazdája testéhez.  
  
Elbukott. Cserbenhagyta Dumbledore-t és a professzort, de legfőképpen önmagát. Az ő szent kötelessége volt, hogy megvédje a gazdáját, ő pedig hagyta…  
  
Erőlködő lélegzet törte meg a csendet.  
  
\- Gazda? – kérdezte remegve. Olyan közel merészkedett a nagymacskához, amennyire csak mert, és hallgatózott. Egy újabb reszelős légzés, egyre gyengébb. A gazdájának segítségre van szüksége… most!  
  
A professzor még a Malfoy örökössel és a gazda barátjával volt, amikor Dobby megjelent. Fel-le ugrált türelmetlenségében.  
  
\- Harry gazda haldoklik. Dobby nem tud segíteni neki.  
  
A varázslók megrémültek. A professzor azonnal talpra ugrott és aggodalom sugárzott belőle.  
  
Két irányból is kérdések kezdtek el záporozni.  
  
\- Hol van? Kivel van?  
  
\- Dobby nem ismeri őt.  
  
\- Vigyél oda hozzá!  
  


~~~

  
  
Szél és hideg csapta meg Perselust, amikor a hoppanálás után a hegyekben találta magát, nem messze egy kis házikótól. A semmi közepén volt. De hol van Harry?  
  
\- Hol…  
  
\- Dobby nem tudja átvinni Piton professzort a védővarázslatokon. Piton professzornak igyekeznie kell – közölte a manó, majd eltűnt.  
  
Perselus onnan is érezte a védőpajzsot, ahonnan állt, és gyorsan vizsgálni kezdte: szabványos mardekáros védelem, ámbár nem túl erős. Álmában is képes lenne áttörni rajta. Ahogy átszáguldott a küszöbön, kirobbantotta az ajtót a sarkából.  
  
A rémülettől elakadt a lépte, és félelem szorította össze a szívét. Vértócsa állt Harry körül, ami pillanatról pillanatra jobban terjedt, benedvesítve a felpolitúrozott parkettát. Fémes ízt érzett a szájában és felfordult a gyomra, amitől úgy érezte, köpnie kell.  
  
 _A te hibád!_  
  
Perselus tudta, most nincs idő a hibáztatásra, és térdre hullott Harry mellett. Összehúzott szemmel szórt ki egy varázslatot, hogy eltüntessen a szőr egy részét és megtalálja a sérüléseket.  
  
Dobby majd egy métert ugrott ettől a jelenettől.  
  
Miközben a macskát vizsgálta, lezárta az összes nyílt sebet, amit talált, aztán elvégzett egy diagnosztizáló bűbájt, ami csak keveset mutatott neki, mivel a varázslatot nem állatok élettanára fejlesztették ki. Harry eszméletlen volt. Miért nem változott vissza? Megragadta a bundát a macska torka körül, és megpróbált pulzust találni. Muszáj, hogy legyen!  
  
Kérlek, kérlek!  
  
Borzongás futott végig a macskán, amitől a macska az orra hegyétől a mancsáig megremegett, miközben az orrán keresztül beszívta a levegőt.  
  
 _Merlinnek hála!_  
  
\- Harry gazda túl sok vért veszített.  
  
Perselus szemügyre vette a tócsát körülöttük. Tudta, hogy nem mind Harryé, de azt is tudta, hogy számíthat a manó kötelékére Harryvel. Átböngészte a zsebében áthozott fiolákat, kiválasztott közülük egy vérpótló főzetet, aztán szemezni kezdett a macska hatalmas fejével. Hogy az ördögbe fogja ezt megitatni Harryvel?  
  
Megemelkedett, az ölébe vonta a párduc fejét és szétfeszítette az állkapcsát, majd a fiolát, fejjel lefelé, az éles fogak közé állította.   
  
\- Gyerünk, Potter – szólalt meg. – Idd meg! – Egy összehúzó varázslattól a bestia nyelne egyet, de Perselus attól tartott, hogy elég keveset fogyasztana el belőle, amíg rá nem tudja venni a macskát, hogy „lefetyelje” a folyadékot, és az végigcsorogjon a nyelvén.   
  
\- Dobby, segíts nekem. Muszáj a bájitalt jó mélyen a macska szájába juttatnunk, hogy mindet lenyelje.  
  
\- D…Dobby túlságosan fél.  
  
Perselus csúnyán nézett a manóra.  
  
\- Ő Harry. Nem akarod, hogy meghaljon, igaz?  
  
\- N…nem.  
  
\- Nem kell megérintened őt. Csak öntsd a szájába a főzetet. Ezt meg tudod tenni?  
  
A manó bólintott, aztán előrelépett, hogy elvegye az üvegcsét Perselustól. Most, hogy mindkét keze felszabadult, Perselus széthúzta az állkapcsot. A fogak lyukakat fúrtak az ujjaiba, miközben Dobby reszkető kézzel a nyelvre öntötte a fiola tartalmát.  
  
Amint meggyőződött róla, hogy eleget nyelt, Perselus eleresztette az erős állat száját, majd végigsimított a macska bundáján.  
  
\- Minden rendben lesz – mondta, bár nem tudta biztosan, kit is győzköd. Egy „Pehelysúly” bűbájt szórt a macskára, aztán felállt, és addig manőverezett a végtagjaival, amíg biztos fogást nem talált. Esetlenül egyensúlyozott, ahogy kibotladozott a helyiségből. Harry hossza és körmérete továbbra is jókora akadálynak bizonyult  
  
Egyetlen pillantást sem vesztegetett egykori tanulójára. A fickó halott volt, és akkor is itt lesz, hogy az aurorok megtalálják, ha Harryt biztonságban már tudja.  
  
\- Dobby el tudsz juttatni minket a Roxfortba?  
  
\- A védőpajzson túlra nem.  
  
\- Hatástalanítottam a védőpajzsot, te idióta! – mordult fel Piton.  
  
Dobby arca mogorvává vált.  
  
\- A  _kastély_  védővarázslatai akkor sem engedik, hogy varázslókat vigyek át rajtuk.  
  
 _Idióta!_  
  
Perselusban volt annyi jellem, hogy elpiruljon.  
  
\- Akkor a Szent Mungóba? – kérdezte jóval nagyobb tisztelettel.  
  
A manó egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét. Aztán megragadta Perselus vérfoltos talárját, és egy pillanattal később már fel is tűntek a Szent Mungo Varázsnyavalya- és Ragálykúráló Ispotály forgalmas hoppanálási pontján. Valaki felsikoltott, de Perselus nem foglalkozott vele, esetlenül cipelte tovább a terhét az osztályos mediboszorkányhoz.  
  
\- Azonnal látnom kell egy gyógyítót.  
  
A boszorkány szemrevételezte a párducot.  
  
\- Ez egy ember?  
  
\- Animágus.  
  
A nő szkeptikusan nézett.  
  
\- Eszméletlen. Általában…  
  
\- Ez egy hosszú történet. Volt némi baja a mágiájával.  
  
\- Rendben, foglaljon helyet.  
  
\- Asszony, nem látja a vért? Ez a varázsló nagyon sok vért vesztett. Vissza kell változtatni az emberi alakjába és…  
  
\- Ejnye már, mi régebb óta várunk.  
  
Perselus csak egy pillantást vetett a megszólaló férfira.  
  
\- Hölgyem…  
  
Mágia csapott át rajta, ahogy a párduc teste visszanyerte az eredeti súlyát. Perselus térdre ereszkedett, mivel a teher túlságosan nehézzé vált. A visszacsapódó mágiahullám ismét megmozdította a testet, amelyet a közelben levők is mind éreztek.  
  
Miközben a párduc elkezdett átalakulni, Perselus számos felhördülést hallott, de figyelmét csakis szerelme természetellenesen sápadt és mozdulatlan arcára szegezte. Mellkasa összeszorult, lélegzete elakadt.  
  
Az átalakulás megszüntette Perselus véralvasztó varázslatát, és Harry sebei is vérezni kezdtek. Rémült szemmel nézett fel a mediboszorkányra.  
  
\- Most már tud neki segíteni?  
  
A boszorkány immár látta a feltépett testet, a véres ruhát és a nyílt sebeket, és a diagnosztizáló varázslat is igazolta Harry szörnyű állapotát. Nem úgy tűnt, hogy a vonzó arc vagy az árulkodó sebhely befolyásolná, a nő aggodalma csakis a páciens gyenge életjeleire irányult.  
  
Perselus megkönnyebbülten eresztette el Harryt, amikor érte jöttek, hogy elvigyék.


	12. Felgyógyulás

**12\. fejezet  
Felgyógyulás**

* * *

  
  
  
\- Ébredj fel, Harry!  
  
 _Perselus?_  
  
Harry elmosolyodott, vagy legalábbis azt hitte, ezt teszi. Nehéznek érezte a fejét, képtelen volt a gondolataira összpontosítani. Meghalt volna? Nem, nem lehetett halott. Tudna holtan gondolkozni az ember?  
  
 _Nem haltál meg, te idióta!_  
  
Tudnál vitatkozni önmagaddal, ha már halott vagy? Nem érezte hullának magát, ami azért volt fura, mert tényleg úgy gondolta, hogy már mindennek vége.  
  
\- Gyerünk, Harry.  
  
Valami volt a kezén. Nem, ez így nem volt igaz. Valaki simogatta a kezét, olyan volt, mint az apró kis pókok, akik ott mászkálnak rajta…  
  
 _Hát ez durva._  
  
Ron utálná ezt. De nem, ez simogatás volt, nem mászkálás, pillekönnyű érintések, amik csak súrolták a bőrét. Kellemes – némiképp hátborzongató módon.  
  
\- Potter!  
  
 _Határozottan Perselus._  
  
Harrynek felpattant a szeme, már amennyire tudott; úgy érezte, mintha mindkét a szemhéját súlyok húznák le. A szeme előtt kibontakozott a mellette ülő Perselus sötét, homályos alakja.  
  
Tekintete úgy itta be a férfi látványát, miként a napsütésre éhező virág.  
  
\- Megmentettél.  
  
 _Ismét._  
  
Perselus elmosolyodott, egy valódi Perselus-mosolyt villantott rá, amitől Harrynek összeszorult a mellkasa.  
  
Hogyan?  
  
\- Dobby.  
  
Harry behunyta a szemét, és megköszönte az isteneknek, amiért engedte, hogy Dumbledore hozzákösse a manót. A vénember megvédte őt, még ha akkortájt Harry úgy is gondolta, hogy Dumbledore megfojtja őt az erőszakoskodásával.  
  
Amikor ismét felnyitotta a szemét, Perselus éppen föléje hajolt; a férfi arca még a megszokottnál is fakóbb és sápadtabb volt, és véreres szeme aggodalmat tükrözött. Harry megpróbált mosolyogni, hogy biztosítsa őt, jól van.  
  
\- Köszönöm – sikerült kinyögnie, mielőtt visszahullott volna az álomba.  
  


~~~

  
  
Perselus a térdén nyugvó könyökére támaszkodva markolt bele a hajába. Ismét majdnem elveszítette Harryt. Az aurorok elhozták Zambini testét, Harry pálcáját és a díját, amit ott volt mellette a padon, ők pedig Grant Montgomery lakására mentek, ahol elegendő bizonyítékot találtak a zaklatásra és a megszállottságra. Perselusnak többet kellett volna tennie, hogy megakadályozza ennek az egésznek a bekövetkezését.  
  
 _A múlt éjjel veled akart ünnepelni. Lehetőséget akartál adni neki, hogy téged válasszon. És amikor megtette, elutasítottad, hogy féltékennyé tedd őt._  
  
Ha Perselusnak lett volna mersze, hogy elfogadja, amit Harry fel tudott ajánlani ahelyett, hogy többet akart volna, akkor a fiú vele lett volna, amikor Draco és Hermione felfedezik Montgomery valós személyazonosságát. Ezt a rémálmot el lehetett volna kerülni.  
  
Ennek a határozatlanságnak most véget kell vetni! Abban a percben, hogy Harry túljut a válságos állapotán, beszélni fog vele, és egyenesbe teszi a kapcsolatukat. Ezek az érzelmi hullámzások teljesen kikészítik őt. Féltékenység, magányosság, frusztráció aztán a tökéletes elégedettség. A harag, a megbántódás és a megvetés ismerősek voltak a számára, és rendszeres visszatérésük még vigaszt is nyújtott neki. Az új érzéseknek ez a széles skálája felettébb nyugtalanította az elméjét.  
  
Harryvel azok a régi érzések már nem élvezték ugyanazt az elsőbbséget, helyükbe ezeknek a szorongásoknak a kiterjedt választéka lépett, melyek egy Perselusnál jobb embert is képesek voltak tönkre tenni. És mégis, Harry nélkül az összes elfoglaltság megszűnt létezni; csak a hiábavalóság űrjét hagyta maga után, ami sokkalta jobban beburkolta őt, mint a Sötét Nagyúr gonoszsága.  
  
 _Te jó ég, a szentimentális halandzsa a végletekig elborít minket, hmm?_  
  
Perselus majdnem közölte a belső hangjával, hogy hova menjen, méghozzá kimerítő részletességgel adva meg az útirányt, de két pár cipő jelent meg a látómezejében. Perselus nem tudta biztosan, készen áll-e bármilyen mértékű további drámára, de lassan felemelte a fejét.  
  
Sirius Black és Remus Lupin állt előtte.  
  
 _Akár készen állsz, akár nem…_  
  
Perselus rákényszerítette magát, hogy felálljon; a korábbi tettei miatt még mindig bűntudat borzongatta. Csapnivalóan bánt velük, még ha ők nem is érdemelték meg. De megpróbáltak eljutni az ünnepségre, és Harry szerette őket.  
  
\- Ami a múlt éjszakát illeti, Black…  
  
\- Ne! –emelte fel a kezeit Black. – Igazad volt, még ha ki is használtad a szokásos komisz locsogásodat, hogy az orrom alá dörgöld. Túl vagyunk rajta. Most sokkal sürgetőbb ügyekkel kell foglalkoznunk.  
  
Perselus hallgatott és oldalra billentette a fejét. Blacknek igaza volt.  
  
\- Értékeljük, ahogy vigyázol Harryre és megmentetted az életét – mondta Lupin.  
  
 _Ismét._  
  
Lupin vett egy levegőt, majd folytatta.  
  
\- Beszéltünk Harryvel, és nem hagyja, hogy későbbre halasszuk az esküvőt.  
  
Perselus vádló pillantással fordult Black felé, készen arra, hogy megátkozza a tökfilkó ebet, ám Lupin, akit nyilvánvalóan szószólónak választottak, folytatta.  
  
\- És mielőtt Sirius torkának esnél, hogy ő a felnőtt…  
  
 _Átkozott gondolatolvasó!_  
  
-… emlékeztetnénk, hogy te vagy az, aki jelenleg szexuális viszonyt folytatsz vele, úgyhogy fel kellene tenned magadnak a kérdést, hogy valóban Harry életkoráról óhajtasz-e vitát kezdeni.  
  
Perselus kihúzta magát, és összefonta a karjait. Talárja – véresen és mocskosan – hatásosan örvénylett körülötte.  
  
\- Arra akartam rámutatni, hogy ez a  _ti_  eseményetek, és nem kellene hagynotok, hogy bárki vagy bármi beleszóljon abba, hogy meg akarjátok-e változtatni az időpontot, vagy sem. Még ha Harry is az ok a változtatásra.  
  
 _Szép mentés!_  
  
Black bólintott, és Perselus ténylegesen  _ránézett_. A férfi napbarnított bőre sápadt volt, arca nyúzott és szeme véreres.  
  
 _Tetszik vagy sem, a tökfilkó szereti a te Harrydet._  
  
\- Rendben, akkor mi a probléma? – sóhajtott Perselus.  
  
\- Harry ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy jól van – szólalt meg ismét Lupin, és hangja hasonlított ahhoz, ahogy Black kinézett, bár olyan rossz állapotban nem volt. – Azt mondta, ha megváltoztatjuk az időpontot, akkor ő nem fog eljönni.  
  
Perselus majdnem felhorkantott, de elfojtotta. Harry? Hogy ne menjen el a keresztapja esküvőjére?   
  
\- Mi? Az képtelenség!  
  
Black végre felemelte zavaros tekintetét és Perselusra nézett.  
  
\- Az?  
  
Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát, majd leült. Úrrá lett rajta a kimerültség. Mit mondhatott Harry, amivel ekkora aggodalmat gerjesztett? Még ébren sem volt egyhuzamban elég ideig.  
  
\- Beszélek vele.  
  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy bármi haszna lenne – felelte erre Lupin. – De lehet, hogy segíthet.  
  
Perselus a pad háttámlájának dőlve bólintott.  
  
\- Muszáj hazamennem és rendbe szedni magam, de amint visszaérek, beszélek vele.  
  
\- Tedd ezt, Piton! Szarul nézel ki.  
  
Perselus felnézett; készen arra, hogy szavaival lesújtson Blackre, de a férfi csak mosolygott.  
  
 _Mosolyog._  
  
Ahelyett, hogy kimondta volna a nyelve hegyén lévő visszavágást, inkább így felelt:  
  
\- Potter megmentése mocskos munka, de valakinek ezt is meg kell tennie.  
  
Blacknek elment a kedve a mosolygástól, de bólintott.  
  
\- Ami azt illeti – kezdte, aztán megköszörülte a torkát. – Remus akar tőled kérdezni valamit.  
  
Perselus egy átható pillantást vetett Lupinra. A farkas is mosolygott.  
  
 _Ez nem sok jót jelent a számodra, öregfiú!_  
  
Akármilyen fáradt is volt, Perselus összeszedte minden akaraterejét, és felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Ki vele!  
  
Lupin egyik lábáról a másikra állva toporgott.  
  
\- Nos, a körülmények olyanok, amilyenek…  
  
\- A lényeget! – sürgette őt Perselus morogva. Nem állt szándékában végigülni, amíg Lupin csűri-csavarja a mondandóját.  
  
\- Kérlek, hallgass végig, Perselus – kérte Lupin.  
  
Lupin hangsúlya megakasztotta Perselust, és bólintott.  
  
\- Úgy értem – folytatta –, hogy te és Harry folytatni fogjátok a kapcsolatotokat.  
  
Perselus Blackre pillantott ezután a kijelentés után, de csakis egy semleges arckifejezést látott a tökfej arcán.  
  
 _Valószínűleg elpróbálták ezt._  
  
El kellett jutnia eddig a pontig. Lupin folytatta.  
  
\- És tényleg meg akartam már kérdezni ez előtt is, igazán, mert, nos, nekem nincs sok közeli barátom, és amúgy is te készíted a farkasölőfű főzetem, meg minden.   
  
\- Sokáig tart még? – sóhajtott Perselus. Lupinnak nem volt szokása mellébeszélni.  
  
Lupin kidüllesztette a mellkasát.  
  
\- Rendben, legyen. Szeretném, ha te állnál mellettem az esküvőn.  
  
 _A vérfarkas az imént kért fel a tanújának!_  
  
A világ bizonyára a véget ért.  
  
 _Gondolkodj, mielőtt beszélsz. Itt van neked Harry is, akit figyelembe kell venned. Ez egy jó dolog._  
  
Valóban az volt, mivel Perselusnek teljes mértékben szándékában állt megtartani Harryt.  
  
\- És – tette hozzá Lupin – mivel Harry nem lesz a legjobb formájában szombaton, ez biztosan megadja neked a lehetőséget, hogy… rajta tarthasd az egyik szemed. Tudod, hogy mi nem leszünk képesek egész idő alatt őt figyelni. Tudom, hogy elbaltázom ezt az egészet, de kérlek, Perselus, mondd, hogy megteszed!  
  
\- Harry kedvéért – szúrta közbe Black, és úgy tűnt, még folytatni fogja a duruzsolást, hogy meggyőzze Perselust.  
  
 _Furcsa, de nem szükségszerű._  
  
Eléggé. Perselus felemelte az egyik kezét.  
  
\- Black, kérlek, ne dumálj. Megértem. – Ismét felállt, és imádkozott, hogy megtartsák a testsúlyát a lábai. – Elutasítom, hogy Potter gyerekcsősze legyek, csak hogy ti ketten boldogan élvezhessétek a partitokat. – Aztán sietősen folytatta, mielőtt sértésnek vehették volna. – Ugyanakkor a tervem az, hogy Potter partnere legyek. És mint olyan, a felelősségem törődni vele, és biztosítani, hogy nem meríti ki magát annyira, amennyire egyébként valószínűleg tenné. Mindössze azt kérem, hogy mutassátok ki, elfogadjátok a kapcsolatunkat. Fogalmatok sincs, mennyit jelentene az Harrynek, és azáltal nekem. Harry kedvéért, a jövőbeni boldogságunk miatt és a fegyverszünet érdekében – fordult Lupinhoz –, megtiszteltetés, hogy a tanúd lehetek.  
  
Lupin kifújta a levegőt, és elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Köszönöm, Perselus.  
  
A férfi csak bólintott egyet.  
  
Black ismét elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Tudod, hogy a kis beszéded közepén áttértél a Potterről a Harryre?  
  
\- Ismerem a keresztnevét – vágta rá Perselus fintorogva. – És már régóta sikerült elkülönítenem őt Jamestől.  
  
\- Merlinnek hála – jegyezte meg Black, majd rákacsintott.  
  
 _Együgyű!_  
  


~~~

  
  
Perselus Harry fölé hajolt, és újraalkalmazta a varázslatot a szemén. Az imádott szempár pislantott egyet, aztán találkozott a férfi tekintetével. Az abban feltűnő mosoly Perselusét is kiváltotta.  
  
 _Egy ilyen egyszerű dolog: egy mosoly._  
  
Harry még akkor is mosolygott, amikor visszadőlt a párnáira. Az ágy dőlésszöge úgy volt beállítva, hogy ülni tudjon.  
  
\- Köszönöm. Máris sokkal jobb. – Harry pillantása bejárta Perselust. – Hová mentél?  
  
Perselus elhelyezkedett az ágy szélén és Harry takarójával babrált. Nem gondolta, hogy Harry észreveszi a hiányát. A fiú aludt, legalábbis azt hitte. Azt sem akarta felhozni, hogy Harry vére borította, de elhessegetni sem akarta. Volt néhány dolog, amit meg kellett beszélniük, és amelyeket Peselusnak óvatosan kellett megközelíteni.  
  
\- A keresztapád, a maga nyers módján, tájékoztatott róla, hogy szarul festek, így rövid időre visszatértem a Roxfortba, hogy megfürödjek, és megmondjam az igazgatónak, hogy túléled… megint.  
  
Harry elpirult. Perselus elgondolkodott, vajon Black megjegyzésén, vagy a tényen, hogy Harry megint olyan helyzetbe került, ami ismét igazolta a… „túlélését”.  
  
\- Sirius nem igazán tud finom lenni – érkezett Harry válasz  
  
 _Hát az eb már csak ilyen._  
  
Talán az a legjobb a többivel kezdeni, és aztán visszatérni a saját, némiképp kitekert kapcsolatukhoz.  
  
Összefonta a karjait, és szóba hozta a témát.  
  
\- Megérdeklődhetném, mi a gond az esküvő elhalasztásával?  
  
Harry egy pillanatig meglepettnek tűnt, aztán résnyire húzta a szemét.  
  
\- Tehát hozzád szaladtak, igaz?  
  
Perselus biccentett.  
  
\- Valóban. Nem csak a döntésük miatti vonakodásod végett, hanem azért is, hogy felkérjenek Lupin tanújának.  
  
\- Igazán? – Harry felderült. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy elfogadnak minket. Ami nagyszerű.  
  
Perselus megkönnyebbülten bólintott, hogy Harry hiszi, hogy még mindig van egy „mi” a számukra, de most nem óhajtott elidőzni rajta. Azt akarta tudni, miért utasította el Harry, hogy részt vesz az esküvőn, amennyiben a keresztapja megváltoztatja a dátumot.  
  
\- A kérdésre felelj, Potter!  
  
Harry a homlokát ráncolva nézett rá… valószínűleg a névhasználat miatt.  
  
\- Igazából számos oka van. Először meglepődtem, amikor rájöttem, hogy milyen gyorsan össze akarnak házasodni. Sirius azt mondta, hogy a telihold időzítése miatt, és hogy túl akar esni rajta, mielőtt Remus meggondolja magát.  
  
Perselus felhorkant. Ezt a különös indokot ő sem igazán vette be.  
  
\- Úgy véltem, ez ostobaság, de Sirius kicsit nyugtalannak látszott. Aztán a bankett előtt rájöttem, hogy ugyanazt a dátumot választották ki, mint ami a szüleim házassági évfordulója volt. Azzal akarták megtisztelni őket és a szerelmüket, hogy azon a napon kelnek egybe.  
  
 _Szentimentális balek._  
  
Perselus nem mondta ki hangosan, várta, hogy Harry folytassa.  
  
\- És annyi munkát beleöltek, hogy tényleg minden meglegyen  _arra_  a napra. Még a díjátadót is elmulasztották, csak hogy gondoskodjanak az előkészületekről.  
  
 _Tehát **ezért**  késték le._  
  
Harrynek bizonyára konfliktust okozott az egész szituáció, tekintve, hogy mennyire igyekezett fenntartani valamiféle kapcsolatot a szüleivel. Annyira, hogy készségesen elfogadta mentségként, hogy a párocska elszalassza a díja átvételét.  
  
\- Neked fontos, hogy az esküvőjük ugyanazon a napon legyen, mint a szüleidé?  
  
\- Nem különösebben – vont vállat Harry. – Mármint én sosem ismertem a szüleim, de  _nekik_  nyilvánvalóan elég sokat jelent.  
  
 _Nagy a valószínűsége, hogy Harry ezt mondta Blacknek._  
  
Perselus tudta, nem csak erről volt szó. Amennyiben a szentimentális időpont megválasztás nem számít Harrynek, mi a fő probléma?  
  
\- Mit mondtál nekik?  
  
\- Csak azt, hogy ha olyan sokat jelent nekik, hogy elmulasztották miatta az _én_  egyik teljesítményem megünneplését, pedig én életben vagyok, csak azért, hogy  _azon_  a napon házasodjanak össze… akkor, ha most változtatnak az időponton, akkor a semmiért hiányoztak a díjátadómról.  
  
 _Ajh. A kölyök mardekáros jellemvonásai a legbizarrabb időközönként mutatkoznak meg._  
  
Valóban. Perselus most még nagyobb bűntudatot érzett, hogy később az arcukba vágta. Bár nem sokkal.  
  
Rendben, tehát nem fogja rávenni Harryt, hogy ezen a ponton megváltoztassa a véleményét.  
  
 _Az ő nézőpontjából nézve számomra indokoltnak hangzik._  
  
Túl igaz.  
  
\- Akkor rendben. Egyetértek. – Harry arca ismét felderült. – Tehát, hogy érzed magad? Elég jól ahhoz, hogy részt vegyél ezen az összejövetelen, ami, mint tudod, mindössze hat nap múlva lesz?  
  
Harry behajlította a karjait, majd körbeforgott az ágyon, mintha az izmait tesztelné.  
  
\- Tulajdonképpen egész jól érzem magam. Egy kicsit fáj, de voltam már rosszabbul is egy-egy kviddicsmecs után.  
  
Perselus rábólintott, miközben irigyelte a fiatalkori izmokat.  
  
\- Visszaadták már az aurorok a pálcádat?  
  
Harry az éjjeliszekrényére, és ennek következtében a pálcájára mutatott.  
  
\- Jó. – Perselus összefogta maga körül a talárját, miközben azt próbálta meg kitalálni, hogyan közelítse meg a következő témát. Harry visszanézett rá; úgy, mintha ő is mondani akarna valamit. – Tehát úgy néz ki, mintha minden versenyben elbuktam útközben.  
  
 _Ó, nagyon jellemző!_  
  
Harry azonban felnevetett.  
  
\- Ezzel akarod kifejezni, hogy most alapból le kell kapnom téged a tíz körmödről?  
  
Arcátlan kölyök.  
  
 _De korrekt. Jobb, ha beszélni kezdesz?_  
  
Perselus komolyan nézett bele Harry szemébe.  
  
\- Nem, ezzel akarom kezdeményezni a bocsánatkérést. Tegnap este nem kellett volna leszerelnem téged. Ott kellett volna lennem, hogy veled ünnepeljek, ahogy szeretted volna.  
  
Harry félrenézett.  
  
\- Sosem volt igazán esélyünk beszélni. Veled kellett volna elmennem az estélyre. És mérges voltam, hogy nem ismerted be a kapcsolatunkat Davidnek.  
  
 _Jobb megmagyarázni azt a kis baklövést._  
  
Perselus meghúzta Harry kezét, mire a fiú visszafordult felé.  
  
\- David Delmier a világ legnagyobb pletykafészke. Nemcsak  _nem_  óhajtottam neki semmilyen fűtőanyagot adni a petykagyártásra, de egyszerűen nem is érdekel eléggé ahhoz, hogy bármi személyes dolgot elmondjak neki. – Harry ránézett a férfire, mire Perselus nyelt egyet. Azt akarta, hogy Harry tudja. – Harry, az önérzetem szólt közbe. Elvileg nekem kellene közelednem feléd, mégis újra megsebeztelek, és én vagyok érte a felelős, amiért bajod esett, és majdnem megöltek… újra. Sajnálom.  
  
\- Nem hibáztatlak azért. Én Grantet, öhm, Zambinit okolom érte. – Harry hangja fájóan kemény volt.  
  
\- Nem kellett volna ellöknöm téged. – Perselus félrepillantott, míg egy érintést nem érzett a kezén. Harry keze az övére simult, és egy pillanatig csak az összefűzött ujjaikat figyelte, mielőtt ismét a fiú szemébe nézett.  
  
\- Az fájt, de Perselus; nehézséget okozott megbirkóznom azzal, hogy f megmentesz. Folyton azt mondtam magamnak, hogy nincs szükségem őrzőre. Az hiszem, el kell fogadnom, hogy talán mégis.  
  
Perselus megrázta a fejét.  
  
\- Nem őrzőre van szükséged, hanem egy partnerre.  
  
\- Aki nem bánja, ha meg kell mentenie? – A fiú szeme reménnyel telt meg.  
  
\- Olyanra, aki szeret téged  **és**  törődik veled. A megmentésed és a biztonságod megőrzése mind annak a részét képezi.  
  
\- Ezt nem fogtam fel – biccentett Harry. – Nem tudtam, hogy az, hogy állandóan törődnöd kell velem, vagy megmentened, nem azt jelenti-e, hogy teher vagyok a számodra.  
  
 _PUFF NEKI!_  
  
\- Ó, Harry. Hogy gondolhatod azt, hogy a valakivel való törődés terhet jelent? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Perselus. – Erre ne válaszolj!  
  
Miért nem szerzett erről korábban tudomást? Harry sok utalásából tisztán látta, hogy nem akar teher lenni. Már a kezdeti betörései a bájital laborjába is mutatták az erőltetett függetlenség első jeleit.  
  
Aztán ott volt, hogy iskolai évei alatt végig eltitkolta a mágikus képességeit. Perselus mindenre emlékezett abból a beszélgetésből, amit Harry folytatott Hermionével még a viszonyuk előtt. Egész idő alatt gyógyszereznie kellett, hogy elfogadtassa vele a segítséget.  
  
 _És amikor egyszer elkezd függeni tőled, időről időre elutasítod őt._  
  
Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát a belső hangjára. Viszont javítani akarta azt a tendenciát.  
  
\- Szeretlek, és számomra  _soha_  nem leszel teher. – Perselus áthatóan nézett Harry arcába, megpróbálva belesulykolni állítása komolyságát és őszinteségét.  
  
\- Most már tudom – bólintott Harry ugyanolyan komolyan.  
  
\- És el kell fogadnod, hogy te Harry Potter vagy. Nem lehetsz normális.  
  
Harry fogása megerősödött a kezén.  
  
\- És  _te_  el tudod fogadni ezt? Hogy Harry Potter vagyok? Hogy soha semmi nem lesz normális az életemben?  
  
Perselus cöcögött párat.  
  
\- Már nyolc éve ezt csinálom, te idióta! Az élet nagyon unalmas lett volna, ha nem kell utánad rohangálnom, hogy megmentsem a… nagyon csábító feneked.  
  
 _Áh, ott az a bájos pirulás._  
  
Lehet, hogy Harry elpirult, de még nem végzett.  
  
\- És a nyilvánosság figyelme? Elfogadod, el tudod fogadni, hogy az is része ennek? Mármint tudod, hogy én is utálom, és nem olyasmi, amit bátorítok, de mindig tartósan jelen lesz az életünkben.  
  
Ebben semmi újdonság nem volt Perselus számára, de ezúttal készen állt szembenézni vele.   
  
\- Úgy hiszem, _együtt_  meg tudunk birkózni vele.  
  
Harry mosolya pajkossá vált.  
  
\- És nincs több játékszerünkön való osztozkodás?  
  
 _Így akar kizárólagosságot követelni?_  
  
Perselus azonban láthatta a félelmet a fiú szemében.  
  
\- Te vagy az egyetlen, akit akarok, Harry. Egy szempillantás alatt elkötelezem magam melletted.  
  
\- Szeretlek, Perselus. És én is csak téged akarlak.  
  
Perselus a fiú fölé hajolt. Harry felemelte a fejét, hogy találkozzon vele, és a szájuk összeért. Perselus behunyta a szemét, élvezve Harry ajkainak érzését, szájának ízét, miközben nyelvük egymásba fonódott.  
  
A mindig jelenlévő szikra felébresztette a vágyat Perselusban, ám a férfi elhúzódott, mielőtt arra kényszerül, hogy csóknál többet is tegyen.  
  
 _A kórházban valószínűleg nem néznék jó szemmel, ha az ágyukban molesztálnák a pácienseiket._  
  
Ami tényleg kár, mivel Perselus nagyon is el tudta volna képzelni, hogy pontosan azt tegye.  
  


~~~

  
  
\- Üdv, Mr. Potter.  
  
Harry rápillantott a nőre, aki leült az ágya mellett álló, látogatóknak fenntartott székre. Perselusnak ma tanítania kellett, de megígérte, hogy az órái után visszatér, és csatlakozik Harryhez vacsorára. A gyógyító azt mondta, hogy talán ma este vagy holnap reggel már haza is térhet.  
  
Miközben ő a felüléssel küszködött, egy kézlegyintéssel ülőhelyzetbe igazította az ágyat. Egy pillanat műve volt, hogy Harry felfogja annak jelentőségét. Merőn bámult a kezére.  
  
 _Visszatért a mágiád!_  
  
Izgatottság áradt széjjel benne. Ki akart ugrani az ágyból, és mindenfelé varázslatokat kiszórni. Még anélkül is, hogy a kezében tartotta volna a pálcáját, érezte, ahogy az erő morajlik benne, és kitölti őt annak teljessége. Lába azonban nem működött közre, amikor megpróbálta kihúzni a takaró alól, mire összevonta a szemöldökét.  
  
 _Hát, az ugrálás lefújva._  
  
Belső hangját figyelmen kívül hagyva, Harry úgy döntött, hogy a mágiájára koncentrál. Feladta, hogy kimászik az ágyból, így csak előrenyújtotta a kezét, és magához hívott egy pohár vizet az ágy melletti tálcáról. Tökéletes irányítással lebegett oda hozzá. Felbugyborékoló kacagás szakadt ki a mellkasából. Belekortyolt a vízbe, aztán visszaküldte a poharat. Körülnézett a helyiségben, keresett valamit, amihez varázslatot használhat, majd észrevette az őt figyelő nőt. Arca égni kezdett, amiért rajtakapták, hogy ilyen bután viselkedett.  
  
 _Hónapokra eltűnt a mágiád. Ez nem butaság!_  
  
Harry tényleg utálta a belső hangját. Tanulmányozni kezdte a nőt. Sötét talárja, a szépen vasalt hajtásaival, tökéletesen állt rajta, tartása egyenes, szinte fenyegető volt, de kerek arca és szemüvege ismerősnek látszott.  
  
\- Öhm… helló – köszönt Harry. – Ismerem önt, igaz?  
  
Ha a nő észre is vette a „butaságát”, nem említette.  
  
\- Nem hangzik biztosnak benne.  
  
\- Ismerősnek tűnik. – A nő derűsen, vagy talán elnézően, elmosolyodott. Akármelyik is volt, Harry felismerte az arckifejezést.  
  
\- Ó, igen, maga a pszichiáter.  
  
\- Vera Valentinian – mutatkozott be a nő –, és elmegyógyász vagyok.  
  
\- Nem vagyok őrült. – Harry önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Tudom, Mr. Potter, de egy újabb stresszes incidensen esett át. A legtöbben jobban érzik magukat, ha beszélnek róla.  
  
 _Tökéletes._  
  
Egyik kezével a hajába túrt. Varázsolni akart. El akarta újságolni Perselusnak, a világnak, hogy ismét varázsló.  
  
\- Nézze, Valentinian gyógyító, valaki, vagy valakik tizenegy éves korom óta próbálnak megölni, és ebbe nem számolom be azt, amikor egy éves voltam, szóval számomra ez némiképp már normális.  
  
\- Normális? – A nő feljebb tolta a szemüvegét az orrán. – Nem zavarja ez önt?  
  
A kérdés zavarta, és nyelt egyet, mielőtt válaszolt.  
  
\- Sokáig zavart. Egész életemben megpróbáltam visszaszerezni az élet normális állapotát, próbáltam olyan lenni, mint mindenki más, de ez sosem fog megtörténni. Perselus azt mondja, amint egyszer elfogadom, hogy az én életemben semmi nem lesz normális, talán boldog lehetek.  
  
\- Perselus? Mármint Piton professzor? – Harry bólintására a nő tovább kérdezősködött. – És elfogadta ezt?  
  
\- Dolgozom rajta – vágott egy grimaszt Harry.  
  
\- Dicséretes. Ez a fajta árulás azonban különösen fájó lehetett.  
  
A nő a megfelelő szót használta, és Harrynek félre kellett néznie. Tényleg  _fájt_.   
  
\- Úgy érti, ha egy jó barátról kiderül, hogy egy bosszútól vezérelt ellenség a múltból?  
  
\- Úgy hallottam, hogy elnyerte a ragaszkodását, és úgy döntött, lemond a bosszújáról.  
  
Harry képtelen volt kiszűrni a hangjából a cinizmust.  
  
\- Ó, igen, mert ez  _annyival_  jobb. Egy szerelemőrült orvvadásszá vált. És amikor megmondtam neki, hogy mást szeretek, úgy döntött, inkább megöl.  
  
A nő nem foglalkozott Harry szarkazmusával.  
  
\- És hogy érezte magát ettől?  
  
Harry tényleg nem akart beszélni minderről, de ha ettől jobban  _érezheti_  magát, akkor megpróbálja.  
  
\- Először nem tudtam elhinni. Aztán mérges lettem, majd csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy mi lesz, ha sosem lesz esélyem elmondani Perselusnak, hogy még mindig szeretem őt.  
  
\- És hogy érez afelől, hogy megölte őt?  
  
A kérdés zavarba ejtette Harryt.  
  
\- Nem én öltem meg őt; a párduc tette.  
  
\- De a párduc az a maga lényének egy része.  
  
\- Igen, de tudattalan volt az átváltozás. Nem én kezdeményeztem az átváltozást, ahogy azt Voldemort esetében tettem. Amikor fenyegetve érzem magam, a nagymacska előjön.  
  
Valentinian féloldalasan nézett rá.  
  
\- Ugyanilyen módon ölte meg a Sötét Nagyurat is?  
  
Harry az ajkába harapott. Folyton elfelejtette, hogy mi az, amit mindenki tud.  
  
\- Igen.  
  
Noha Valentinian bólintott, arckifejezése nagyon hasonlított Hermionéére, amikor a lány az igazát készült bizonyítani.   
  
\- Tehát ismerős volt a helyzet. Az a hasonlóság idézhette elő a változást, és a tudatalattija a macskát használta fegyverként.  
  
Harry nem tudta biztosan, hogy tetszik-e neki egy a bizonyos elmélet.  
  
\- Talán. De önvédelem volt. Nem arra számítva mentem Granttel, hogy meg fogom ölni őt.  
  
\- Nem-nem. Ne értse félre a szavaimat. Úgy értettem, a mágia reagált az ön szükségleteire, és mivel a mágiája nem volt irányítható, olyan módon manifesztálódott, ami korábban már sikeresnek bizonyult.  
  
 _Érdekes elgondolás._  
  
Harry pislogott párat, miközben megpróbálta feldolgozni ezt a lehetőséget.  
  
\- Ám most már jobbnak látszik a varázsereje.  
  
Harry felnézett, meglepődött a témaváltás miatt.  
  
\- Igen, ámbár már javulófélben volt. Az itteni gyógyító azt mondta, hogy ez az újabb adag stressz valószínűleg késlelteti a visszatérését, de ismételten beigazolódott, hogy nálam semmi nem normálisan zajlik. – Egy mosoly keretében intett a kezével, mire a világítás elhalványult, majd ismét fényesebbé vált.  
  
\- Ezek a gyógyítók nem tudják a mágia problémájának a valós okát, igaz?  
  
\- Nem hinném. – Nem emlékezett, hogy bárkinek is említést tett volna a korábbi állapotáról.  
  
\- Megkérem Cato gyógyítót, hogy jöjjön be, és vizsgálja meg a varázserejét.  
  
\- Gondolja, hogy ez szükséges?  
  
\- Nem árthat, és talán jobb magyarázattal szolgálhat – mosolyodott el a nő.  
  
\- Rendben.  
  
\- Ami Mr. Zambinit illeti.  
  
\- Nem sajnálom, hogy megöltem őt. – Átkozott legyen, ha hagyja magát bocsánatot kérni, amiért áldozat volt. – Már, ha erre gondolt. Úgy értem, ő próbált megölni engem. De sajnálom, hogy elveszítettem Grant barátomat.  
  
\- Ugye érti, hogy ők ugyanazok?  
  
\- Igen. – Harry félrenézett, az emlékkép, ahogy Grant ismerős és barátságos arca Zambiniévé változott, ismét lejátszódott a szeme előtt. – A háború egy csomó embert elfuserált.  
  
\- Miért mondja ezt?  
  
A nő szinte Dumbledore-ra emlékeztette Harryt a rengeteg kérdésével.  
  
\- Nos… ha nem lett volna a háború, akkor talán az iskolai házak nem lettek volna annyira…  
  
\- Elkülönültek – segített a kifejezésben a nő.  
  
\- Azt hiszem. Úgy gondolom, lehettünk volna barátok Blaise-zel… vagy legalábbis nem ellenségek, az apja nem zavarta volna annyira össze, és talán…  
  
\- Ez nagyon sok talán.  
  
Harry megijedt. Nem vette észre, hogy hangosan mélázott.   
  
\- Igen, de mindössze úgy értem, hogy ha Blaise hasonlított volna Granthez, akkor barátok lehettünk volna.  
  
\- Aki csak azért került közel önhöz, hogy megsebezze?  
  
Megpróbálja őt feldühíteni ez a nő? Az emlékeztető jobban fájt, mint ahogy be akarta ismerni.  
  
\- Igen, de ő pont annyira állított  _engem_  a saját oldalára, mint amennyire nekem sikerült megváltoztatnom az  _ő_  rólam alkotott véleményét. – Harry nem tudta, hogy vajon a nővel, vagy saját magával vitatkozik-e.  
  
\- Igaz.  
  
\- De már nem számít. – Harry szomorúan megrázta a fejét. – Csak a háború újabb halálos áldozatává vált.  
  
\- Ah, tehát így igazolja?  
  
 _Igazolni?_  Harry csak pislogott.  
  
\- Így van, nem?  
  
\- Amennyiben az ön szemszögéből nézzük, akkor igen mondhatja, hogy közvetlen összefüggésben állt a Sötét Nagyúr befolyásával.  
  
Ez a nő nem emlékszik, hogy kivel beszél? Harry dühe kirobbanni készült.  
  
\- Senki nem volt nálam jobban érintett a Voldemort elleni harcban, Valentinian gyógyító. Csakis  _így_  tudom nézni.  
  
A nő bólintott, úgy tűnt, döntésre jutott, és felállt.  
  
\- Köszönöm, hogy fogadott, Mr. Potter. – Átnyújtott neki egy darabka papírt. – Itt a névjegykártyám, ha szeretne ismét beszélni.  
  
Hitt neki? Harry haragja elpárolgott. Lenézett a papíron lévő elérhetőségi adatokra, aztán vissza fel az orvosra.  
  
\- És sok szerencsét a professzorával.  
  
\- Valentinian gyógyító. – A nő viszafordult az ajtóból, mire Harry rámosolygott. – Köszönöm, hogy bejött.  _Tényleg_  jobban érzem magam.  
  
Az elmeorvos visszamosolygott.  
  
\- Örülök neki.  
  


~~~

  
  
Amikor Perselus visszatért, hogy együtt vacsorázzanak, Harry egy nagy rakás izgatottság volt. Büszkén lebegtette körbe a tárgyakat a helyiségben, játszott a világítással – mindezt pálca nélkül. Perselus elrejtette a meglepettségét, és felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Úgy tűnik, a varázserőd ismét az irányításod alatt áll.  
  
Harry csak bámult rá; mintha Perselus az időjárásra tett volna megjegyzést, nem valami olyan monumentálisra, mint a varázsereje visszatérte.  
  
\- Dr. Cato bejött és letesztelte. Úgy véli, a trauma, ami előidézte az utolsó animágus átváltozásomat, noha tudat alatt történt, mégis a valós szándék fizikai manifesztálódása volt, és ez rendezte fókuszba a varázserőm irányítását. – Összehúzta a szemét. – Vagy valami ilyesmit.  
  
 _Úgy hangzik, mint valami orvosi hablaty, amikor valójában nem tudják, mi az ördög történt._  
  
\- Ez normális? – kérdezte Perselus kizárva a belső hangját.  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát, aztán felnyúlt és átkarolta Perselus nyakát.  
  
\- Kit érdekel? – Mágia úszott a teremben, és Perselus úgy érezte, mintha Harry levédené a szobát. – A varázserőm visszatért, én meg egyébként sem vagyok kifejezetten normális.  
  
Perselus nem vesződött azzal, hogy levegye a köréje fonódott karokat.  
  
\- És ez neked is megfelel így?  
  
Mosoly derítette fel Harry arcát.  
  
\- Igen, ha neked is.  
  
\- És?  
  
Harry felsóhajtott, és mosolya elillant.  
  
\- Perselus megcsókolsz végre, vagy mi?  
  
 _Még mindig függő a csókjaidtól._  
  
A férfi biztosan tudta, hogy nem fog visszautasítani egy ilyen kérést. Lehajtotta a fejét, és foglyul ejtette Harry száját a sajátjával.  
  


~~~

  
  
\- Nos, Mr. Potter, elmehet, ha van valaki, aki hazaviszi önt.  
  
Perselus felállt. Elköltöttek egy csendes vacsorát, aztán a medivarázsló bejött az utasításokkal.  
  
\- Majd én hazaviszem őt.  
  
Az ápolónő a homlokát ráncolva meredt rá.  
  
\- Attól tartok, csak egy családtag tudja…  
  
\- Asszony, használja már az agyát, és jusson eszébe, kivel is beszél. Kínozza meg kicsit az emlékezetét, és nézze meg, hogy eszébe jut-e a Voldemort név.  
  
A nő csak hápogni tudott a névre.  
  
\- Mr. Potter egyetlen élő rokonai muglik, akikkel már nem tartja a kapcsolatot. – Perselus maga köré kanyarintotta a talárját, és keresztbe fonta a karjait. – Mint a szeretője, én viszem őt haza.  
  
Harry levegő után kapott, mire Perselus feléje fordult.  
  
\- Talán nem értesz egyet a megnevezéssel?  
  
\- Öhm… dehogy. – Harry zavartnak látszott, de nem volt hajlandó semmit sem mondani, ami megakadályozhatná a kilátást a hazatérésre.  
  
\- Jó. – Az ápolónő felé fordulva Perselus tovább folytatta. – Tehát adja oda az elbocsátó tekercseket, én pedig aláírom őket.  
  
Követelésétől a nő arca tiszta Weasley-vörössé vált, és ő is összefűzte a két karját.  
  
\- Ez felettébb szabályellenes.  
  
\- Szabályellenes vagy sem…  
  
Az ajtó váratlanul feltárult, és Albus lépett be a szobába.  
  
\- Ah, még itt vagytok. Reméltem, hogy még elkaplak titeket.  
  
\- Dumbledore professzor – köszöntötte a férfit az ápoló. – Mindig öröm önt látni.  
  
Perselus megragadta a kínálkozó lehetőséget.  
  
\- Úgy tűnik, akad némi… vonakodás, hogy Mr. Potter az én gondoskodásomra bízva elengedjék.  
  
 _Lehet, hogy az igazgató valóban segíthet._  
  
Perselus pont erre számított.  
  
\- Gondoltam, hogy akadhat. – Dumbledore csillogó szemmel és derűs arccal fordult az ápolónő felé. – Kezeskedem Piton professzorért. Mr. Potter jóléte az elsődleges érdekei közé tartozik, és rengeteg időt töltött a tanári kötelezettségeitől távol, hogy gondoskodhasson Mr. Potterről.  
  
Az ápolónő a papírjaival babrált.  
  
\- Értem. Amennyiben ez a helyzet, biztos vagyok benne, hogy meggyorsíthatjuk ezt a folyamatot.  
  
\- Nagyszerű. – Harryre pillantva az idős férfi elmosolyodott. – Jó látni, hogy már fent vagy és jól érzed magad, fiam. Alig várom, hogy ismét meglátogass.  
  
\- Igen, uram. – Harry ide-oda nézett Albus és az ápolónő között.  
  
\- Úgy emlékszem, hogy hollóhátas volt, igaz? – kérdezte a nőtől Albus.  
  
\- Nos, igen. – Az asszony elpirult.  
  
Perselus elkapta a tekercset, Harry éjjeli szekrénye fölé hajolt, gyorsan aláírta, aztán visszalökte az ideges ápolónőnek. Dumbledore gyengéden megfogta a nő karját.  
  
\- Menjünk, intézzük el a papírokat – kísérte őt az ajtóhoz. – Mikor fogja letenni a gyógyító vizsgáit? – Gyorsan hátranézett, majd Perselusra kacsintott.  
  
Amint az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük, Harry felnézett a férfire.   
  
\- Hogy csinálja ezt?  
  
\- Mit? Hogy mindig a kellő pillanatban jelenik meg annak érdekében, hogy mindent egyenesbe hozzon?  
  
Buta vigyor áradt szét Harry arcán.  
  
\- Aha, azt.  
  
\- Azt csak Merlin tudja. Én már feladtam a próbálkozást, hogy rájöjjek. – Perselus előszedett egy rakás ruhát, amit Dobby szerzett Harry szekrényéből, és a fiúhoz vágta. – Öltözz, mielőtt meggondolják magukat!  
  


~~~

  
  
Harry szorosan összekapaszkodott Perselusszal, miközben átment a hopp-kandallón, hogy a védőbűbájok beengedjék a _szeretőjét_. Pusztán Perselus beismerésének gondolatától borzongás futott végig Harryn. Amint a lakásban voltak, Perselus elhelyezkedett a kanapén. Harry feltételezte, hogy Perselus azonnal az ágyba akarja kényszeríteni őt, így csendben ülve várta, hogy mit forgat a férfi a fejében.  
  
\- Most, hogy a mágiád ismét az irányításod alá vontad, kérlek, nyisd meg a védőbűbájaid – szólalt meg Perselus.  
  
Miután hónapokon keresztül képtelen volt használni a varázserejét, Harry készségesen előhúzta a pálcáját, és megnyitotta a védelmét. Mintha csak érzékelné, hogy valaki varázsol, Dobby felbukkant, boldogan üdvözölte Harryt az otthonában, és köszöntését túláradó bocsánatkérésekkel megtűzdelte meg.  
  
\- Mr. Potter jól van, Dobby. Kérlek, magunkra hagynál egy kicsit?  
  
\- Természetesen, professzor uram. Dobby már megy is. Dobby annyira boldog, hogy visszakapta a gazdáit.  
  
 _A gazdáit?_  
  
Harryt nem érdekelte. Csak Perselus komoly arckifejezése nyugtalanította.  
  
Perselus mellé ült, és amint Dobby eltűnt, megfogta a kezét.  
  
\- Harry, tudom, hogy élvezed a függetlenségedet, és nem is javasolnám ezt, ha nem aggódnék a jólétedért.  
  
Harry elképzelni sem tudta, hová akar Perselus kilyukadni.  
  
\- Mit akarsz javasolni?  
  
\- Ahogy az igazgató úr említette, ezen a héten az én gondjaimra vagy bízva, amíg a gyógyító úgy nem dönt, hogy visszatérhetsz a normális tevékenységeidhez.  
  
\- Én is hallottam - morgott Harry.  
  
Perselus ujjai gyengéd érintésével felemelte a fiú arcát.  
  
\- Emlékezz, NEM vagy teher.  
  
Harry belenézett a másik szemébe, mire Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Ó, igen – mosolyodott el Harry.  
  
\- Az ápolásod folytatódhat itt, vagy a Roxfortban.  
  
Perselus visszahúzta a kezét, mire Harry kieresztette a lélegzetét. Felettébb kedvelte az érintést.  
  
\- Jobb szeretném itt.  
  
\- Én is úgy gondoltam. Ugyanakkor nem hagyhatom, hogy leengedve hagyd a védelmet, csak hogy kommunikálhassak veled.  
  
Nem, nem is hagyná leengedve.  
  
\- Mit javasolsz?  
  
\- Azt, hogy adj hozzá engem, az én vérem is a védővarázslatokhoz.  
  
Harry ellazult.   
  
\- Ez minden? – Nem igazán tudta, mire számított, de örült, hogy csak valami egyszerű dologról volt – már ha  _ez_ egyszerűnek számít. – Öhm… te meg tudod tenni?  
  
Perselus elnézően elmosolyodott, majd megpaskolta a kezét.  
  
\- Én nem, de te igen.  
  
 _Tényleg?_  
  
\- Rendben. Mit kell tennem?  
  
Perselus felemelte Harry kezét.  
  
\- Harry, felfogod annak a komolyságát, amit kérek?  
  
Harry lenézett a kezére, amit körbefontak Perselus hosszú, karcsú ujjai.  
  
\- Az jelenti, hogy mindig képes leszel idejönni és innen távozni.  
  
\- Igen.  
  
Harry felnézett – némiképp frusztráltan. Mi ebben a nagy dolog?  
  
\- Mi a gond? Mondtam, hogy veled és  _csakis_  veled akarok lenni. Ez magában foglalja a lakásomat is.  
  
Perselus elmosolyodott, amitől Harry szívverése felgyorsult.  
  
 _Szánalmas._  
  
\- Reméltem, de nem akartam feltételezni, hogy igent mondasz. – Perselus eltűnt a kandallóban, majd visszatért egy üsttel és egy tekerccsel.  
  
Harry nézte, ahogy a férfi mindkettőt az asztalra teszi.  
  
\- Nem akartad feltételezni?  
  
Perselus önelégülten elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Reméltem…. és mardekáros vagyok.  
  
Harry felkacagott.  
  
Ez maga volt a boldogság. Szobáról szobára sodródott Perselus mellett, ahogy körbejártak a bájitallal, pont úgy, ahogy Hermionével tette, amikor először felállították a védőbűbájokat. Megérintette őt a dolog, nem csak azért, mert Perselus gondoskodott róla, hogy minden elő legyen készítve, mire Harry hazaér, hanem azért is, mert  _megkérdezte_ , hogy biztos-e benne, hogy akarja ezt. Perselus lehet, hogy mardekárosságnak gondolta mindezt, de Harry észrevett egy cseppnyi bizonytalanságot is a kérdésben, mintha a férfi nem lenne egészen biztos abban, hogyan fog Harry reagálni a kérésre.  
  
 _Szeret téged, te tökfej! Elsősorban rád gondol._  
  
Ettől a ténytől Harry még akkor is vigyorgott, miközben irányítani próbálta a bűbáj komlex összetevőit. A varázslat önmagában könnyű volt, de az eljárás összetett… még jobban, mint amikor Hermionével hozzáláttak. Harry rácsodálkozott, hogy Perselus olyan komponensek után kutatott, amiket pótlólag hozzá lehet tenni a vérvédelmi bűbájhoz, aztán azonnal neki is állt, hogy elkészítse azokat.  
  
És folyamatosan elnézést kért Harrytől, hogy ilyen hamar meg akarja tenni. Harry félresöpörte az aggályokat, és egyetértett, hogy az a legjobb, ha azonnal gondosodnak róla.  
  
Mire végeztek, Harry teljesen kimerült. Hálásan bújt ágyba, és amint Perselus karjaiba bugyolálva találta magát, el is aludt.  
  


~~~

  
  
_Azt hiszem, az a pont, ott a nyakadon, közvetlen kapcsolatban áll a farkaddal._  
  
Harry egyet kellett, hogy értsen, és felnyögött, amikor a vér a vitatott szerv felé száguldott.  
  
\- Felébredtünk végre?  
  
Harry, dacára annak, hogy az álom még mindig az agyába kapaszkodott, elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Ha abbahagyod, amit csinálsz, lehet, hogy ismét elszundítok.  
  
\- Ó, azt hiszem, meg tudom akadályozni, hogy az megtörténjen – kuncogott Perselus.  
  
Az ágytakaró kicsit lejjebb csúszott, ahogy a matrac besüppedt alatta.  
  
\- Ó – szólt kihívóan. – Gondolod, hogy…  
  
Mondandója gyorsan félbeszakadt, amikor kőkemény péniszét beburkolta Perselus szájának melege, és felkiáltott, miközben belelökte magát abba a katlanba. Perselus megragadta a csípőjét.  
  
\- Ó, Istenem!  
  


~~~

  
  
Perselus felmászott, hogy lenézzen Harryre.  
  
\- Mr. Potter, azt kell mondanom, hogy mindketten túlöltözöttek vagyunk. – Perselus már lehúzta Harry nadrágját a csípőjéről, de még mindig volt rajta egy póló, és a férfi sem vesződött vele, hogy levegye a pizsamáját, mielőtt megkísérli felébreszteni a kölyköt.  
  
Harry szívből jövő mosolyát szinte fájt látni – jó értelemben. Úgy tűnt, egy örökkévalóság telt el azóta, hogy Perselus utoljára látta ezt a mosolyt. Aztán mindkettőjük maradék ruhája eltűnt, csak a bőrük maradt, ahogy simán és durván egymáshoz préselődtek.  
  
\- Most! – dörgölte magát hozzá Harry olyan módon, ami a szakításuk előtti időre hasonlított.  
  
 _Mielőtt Harry úgy döntött, hogy felállítja a ’nincs összebújás’ szabályát._  
  
\- Nincs több „Mr. Potter”.  
  
\- Felfogod, te pimasz kölyök, hogy talán már kérted ezt a „nincs több Mr. Potter, miközben meztelenül vagyunk az ágyban” szabályt, de nem emlékszem, hogy beleegyeztem volna. – Perselus elvigyorodott, és végighúzta az egyik kezét Harry széles mellkasán, hogy csökkentse szavainak a komolyságát.  
  
Harry bősz pillantással sújtotta őt.  
  
\- Arra gondoltam, hogy ha folyton felhozom, talán beleegyezel, tettekkel, ha nem is szavakkal.  
  
\- Nagyon mardekáros. – Perselus mind lejjebb és lejjebb vitte a kezét, miközben cirógatta az érzékeny területeket, hogy fenntartsa Harry figyelmét. – De mindkettőbe beleegyezem, ha…  
  
Harry felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Perselus, megcsókolsz végre, vagy mi lesz már?  
  
 _Úgy tűnik, túl beszédes lették a kölyöknek._  
  
Perselus elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Szándékomban áll többet is tenni annál, hogy megcsókollak, már ha készen állsz rá.  
  
Harry kettőjük közé pillantott.  
  
\- Merem állítani, hogy mindketten több mint készen állunk rá.  
  
\- Valóban.  
  
Lehajtotta a fejét és foglyul ejtette Harry száját a sajátjával, nyelvét szándékosan végighúzva Harry ajkán, mielőtt behatolt, hogy megízlelje a szeretőjét. Harry lelkesen viszonozta a csókjait, miközben kezével végigsimított a másik fején és vállain, hogy biztosítsa, Perselus nem fog elhúzódni.  
  
Ám a férfinek muszáj volt elhúzódnia, hirtelen sürgőssé vált, hogy eggyé váljon Harryvel, azt akarta, hogy testük a lehető legintimebb módon kapcsolódjon össze. Döntésük, hogy együtt maradnak, ráadásul kizárólagos kapcsolatban, megkönnyebbültséggel töltötte el Perselust, teljesen felvillanyozta őt, mégis úgy érezte, szükséges megbizonyosodni róla és a beteljesíteni azt.  
  
Így Harry arcáról annak torkára csúsztatta a száját, megnyalva és megharapdálva a bőrét, belélegezve pézsmaillatát, ami maga Harry volt. Fel akarta falni őt. Lejjebb haladt, és azzal töltött némi időt, hogy a fiú mindkét mellbimbóját beszívja, miközben Harry alatta vergődött, és légzése szaggatottá vált.  
  
Egy pillanatra úrrá lett rajta az óvatosság, eltűnődött, hogy vajon nem túl korai-e, és elbizonytalanodott.  
  
\- Ne merészeld abbahagyni! – mordult fel Harry.  
  
Felpillantott és összetalálkozott Harry tekintetével. A zöld szempár fátyolos volt, arckifejezése vágytól sugárzott. Perselus nem merte tovább izgatni, inkább Harry vesszejére tette a kezét, és gyengéden megcirógatta. Harrynek hátrahanyatlott a feje, becsukta a szemét, és a nyílt alávetettség képe lángra lobbantotta Perselust. Úrrá lett rajta a birtoklási vágy.  
  
Miután magához hívta a síkosítót, gyorsan előkészítette Harryt, élvezve a szeretőjétől érkező intenzív hangokat. Harry esdeklése, hogy igyekezzen, tovább szította a lángokat, míg végül boldogan merült bele Harry meleg és vágyakozó nyílásába.  
  
Röviden megállt, hogy kiélvezze a beteljesedés érzését, azt, ahogy Harry körülveszi őt. A fiú felnézett és bólintott, mintha ő is érezné a kielégítő kapcsolatot. Aztán megemelte a csípőjét.  
  
\- Elég az élvezkedésből, Perselus. Ideje mozogni.  
  
Perselusnak nevetni támadt kedve.  
  
\- A földet is megmozgatnám érted, Harry. – Anélkül, hogy megvárta volna a fiú válaszát, kihúzódott, aztán ismét belökte magát. Harry behomorította a hátát, ahogy mindig tette, amikor Perselus eltalálta a helyes pontot. Megismételte a mozdulatot, és Harry ezúttal felkiáltott.  
  
Perselus elégedetten megragadta Harry lábait, a magasba emelte őket, és tovább folytatta a döngölést, miközben saját ágyéka egyre jobban megfeszült. Sürgető mozdulatai jeleztek Harrynek, aki felnyúlt, és Perselus lökéseivel egyidejűleg simogatta a péniszét.  
  
\- Kérlek! – könyörgött Harry.  
  
\- Igen – zihált Perselus, miközben az orgazmusba hajszolta a testét. – Gyere, Harry, most! Élvezz velem!  
  
Harry megvonaglott, csípője meg-megrándult, ahogy a csúcsra ért, és bensője addig pulzált Perselus farka körül, mígnem ő is elélvezett.  
  
A mágia színes, vibráló fényekre hasadt körülöttük. Perselus rövid ideig nézte, mielőtt a szerelmére omlott.  
  
\- Nos, lehet, hogy a föld nem mozdult meg, de én határozottan csillagokat láttam – dünnyögte Harry.  
  
\- Valóban – válaszolt Perselus meghökkenve a mágia fizikai megtestesülésén. Mivel nem akarta nyugtalanítani Harryt, nem mutatott rá. Az egyesülést, akármilyen elsietett is volt, rendkívülinek érezte, érzelmileg és testileg egyaránt.  
  
Perselus felemelkedett, hogy kinyújtózzon a kedvese mellett, azonnal érzékelve a veszteséget, amint kicsusszant Harry testéből. Harry lágyan felsóhajtott, miközben kiegyenesítette a lábait.  
  
\- Jól vagy?  
  
\- Igen – felelte Harry álmosan, és odahajolt, hogy ajkával végigsimítson Perselusén. – Talán azért most mégis szundítok egyet. – Halkan felkuncogott. – Kicsivel később nyugodtan felébreszthetsz. – Elhelyezkedett a párnán, légzése egyenletessé vált, és behunyta a szemét.  
  
Perselus a könyökére támaszkodva nézett le Harryre, aki ismét elszenderedett. Kapcsolatuk ismét biztosnak látszott, Harry bizalma pont olyan teljes volt, mint egykor. Hajlandósága, hogy hozzátegye őt a vérvédelmi bűbájaihoz, bebizonyította ezt.  
  
Már csak egy akadály maradt: az a fránya átok. Félretolta a frufrut, hogy felfedje a halványrózsaszín sebhelyet, ami továbbra is ott ékeskedett Harry homlokán. Perselus hosszasan beszélt Hermionével, és az ő szorgos asszisztensével, Dracóval, akik még az ő logikájának is ellentmondóan egy párt alkottak, de abban egyetértettek, hogy Voldemort még a halála előtt kellett, hogy kiszórja az átkot.  
  
Akármilyen sötét átok is volt hatással Harryre, Perselus látszólag valamiféle elterelő szerepet töltött be, megvédte Harryt annak hatásától, aminek ki volt téve. A védelem csökkent, amint külön váltak, vagy ha Harry bárki mással viszonyt próbált kezdeményezni.  
  
 _ **Képes**  voltál egy „igaz szerelem” babát nemzeni._  
  
Valóban, kapcsolatuknak az az jellege külön tényezőt játszhatott.  
  
Perselus tudta ugyanakkor, hogy a Harry és Voldemort közötti végső összecsapásba való valódi betekintés nélkül soha nem vehetik mindezt biztosra. Sokkal alaposabban meg kell nézniük azt a csetepatét.  
  
 _Ami nem lesz könnyű Harrynek._  
  
Perselus is tudta ezt. Beszélnie kell Dumbledore-ral, kitalálni valamit, de addig biztosan nem, amíg Harry meg nem erősödik. A lehetőségektől való félelem miatt a karjai erősebben szorultak össze a szeretője körül. A Sötét Nagyúr közismert volt a kegyetlenségeiről. Csak remélni tudta, hogy felfedezik a forrását, és ha nem is tudják kiiktatni, de a következményeit finomíthatják.  
  


~~~

  
  
Perselus a Black házasságra összegyűlteket figyelte. A házasságkötés viszonylag rövid volt, de a fényképeket készítők és fogadók sora egy eléggé elhúzódó eseménynek bizonyult, mivel mindenki szeretett volna gratulálni a párnak, valamint néhány szót váltani Harry Potterrel. Szerencsére csak kevesen próbáltak kezet rázni vele, vagy megérinteni őt. A vendégek többsége emlékezett a közvetlen érintéstől való idegenkedésre, és tudott a nyilvánosságra került információról, mely szerint a végső csatában elérte őt egy átok.  
  
 _Az átok, ami igazzá vált._  
  
Bármilyen bájos is volt a Black ház mögötti strandon, egy sátor alatt megtartott esküvő, a fogadás, ami immár két teljes órája javában tartott – szintén a Black házban –, úgy tűnt, mintha korlátlan ideig folytatódna.  
  
Harry már gyengült a megerőltetéstől, és Perselus valóban haza akart vinni őt, ahol a fiatalember pihenhet. Behatárolta a boldog párt, vagy inkább a Mézesfalás-szirup fenyegette balekpárt, ahogy csoportról csoportig sodródva köszöntik a vendégeiket.  
  
 _Elvegyülnek._  
  
Perselus szinte borzongott, habár körülöttük csak mosolygó arcokat látott; fel tudta mérni, hogy az esemény sikeres volt, és egy elfogadható parti az ifjú házaspárnak. Óvatosan megközelítette őket, majd megvárta, amíg az eb észleli a jelenlétét.  
  
\- Piton? – szólalt meg Black udvariassággal határos hangon.  
  
\- Egy szóra, ha szabadna. – Perselus Harry felé nézett, hogy megkísérelje közvetíteni mondandójának tárgyát az idióta alak felé. Működött, és mind az eb, mind a vérfarkas otthagyta az összegyűlteket, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá.  
  
\- Mi az Piton?  
  
 _Gondolj Harryre. Ne gurulj dühbe!_  
  
Perselus a köszönete jeléül bólintott egyet, amit Black aligha ismert fel.  
  
\- Mr. Potter sápad – mondta –, habár biztos vagyok benne, hogy inkább nézne szembe Voldemorttal, minthogy beismerje, különösen nektek.  
  
\- Túlerőltette magát? – kérdezte Lupin, és hangját aggodalom színezte.  
  
Black összehúzta a szemét.  
  
\- Tudod, hogy el akartuk halasztani…  
  
Perselus felemelte a kezét, hogy megállítsa Black kirohanását.  
  
\- Nem akarok okolni senkit itt, Black, pusztán megállapítottam egy tényt.  
  
A férfi láthatóan ellazult, és arrafelé nézett, ahol Harry állt, miközben Grangert hallgatta, aki fecsegett valamiről. Perselus még innen is látta, hogy Harryt csakis az akaratereje tartja ébren. Az aggodalom, ami átsuhant Black arcán megmutatta, hogy ő is látja ezt, ami megakadályozta Perselust abban, hogy csak úgy egyszerűen megátkozza a férfit.  
  
\- Szeretném hazavinni őt – folytatta Perselus. – Kérlek, tegyétek meg azt a szívességet neki, hogy felmentitek őt a további vőfélyi kötelezettségei alól.  
  
\- Természetesen – vágta rá Black. – Köszönöm, Piton, hogy vigyázol rá.  
  
Perselus nem mert megszólalni. Sirius Black egyetértett vele, megköszönte neki, mindezt egy szuszra. A föld most egész biztosan kimozdult a tengelyéből.  
  


~~~

  
  
\- Ez túl sok volt neked. Túlerőltetted magad.  
  
Perselus köszönetet mondott Merlinnek, hogy Dumbledore készített egy ideiglenes zsupszkulcsot, ami mindenkinek lehetővé tette a Roxfortból, hogy a Black Államok-beli házából közvetlenül visszajusson a Nagyterembe. Azt követően már egyszerű volt a Hoppon át Harry lakásába menni.  
  
\- Nem is – zúgolódott Harry, amikor Perselus kisegítette őt a kandallóból. – Jól vagyok.  
  
\- A háromszor is átkozott keresztapádnak meg kellett volna változtatni a dátumot. – Remélte, hogy Harry nem veszi észre a haragos tekintetét.  
  
\- Ezt egyszer már átvettük. Emellett igenis-jól-vagyok. – Harry arca eltökéltnek látszott, de hangja meg-megremegett. Bár ezt csak egy olyasvalaki, mint Perselus, aki annyira jól ismerte Harryt, vehette észre.  
  
A férfi a hálószobába vezette a fiút, majd egy gyengéden az ágyra nyomta őt. Gyakorlott kezekkel levette róla az ünnepi talárt, miközben morgott, mennyire kizsákmányolja őt.  
  
 _Nagy kár, hogy úgy imádod ezt._  
  
\- Mit csinálsz?  
  
\- Levetkőztetlek, te idióta. – Perselus lehúzta a nyakkendőt Harry nyakából, majd nekiállt kigombolni az ünneplő ingét.  
  
\- Azt látom. Ágyba is akarsz dugni? – Ám Harry egy kezét sem emelte fel tiltakozásul.  
  
 _Még azért sem tudná felemelni a kezét, hogy mentse az életét._  
  
\- Ez a terv – helyeselt a férfi.  
  
Amikor Harryn már csak a nadrágja volt, hátradőlt az ágyon. Bőre az átlagosnál is sápadtabbnak látszott, és lábai lelógtak az ágy szélén.  
  
Hogy megpróbálja megítélni, Harry valójában meg tudja-e tenni vagy, Perselus egy javaslattal állt elő.  
  
\- Mássz be az ágyba. Mindjárt visszajövök.  
  
Harry felemelte a fejét.  
  
\- Visszajössz?  
  
Perselus elmosolyodott. Harry visszatérése óta minden éjszakát a fiú lakásában töltött, és a kölyök mégis minden átkozott este feltette neki ugyanezt a kérdést.  
  
\- Ez a terv.  
  
Ezzel megperdült, kiment a nappaliba a kandallóhoz, majd azon át a roxforti lakosztályába. Miután felkapott néhány dolgot, visszatért Harry lakásába.  
  
A hálószobában aztán összefont karral megállt, és csüggedten nézett le az ágyra. Harry egy tapodtat sem moccant korábbi kiterült állapotából, ugyanúgy keresztben feküdt az ágyon. Perselus lerángatta magáról a talárját, majd folytatta a vetkőzést az alsójáig.  
  
Harry fáradtsága bosszantotta őt. Átkozott Black. Ám a férfi valami mást is felfedezett. Tetszett neki, hogy szükség van rá… nem is… valójában  _imádta_ , hogy Harrynek szüksége van rá. A fiú gyakran túlerőltette magát, átlépte a korlátait, amelynek eredményeképpen nem tudott gondoskodni magáról. Perselus szerette azt a mozgásteret, amit a Harryről való gondoskodás biztosított.  
  
 _Vajon megengednéd Harrynek, hogy ugyanezt tegye érted?_  
  
Perselus összevonta erre a szemöldökét. Valóban, ő is erőltette már túl magát.  _Megengedné_  Harrynek, hogy hasonló helyzetben gondoskodjon róla? Igen- döntötte el. Hagyná. Nem csak azért, mert Harry törődő és képes is rá, hanem mert Perselus ennyire megbízott benne.  
  
 _Jobb, ha kényelembe helyezett a kölyköt._  
  
Perselus egyetértett a belső hangjával – ez egyszer. Harry kényelembe helyezése ugyanis azt jelenti, hogy a karjaiban van.  
  
 _És ez nem teher._  
  
Valóban nem az.  
  
Lehajtotta az ágytakarót, és Harry félig ernyedt testét a takaró alá manőverezte.  
  
Harry álmosan motyogott, miközben Perselus melléje csúszott, és magához húzta őt. Perselus végigsimított az ujjaival a fiú haján, miközben Harry a mellkasához fészkelte magát.  
  
\- Jó érzés.  
  
\- Tudom, Harry. Aludj.  
  
Perselus egész idő alatt egy áthatolhatatlan kerítéssel vonta körbe a szívét, hogy megvédje azt, és emiatt csaknem elveszítette Harryt, aki azzal fenyegette, hogy átcsúszik azon a falon, kettéhasítja a szívét és a lelkét. Mi az ördögbe mászott bele?  
  
Emlékek árasztották el Harry mosolyáról, saját keserű panaszkodásairól, az ostoba jaguárról, ahogy letámadja őt azzal a hatalmas, lelkes nyelvével, Harry elpirulásairól, édes csábítási kísérleteiről – és persze néhány sikeresről is –, arról, ahogy megnevetteti őt, a csókjairól…  
  
Perselus megborzongott a félelemtől, amikor elképzelte, hogy nélküle éljen, és anélkül, ami mindezzel együtt jár.  
  
Perselus nagyot nyelt.  
  
\- Akarsz egyet?  
  
\- Egy mit? – kérdezte Harry álmos dünnyögéssel.  
  
\- Nem tudtam nem észrevenni, mennyire  _boldog_  – a szó szinte fájt – volt mindenki a keresztapád eseményén. És csak azon tűnődtem, hogy vajon igényelsz-e egyet magadnak, hogy elfogadhatóbbá tegyük a mi „társulásunkat”.  
  
Harry sokáig nem válaszolt. Pislogott, nyilvánvalóan igazán zavarba jött.  
  
\- A keresztapám eseménye? Ó, mármint az esküvőre gondolsz? És arra kérsz, hogy menjek hozzád?  
  
Perselus nem tudta értelmezni Harry arckifejezését.  
  
\- Csak, ha akarod. – Perselus, mindkét választól egyaránt félve, visszatartotta a lélegzetét.  
  
\- Tudod, miféle médiacirkusz lenne  _az_? – vigyorodott el Harry.  
  
Úgy tűnt, Harry megtanulta, hogyan kerteljen. Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
\- Tudom.  
  
Harry nagyot ásított.  
  
\- Nos. Elég, hogy megkérted a kezem, már ha ez az volt. Jók vagyunk így.  
  
Perselus elmosolyodott, mikor Harry visszatette a fejét a mellkasára. A válasz, noha nemleges volt, vigaszt nyújtott neki.  
  
 _A kölyök mindenki másnál jobban ismer téged._  
  
Talán. Perselusnak ez valahogy tetszett. Az igazgatón kívül senki más nem tartotta előbbre az ő érzéseit a sajátjuk fölött. Ha és amikor egyesülnek, Perselus biztosítani fogja, hogy megvédje Harryt a cirkusztól. Az irányítása alatt kell majd tartania, hogy ne legyenek a médiafelhajtás áldozatai.  
  
 _Legközelebb, amikor megkéred, talán biztosítanod kellene, hogy tudja, a kezét kéred meg… és próbálj ne olyan rémültnek hangzani._  
  
Igen, legközelebb. Perselus megszorította karjait az ő Harryje körül, hogy elhelyezkedett a kényelmes alváshoz.


	13. Elhatározások

**13\. Fejezet  
Elhatározások**

  
  
Harry arra tért magához, hogy teste beleolvad egy ágyba, miközben Perselus leleményes ujjai a hátát gyúrják. Az erős ujjak kicsalták a feszültséget a nyaki izmaiból és a gerincéből, hogy el tudjon lazulni. Az ügyes ujjak addig masszírozták a bőrt és az izmokat, míg Harry nem volt más, csupán egy rakás pépessé vált csont.  
Amikor Harry pont arra gondolt, hogy soha többé nem mozdul meg, egy nedves ujj siklott végig fenekének vágatán, lassan körbejárta a nyílását, majd benyomta a húst a heréi mögött. – Harry felnyögött, amikor egy bizonyos izma megfeszült.  
  
Perselus felhúzta a fiú csípőjét, hogy nagyobb figyelmet tudjon szentelni Harry síkosításának, miközben a másik kezével tovább cirógatta a combjait és masszírozta a golyóit. Egyik ujját mélyen beléje süllyesztetve megforgatta odabent, mire Harry nyöszörögni kezdett és összeborzongott.  
  
Teste ellazult maradt, ám farka továbbra is kereste a figyelmet.  
  
 _Hogy a fenébe csinálja ezt Perselus?_  
  
Harry nem tudott több energiát belefektetni annál, minthogy csupán élvezze a kapott figyelmet. Még a szája sem működött – az élvezet apró hangjainak kiadását kivéve. Sosem ismerte volna be, de Perselusnak igaza volt, amikor azt gondolta, hogy meg lesz a büntetése annak, hogy Harry a megpróbáltatásait követően ilyen hamar nagyon kiveszi a részét Remus és Sirius esküvőjéből.  
  
 _Ez annyira tisztességtelen!_  
  
Harry egyetértett a belső hangjával. Elhatározta, amint jobban lesz, pont olyan hatásosan akar játszani Perselus testén, ahogy a férfi bánik az övével. Talán most, hogy kapcsolatuk odáig fejlődött, ahol most vannak, nagyobb lehetősége lesz örömet szerezni Perselusnak.  
  
Egy újabb belenyomódó ujj félbeszakította Harry gondolatait. Aztán Perselus az egyik karjával átfogta a mellkasát és a térdeire húzta őt, melyek széles terpeszben feküdtek az ágyon. Harry feje hátrahanyatlott Perselus vállára, miközben a férfi a füléhez dörgölőzött, és megcsókolta a nyakát.  
  
\- Készen állsz rám, Harry?  
  
 _A „készen” egy olyan szubjektív szó._  
  
Merlin vigye a belső hangját!  
  
\- Ó, Istenem, igen!  
  
Farpofáit szélesebbre tárva, Perselus lassan belepréselte a hímvesszejét a beolajozott nyílásba. A tágulás miatti égő érzés minimális volt, mivel a férfi erősen tartotta Harry farkát, miközben a sajátját tovább mélyesztette a fiúba.  
  
Mindketten térdeltek; Perselus végigfuttatta egyik kezét Harry mellkasán, miközben a másikkal a lökéseinek ütemével megegyező lassú ritmusban simogatta a párja péniszét. Perselus finoman beleharapott Harry torkába, mire a fiú felnyögött annak tökéletességén.  
  
És  _valóban_  tökéletes volt.  
  
Harry vágya úgy nőtt, ahogy heréi keményedtek, és tudta, nem tud már sokkal hosszabb ideig kitartani. Nem kellett mondania. Perselus addig dőlt előre, míg Harry feje a karjain nem pihent, aztán megcsókolta a fiú nyakát. Megragadta párja csípőjét, kihúzódott, majd visszavágódott belé, és nyirkos bőre nekicsattant a fiú combjainak. Harry szinte érezte az előző esti esküvő elhúzódó légkörét, a megosztott örömet, a támogatást, a szerelmet.  
  
\- Igen – zihálta.  
  
A férfi most egy másik szögből érte el a prosztatáját, ami elektromos kisüléseket küldött széjjel a testében, és Perselus addig lökött belé, míg Harry teste össze nem rándult, ahogy az orgazmus utolérte őt, és lüktetve ürítette magját az ágyra.  
  
Mögötte Perselus felnyögött, még néhányat döfött a testébe, aztán a sajátja mozdulatlanná dermedt, kezei összeszorultak Harry csípője körül, majd magához húzva a fiút, mélyen a testébe temetve vesszejét, Harrybe élvezett. Izzadtan, ám kielégülten zuhantak együtt az ágyra, majd Harry felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, ezúttal a föld is megmozdult.  
  
\- Úgy vélem, igazad van – kuncogott halkan Perselus.  
  
Harry oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy lássa a mosolyt, amit kihallott a férfi hangjából. Ott volt benne Perselus szemében, ami ellágyította a kemény vonásokat. Gyönyörű volt. Harry felnyúlt, és megérintette a férfi ajkát.  
  
\- Szerintem eltévesztetted a hivatásod.  
  
A fekete szemöldök a magasba szaladt.  
  
\- Óh? És szerinted mi lenne az?  
  
\- Piszok jó ébresztő óra lenne belőled.  
  
\- Ez most hízelgés akart lenni? – horkant fel Perselus.  
  
\- Csak ténymegállapítás – mosolyodott el Harry. – Úgy gondoltam, ezzel kiérdemlek magamnak néhány csókot. – Harry imádta, hogy Perselus egyáltalán nem hezitált. Előredőlt, és Harry megkapaszkodott a férfi tarkójában, amikor a szájuk összeért.  
  


~~~

  
  
_A kölyök túl csábító._  
  
Perselus elhúzódott és megnyalta az ajkát. Minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy elfojtsa a testéből érkező borzongást. Harry lusta, csábító pillantással nézett vissza rá, egy olyan tekintettel, ami kipréselte az összes levegőt a tüdejéből.  
  
\- Hogy érzed magad?  
  
Harry kifújta a levegőt a megduzzadt ajkain keresztül.  
  
\- Nagyszerűen. Ez csodálatos volt.  
  
Valóban csodás volt, de hát Harryvel mindig az volt. És bármennyire nem szerette volna elhagyni az ágyukat, Perselus tudta, hogy meg kell mozdulnia. Felállt és felvette a pálcáját. Néhány bűbájjal megtisztította az ágyneműt és magukat egyaránt.  
  
\- Gondolod, hogy készen állsz egy roxforti útra?  
  
Harry kinyújtózott, majd összerándult, amikor a bűbáj elérte őt.  
  
\- Öööö, igen, persze. Miért?  
  
\- Dumbledore megbeszélt egy találkozót Ms. Grangerrel és Mr. Malfoyjal az átkoddal kapcsolatban, és úgy gondoljuk, van egy ötletünk, hogyan találjuk meg az átok forrását.  
  
\- Tényleg? – ült fel Harry.  
  
Izgatott arckifejezése egyből meggyengítette Perselus elhatározását. Úgy gondolta, az esküvőt követő nap még túl korai. Harry túlerőltette magát, és Perselus szerette volna, ha a fiú még néhány napig pihen. De most, ahogy a reménytől csillogó szemébe nézett, hogy utasíthatta volna vissza őt?  
  
\- Mikor?  
  
\- A ma délután az egyetlen időpont, amikor Grangernek és Dracónak is van néhány szabad órája a héten. Ha túl korai…?  
  
\- Nem-nem. – Harry azonnal kipattant az ágyból. – Még ha nem is jövünk rá, akkor is pompás lesz újralátni őket.  
  
Perselus nem vesződött azzal, hogy emlékeztesse rá, mindnyájukkal találkozott tegnap az esküvőn.  
  
Harrynek vajmi kevés volt, amiben örömét lelte, és átkozott legyen Perselus, ha bármit is tesz, amivel elrontja azt.  
  


~~~

  
  
Hermione és Draco is már az igazgató irodájában voltak, mire Harry és Perselus odaértek. Amikor a Roxfort érkeztek, elköltöttek egy csendes ebédet a férfi lakosztályában, aztán mindketten a gondolataikba merülve, elindultak Albus irodájába.  
  
Tea és sütemény járt kézről kézre az igazgatói irodában, és Harry élvezte a könnyed társalgást, amelyeknek többsége Sirius esküvőjéről szólt. Aztán a beszélgetés a Harry átkát illető vitába torkollott. Harry némán ült a székén, miközben mindenféle felvetések röpködtek körülötte. Semmi olyanról nem esett szó, amiről ne beszélt volna korábban Hermionével vagy az igazgatóval. Egyhangúan egyetértettek abban, hogy ismeretlen védelmezője nem más, mint Perselus Piton.  
  
 _Tudtuk , hogy ez az egész Perselusról szól._  
  
Az elmélkedések mind arról folytak, hogy vajon mit tett Voldemort, amivel kiváltotta a Perselus védelme iránti  _szükségletet_. Harry ebből arra következtetett, volt néhány ötletük, ezért merült fel a férfi neve. Tényleg csak a lehetőségek megvitatását folytatják? Nem úgy tűnt, mintha kicsivel is előrébb tartanának a kutatásukban, mint hónapokkal korábban.  
  
\- Harry, pontosan mi történt, amikor Voldemort megszállt téged?  
  
Harry Perselusra emelte a tekintetét, meglepődve a szeretőjétől érkezett kérdésen. Perselus az egész vita alatt végig járkált a helyiségben, és most pont Harry előtt állt meg.  
  
\- Az elmémben küzdöttünk, ahogy azelőtt tettük.  
  
\- És?  
  
\- És semmi. – Albushoz fordult. – Perselusra gondoltam, és hirtelen úgy éreztem, hogy körbeölel a szerelem. Voldemort meglepettnek tűnt, én pedig elájultam.  
  
Dumbledore felsóhajtott, hátradőlt a székén és beletörődőnek látszott.   
  
\- Lehet, hogy lehetetlen megmondani, mit tett Voldemort.  
  
\- Mi a helyzet a merengővel? – kérdezte Draco. Hermione mellett ült, és egyenesen bosszúsnak tűnt. Lábaival türelmetlenül kopogott, mintha valahol teljesen máshol kellene lennie.  
  
\- Draco – szólalt meg Hermione, és hangjából figyelmeztetés csendült.  
  
\- Mi a gond? – állt fel a fiú. – Harry nem ostoba. Azt hittem, azért hoztuk őt ide, hogy megpróbáljuk felidézni a csatát, és rájöjjünk, mit tett vele a Sötét… öhm… Voldemort.  
  
Harry majdnem felnevetett. Tehát megpróbálnak tapintatosak lenni ezzel kapcsolatban, megpróbálják belemanipulálni dolgokba, amik lehet, hogy stresszt okoznak neki. Komoly arccal nézett Perselusra.  
  
\- Ugye tudod, hogy nem fogok összetörni? Egy kis őszinteség felgyorsíthatná ezt az egészet.  
  
Halvány, piros folt tűnt fel Perselus arcán. Mielőtt mentségeket kezdhetett volna motyogni, Harry Dracóhoz fordult.  
  
\- Köszönöm, Draco, hogy eljuttattad őket ehhez az átkozott pontig.  
  
Draco fondorlatos mosolyt küldött felé, de Harry észrevette, hogy lába abbahagyta a kopogást. Harry úgy sejtette, a bosszúság miatt tette, amiért mindenki más csak kertelt.  
  
Harry egy felettébb sértődött pillantást vetett Dracóra.  
  
Draco, én láttam Harry emlékeit arról, és nem volt  _mit_  látni. Voldemort nem mondott semmit.  
  
\- Félretéve az ön iparkodását, Miss Granger – Perselus hangsúlya a legkevésbé sem volt gúnyos –, az az elképzelésünk, hogy elölről kezdjük az egészet, most, hogy tudjuk, mit keresünk.  
  
Hermione kifújta a lélegzetét, bólintott, majd bocsánatkérően pillantott Harryre.  
  
Harry dühe még épp a forráspont alatt rotyogott. Valóban azt hiszik róla, hogy ilyen törékeny?  
  
 _Meg van még annak a pszichiáternek a névjegykártyája?_  
  
Nem foglalkozott most a belső hangjával. Vera Valentinian bizonyára ezek után imádná rátenni a mancsát.  
  
Dumbledore az asztalára tette a merengőt. Nyilvánvaló, hogy kéznél volt, amitől Harry rájött, ismét  _ki akarták próbálni_  ezt a megközelítést. Merőn bámult a tálra.  _Beszélt_  nekik az összecsapásról, de teljesen más, hogy hagyja nekik első kézből megnézni azt. Egy dolog megmutatni Hermionének, de tényleg meg akarja osztani az emléket Perselusszal és Albusszal? Hagyja nekik látni, mennyire csábító volt Voldemort ajánlata, hogy mennyire mérgessé vált, mennyire erőszakosan támadott a párduc?  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, felállt, és Albus asztalához lépett. Anélkül, hogy Perselusra vagy az igazgatóra nézett volna, a halántékához emelte a pálcáját, és előhúzta az emléket az elméjéből. Kihúzta a hosszú ezüst szálat, aztán a folyadékba irányította. A szál szétoszlott, Harry pedig elfordult.  
  
\- Jól vagy? – érezte Perselus kezét a vállán.  
  
Harry bólintott, de nem nézett fel. Remélte, hogy a férfi nem fogja túl szigorúan megítélni a tétovázását. Amikor visszafordult, Perselus és Dumbledore már az emlékben voltak.  
  
A két férfi együtt lépett be egy nagy kamrába Harry és Draco mögött. Perselus felismerte Draco opálos tekintetét és zombiszerű mozgását, mint az Imperius-átok bizonyítékát, és tudta, hogy Dumbledore is látja.  
  
Az előttük járó Harry megvonaglott, szeme összeszűkült, és Perselus azonnal tudta, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr közelsége fájdalmat okozott neki. Harry mégis egyenesen állt, ahogy megközelítették Voldemort székét.  
  
\- Hol a  _családja_? – kérdezte Harry Voldemorttól. – Azt hittem, azt akarja, hogy mindenki lássa, ahogy megöl.  
  
 _Idióta fiú!_  
  
Talán nem – vélte Perselus. Harry kíváncsi arckifejezése több mint valószínű, hogy további beszélgetésre bírja Voldemortot, mintsem, hogy ezen a ponton szembeszálljon vele.  
  
Voldemort csontvázkezének egyetlen legyintésével hessegette el a kérdést.  
  
\- Mindent a maga idejében, Mr. Potter. – Dracóhoz fordult. – Magunkra hagyhatsz minket, Draco. Később megkapod majd a jutalmadat.  
  
\- Köszönöm, Nagyuram – válaszolt Draco üres hangon.  
  
\- Kifelé!  
  
Draco tiszteletteljesen hajlongva kihátrált a teremből.  
  
\- Kösz a semmit, Malfoy – szólt utána Harry, de a tekintetét nem vette le Voldemortról.  
  
Voldemort elmormolva kiszórt egy behatároló, elszigetelő varázslatot a nagyteremre. Perselus elkapta Dumbledore pillantását. Az legalább az eredeti terv része volt.  
  
\- Hát akkor – kezdte újból Voldemort. – Mit kellene kezdenem veled?  
  
\- Nem fogsz megölni?  
  
\- Olyan sietős meghalni?  
  
\- Nem különösebben.  
  
Perselus nem segíthetett a rátörő érzésen, csodálta, ahogy Harry ott állt a Sötét Nagyúr előtt, egy olyan helyen, ahol bármelyik másik varázsló reszketett és könyörgött volna, és kész lett volna  _alkut kötni_  vele.  
  
 _Ó, igen. Ő egy bátor, idióta fiú._  
  
\- Remek. – Voldemort felállt, mire Harry ösztönösen hátrált egy lépést. – Nekem úgyszintén nem sietős szembetalálkozni a halálommal. – Tett néhány lépést. – Tehát, mit tegyünk? Ott az a bosszantó jóslat, amivel meg kell birkóznunk.  
  
\- Trelawney egy vén szélhámos – jegyezte meg Harry.   
  
\- Hm… igen, én is úgy hallottam – értett egyet a másik. – És mégis, Dumbledore meglehetősen komolyan veszi ezt a jóslatot.  
  
\- Te nem?  
  
\- Így volt – felelte Voldemort. – Beismerem, türelmetlenül hallani akartam a jóslat minden jellegzetességét. Bármelyik Sötét Nagyúr tudni óhajtaná az előre megjósolt pusztulásának részleteit. – Tett még egy lépést Harry felé, akinek feje erős nyilallásba kezdett tiltakozásának jeléül. – És látszólag az egész prófécia mégis teljes mértékben körülöttem – folytatta, miközben Harry körül körzött –, és aközött a személy körül forog, akit „egyenrangú felemként” választok meg. Ebben az értelemben azt is mondhatnám, hogy én tettelek azzá, aki ma vagy.  
  
\- Mindig olyan arrogáns – dörmögte Dumbledore. Perselus csak bólintott, teljesen megigézte őt ez a jelenet. Harry látszólag nyugodt és megfigyelő volt, miközben a Sötét Nagyúr gúnyolódott vele, ámbár Perselus meg tudta állapítani, hogy Harrynek egész idő alatt komoly fájdalmai voltak. Az fiú egész viselkedése feszült volt, testtartása pedig elszánt.  
  
\- Mondhatnád – felelte Harry, amikor Voldemort közvetlenül előtte megállt.  
  
\- Épp az  _imént_  mondtam. Te mit gondolsz?  
  
Harry eltűnődni látszott, és felnézett Voldemort arcába.  
  
\- Értem, mire gondolsz. Neville-t is választhattad volna.  
  
\- Neville-t?  
  
\- Longbottomot.  
  
\- Áh – jött rá Voldemort, aki újra járkálni kezdett –, valóban. Ő is betölthette volna a prófécia kívánalmait. Ám én téged választottalak, nemde?  
  
Harry bólintott, miközben tenyerét a talárjába törölte. Perselus ebből megállapíthatta, hogy Harry ideges volt, és felfedezte, ahogy közben megtapogatja a pálcáját, még ha Voldemort nem is látszott észrevenni.  
  
\- Tehát, Mr. Potter… Harry… Szeretnék felajánlani egy újabb lehetőséget.  
  
\- Újabb lehetőséget? Mire? – kérdezte meglepetten.  
  
A Sötét Nagyúr érdeklődve tanulmányozta őt, vörös tekintete Harry arcát és alakját pásztázta. Az alapos szemrevételezéstől Harry megborzongott.  
  
\- Nagyon erőteljessé nőttél – mormolta Voldemort. – És ahogy tudom, párszaszájú is vagy.  
  
\- Tehát? – Nehéz volt kiiktatni a gyanakvást a hangjából.  
  
– Tehát, mindent, amid van, tőlem kaptál.  
  
Harrynek összeszűkült a szeme, és Perselus látta, ahogy harag gyúl az arcán.  
  
\- Valójában – folytatta Voldemort –, pont ugyanannyi van meg belőlem benned, mint akár a szüleidből. Ugyanaz a vérünk, közös az anyád védelme, és egyedi kapcsolat köt össze minket a sebhelyeden keresztül.  
  
\- Mit akarsz ezzel mondani? – kérdezte Harry türelmetlenül.  
  
\- Ha most csatlakoznál hozzám, együtt meglehetősen verhetetlenek lehetnénk.  
  
\- Csatlakozni hozzád? – döbbent meg Harry.  
  
\- Igen. – Voldemort, Harry arcához emelte a kezét, a fiú pedig elhajolt; arca olyan feszültnek látszott, mintha a fájdalom az imént exponenciálisan emelkedett volna. – A Sötét Nagyúr és a Fiú-Aki-Túlélte… Együtt.  
  
Voldemort lenyűgözöttnek látszott az elképzeléstől. Világos volt, hogy Harry még csak nem is értette.  
  
\- De hát a jóslat…  
  
\- Azt egy vén sarlatán adta. – Voldemort továbbra is Harryt nézte. – Gondolj bele, Harry. Korlátlan hatalom, halhatatlanság. Ezrek hajbókolnak majd minden szeszélyed előtt.  
  
\- De hát én félvér vagyok.  
  
\- Ahogyan én is. – Voldemort keze közelebb került Harry arcához. Harry ezúttal hátrált egy lépést.  
  
\- És mi hasznom származik ebből?  
  
Voldemort belenézett a fiú szemébe, és Perselus remélte, hogy Harry okklumentál.  
  
\- Béke – mondta Voldemort, leeresztetve a kezét. – Senki nem próbál többé megölni téged. Elintézek neked egy házat, egy egész várost, ha szeretnéd, ahol azzal élhetsz, akivel csak szeretnél. Minden barátod biztonságban lesz, semmi baj nem érheti őket.  
  
\- És mit kell mindezért tennem? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
Ó, mennyire csábító lehetett mindez Harrynek.  
  
\- Harry erős fiú – jelentette ki Dumbledore, mintha ő is látta volna benne a vonzerőt.  
  
\- Amit csak szeretnél – felelte Voldemort. – Alkalomadtán persze majd lesz néhány követelésem feléd.  
  
\- Milyen áron? – kérdezte Harry néhány pillanattal később.  
  
Voldemort megállt pár pillanatra.  
  
\- Nos, ez itt a kérdés, nemde, Harry? – mondta. – Hogy pontosan milyen mértékben törődsz azzal a világgal, amelyik olyan emberekkel zárt össze, akik utáltak téged. Egy olyan világgal, amelyik minden második héten ellened támad. Amelyik az egyik pillanatban őrültnek nevez, aztán a következőben az egészségedre iszik.  
  
Voldemort ismét körözni kezdett, szemét Harry alakjára szegezte.  
  
\- Tudod, hogy ők sosem szerettek téged igazán. Amint teljesítetted a feladatodat, mit fogsz tenni? Foglalkoztál valaha is azzal, hogy fontolóra vedd, mit akarsz kezdeni az életed hátralevő részével? Az emberek félre fognak lökni, akár egy tegnapi Reggeli Prófétát – állította Voldemort.  
  
 _Maga a megtestesült ördög._  
  
Perselus egyetértett. Kihasználta Harry vélt érzelmi instabilitását.  
  
\- Csak annyit kell tenned, hogy éld a magad egyszerű, boldog életét, és soha többé nem lesz szükségünk ezekre a kis drámai erőpróbákra.  
  
\- Miközben te átveszed a hatalmat?  
  
\- Még neked is be kell ismerned, hogy jobb választás vagyok Caramelnél.  
  
Harry felhorkant.  
  
\- Ez egy egyszerű döntés, Harry.  
  
Harry elgondolkozni látszott, aztán válaszolt.  
  
\- Nagyon jó vagy.  
  
Voldemort várakozóan vonta fel csupasz szemöldökét.  
  
\- Kiforgattad az igazságot, hogy még rémesebben hangozzon, mint ahogy azt valaha elképzelni tudtam.  
  
\- Kiforgattam? Nem hinném.  
  
\- Egyetlen apró dolgot felejtettél el csupán.  
  
\- És mi lenne az?  
  
\- Te ölted meg, illetőleg te vagy a felelős a teljes családom haláláért, és változtattad az életemet valódi pokollá.  
  
\- Hát valóban.  
  
\- Ha azt hiszed, hogy csatlakozom hozzád, akkor hiú ábrándokban ringatod magad.  
  
\- Egy egyszerű „NEM” is megfelelt volna – húzta elő Voldemort a pálcáját.  
  
Ám mielőtt a férfi kinyithatta volna a száját, Harry ráugrott, és az ugrás kellős közepén átváltozott. A macska karmai tépni és szaggatni kezdtek mindent, amit csak elértek. Az erős állkapocs összezárult a vézna nyak körül, ami könnyedén kínálta magát a támadásra. Borzasztó volt, de rövid, míg végül Harry elhátrált az elnyúló, véres testtől. Visszaváltozott, aztán lenézett a Sötét Nagyúr összetört testére.  
  
Voldemort zihálva kapott levegő után. Ajkai a „nem” szót tátogták, ahogy lehunyta a szemét.  
  
Harry hirtelen felsikoltott, és térdre, majd a földre zuhant.  
  
\- Mi a fene? – szólalt meg Perselus.  
  
\- Voldemort megszállja őt – mondta neki Dumbledore, miközben Harry a földön fekve vergődött. – Ezt tette Harry ötödéves korában is a Minisztériumban, ami sikertelen volt.  
  
\- Lehetetlen tudni, hogy mi történik – állította Perselus.  
  
\- Igen – értett egyet Dumbledore. – Ebből semmi mást nem lehet megtudni.  
  
Dumbledore megfogta Perselus karját, és kihátráltak az emlékből. Perselus utolsó pillantása a jelenetből, hogy Harry teste mozdulatlanná dermed a vértócsa közepén.  
  
 _Zavaró._  
  
Eléggé. Ha nem tudta volna tényből, hogy Harry túlélte a harcot, az életét is feltette volna rá, hogy senki nem élheti túl ezt. De természetesen Harryről volt szó.  
  
 _Merlinnek hála!_  
  
Végignéztek a kíváncsi arcokon az irodában, és Dumbledore nagyot sóhajtott.  
  
\- Attól tartok, semmi hasznosat nem láttunk – mondta.  
  
Hermione önelégült arcot vágott, de nem szólalt meg.  
  
Albus a szemüvege fölött Harry szemébe nézve folytatta.  
  
\- Ugyanakkor Voldemort átka akkor történhetett, amikor megszállta Harryt.   
  
Perselus egy pillanatig meglepettnek látszott, aztán ő is Harryre nézett.  
  
\- Nem emlékszel semmire, amit mondott neked, míg ezalatt az elmédben volt?  
  
Harry vállat vonva félrenézett.  
  
\- Lefoglalt, hogy megpróbáljam kilökni őt a fejemből.  
  
\- Nincs miért zavarban lenned, Harry – jegyezte meg Granger. – Sikerült legyőznöd őt, ami nem volt könnyű feladat.  
  
Harry halvány mosolyt küldött a lány felé.  
  
\- Mi a helyzet a legilimenciával? – kérdezte Draco. – Semmi személyes, Harry – tette hozzá Harrynek címezve. – Valóban bámulatos a mód, amivel legyőzted őt, de ahhoz, hogy rájöjjünk, mit tett veled, ezzel a módszerrel az egyik professzor talán hallhatna valamit.  
  
\- Van valami abban, amit mond, Draco – bólintott Dumbledore.  
  
Perselus azonban Harryt figyelte, aki elsápadt.  
  
\- Úgy érti, ezt még senki nem próbálta korábban?  
  
\- Kinek van meg hozzá a képessége?  
  
\- Ki merészelné? – szúrta közbe Draco.  
  
Harry a földet leste, és közben a fejét rázta.  
  
 _Tehát senki nem terhelte ezzel, vagy Harry nem hagyta nekik._  
  
Perselus megszorította az orrnyergét. Ez kezd kész rémálom lenni.  
  
\- Perselus – szólalt meg Dumbledore –, ezt neked kell megtenned.  
  
Perselus szinte felnyársalta a szemével Dumbledore-t.  
  
\- Nekem? – habogott?  
  
\- A ti… a közelségetek révén… úgy vélem, a behatolás kevésbé lesz durva, ha tőled érkezik.  
  
 _Igaza van._  
  
A francba, hogy Dumbledore-nak  _mindig_  igaza van. Ez volt a legutolsó dolog, amit Perselus tenni akart. Mostanában annyit fejlődött a kapcsolatuk, és nem akarta, hogy bármi történjen, ami próbára teszi az újra kialakult bizalmat.  
  
Harryre pillantott és láthatta rajta a félelmet, de egyben Harry eltökéltségét is észrevette. Perselus tudta, hogy Harry azt akarja, hogy elmúljon az átok. De ha elmúlik az átok, és semmi nem állja az útját, hogy másokkal is bizalmas viszonyt alakítson ki, Harry ismét választhatja azt, akit csak akar.  
Perselus pedig elveszítheti őt.  
  
 _Természetes úton megfogant magzat, emlékszel?_  
  
Igaz. Köztük  _igaz szerelem_  volt. Muszáj emlékeznie erre, és bíznia ebben.  
  
\- Rendben – egyezett bele Perselus. – Ha hajlandó vagy rá – mondta Harrynek.  
  
Harry csak bólintott, aztán mély lélegzetet vett, hogy megerősítse magát.  
  
\- Essünk túl rajta.  
  
\- Legilimens!  
  


~~~

  
  
Harry felkészült volt. Azok a hónapok nyilvánvalóan elég készséget vertek bele a koponyájába, hogy az emlékeket, amiket Perselusnak látnia kellett, egyből az elméje előterébe rendezze. A merengőtől eltérően itt Harry gondolatai és érzései tisztán előjöttek, és ebbe beletartozott a Voldemort közelsége miatti fájdalom is. Perselus eltűnődött, hogyan tudott egyáltalán gondolkodni Harry a fejét hasogató gyötrő fájdalomtól.  
  
Perselust lenyűgözte Harry abbéli vágya, hogy időt nyerjen és ennek érdekében szóval tartsa Voldemortot. A fiú nyilvánvalóan jól ismerte Voldemort hajlamát, mely szerint szerette hallatni a hangját. Harry haragját is érezte, amikor Voldemort azt állította róluk, hogy hasonlóak, ahogy az undorát is Voldemort gúnyolódása végett.  
  
Voldemort békeajánlata ugyanakkor nem csábította úgy Harryt, ahogy azt ő és Dumbledore gondolta. Helyette a fiú felidézte azokat a szavakat, amelyeket Dumbledore egykor mondott neki.  
  
 _Emlékezzetek rá, ha úgy hozza a sors, hogy választanotok kell a helyes út és a könnyű út között. Jusson majd eszetekbe…_  
  
És Harrynek eszébe jutott. Perselus saját szavai is felidéződtek Harry elméjében.  
  
 _Nem engedne 10 yardon belülre, mielőtt átváltoztatja a te nagymacskádat egy kiscicává. Majd, mivel ő egy csúnya Sötét Nagyúr, azonnal eltaposna a sarka alatt._  
  
Harry azonban már  _három_  yardon belül volt… Talán az eredeti tervnek most van esélye, különösen, mivel egyedül voltak.  
  
Perselust meghökkentette és lenyűgözte ez a gondolatfolyamat, miközben Voldemort egész idő alatt körülötte keringett, csábított, és eközben a sebhelyéből égő fájdalom árasztotta el a fejét.  
  
\- Nagyon jó vagy – mondta Harry.  
  
Amikor Harry ráugrott Voldemortra, Perselus érezte a macska utálatát és a létfenntartó ösztönt. Képes volt érezni, hogy elroppan Voldemort nyaka, ahogy a vér íze is szétrobbant a nyelvén.  
Egy pillanatra, amikor Harry lenézett Voldemort összetört testére, arra számított, hogy Harry büszkesége is el fogja önteni őt, amiért sikerrel járt, vagy legalább a megkönnyebbülés, hogy vége van, de Harry ismét meglepte őt. Semmit nem érzett ezek közül, mintha mindez sokkolta volna őt.  
Amíg a fájdalom el nem érte őt. A hirtelen, intenzív fájdalom térdre, majd a földre sújtotta Harryt.  
És Perselus mindent érzett.  
  
Mindent körülölelő agónia szaggatta szét a lelkét, pont olyan alaposan, ahogy a fogak és a karmok az imént Voldemort húsával tették ugyanezt. Ugyanaz a kínzó érzés, amit Harry a Minisztérium átriumában érezhetett, kötötte gúzsba az izmait. Dumbledore azt mondta, Voldemort nem tudja hosszú időn keresztül megszállni őt. Ez máris túl hosszú idő volt.  
  
Harry meg akart halni, bármit megtett volna, hogy véget vessen a fájdalomnak. Perselus tudta ezt, és megértette. Hogy volt képes ellenállni újra és újra Voldemort kínzásának? És aztán szembenézni Zambini megszállottságának, és a fájdalomnak Perselus elutasítása miatt?  
  
Voldemort hangja, nyugalma és hüvőssége betört Perselus gondolatai közé.  
  
 _\- Csak annyit kell tenned, hogy átadod magad nekem, Harry._  
  
Perselus kiszakította magát Harry emlékeiből, és a fejét fogva botladozott hátrafelé. Elrándult Harrytől, elképedve a fiatalabb férfi lelkierejétől.  
  
 _Ennyi fájdalom._    
  
Dumbledore odasietett Perselushoz, és egyik karjával átkarolta őt.  
  
\- Mi az?  
  
\- Annyi fájdalom. –Tekintetét Harryre emelte. A fiú homlokáról izzadtság csorgott, vékony filmréteget hagyva az arcán, és a szemei csukva voltak. Ujjpercei elfehéredtek, ahogy a szék karfájába kapaszkodott.  
  
 _Ezt  nevezte ő elfoglaltságnak?_  
  
Granger térdre ereszkedett Harry mellett, és támogatása jeléül megfogta a kezét.  
  
\- El kell fogadnod a fájdalmat – vonta le a következtetést Dumbledore.  
  
\- Nem tudom, hogy meg tudom-e tenni. – Perselus megrázta a fejét, és belenézett Harry szemébe, amikor a fiú végre felnézett. – Nem akarom, hogy újraéld ezt. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy  _én_  ismét meg akarom-e mindezt tapasztalni.  
  
\- Muszáj – mondta Dumbledore.  
  
Harry megnyalta az ajkát.  
  
\- Ne engedd, hogy mindez a semmiért történjen – mondta, és Perselus megértette.  
  
Beletörődőn bólintott, aztán újfent Harry elé állt.  
  
\- Legilimens!  
  
 _\- Csak annyit kell tenned, hogy átadod magad nekem, Harry._  
  
Harry gondolatai hangosak voltak az emléken belül.  
  
 _Nem, azt nem teszi. Most nem hibázhat. Már annyi vesztenivalója van._  
  
Perselus érezte, ahogy Harry küzd a fájdalommal, ami azzal fenyegette, hogy úrrá lesz az érzékein. Harry erőnek erejével elnyomta azt, és sokkal kellemesebb érzések alá gyűrte. Azok a kellemes érzések, Harry érzései hangosan és világosan jöttek elő: ott van neki Perselus.  
  
 _Perselus?_  
  
Perselus felismerte Voldemort meglepődését, ahogy az együttlétük emléke Harry elméjének előterébe került. Az elégedettség, a törődés… a szerelem úgy burkolta körbe Harryt, akár egy takaró, pajzsként védte minden mástól. Perselus is érezte, és elárasztotta őt Harry hitének ereje.  
  
Voldemort haragja és frusztrációja elérte, hogy Harry fájdalmai megduplázódjanak, már ha ez lehetséges volt, és Perselus majdnem újra kiszakította magát az emlékből.  
  
Aztán meghallotta az elsuttogott szavakat…  
  
\- Szeretlek, Harry. – Perselus kijelentése, amit akkor mondott, amikor úgy hitte, hogy Harry aludt.  
  
Harry tudata félresiklott, és Perselus meghallotta.  
  
 _\- A tiéd lehet, ha meg tudod tartani őt…_  - hideg kuncogás hasított a levegőbe –, _de senki más._  
  
Perselus kisiklott Harry elméjéből, ezúttal sokkal óvatosabban, lenyűgözve Harry akaraterejétől és a Perselusban, valamint a Perselus szerelmében való hitének mértékétől. Rendkívüli.  
  
 _Te  voltál az!_  
  
A leülepedő emlékek hatásától való dübörgő fejfájás ellenére Perselus elmosolyodott.  
  
 _Ezért  köszönte meg neked, amikor magához tért._  
  
A szerelmük  _több_  volt, mint igaz szerelem, ez maga az  **örök szerelem**  volt. Perselus ismét félrelökte az újra felidéző bűntudatát, amiért eltaszította magától Harryt, tudván, hogy az most semmi jót nem okozna.  
  
Granger felnézett Harry mellől; még mindig a fiú széke mellett térdelt, és a kezét szorongatta.  
  
\- Megtudott valamit?  
  
És ekkor egyszerre számos dolog jutott Perselus eszébe. Be kellene egyáltalán ismernie? Végtére is ez még egy választási lehetőséget, voltaképpen a legnagyobbat, azt, ami Harryt mellette tartotta, elvették tőle. Rájönni, hogy Voldemort megátkozta őt, méghozzá úgy, hogy  _csak_  Perselusszal lehessen együtt, örökre tönkreteheti a fiút – férfit. Minden kísérlete, hogy szerelemre leljen, hiábavaló, és bármilyen jövőbeni kísérlet kudarcra van ítélve. Denem úgy halt meg, hogy azt gondolta, ismét mindenkinek túljárt az eszén, megátkozta a fiú szeretetre való képességét – Harry egyetlen igaz fegyverét – és Perselust használta késként, amivel bevitte a gyilkos csapást Harrynek, jól tudván, hogy Perselus a legjobb esetben is egy érzelmi roncs, legrosszabb esetben pedig egy bizalmatlan, hidegszívű mardekáros.  
  
Perselus megborzongott a gondolatra, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr majdnem sikerrel járt, és hogy mennyire közel járt ahhoz, hogy kezére játsszon a tervében, amivel örök szenvedésre ítéli Harryt.  
  
 _Kivéve, hogy nem tetted. És most teljes mértékben megtarthatod őt magadnak, amit amúgy is akarsz._  
  
De mi van azzal, amit Harry akar?  
  
 _Ő már megmondta, hogy téged akar._  
  
Pillanatnyilag. De mi lesz mához fél évre, egy évre vagy egy évtizedre?  
  
 _Nincs választása. Vagy te, vagy senki más._  
  
Perselus elméje ezen a ponton megakadt. Harrynek nincs választása. Vagy Perselus, vagy  _semmi.  
Ez egyszer nem az van, amit Potter akar. Itt most minden rajtad múlik._  
  
Csak azon áll, hogy én mit akarok./  
  
 _Megtarthatod, míg rá nem unsz, aztán félredobhatod őt._  
  
A gondolatai sokkolták Perselust. Harry sosem lesz  _képes_  elhagyni őt. Perselus jelentette a védelmét. Perselus szerelme az egyetlen dolog Harry és az állandó fájdalom között.  
  
 _A világ leghatalmasabb varázslója a te irányításod alatt áll._  
  
Perselus élesen beszívta a levegőt. Nem érdemelte meg ezt a fajta irányítást. Ő egy mardekáros. A mardekárosok hasznot húznak az irányításból. Kihasználják azt. Helytelenül használják fel. Az irányítás egy fegyver a kezükben.  
  
\- Biztosan nagyon rossz – szólalt meg Harry. – Gondolkodik rajta.  
  
Perselus megfordult, és a szeretőjére nézett. Úgy tűnt, eléggé felépült az emlék újraéléséből, bár még mindig sápadtnak nézett ki. Egyenesen ült a székén, és ahelyett, hogy nyugtalannak látszott volna, a kölyök valójában vigyorgott.  
  
 _Majd nem vigyorog az első adandó alkalommal, amikor felmérgesít._  
  
Magasságos Merlin! Igaz! Minden alkalommal, amikor Harry tesz valami idióta griffendéles dolgot, Perselus a fájdalomtól mozgásképtelenné teheti őt.  
  
 _Gondolj arra, milyen elégedettséggel fog eltölteni az._  
  
NEM! Szeretem Harryt. NEM akarom őt látni, ahogy vergődik a fájdalomtól.  
  
 _Akkor mit akarsz vele, Perselus?_  
  
Kisajátítom őt magamnak, és megóvom – még magamtól is.  
  
 _Épp ideje!_  
  
\- Azt hiszem, az a legjobb, ha legelőször ezt Harryvel beszélem meg négyszemközt. – Perselus tekintete nem hagyta el Harry arcát.  
  
Harry még mindig mosolygott.  
  
\- Ó, akkor csak folytasd. Úgy is meg fogják tudni.  
  
Perselus összehúzott szemmel nézett rá, aztán Dumbledore-hoz fordult.  
  
\- Valóban egy haldokló vágya volt.  
  
\- Ó, te jó ég – mondta Hermione, ami miatt Harry csúnyán nézett a lányra.  
  
\- Ami azt jelenti, hogy… - nógatta őket Harry.  
  
Granger felállt, és átment az ő sajátságos mindentudó módjába.   
  
\- Egy varázslótól érkező haldokló vágya vagy kijelentése általában jó dolog. A legtöbb szülő azt kívánja a gyermekeinek, hogy legyen szerencséjük, egy barátnak pedig azt, hogy legyen boldog.  
  
\- Mármint – avatkozott közbe Draco – a szándék rendszerint jóindulatú… kellemes. – Összeráncolta a homlokát. – Habár hallottam párról, ami szó szerint tönkretette egy ellenség vagy egy gyűlölt rokon életét.  
  
\- A lényeg az – vette vissza a szót Granger –, hogy halálakor a legtöbb varázserővel bíró ember tartózkodik bármiféle megnyilatkozástól, mert a szavaknak sokféle értelmük lehet, és egy félreértelmezett jó szándék fordulhat katasztrófába.  
  
Hermione ezek után példákkal folytatta.  
  
\- Egy anya sok sikert kíván a fiának. A fiúból munkamániás lesz, ami ahhoz vezet, hogy eléri ugyan a sikert, de az sosem elég, és azon kívül semmi mása nem lesz, se család, se barátok… csak a hajtás a még több sikerért.  
  
Perselus figyelte, ahogy Harry nyugodt elfogadással megemészti ezt az új információt, aztán feléje fordul.  
  
\- Jól értem, hogy ezeket a haldokló vágyakat nehéz visszafordítani?  
  
\- Közel lehetetlen – felelt Dumbledore, aki egyáltalán nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki aggódik. Egy cukorkát dobott a szájába. – Hacsak az elhunyt nem válik kísértetté, és vonja vissza a kívánságát, attól tartok, a kívánságot kapó fél, mondjuk úgy, kifogyott a szerencséből.  
  
 _Harry Potter kifogyott a szerencséből? Azonnal értesítsük a Prófétát!_  
  
Perselus nem tudott nevetni. Tekintetét Harryre szegezte, aki pusztán felsóhajtott, és ránézett.  
  
\- Szóval, mi volt az?  
  
A férfi félrenézett. Hogy mondja el…?  
  
\- Tudom, hogy közöd van hozzá. – Harry hangja szelíden csengett.  
  
Perselus visszanézett rá.  
Harry elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Tudom, hogy akkor mit éreztem. – A mosoly nem enyhítette a komolyságot a szemében. – Mondd el!  
  
És Perselus megtette.  
  
Harry mély levegőt vett, és a földre szegezte a tekintetét.  
  
Dumbledore azonban csupán összecsapta a két tenyerét  
  
\- Nos, minden jó, ha jó a vége.  
  
Perselus hitetlenkedve fordult az igazgató felé.  
  
 _Végül csak elment az esze._  
  
Harry felállt, arckifejezése ugyanolyan meglepettséget tükrözött.  
  
\- Hogy mondhatja ezt?  
  
\- Hogy? – Dumbledore ide-oda tekintgetett a két férfi között, aztán olyan arcot vágott, ami azt sugallta, hogy a két férfi egyike sem normális.  
  
\- Szereted őt, nem?  
  
\- Hát persze – vágta rá Harry azonnal.  
  
\- És te is szereted Harryt, igaz?  
  
Perselus most nem tagadta meg Harryt.  
  
\- Igen.  
  
\- Na, tessék. – És felnézett a mennyezetre. – És még azt kérdezik, hogy hogyan.  
  
\- Professzor… öhm… Albus – szólt Harry. – Engem nem zavar, hogy csak Perselust szerethetem. El sem tudom képzelni, hogy bárki mást szeressek. De Perselusnak még mindig van választási lehetősége. Még ha én továbbra is csak őt fogom szeretni, ő még mindig szerethet bárkit, akit választ.  
  
 _Felfogja, és továbbra csak te érdekled?_  
  
Perselus csupán pislogni tudott erre.  
  
 _A mindig nemes, önfeláldozó griffendéles._  
  
\- Ó, igen – vicsorgott gúnyosan Perselus. – Mert az ó, de milyen gyakran előfordul velem. – Tett egy lépést előre, hogy a szeretője fölé tornyosuljon. – Hallod egyáltalán magad, te kis félkegyelmű? Mit csináltam az elmúlt jó néhány hónapban? Azt gondolod, hogy azért mentem meg folyton a te vonzó kis segged, hogy most valaki más után kezdjek el rohangálni? Most, hogy ezen az átkozott világon mindenki támogatja a kapcsolatunkat, azt akarod, hogy keressek valaki mást? Figyelmeztetlek téged, Potter, ha nem találod meg sürgősen az agyad, lenyeletek veled egy intelligencia főzetet, olyan pocsék ízűt, hogy még a saját nyelved sem akar majd a szádban megmaradni.  
  
\- Akkor te sem akarnál megcsókolni – jegyezte meg Harry mosolyogva… átkozottul széles mosollyal az arcán.  
  
\- Micsoda? – Perselus eléggé lenyugtatta magát, hogy eszébe jusson, még mindig az igazgató irodájában vannak, többek társaságában. A tény, hogy Harry még mindig mosolygott, és nem vett vetett fel több nemes áldozatot, megállította a zavartságát.  
  
Mikor körbenézett, látta, hogy Dumbledore a plafont bámulja, mintha azt fontolgatná, hogy újra ki kellene azt festeni, míg Hermione és Draco a helyükön ülve maradtak, és hadarva suttogtak maguk között.  
  
Csak hogy semmi további kétség ne merülhessen fel, Perselus megragadta Harryt az ingénél fogva, és magához húzta.  
  
\- Pontosan. És akkor lemaradnál erről. – Ezzel Perselus lehajtotta a fejét, és emlékeztette Harryt, miért is rabja a csókjainak.  
  
Amikor eleresztette őt, Harry kifulladva megszólalt.  
  
\- Igen, ezt nem akarnám elszalasztani.  
  
\- Tehát – vágott közbe Dumbledore. – Ha minden elrendeződött…  
  


~~~

  
  
Harry nézte, ahogy Perselus megfordul, hogy beszéljen Albusszal. Képes volt megmondani, melyik volt az a pillanat, amikor Perselus ráeszmélt a Harry fölött elnyert hatalom mértékére. Harry azonban nem félt tőle… már nem. Perselus kis beszéde segített, de ami még fontosabb, Harry tudta, hogy már nem teher. Tudta, hogy készen áll partnerként viselkedni, és arra is, hogy elfogadjon egy partnert, még ha ez egyben kockázatvállalást is jelent.  
  
Pillantása Hermionéra és Dracóra röppent, aki a helyiség túlsó végében álltak. A lány zaklatottnak látszott. Hermione is megértette az erőt, és úgy tűnt, nem számít, mennyire hajthatatlanul vitázott, Draco nem ért egyet.  
  
 _Draco tudja, hogy Perselus mennyire szeret téged._  
  
Harry tudta, hogy így van. És bíznia  _kellett_  ebben a szerelemben. Igaz, hogy immáron nem adatott meg neki a választás fényűzése, de igazából már nem is zavarta őt. Valahogy normálisnak látszott, hogy bíznia kell.  
  
Tett néhány lépést Hermione és Draco felé, mire a lány feléje fordult; a lány arca piroslott, szeme szomorúan csillogott.  
  
\- Ó, Harry. Annyira sajnálom.  
  
Harry számított a lány rokonszenvére.  
  
\- Mit?  
  
Hermione meglepettnek tűnt.  
  
\- Nem fogod fel az erő mértékét, amit ez ad neki? Már megsebzett egyszer, annyira csúnyán megbántott.  
  
\- Hermione, mindenki bántja azokat, akiket szeret. Nézz meg engem és Ront. A pokolba, nézd meg magad és Ront. A szüleid még sosem bántották meg egymást?  
  
\- Természetesen igen, de Harry, ha neked és Perselusnak problémátok támad, te tényleges fájdalmat fogsz érezni – tördelte a lány a kezeit, egyértelműen arra számítva, hogy a barátját legrosszabb kínzásféle fogja érni.  
  
\- Azt mondod, hogy amikor egy házaspár összeveszik, vagy az egyik fél megsérti a másikat, az nem fáj valós és fizikai módon? – Harry egy pillantást vetett Draco felé. – Azt hiszed, hogy Draco soha semmit nem tesz majd, amivel megbánt téged?  
  
\- Öhm, nem, természetesen nem, én csak…  
  
\- Nos, akkor itt a válaszod.  
  
\- De, Harry…  
  
\- Hermione – vágta el a lány megkezdett mondatát a kicsit bosszúsnak látszó Draco. – Nem érted a lényeget.  
  
Hermione felkapta az állát. Draco megkérdőjelezte a felfogását. Harry csaknem felnevetett. Nem fogják fel, hogy ők maguk a bizonyíték arra, amit a szerelem jelent? Hogy nem számít, ki griffendéles, és a mardekáros, mindenkinek meg kell dolgoznia a szerelemért, és lehetetlennek látszó akadályokat kell legyőzniük.  
  
\- És mi lenne az? – meredt a lány Dracóra.  
  
\- Hatalmas Merlin! – Draco a plafonra bámult, majd Harryhez fordult, és a kezét nyújtotta felé. – Sok szerencsét, Harry. – A fiú elmosolyodott és megrázta a felkínált kezet. – Neked is. – Aztán észrevette, miért nem fejtette ki Draco jobban a mondandóját. Perselus, összefont karral és lecsapni készen tornyosult föléjük.  
  
\- Természetesen – bólintott Hermione, miközben lesújtóan nézett Perselusra. – Mennünk kell. Azt hiszem, Dracónak vissza kell térnie a gyakornokoskodásához. – Megölelte Harryt, Perselushoz fordult, tétovázott egy pillanatig, aztán őt is megölelte, amivel előcsalt egy kuncogást Harryből és Dracóból egyaránt. Egy pillanatnál is kevesebb ideig tartott, és mielőtt Perselus fel tudta volna vonultatni az egyik maró gúnnyal megtűzdelt szidalmát, már el is tűntek.  
  


~~~

  
  
Perselus kilépett a kandallóból a lakásba. Úgy döntöttek, leginkább Harry lakásában tartózkodnak, mivel a fiú nem akarta elvonni a férfit a munkájától, vagy megzavarni az iskolát a tudattal, hogy ő is ott van. Az iskolai kötelezettségei miatt Perselus nem tudott hazajönni minden éjjel, de megbirkóztak a dolgokkal.  
  
Harry visszatért a munkájához a boltjába, habár látszólag még mindig könnyedén elfáradt. Természetesen a neki dolgozó hölgyek még Dobbynál is rosszabbak voltak, hogy gondoskodjanak Harryről, így Perselus nem aggódott, hogy a fiú túlerőlteti magát a régiségboltban.  
  
Perselus belépett a hálószobába, és Harryt az ágytámlának dőlve találta, amint pergamentekercsek veszik körül őt. Perselus sejtése szerint épp leltározott.  
  
Harry felnézett, elmosolyodott, és a mosolya beragyogta a szobát.  
  
\- Megcsináltad.  
  
Perselus levette a talárját, mire Dobby azonnal felbukkant, hogy elvegye azt.  
  
\- Frics átveszi ma estére a büntetőmunkáimat.  
  
\- Kiváló. – Intett a kezével a pergamenek felé, aztán összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
\- Mi a gond? – kérdezte a férfi, miközben vetkőzött.  
  
\- A varázserőm megint bizonytalan.  
  
 _Biztosan mágiával próbálta arrébb mozdítani a tekercseket._  
  
\- Komoly traumán estél át és jókora vérveszteség ért. Ez hatással van a varázserődre is.  
  
\- De már jobb volt – panaszkodott Harry.  
  
Így volt. Perselus is tudta. Harry napokon keresztül kérkedett vele, a szükségesnél többször is varázslatot használt, nem mintha Perselus persze bánta volna. Végtére is, Harry ereje hónapokon át kiszámíthatatlan volt, és a férfinek jól esett Harry örömében osztozni, abban, hogy ismét az irányítása alá vonta a varázserejét.  
  
Harry kézzel tekerte fel a tekercseket, aztán az ágy mellé a földre dobta azokat. Dobby majd reggelre szép rendben Harry asztalára viszi őket.  
  
Perselus az alsójáig vetkőzött, majd leült az ő térfelére az ágyon.  
  
\- Mikor kezdődött?  
  
Harry elhelyezkedett a párnáin, és a plafont kezdte bámulni, mintha így rendezné a gondolatait.  
  
\- A banketten féltékeny lettem rád és Davidre, mire az asztalon levő összes pohár összetört. És a kórházban, a Zambini ügy után, a mágiám teljesen rendben működött. Dr. Cato még be is jött, hogy leellenőrizze, és azt mondta, hogy szinte teljesen normális. Erre most hirtelen megint rosszabbodik.  
  
\- Tehát történt valami a kórházi tartózkodásod és az esküvő között.  
  
Harry féloldalasan megdöntötte a fejét.  
  
\- Talán.  
 _Lehetett az a bámulatosan pompás szex?_  
  
Perselus felnyögött. Fáradtság és ingadozó mágia.  
  
\- Mi az?  
  
A férfi felvette a pálcáját az éjjeli szekrényről, és egy bűbájt szórt Harryre.  
  
A fiú megborzongott, ahogy a varázslat elérte őt.  
  
\- Tudod, hogy mit jelent ez?  
  
\- Pontosan az, amire gondoltam. A mágiád ismét hullámzik, mivel valami elszívja azt.  
  
Harry felült.  
  
\- Mit értesz az alatt, hogy  _valami_?  
  
\- Inkább valaki.  
  
Harry pislogott párat, és szeme gyanakvóan összeszűkült.  
  
\- Ugye nem úgy érted, hogy megint terhes vagyok?  
  
\- De igen, Harry. Nyilvánvaló, hogy a sors  _akarja_ , hogy nekünk gyerekünk legyen.  
  
Harry a hátára zuhant az ágyon.  
  
\- Jól vagy? – Perselus tanulmányozni kezdte a kedvese arcvonásait, de túl sok érzelem volt rajta jelen, hogy megítélje, mit is érzett a fiú.  
  
\- Igen. Nem. Csak végre megint rendesen működött a varázserőm, ere most megint minden olyan furcsa lesz.  
  
\- Csak  _ez_  az, ami zavar téged? – fonta össze a karját Perselus.  
  
Harry tétova mosolyt villantott rá.   
  
\- Igen. Azt hiszem, rendben vagyok vele. – Aggódva felnézett. – És  _te_?  
  
Az igazat megvallva Perselus nem tudta biztosan, hogyan érzett ezzel kapcsolatban. Egyrészt felvillanyozta, hogy még több bizonyítéka van arra, hogy Harry iránta érzett szerelme olyan erős, mint az övé Harry iránt, ugyanakkor nem igazán tudta apaként elképzelni magát.  
  
\- Ó, igen. Elbűvölő lesz, ahogy egy pimasz kis kölyök fog körbe-körbe rohangálni.  
  
\- Gondolj azokra a dolgokra, amiket megtaníthatsz neki.  
  
Na, ez az! Ő nem lesz olyan, mint az apja; Perselus fel tudja vértezni tudással a gyereket.  
  
\- Hmm, igen. – Azon kapta magát, hogy apró mosollyal jutalmazza meg Harryt.  
  


~~~

  
  
Harry le sem tudta írni, mekkora megkönnyebbülést okozott neki az a mosoly. Akarta, hogy Perselus örüljön annak, hogy gyerekük lesz, bár eltűnődött, vajon mire gondolhatott a férfi, ami előhozta azt a mosolyt.  
  
\- Talán nem kellett volna ezt mondanom. – Nézte, ahogy Perselus bemászik mellé az ágyba.  
  
\- Mostantól be kell költöznöd a lakosztályomba.  
  
Harry meglepődve feléje gördült, hogy szembe nézzen vele.  
  
\- Miért? Rengeteg hely van itt, és az egyiket könnyedén át lehet alakítani gyerekszobává.  
  
Perselus egyből összeráncolta a homlokát.   
  
\- Nem fogom hagyni, hogy agyon dolgozd magad.  
  
Harry felhorkant, aztán odabújt és befészkelte magát Perselus karjai közé.  
  
\- Mintha ez megtörténhetne melletted, Dobby mellett és a boltban dolgozó dadák mellett.  
  
\- Igaz – kuncogott Perselus. – De mi lesz azzal, hogy megnézzen egy orvos?  _Ismered_  Albust és Poppyt. Ők szükségét  _érzik_ , hogy közük legyen.  
  
Harry csak elképzelni tudta, mi lenne, ha megpróbálná őket vagy a családja többi részét kizárni ebből. Kifújta a levegőt, és fejét Perselus mellkasán pihentette. Jó ég, annyira jó érzés volt, hogy így ölelik.   
  
\- Azt hiszem, meg tudunk birkózni azzal, ami felmerül. Talán azokat a napokat a kastélyban tölthetem.  
  
Perselus mellkasa emelkedett és süllyedt a feje alatt.  
  
\- Pontosan mi azzal a gond, hogy a kastélyban lakj, Harry? Tudom, hogy többnek kell lenni annál, minthogy azt gondolod, elvonod a figyelmem.  
  
Harry az ajkába harapott. Ezt tényleg meg kellene említenie Perselusnak.  
  
\- Albus – ismerte be.  
  
\- Mit csinált már megint az a vén bolond?  
  
\- Igazából semmit. Csak nem hagyja abba a próbálkozást, hogy rábírjon, a kastélyban dolgozzam.  
  
\- Azt hittem, imádod a Roxfortot.  
  
\- Ez így van. És Albust is szeretem, de a kis boltomat is, és szeretek itt elbabrálni mindenfélével a lakásban. Ez csak…  
  
\- Csak mi?  
  
\- Csak arról van szó, hogy most úgy szeretem az életem, ahogy van, és kicsit visszalépésnek tűnne, ha most visszamennék a kastélyba. Mintha nem tudnék meglenni magamban, és Albusra van szükségem, hogy munkát szerezzen nekem.  
  
Perselus felnevetett, mire Harryn harag suhant át. Harry a szemét meresztgetve bámult rá, de Perselus csak mosolygott, és felemelte az egyik kezét, hogy megelőzze a tirádáját.   
  
\- Nem rajtad nevetek, Harry. Ez igazából egy nagyon érett válasz és egy jól átgondolt ok.  
  
\- Akkor min? – ráncolta össze a homlokát a fiú.  
  
\- Te egy nagyon hozzáértő és inspiráló varázsló vagy. Kiváló, sikeres, és ha bárki mást gondol rólad, az bolond. Megértem, miért érzel így. A te korodban persze hogy élvezed a függetlenséged. És ha már itt tartunk, Albus Dumbledore  _nem_  bolond, tudja, hogy nincs szükséged a segítségére, vagy az oltalmára,  _pont ezért_  próbál rávenni arra, hogy elfogadd azt.  
  
Harry örült ugyan a dicséreteknek, bár össze volt zavarodva, és továbbra is Perselust bámulta.  
  
\- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy követni tudlak.  
  
\- Harry, Albus imád téged, és mint egy szenilis nagyapa, nem akarja, hogy éld az életed, és elfeledkezz róla.  
  
 _Mintha bárki is el tudna feledkezni Albus Dumbledore-ról._  
  
Harry egyetértett.  
  
\- Egyszerűen az életed része akar lenni, és közel akar tartani magához. Ennek a legkönnyebb módja, ha rávesz, hogy az iskolában dolgozz, ahol szükség lesz rád, dolgozol, növekszel és tanulsz, de talán kicsit függeni is fogsz, amitől ő úgy érzi, hogy még mindig szükséged van rá.  
  
Hát ennek bizony volt értelme, nem is kevés, és Albus is mondott valami ehhez hasonlót, Harry egyik látogatása során. Harry akkor azt gondolta, hogy az csak része az igazgató egyik cselszövésének, hogy irányítsa őt. Azt nem vette figyelembe, hogy Albus az érzelmi ragaszkodása miatt szövi a fondorlatait. Harry ismét elhelyezkedett Perselus mellkasán, élvezve az érzést, ahogy Perselus keze könnyedén siklik végig a hátán.  
  
Most, hogy ismét terhes, Harry biztos volt abban, hogy Albus újra meg fog próbálkozni azzal, hogy visszacsalja őt a kastélyba. Elvigyorodott. Nem érzett másként, mint egy órával ezelőtt, de hirtelen minden megváltozott. Gyerekük lesz. És ezúttal készen áll rá. Ezúttal mindent rendesen fog csinálni, hogy a babájuk egészséges legyen.  
  
\- Öhm, ugye nem akarod majd Odiciusnak, Malazárnak vagy valami hasonlónak elnevezni őt?  
  
Perselus karjai összeszorultak körülötte.  
  
\- Anyai ágról volt egy Homer nevű nagybátyám.  
  
Harry megfeszült.  
  
 _Ó, te jó ég!_  
  
Perselus felhorkant, mire Harry rájött, a férfi csak ugratta őt.  
  
\- Nem vagyok kicsinyes, Harry. Amíg nem Jamesnek akarod elnevezni, addig semmilyen név ellen nincs panaszom.  
  
Harry nem akarta a James nevet adni neki. Nem akarta senki után elnevezni a gyerekét. A kisbabájuk – legyen az fiú vagy lány – a saját maga személye lesz.  
  
\- Nos, talán kislány lesz, és akkor ez a kérdés fel sem fog merülni.  
  
Perselus megrándult.  
  
\- Egy lány? Merlin ments! Mit kezdenénk mi egy lánnyal?  
  
Perselusnak igaza volt. A lányok furcsák, de…  
  
\- Milyen rossz lehetne az?  
  
\- Potter, ne légy ostoba! Egy lány a te kinézeteddel és az én agyammal a legrosszabb fajta udvarlókat vonzza majd magához. Egy lépést sem fogok majd tudni megtenni Főbenjáró-átok kiszórása nélkül.  
  
Harry felnevetett, és úgy döntött, nem hozza fel a névválasztás kérdését, amikor mindketten meztelenül fekszenek az ágyban, mivel Perselus viselkedése sokkal szórakoztatóbb volt.  
  
\- Úgy is kinézhet majd, mint te.  
  
Perselus a könyökére támaszkodott, és lenézett Harryre.  
  
\- Ezt kívánnád egy gyereknek?  
  
Harry elvigyorodott, visszanyomta őt az ágyra, és föléje hajolt.   
  
\- Azzal a sötét, rejtélyes szemmel és a telt beszívható alsó ajakkal. – Harry megnyalta az említett ajkat, hogy nyomatékosítsa a mondandóját. – Azt hiszem, én lennék az, aki az Azkabanba kerül.  
  
\- Te bolond vagy.  
  
\- Nem, csak szerelmes. Van valami problémád ezzel?  
  
Mosoly suhant át Perselus arcán.  
  
\- Egy csepp se.  
  
\- Jó. De most még ne aggódjunk a pici miatt, rendben?  
  
Perselus morgott valamit, ami úgy hangzott:  _Még a James névvel is elégedett leszek, ameddig nem lány lesz._  
  


~~~

  
  
Egymás mellett álltak az igazgató előtt, aki egy nagy, gömb alakú, állandóan változó színárnyalatokban izzó golyót tartott a kezében. A Roxfort rózsakertje, a maga örökké virágzó szépségével, az örök tavasz érzését nyújtotta.  
  
Harry ujjai, összefonódva a sajátjával, megrándultak egy kicsit, mire Perselus bíztatóan megszorította a kedvese kezét. Vagy legalábbis reményei szerint bíztatóan. Perselus sem csinált még soha ilyesmit, és miközben Harry a bűntudattal küzdött, hogy Perselus nem volt ott vele a veszteség után, a férfi nem tudta biztosan, mire számítson a ceremónia alatt.  
  
A meg nem született magzatok mágiájának elengedése viszonylag egyszerű folyamat, de Perselus azt olvasta, hogy rendkívüli érzelmi reagálásokat válthat ki a szülőkben. Ő pedig határozottan nem akarta, hogy Harry, a jelenlegi állapotának fényében, további megpróbáltatásokon menjen keresztül.  
  
Albus mindkettőjüknek odakínálta érintésre a gömböt, és amint rátették a kezüket, elmondta az eddig visszatartott elbocsátás varázsigéjét, mire a gömb egy ragyogó, többszínű fényrobbanással szétporladt az ujjaik alatt. Aztán akár egy erős szellő, a mágia átáramlott rajtuk, majd szétszóródott természetben, a körülöttük nyíló virágok szirmai között. Mindez olyan gyorsan történt, Perselusnak mégis levegő után kellett kapnia, ami olyan volt, akár egy bizsergés… az egyetlen mód, ahogy leírhatta… mintha maga Harry bizsergése suhant volna át rajta. Olyan szelíden, akár egy cirógatás, mégis annyira erősen, mint egy átok.  
  
Lenézett Harryre, és azt vette észre, hogy a másik szintén visszatartja a lélegzetét, miközben egy árva könnycsepp gördül le az arcán. Perselus letörölte, és fogva tartotta a kedvese arcát.  
  
\- Jól vagy?  
  
\- Érezted? – suttogta Harry.  
  
\- Téged éreztelek – bólintott Perselus ünnepélyesen, mire Harry ténylegesen elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Én pedig téged.  
  
Perselus elvette a kezét Harry arcáról, hogy megfogja a kezét. Az ajkához emelte és megcsókolta az ujjperceit.  
  
\- Kövérnek éreztelek.  
  
Harry összeráncolta a homlokát, aztán felnevetett.  
  
\- Annyira rohadék vagy.  
  
Perselus örült, hogy meg tudta nevettetni őt, és az ölelésébe vonva Harryt, megcsókolta szerelme hajának selymes fürtjeit.  
  
\- Nem szabad a múlton időzni, különösen úgy nem, hogy hamarosan lesz valakink, akinek minden figyelmünkre szüksége lesz.  
  
Harry bólintott, elhúzódott, majd felmosolygott rá.  
  
\- Tudom – sóhajtott. – De azt kívánom, bárcsak megismerhettük volna őket.  
  
\- Ez sajnos nem adatott meg.  
  
Csak újabb bólintás érkezett, válasz nem. Perselus úgy érezte, hogy az ő torka is elszorul kissé.  
  
Albus megköszörülte a torkát, félbeszakítva ezzel az elmélkedésüket.  
  
\- Poppy nem várja a visszatéréseteket?  
  
Perselus szándékosan időzítette úgy az Elbocsátás Szertartását, hogy az közvetlenül megelőzze Harry mágikus kivizsgálását, remélve, hogy az kellően eltéríti őt attól, hogy túlságosan elmélyedjen a korábbi veszteségükben.  
  
Harry bólintott, és egy nagyon távoli pillantással nézett a bokrokra.  
  
\- Semmi kétség, bizonyára egy hordányi Weasley is a kórház szárnyon tanyázik már – mutatott rá Perselus szárazon.  
  
Ettől Harry végre feléje fordította a fejét és elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Akkor induljunk megnézni a kisbabánkat?  
  
\- Feltétlenül.

Az elbocsátás mágiájának továbbra is ott időző pislákolásába kapaszkodva, Harry a kastély felé fordult. Még mindig reszketett attól, ahogy Perselus rövid érzése áthaladt rajta. Nem hitte volna, hogy létezik ilyen csodálatos jelenség. Persze, előfordult, hogy keresztülsétált egy-egy kísérteten, miközben a Roxfortba járt, de sosem tapasztalt meg ilyen kapcsolatot a szeretőjével.  
  
A magzatok elvesztésének érzése valós volt, de nem bánatot érzett, hanem azonosságot. Egy teljes egységet Perselusszal, ami felülmúlt minden bűntudatot és zavarodottságot, és csak a létező igaz szerelem tudata maradt meg.  
  
Úgy érezte, szabadon továbbléphet, biztosan a tudatban, hogy Perselus az övé, ahogy az új magzat is, és most már a boldogság is az övé lehet.  
  
\- Harry?  
  
Felnézett. Lucius Malfoy állt előtte bánatos arccal.  
  
\- Köszönöm, hogy megengedted, hogy lássam az Elbocsátást, még ha csak távolból is. – Lucius nyelt egyet, és fájó arcot vágott. – Őszintén sajnálom.  
  
Harry nem hitte, hogy meg tudna szólalni, így csak bólintott. Tudta, hogy Luciusnak nagyon fontos, hogy részt vehessen a szertartáson, mert az csillapíthatja kicsit az idősebb férfi bűntudatát. Lucius bájitala okozta mindkét terhességet, és ha be is bizonyosodott, hogy kapcsolatuk sosem jöhetett volna létre, Harry nem bánta meg az együtt töltött időt.  
  
\- Csakis a legjobbat akartam neked. – Lucius félrenézett, arra a helyre, ahol a mágia eltűnt. – Úgy tűnik, újabb mardekáros lett a nap győztese; már megint.  
  
Harry megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
\- Lucius…  
  
\- Ne! – emelte fel a szőke hajú férfi a kezét. – Mindketten megérdemlitek ezt a boldogságot. Már látom, hogy ez sosem működhetett volna kettőnk között, mert te és Perselus egymáshoz tartoztok.  
  
\- Még te is lehetsz boldog.  
  
Lucius lenézett rá, és végre egy apró mosoly tűnt fel vonzó arcán.  
  
\- Dolgozom rajta.  
  
Harry egy pillanatra zavartan döntötte félre a fejét.  
  
 _Bill, te idióta!_  
  
\- Ó, igen – mosolyodott el végül. – Sok boldogságot kívánok neked, Lucius. Nem csak azért, mert Bill olyan, akár egy családtag, hanem azért, mert te és Draco is családtagok vagytok.  
  
Lucius megfogta Harry kezét és ajkát a kézfejének nyomta.  
  
\- Megtiszteltetés a családod tagjának lenni, Harry.  
  
\- Nem maradsz az ultrahang vizsgálatra?  
  
Lucius mélyen meghajolt, és Harry észrevette, hogy Perselus melléje lépett. A férfi homlokán mély ráncok ültek, de egy szót sem szólt.  
  
\- Bill-lel van találkozóm – válaszolt Lucius. – A dél-franciaországi birtokomra készülünk.  
  
\- Akkor ne hagyd, hogy tovább tartóztassunk – mondta neki Perselus összeszorított foggal.  
  
Lucius felvont szemöldökkel nézett a férfire.  
  
\- A társasági illemszabályok megtestesítője, mint mindig, Perselus.  
  
Mielőtt a férfi visszavághatott volna valamivel, Lucius rámosolygott Harryre, aztán sarkon perdült és elsétált.  
  
\- Mit mondott neked?  
  
Harry nézte, ahogy a szőke férfi eléri az iskola határát és eltűnik.  
  
\- Csak megköszönte, hogy meghívtam őt az Elbocsátásra, és ismét bocsánatot kért.  
  
Perselus a kezébe vette Harry kezét, és megszorította.  
  
\- Úgy tűnik, abból akkor ma sokat kapunk.  
  
Harry felnézett.  
  
\- Ó?  
  
\- Az igazgatót látszólag pont ugyanannyira összenyomta a bűntudat súlya. Az elmúlt pár percet azzal töltötte, hogy bocsánatot kért, amiért szét akart választani minket, miután megpróbáltunk újra összejönni a Malfoy összeomlás után. Biztosítottam őt, hogy elsősorban én voltam mindennek az oka, amiért ellöktelek magamtól. – Perselus ismét megszorította a kezét, ahogy a kastély felé sétáltak.  
  
Harry eltűnődött az összes cselszövésen, amit az igazgató megalkotott. Utólag minden annyira kristálytisztának látszott. Sejtette, hogy még a nagy Albus Dumbledore is esendő. Most valószínűleg éveket fog azzal tölteni, hogy megpróbáljon mindent jóvátenni neki és Perselusnak, aki szintén megjárta a poklot, hogy helyrehozza, amiért korábban elhagyta őt.  
  
 _Merlin segítsen!_  
  
Ám Harry mosolygott, amikor elérték a gyengélkedőt.  
  


~~~

  
  
Mindenki Harry ágya köré csoportosult; vagy inkább Harry pocakja köré, miközben Dr. Cato körkörös mozdulattal mozgatta a pálcáját Harry hasa fölött. A magzat képe Harry mágikus méhében ott lebegett fölöttük.  
  
Perselus nem akarta, hogy tömegek nyüzsögjenek Harry mágikus ultrahang vizsgálatán, de nem tudta visszautasítani, amikor Harry azzal az esdeklő zöld szemével fordult feléje. Így hát beleegyezett. És igazából, a jelenlevők a legközelebbi emberek voltak, akiket a családjuknak mondhattak: Hermione és Draco, aki eljegyezték egymást, és össze akartak házasodni, amint mindketten befejezik az iskolát, Black és Lupin, Molly, Ginny Weasley és Abigail.  
  
Természetesen az igazgató és Pomfrey is jelen voltak. Ahogy azt Harryvel együtt megjósolták, Albus és Poppy egyből bizonygatni kezdte, hogy a Roxfort gyengélkedője a legbiztonságosabb és a legdiszkrétebb hely Harry terhes gondozásának helyszínére. Szerencsére Dr. Cato nem bánta, hogy az iskolába kell utaznia, különösen azóta, hogy Albus különleges hopp-hálózati kapcsolatot épített ki az irodájában kizárólag Harry orvosa számára. Perselust olykor még mindig megdöbbentette, milyen messzire képes elmenni Albus azért, hogy biztosítsa Harry biztonságát és boldogságát.  
  
Ron Weasley is ott volt kezdetben, de elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnie a képre, hogy kezét a szájára szorítva kirohanjon a helyiségből. Harry csak nevetett rajta, öröme pedig ragályos volt, ahogy mindenki a fejét csóválta jókedvében Ron jellegzetes finnyásságán.  
  
Cassie és Millie kijelentették, hogy nekik nem szükséges ott lenniük, mivel Cassie már amúgy is látott mindent. Még csak kérdésük sem maradt.  
  
\- A kislány tökéletesnek néz ki – jelentette ki Cato.  
  
Harry levegő után kapott, mire Perselus ránézett. A kölyök szeme jókedvtől fénylett, és felkacagott. Perselus a tenyerébe temette az arcát.  
  
\- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Hermione.  
  
Perselus még mindig kihallotta Harry hangjából a nevetést, amikor a párja válaszolt.  
  
\- Perselus attól tart, hogy ha lányunk lesz, őt letartóztatják, amiért megöl bárkit, aki a lánya közelébe megy.  
  
Lupin felhorkant.  
  
Cato felnagyította a képet, és úgy fordította, hogy mértéket tudjon róla vett. Még meg kellett határoznia a szülés valószínűsíthető dátumát.  
  
Miközben mindenki gügyögött meg turbékolt, Perselus a szerelmében mozgó leánygyermeket tanulmányozta. A magzat apró ökle a szájában volt. A lánya még így, öthónapos, meg nem született állapotában is egyszerűen tüneményes volt.  
  
Ezzel a fajta szem-kéz koordinációval biztosan sztárfogó lesz, akár csak az apja. A másik apja pedig valószínűleg szívinfarktusban fog kimúlni az idióta repülő manőverei miatt. Mégis, a kicsi lány koponyája fejlett intelligenciáról árulkodott, amit bizony szintén Harrytől örököl a helyes pisze orrával és dús, fekete hajával egyetemben.  
  
 _Lilynek vörös haja volt._  
  
Ami sok tekintetben még rosszabb lenne. Perselus mégis biztos volt benne, hogy előzetesben lesz, vagy már ülni is fog, mire a lányuk elég idős lesz, hogy iskolába járjon. Letekintett Harryre, aki fáradtnak, de boldognak látszott, miközben nézte, ahogy a pici lány mozog a mágikus kivetőn.  
  
Még ha Dobby végezte is a legtöbb munkát Harry lakásában, beleértve a gyerekszoba berendezését – az ő és Harry felügyelete alatt – Harryt még mindig komolyan próbára tette a terhesség, és állandóan fáradt volt. Cato gyógyító azt is előre jelezte, hogy Harry valószínűleg a szülést követő néhány hónapban is kimerült lesz, és bár azt mondta, hogy ez várható, Perselus akkor is aggódott. És mi van, ha Harry ismét megfogan?  
  
Nem. Perselus nem engedheti meg magának, hogy valami olyan hétköznapi, mint egy elfogadhatatlan udvarló kinyírása, elszakítja őt gyarapodó családjától. Természetesen a halálfaló kiképzése biztosította számára, hogy ismerje a legjobb átkokat, ahogy azt is, hogy ne lehessen elkapni őt. Ez az ő lánya, és…  
  
Lenézett Harryre.  
  
\- Ez az.  
  
\- Mi van?  
  
Perselus eltökélten fonta karba a kezeit.  
  
\- Össze kell házasodnunk!  
  
 _Még így meglepetten is egy csábító pasi!_  
  
Perselus nem foglalkozott begerjedt belső hangjával, mivel hallani akarta Harry válaszát.  
  
\- Azt hittem, nem akarod a „média cirkuszt”, ami biztosan bekövetkezne, ha összeházasodnánk, vagy az emberek reagálását, akik úgy gondolják, hogy nem kellene együtt lennem egy volt halálfalóval.  
  
Igen, ezek mind a félelmei voltak, habár Harry volt az, aki hangot adott nekik.  
  
\- Talán. Ugyanakkor most a mi hezitálásunk a kérdés. Nem akarom, hogy a lányomat fattyúnak vagy szerelemgyereknek titulálják vagy bármilyen másféle módon megbélyegezzék a nem helyénvaló öröksége miatt – bizonygatta Perselus.  
  
\- Máris kicsit túlvédelmezőnek érzed magad?  
  
Perselus figyelmen kívül hagyta Black megjegyzését, csakis Harryt nézte.  
  
\- Nem akarom, hogy bármi kétség maradjon kettőnk között, vagy ostoba riporterek spekulálgassanak. Majd megbirkózunk velük, ha jönnek.  
  
Abigail önelégült arcot vágva kuncogni kezdett, mint aki ezt már réges-rég tudta volna.  
  
Harry gyanakodva pillantott rá.  
  
\- Mit mondott neked Cassy?  
  
\- Tavasszal a Roxfort Rózsakertjében – vágta rá azonnal Abigail.  
  
Molly Weasley levegő után kapkodott.  
  
\- Tavasszal? De akkor már csak hét vagy nyolc hetünk van vissza.  
  
\- Akkor jobb, ha azonnal munkához látunk, anya – jelentette ki Ginny.  
  
 _Na, huss, így repül ki az irányítás az ablakon!_  
  
Ahogy a három nő ajtó felé sietett, Harry utánuk szólt.  
  
\- Még nem is mondtam igent.  
  
Black és Lupin felvihogtak, majd Harryre mosolyogtak, aztán megfordultak és távoztak. Cato gyógyító törölte a bűbájt, és Albus a külső irodába terelte a gyógyítót és Poppyt, hogy egy kis magányhoz juttassa Harryt és Perselust.  
  
Perselus értékelte a gesztust. Muszáj volt, hogy Harry megértse, komolyan gondolta, amit mondott, és hogy nem fél. Belenézett Harry szemébe.  
  
\- Hozzám jössz?  
  
Harry szeme felragyogott.  
  
\- Csak ha meg tudlak tartani – suttogta.  
  
Erre nem lehetett mit mondani, így Perselus egyszerűen lehajolt és szájon csókolta őt.  
  
  
  
  
 **Utószó**  
  
  
Dumbledore önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott, miközben Harry az íróasztala előtt járkált, miközben gesztusai pedig percről percre erőteljesebbekké váltak, ahogy részletezte a boltjában eltöltött napját. Albus épp a múlt héten járt a Davenport Antikvitásokban, és lenyűgözte, amit ott látott.  
  
A sztázis bűbáj még mindig a helyén volt, de Harrynek sikerült egy rendszert kiépíteni a boltban, és gyors úton haladt, hogy pont olyan népszerű legye a helyet, mint bármelyik bolt volt az Abszol úton. Albus biztos volt benne, hogy cég egy knuttal sem fog többet a konyhára hozni a költségein túl, ám az sosem aggasztotta Harryt.  
  
Harrynek volt egy gyerekülés az íróasztalán, ami fölött egy mágikus mobil lógott, és a bolt dolgozói imádták Caesareát – maguk között csak Sarát. Harryt is imádták, és Albus tudta, hogy ez így van jól. Ki ne szeretné a fiút, akiből ilyen remek férfi lett?  
  
Még mindig van idő meggyőzni Harryt, hogy jöjjön és ossza meg a tudását és a tapasztalatait a Roxforttal. Különösen akkor, ha több gyerekük lesz, ami igen valószínű azzal a mennyiségű szerelemmel, ami a házaspár között létezett. A Roxfort és Albus jobban meg tudja védeni a családját, mint bármiféle védelem máshol.  
  
De Harry pillanatnyilag nem tűnődött a tanításon, mivel csak a kis Sarára volt ideje. Nem mintha Dumbledore hibáztatni tudta volna érte. Még így, hat hónaposan is egy szívtörő volt a kicsi lány, aki  _máris_  mutatta varázslás képességeit. Végtére is, bár Harrynek még további győzködésre lesz szüksége, Albus Dumbledore segíthet azon. Tud várni.  
  
Perselus nem ellenezné, hogy Harry állást kapjon az iskolában, épp ellenkezőleg; boldogan tartaná magához közel Harryt az iskolai órák alatt is. De amennyiben Harry továbbra is ellenáll, együtt kell megtalálni a módját, hogy megingassák őt.  
  
A gond az volt, hogy Dumbledore nem tudta megmondani, melyik csavarta jobban a kisujja köré a másikat.  
  
Volt idő, amikor Harrynek elég volt elmosolyodnia, és Perselus máris ujjongva ugrott, hogy örömet szerezzen neki. Máskor pedig Perselusnak elég volt összeráncolnia a homlokát és Harry azonnal egy nyugtalan forgószéllé vált, hogy megpróbáljon ismét mosolyt csalni a párja arcára. És Perselus  _mindig_  elmosolyodott.  
  
Dumbledore megfigyelései közül  _pont ez_  volt a legelképesztőbb: Perselus mosolyainak mennyisége és minősége. A tanári kar tagjai és a diákok lassan hozzászoktak savanyú bájitalmesterük viselkedésének teljes megváltozásához, de Dumbledore attól tartott, sosem tud belefáradni a látványba. Ámbár abban biztos lehetett, hogy ez csupán addig fog tartani, míg a kis angyal meg nem érkezik a Roxfortba és nem kezd el udvarlókhoz vonzódni.  
  
Harry fejfájásai elmúltak, bár alkalomadtán el-elkapta őt egy, amikor bármilyen igazi hév nélkül, de összevitázott a pár, és ami azonnal, mindenen túlmenően felszította Perselus bűntudatát. A férfi szinte mindent megbocsátott Harrynek, ha látta, hogy fájdalmai vannak, mivel tudta, hogy azt az átok közvetlen eredménye és Perselus védelmének a hiánya okozta.  
  
Albus eltűnődött rajta, vajon nem játszhatna-e bármilyen mértékű szerepet az átok Harry meggyőzésében, hogy a kastélyban maradjon, tudván, hogy Perselus boldogtalan a Harry makacsságának köszönhető külön töltött idő miatt.  
  
Töprengése félbeszakadt, amikor az ajtaja döngve kivágódott, és Perselus, kezében egy rózsaszín batyuval, megállt a küszöbön, miközben arcvonásai viharfelhőket ígértek. Harry reszketve hátrált el Perselustól, aztán térdre zuhant, és tenyerét a homlokára szorította.  
  
\- Sajnálom, akármi is az. Bocsáss meg. – Harry hangja alig volt több suttogásnál. Albus – Harry iránti aggodalmától vezérelve – azonnal felemelkedett a székéből, és megkerülte az asztalt.  
  
\- Ó, állj már fel, Potter. Nem haragszom rád.  
  
De Harry továbbra is remegett, sápadtnak és döbbentnek látszott. Dumbledore szigorú pillantást vetett Perselusra, aki cöcögni kezdett, majd az igazgató kezébe nyomta a lányát. Ezzel el is térítette az idős varázsló figyelmét, aki boldogan elvette a gyermeket, és a mellkasához emelte a kicsit, noha tekintetét továbbra is a páron tartotta.  
  
Perselus térdre ereszkedett Harry előtt, gyengéden végighúzta a kezét a kócos fekete hajon, ám arcvonásai továbbra is hidegséget tükröztek.  
  
Harry beledőlt a cirógatásba, de komor arccal nézett fel.  
  
\- De haragszol. Érzem.  
  
A viharfelhők elvonultak Perselus arcáról.  
  
\- Talán, de minden jogom megvan rá.  
  
Harry légzése szaggatottá vált, Albus összeráncolta a homlokát, és aggodalma tovább erősödött. Közbe kellett lépnie.  
  
\- Mi a gond, Perselus?  
  
Harry remegése megszűnt, amikor Perselus az egyik karját köréje fonva magához húzta őt, miközben arcán valami sokkal semlegesebb vonások tűntek fel.  
  
Felnézett Albus Dumbledore-ra, sötét szeme megvillant, ahogy vakkantva kiáltotta.  
  
\- A rohadt életbe, Albus, terhes vagyok! Hallod? Minden mágikusra, terhes vagyok!  
  
Albus karjai összeszorultak Caesarea körül, miközben hátravetett fejjel felkacagott.  
  
Pontosan ez volt az, amire volt szüksége, hogy mindkét fiát örökre a Roxfortban tartsa, ahol biztonságban és boldogságban tudhatja őket.  
  


**VÉGE**


End file.
